Northern Shadows
by Clio S.S
Summary: In this world, in this time, when it was proper to hide one's feelings and control them, never show them and never give in to the passion, he was blessed to have met a person who just loved him without restraint and made it clear, beamed upon seeing him, wished his company every day, and needed him. - A 16 chapters long continuation to "Moon Scars". Please, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I present you a sequel to my story "Moon Scars". The main hero is still called Kagetsuna here, for - according to Wikipedia - 'Azana (字), which is given at Genpuku, is used by others and one himself uses his real name to refer to him'. Let's believe it.

The below is the translation from the Polish original, so please forgive me any errors. I'll add the chapters as soon as I have them translated.

I hope you will enjoy this story. I'll be very grateful for any reviews.

~Clio~

* * *

**~1~**  
**Tempest**

The day was truly splendid. In this region, August was the hottest month, though occasionally it could be pretty humid as well. As the autumn grew nearer, the rain was less and less possible; nonetheless, the sudden downpour could occur any moment, which had to be taken into consideration when planning a longer trip outside the town. Of course, Masamune-sama never complained, but no-one wished to expose him - an eight-year-old, after all - to an unexpected shower. That was why, whenever they decided to have a tour, they inquired after the forecast at old Aimi, who had used to predict the weather for the Date lords for several decades. If the rain risk was low and Bontenmaru had no important matters to attend to - which meant studying - they took him for a ride over the domain. Today Aimi had mentioned about the possibility of thunderstorm, for the day was about to be hot again, but they should escape it, had they returned soon.

It was a pleasant thing: to ride in the forest at the leisure pace and have its calm nourish one's spirit. Nature was refreshing; spending time in the open always made happy. Although they had left early, the air was already warm and smelled with moss and resin. In spite of the heat, it was nicely cool in the shade of the trees. The birds were chirping in the branches, and sometimes they could hear the murmur of a stream. It was quiet and beautiful - but Kagetsuna never let his guard down.

They were moving in the familiar formation: Munenobu in the lead, followed by Kagetsuna and then Bontenmaru, with Tsunamoto bringing up the rear. That arrangement, although obvious, every time made Kagetsuna feel conflicted. He wasn't happy to ride in the middle; after all, only the weakest and in need of protection rode in the middle. On the other hand, such was reality, and it was pointless to argue with it. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san were older and far more experienced, so it was only natural they held strategic positions in the team. Kagetsuna could only hope that one day, if he wouldn't equal them, he would at least get closer to their level, and he too would be trusted a more responsible function to. There was yet more thing about that setting that made him uncomfortable: he was preceding his lord, and it simply felt improper. He had objected right up front, but Tsunamoto-san had only glared at him and repeated the arrangement; he was their captain and required complete obedience when Bontenmaru's safety was at stake. Kagetsuna realized such formation was the most reasonable, and inwardly he consoled himself with the vision of the future and himself guarding Masamune-sama's back.

Under Lord Terumune's rule, the region enjoyed peace, even prosperity. Yonezawa was being spared from natural disasters, winters were pretty mild for that mountainous area, and rice harvest was always abundant. The Date and the Mogami supported each other, and twice would think anyone willing to come out against the Yonezawa-Yamagata alliance. The only rival worth mentioning, Uesugi on southwest, was too occupied with Oda Nobunaga, who led a large-scale campaign and conquered consecutive countries; hence, the neutral relations with northern regions suited him perfectly well. As for the other clans of the province, they were too weak to threaten the Date. The heir to the daimyō couldn't possibly have better circumstances to grow up: he had time to acquire knowledge, train his skills and learn about his country, without fear that the enemy would drop the castle on his head, or something like that. Had there been war in the domain, excursions like this one would have been impossible.

Kagetsuna, like he used to in such moments, mused over his lord, which he did willingly. Bontenmaru was a calm and focused boy. Not very fond of theoretical studies, he applied to them regardless. What he enjoyed much more was practical work, in particular sword training. Fully aware of his disability - though it didn't bother him in the slightest in everyday life - he had wanted to learn about and eliminate the risk it involved. Being only eight years old, he could handle two swords to such an extent that no-one could tell him to be better with either hand any more. Every samurai was able to use two swords, especially that every carried two of them, but in general people fought holding katana in both hands, while wakizashi served only as a backup. It could be that Bontenmaru planned to use both his swords right from the start, which seemed reasonable in his case. However, as far as he was concerned, Kagetsuna intended to be his right eye and see everything that could escape his lord.

But for now Bontenmaru had three additional pairs of eyes at his disposal, and he could trust them fully. Kagetsuna gazed at the straight back of Endō Munenobu, who was riding in front of him, with his long hair tied on the top of his head and swinging up and down with every step his horse took. Despite his young age, Munenobu-san enjoyed Lord Terumune's favour, which was nothing strange since he was distinguished by extremely cheerful personality and great skills with a blade. He was fast and agile, and such was his mind that helped him quickly adapt to any situation. Greatly would be mistaken he who would try to catch the man off-guard, taking advantage of his apparent carelessness. To call Munenobu-san a pair of eyes was, in fact, a misunderstanding, for the samurai seemed to have eyes in the back of his head, too. He made Kagetsuna think of a hawk, gliding over the others' heads and capable of spotting the smallest detail far below.

Oniniwa Tsunamoto was his exact opposite. When Munenobu-san would juggle with courtly chit-chats and banters as easily as he swung his sword, Tsunamoto-san would speak very rarely. Someone more honest would say Munenobu talked for the two of them, and it was indeed true. They varied greatly. Munenobu was always on the move, always vigorous, while Tsunamoto seemed calm and composure incarnated, and his demeanour was marked with few gestures, if any. He was like a leopard that remained out of sight for the most part but, once he started to charge, he couldn't be defeated. Tsunamoto's brawn and battle skills were widely acclaimed, and it was no wonder that Lord Terumune made that particular samurai one of his first-born's guardians. With Tsunamoto, Bontenmaru was as safe as in Yonezawa-jō.

Kagetsuna's thoughts went back to his master, who was currently riding behind him. He didn't need to turn back in order to know how the boy was looking at the moment. Whenever in the others' presence, Bontenmaru would wear that composed and solemn expression of a future daimyō. He had never been conceited or self-centred, and he greatly respected his elders - whom he already considered his precious subjects. However, he was well aware of his position that made any spontaneity impossible. At the age of eight, he already possessed a perfect self-control and what he showed to the people surrounding him was a mask of impassivity. That was only natural for a samurai offspring and something being laid great stress on in a ruling family. Someone who didn't know him would think Bontenmaru is completely devoid of any feelings - for he could hide them skilfully - but Kagetsuna knew the boy had as much of them as any child of his age, or even more. He knew that better than anyone because, whenever it was only the two of them, Bontenmaru would abandon the dignified pose and become entirely different person. Maybe no-one would call him the most impetuous soul in the world, but he would talk a great deal, laugh a lot, be open and honest. He would be himself.

Years ago, when they had only got to know each other, Bontenmaru had confided in him and told that people in the court would care only for his favour. He couldn't trust anyone and had been very lonely. His relations with other family members had been complicated: his father had been absent most of the time, his mother had favoured his little brother, while said brother had been very young, their relationship being difficult exactly due to that favouritism of Jikumaru by Lady Yoshihime. Then, the boy's rank had made other children - his cousins - alienate him, for they couldn't treat him in a natural manner. The servants and retainers had bowed and scraped to him at every opportunity. It required a tragedy in order for him to find someone in whose good will he could believe. The disease had disfigured him, but it also had gifted him with a bond of friendship that happened once in a lifetime, and only if you were lucky. Kagetsuna was sometimes terrified by the affection Bontenmaru bestowed on him - and he always thought he didn't deserve it - but he reciprocated it with all his heart. Whenever with him, the boy would freely share all his thoughts and feelings, dreams and plans. At times, Kagetsuna would feel dizzy at the complexity of their relation; although they were a master and a retainer, they were also like brothers. Kagetsuna cared for the boy as if he would have cared for his younger sibling, had he had any, and the boy let him do so. With him, Bontenmaru was just a child, and occasionally Kagetsuna would almost forget how he should treat him properly.

Three years had passed since the disease that nearly had brought disaster upon the Date family, leaving its heir handicapped. Bontenmaru would never grow up to be such a handsome man as his father, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, just like the most of his subjects had got used to his specific appearance. No-one noticed his scars any more, and people also pretended to be oblivious to the fact he was blind in one eye. The disease had marred him on the outside, yet it had perfected his character, which had been exceptional since the very beginning. It was an obvious thing, at least for Kagetsuna, that when Bontenmaru became Masamune, he would be a tough man with a strong will to live. It was a kind of paradox, too. What the samurai children were constantly inculcated into was the awareness of imminent death, but for Bontenmaru it was something more than just a word. He could relate to the matter basing on his own experience; after all, death had touched him very early. It had influenced his way of thinking and living in general: aware that life was so fragile and could end any moment, he wanted to live through and experience as much as he could. The thought that death could lurk around the corner usually caused the samurai to give up any desire and leave fighting and serving their lord their only devotion. In Bontenmaru's case it was the opposite: he had always craved for knowledge - although not necessarily the one gained from books - and taken delight in listening and learning about new things, interested in the world around him. However, thanks to the disease, now he was twice as eager to launch into new things - or at least as much as he was allowed to. One would even call him passionate, if passion weren't considered something a samurai didn't need. He, however, was to become a lord one day, so perhaps he could be forgiven that.

And who would have thought it was the very same passionate boy sitting straight on the horseback at the moment, entirely focused on the riding, his gaze fixed firmly ahead - a paragon of virtue and restraint...? Well, not that those things were mutually exclusive, Kagetsuna decided once more, aware of the affection welling up inside him. He was unable to imagine he might not love him. He was sure Masamune-sama would be loved by all his people.

He frowned as the thought brought into his mind one person he preferred not to think of - in which he was usually pretty successful. Lady Yoshihime had never accepted her son's disability. She had always treated her first-born with incomprehensible aloofness, favouring his little brother, but after the plague she had been regarding Bontenmaru as a stranger. No, even worse: she had been treating him like an air. The boy had stopped begging for her attention and love, and always referred to her with cold respect, but Kagetsuna suspected that wounds caused by her indifference would leave scars much uglier than smallpox had. He did all in his power to heal them - with his own affection, devotion and care - yet he knew he couldn't replace the boy's mother. That was why he had rather not think of it since he could do nothing about it and getting angry or frustrated was utterly pointless. It was much better to use his energy on supporting Bontenmaru, which he did in various ways.

Those three years spent in Yonezawa-jō he had filled, apart from tending to the boy, with intense training. When entering adulthood, his skills with a sword had been very basic. In Zuigan-ji, where he had spent previous five years, he had been taught meditation, not martial arts. Having returned to the Date, there was no single day he would not practise with a blade. He had devoted his life to Masamune-sama and was to become his right eye and right hand, and it implied to be the best. With his current skills, he couldn't protect his lord from anything, so it was only natural he had to invest much effort into reaching an acceptable level. Thus, he received training from the court instructor as well as enjoyed tutelage of Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san. For their help, he was extremely grateful.

One would say that his life in the castle was peaceful. He had never expected that being adult would be so... pleasant. Had he wished it, he could spend his time on revelling in luxury reserved for the retainers of the daimyō. Some of them really did so: parading with their swords, drinking sake all day long and never bothering about what honour demanded. Even worse were those who engaged in intrigues, seeking every opportunity to expand their powers and caring only for their convenience. Kagetsuna regarded them with disgust and was determined to never become like them. For him, living meant constant striving for perfection so that he could serve his lord best - which was quite easy, for his lord was no other than Masamune-sama, so it was all about fervent dedication and desire to do everything for the boy, and not any formal duty. Besides, he hadn't been brought up to become a lazybones; he knew what hard work meant, with a peerless example in the person of his father, whose life contained so much: service for the daimyō, war experience, duties of the priest... If Kagetsuna managed to fulfil just one role half as well as Kagenaga had his all, he would have the right to be glad of himself.

Fortunately, most samurai of the Date bore the name of a warrior with dignity - just like Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san, whom he saw almost every day. Kagetsuna respected them greatly and was happy to keep their company, regarding them as truly exceptional. They were his role models, and just thinking of them made him feel elated, as well as filled with motivation. He simply admired them with all his heart. He had long since ceased wondering at the fact that two such different people could share such a bond. Those two understood one another without words and sometimes even seemed one, in many different situations. One day, Lord Terumune had ordered to have in Yonezawa-jō a swordsmanship demonstration by his best warriors, and someone, half jokingly, had proposed that Munenobu and Tsunamoto together sparred with the group of five. The challenge had been accepted... only that those challenged had suggested that they faced not five but ten samurai. What they had shown afterwards was a pure art. Either of them could be proud of his skills alone, but as a duet they had been simply invincible. Needless to say their opponents had had no chance, but more important was how perfectly they'd complemented each other in the fight. It only emphasised their familiarity - or resulted from it. It had taken Kagetsuna a while to figure out their relationship: how deep it was and how many levels it spanned. It wasn't something they would show off, for outsiders they were just comrades and friends, but sometimes Kagetsuna would catch looks they exchanged, full of absolute loyalty... and something more. Upon those looks, Munenobu-san - who was motion and energy incarnated - would quieten down, and Tsunamoto-san - an unmovable rock - would kindle. Every time, those looks made Kagetsuna blush and long for similar bond, for similar understanding... until he remembered that the bond he carried himself - his bond with Masamune-sama - was even more precious and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

The trees grew more scarce; the road followed by the edge of the wood now. A paddy field opened to the west, full rice spikes swaying in the breeze; they would probably encounter the village on the other side of the hill. Indeed, soon they saw a small agglomeration of houses. Peasants were hoeing a turnip field; a herd of cows occupied a meadow nearby. A dog ran up to them, interested in their presence. They didn't stop, only moved through the settlement and soon entered the woods again. The terrain was undulating the closer they were to the mountains. Every now and then, a solid rock would be seen or a shallow precipice would form. Here was the borderland of people and animals. It was likely that, as they rode, they were being observed by raccoon dogs or foxes, while boars and bears could hide deeper in the forest, never going to show themselves to the invaders. Only the pecking of a woodpecker and singing of cicadas were to be heard.

They hadn't ridden long when Munenobu-san suddenly reined his black horse up, as if alerted, and gave them sign to stop as well. But it was all too late since at the same moment a horde of people rushed out from behind the rocks and trees and charged at them with their swords up and battle cry on their lips.

"Protect Bontenmaru-sama!" Tsunamoto-san roared, drawing his sword.

Kagetsuna drew his weapon, simultaneously trying to calm down Chestnut, frightened by the sudden clamour. Munenobu-san was already holding his katana and aiming at the first enemy running at him... Yet, they were in disadvantage... attacked by at least twenty people trying to surround them. Tsunamoto shouted an order to form a cordon around Bontenmaru, but the attackers were already moving among their mounts that stopped obeying their masters. Munenobu mowed one down, Tsunamoto two, Kagetsuna swung his sword too and felt it going deep into a human flesh, cutting bones and muscles. Then, he was pulled down from the horseback, fell on the ground, but he immediately got up and raised his sword to strike again. Something forced him to turn around and look at Bontenmaru... who wobbled when his horse bucked, began to lose his balance, about to fall down any moment... and the bandits were so close...

"Masamune-sama!"

He made a dart for him, showing his back to the enemy... He could see only the boy sliding down... He felt a sharp pang in his right arm when a sword fell down on his shoulder... He swung blindly, partially blocking another blow, but there was yet another, the enemy aimed for his head... He managed to parry that one as well... the tip of the sword slid over his cheek... He didn't even feel pain... he could only hear rushing of blood in his ears, and a scream penetrating through it, "Kojūrō!" And everything turned black the next moment.

* * *

The world wasn't a friendly place. For some time now, he'd been trying to get out of the fog filling his mind and regain his consciousness. It took him a while before he remembered who he was. It was dark. His skull was pulsating with dull ache that prevented him from gathering his thought, everything was blurred and evaded perception... It seemed to him he was going to faint again, and that was something he couldn't let happen, he had to remain lucid... He tried to concentrate on something... maybe on the pain in his right arm, wrapped with some fabric... Fortunately, he was able to move his hand, so the bone was not broken, even if the arm itself ached like hell. Sting on his face was much less intense, and he felt it only now. He reached with the other hand; his left cheek was covered with damp blood clot. As he did so, his fingers brushed against makeshift dressing; someone must have swathed his head, too.

He had no idea where he was and how he had got here. He'd been injured, and someone had tended to his wounds - but why? It was so hard to collect his thoughts, so he decided to focus on bodily sensations and save thinking for later.

He made an attempt to rise, levering himself up on his elbow, but the world started to spin again. He rested for a moment, trying to get used to that strange feeling that all reference points had ceased existing, and then he made another try, and another, until he finally managed to sit up. His head was thumping, darkness surrounded him... However, it seemed to him he could see some light... some swath of lights... They were blurred, everything was blurred... Judging from the smell, he was in a shed of kind or another... It might be that the light was come through the walls.

His head fell; he was too weak to keep it up. He pulled up his knees; his legs seemed heavy like a stone. When he didn't move his hand, he barely felt any pain, and he almost managed to forget the wound of the cheek. Still, he had the vague impression that he should be worried about something more than his injuries. He was alive, and that was all that mattered. He had gone through smallpox, had been one step from dying; he would pull through this, too. To tell the truth, he felt much better than that time, when he had been unconscious or delirious for many days. Yet, he had survived the plague, just like...

Masamune-sama.

His heart, beating very fast since he'd regained consciousness, almost stopped. Sharp pain penetrated his arm again when shiver ran through his all body.

Masamune-sama... Where was Masamune-sama? Where was _he_ was of no importance, but what about Masamune-sama?

He pressed his eyelids tight, trying to concentrate, his heat beating fast again... Suddenly, he felt he had to remember, even though his mind demanded rest and did anything to remain in the pleasant lethargy.

What had happened? What had occurred? They... They had been riding through the eastern area... Masamune-sama, Tsunamoto-san and Munenobu-san, and him... The day had been peaceful... until suddenly... they had been attacked...!

His head snapped, and he felt sick and sure he would fall over, even though he was sitting.

They had been attacked by a horde of bandits, all of the sudden... Maybe thirty people, without horses but taking advantage of numbers. Even Tsunamoto and Munenobu, great warriors as they were, could not handle it...

His blood rushed out of his head, and it seemed to him he would faint as fear struck him hard.

He had been pulled down from his horse, and then... Masamune-sama had begun to fall down as well... it was the last thing he had seen...

He got up to his feet - and reeled against the wall right away. He managed to protect the wounded arm, but it didn't really matter. Moving his hand over the rough boards, he was heading towards where he thought the door was. He had to get out of here. He had to return to Masamune-sama. He had to know what had happened.

His head was spinning, the wound on his cheek started to pulsate, but he kept moving forward, step by step, stumbling over some boxes and tools. He didn't give a damn and only tried to stay on his feet. He had to clench his teeth in order to suppress a scream. And then his lips, too, until he felt a salty taste of blood on his tongue. His heart was pounding in his chest, as if ready to burst out.

Here was the door. It shook when he pressed it and tried to slide, but it didn't open; it had to be locked from the outside. He had been sweating all over, which made his wounds prick, but now he felt very cold. He pressed the door again and again, trying to loosen it or oust the hob. He could barely feel and move his hands. His fingers quivered when he tried to stick them between the door and the frame. They were soon bleeding.

"Let me out of here..."

Fear made it impossible to think. He charged at the door and almost cried when another pain wave radiated from his arm.

"Let me out of here...!"

He didn't care about pain. He had to get out of here. For a moment, he had been able to see better, distinguish the shapes inside the shed... It'd seemed to him he could even spot the trees outside, but now everything vanished spare for Bontenmaru's pale face and his only seeing eye widened with fear, losing his balance and sliding down and down...

"Let me out of here!" he shouted and shouted again, unable to stop the yell getting from some place inside him that he hadn't known about before. "Let me out of here!"

He couldn't stay here, not when his master, his brother, his most important person... when he didn't know what had happened to him... He had to be with him, he had to return to him, see him, make sure everything was all right, banish that fear exploding in his chest and skull and screaming in his head. That it could be too late, that everything had already happened and he would never see him again...

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I will open the door if you step back," he heard a quiet, hoarse voice.

A first, he didn't take notice of it, regarding it as a hallucination or echo of is own scream and his own thoughts; then, however, he realized someone was on the other side of the door. His head was still spinning as he moved back, breathing heavily - and trying to calm himself. It seemed to him he would go at the person at the slightest impulse, for suddenly all people felt like enemies to him. He clenched his fists, remembering who he was and focusing on his reality again.

The door were slid aside, and a hunched figure appeared in it. A woman. An untended yard was to be seen behind her back. A clearing in the forest, with trees surrounding the place. He could hear the birds singing. Peace. No danger.

"My name is Katsue," she said in an impassive voice and then added, "I brought you some food."

She stepped back and picked up a bowl. For a moment, they just stood on their sides of the doorway, two strangers who didn't know what to do. Then, Kagetsuna staggered, his legs gave up, and he sat down on spot. His head fell, and he was suddenly pretty sure he would lose his consciousness.

"Where am I?" he rasped, burying his face in his hands and trying to overcome the feeling that the world was swaying.

"In my place," came the answer after a moment.

He raised his eyes, thinking she was making fun of him, but apparently she was serious. He squinted, trying to see her face, but it was too dark to see details. She seemed quite old and disabled; her movements were slow and cautious. She sat down, facing him, and put down a bowl with nicely content. He thought he wouldn't swallow a single bit, but then he realized his throat was no longer clenched and either was his chest. The woman took out a bottle from her sleeve and placed it next to the bowl. Only now he noticed how thirsty he was. His hand trembling, he reached for the water and drank without hesitation. Had she wanted to kill him, she would have done it already.

"Is it you who tended to my injuries?" was the first thought that occurred to him.

She nodded. "Yes, but my eyes are poor, so bandages are provisional," she said. "I thought you wouldn't make it. You looked pretty bad when they brought you here."

His head snapped. "Brought me? Who...?"

"Those thugs, of course," she replied irritated.

He stared at her, blinking. The bandits had brought him here? He couldn't remember the last time he had been equally surprised. "Do you know those people?"

"No," she answered quickly. "There were no bandits in this area for a long time; Terumune-sama took care of it. They must have arrived from behind the hills, from the east. Hopefully, they will not come here again."

He put the bowl aside; he couldn't focus on both eating and thinking. "They... attacked us," he whispered, anxious again. "We were riding from the castle... from Yonezawa. We passed the village and went into forest again," he kept talking, more to himself than her. "They suddenly came at us from behind trees and rocks... They must have waited for us."

"It's not so far from here," the woman spoke. "I was looking for my lost goat when I heard noises. They saw me, but apparently my looks deterred them from robbing me," she added ironically.

"You saw them?" Kagetsuna asked." What... how... what did you see?"

"Not that much. I told you my eyes are poor. They were standing over you and argued whether they should kill you or not," she said emotionlessly. "Most of them wanted to put you to death, but when they started to inspect you, someone noticed your mon."

"But... they must have realized we were samurai...?" Kagetsuna asked in disbelief.

The woman shrugged. "Maybe it was only then that they started to comprehend it... they didn't seem too sharp," she replied. "Especially when the others returned."

"The others?"

"I think most of them tried to chase your companions, whoever they were. Of course, without horses they had to fail."

The feeling of relief made Kagetsuna weak - and ashamed of his previous thoughts. How could he suspect... assume that... that something had happened Bontenmaru? The boy had had Tsunamoto-san and Munenobu-san by his side. They were capable of taking care of his safety.

"In any case, I heard them talking," the woman continued. "One or two were more bright than the rest, and someone even recognized the crest of the Date. They seemed to get scared... Well, they had to be scared," she added firmly. "The first plan to eliminate you, the only witness, was no longer wise. They couldn't be that stupid; they knew that the samurai would come back. They would have no chance against a bigger group. They were already guilty of an assault on Lord Terumune's retainers. So keeping you alive was in their best interest. They brought you here so that I could tend to your wounds and ran away as fast as they could. They left your swords in my house. They even wanted me to tell you to inform Lord Terumune about it. Band of idiots," she finished with disgust.

Kagetsuna reached for the bowl again. Once he started to eat, his hunger came back double-barrelled. The realization that Masamune-sama was safe contributed to that, too. They had returned to Yonezawa, the boy was safe... The relief was enormous. His hands were still trembling, but he didn't care about it. "Then, it wasn't an attack against the Date..." he was thinking loudly.

"Such a bunch of thugs? I think they were some highwaymen who'd spent too long in the mountains and lost the last of their senses. They probably wanted to raid some village or travelling merchants, and in the end they attacked anyone. I mean," she corrected herself quickly, "first people they ran into."

Kagetsuna nodded. It made sense. And suited him much better. Had it been an attack on the Date - and in that case, it would have been executed much better - it would have been much serious matter. At least for the Date; the bandits would hang regardless. No-one attacked the retainers of the daimyō in his own land and lived.

"Are you really the samurai of the Date?" the voice interrupted his reflection, and this time it was filled with some curiosity.

"I am. My name is Katakura Kojūrō, and I serve..." he hesitated. "I serve the Date family," he said.

It was better not to reveal too much, even if the woman seemed harmless and apparently faithful to the daimyō, which was proved by her next words, "Once... long ago I visited in Yonezawa," she said quite dreamily. "I went to look at Lord Terumune and Lady Yoshihime during their wedding ceremony. They were truly beautiful, although I could see them only from afar. I heard they have fine sons. Let them be blessed," she added.

"Let them be blessed," Kagetsuna responded automatically and then finished his meal. "Is the village far?"

The woman broke out of her reverie - apparently she was still reminiscing the lord and the lady of Yonezawa-jō - and looked at him, frowning. "Not far, one ri at the most," she answered. "But you shouldn't set off so late. It's going to be dark soon. You may spend the night here."

Kagetsuna put the bowl down and drank some water. "Thank you for the meal," he said. "And for your care," he added, remembering that the woman might have saved his life. "It will be remembered, Katsue-dono."

The woman started. "There's no need to address me like a lady," she stated, perplexed. "I am but a simple woman."

"I will requite your kindness," Kagetsuna didn't pay attention to her objection. "Otherwise I wouldn't be any better than a thug. What do you need?"

"To tell the truth, I only wish to find Mimi-chan," she replied embarrassed.

"Mimi-chan?"

"My goat. She had gone lost again," the woman explained irritably. "But you should really stay. You wouldn't go far in that condition."

Kagetsuna didn't listen. Slowly, he got up, trying to overcome dizziness that attacked him immediately. "I must go back to Yonezawa-jō, to Masa- to my lord," he replied with his eyes closed. He dared to open them only after a while.

Katsue looked at him, her brows knitted. "I have neither horse nor cart. I may hel- I may accompany you to the village," she said finally. "They will be able to aid you better there."

Kagetsuna nodded. Once standing, he was painfully aware that he wouldn't get far by himself indeed. He accepted her offer gratefully. They made it to the yard, filled with an evening shade already. The sun had hid behind the hills; it probably was rarely observed from that clearing anyway. Still, even in such a dim light he could see that the propriety was neglected: there were pales missing in the fence, and the small shed, apparently serving as a barn for the goat, demanded a good repair. The patch was overgrown with grass and had long since yielded no vegetables. It wasn't a good place for an old, weak woman.

Katsue disappeared inside the house along with the bowl and the bottle and then appeared again with his swords. He tucked them in his belt; he would have to remember about cleaning them once he returned to the castle. The women offered him her arm, and they entered the path, barely visible in the ferns.

"Do you live here alone?" Kagetsuna asked as they slowly moved forward. He was too weak to walk any faster, and she couldn't afford it due to her age and, he suspected, joint disease.

"Yes. I never got married. I was so-called 'wise woman'. I used to tend to ill people and animals," she replied. "But it's been long since I cultivated and picked herbs. My back won't let me bend over, and my fingers grew pretty week. I barely manage to peel some vegetables for dinner."

"Have you ever considered moving into the village? You do have some relatives there, don't you?" he inquired, trying to shift his weight on the other side to unburden her a bit.

"I got used to this place," she answered. "I like to be alone. I am regularly being given a supply of rice. I have milk from Mimi-chan and berries from the woods. My sister's grandchildren would bring me some food and help with the house every now and then. My nephew would come me, too, to repair the roof and chop me wood for winter. Now is the harvest, so everyone is busy."

Judging from how her house looked, Katsue must have been visited more seldom than she told; however, Kagetsuna chose not to comment it. The woman seemed to take care of herself, and living alone in the forest was really her choice. She appeared a decisive person who knew what she wanted. Still, she would definitely benefit from some help... Feeding solely on rice, milk and berries didn't sound like a luxury.

They got out of the thicket and stopped on the road, not so far from the place where their little group had been attacked. Despite dusk, they could still see the ground torn by the hooves, but it was the only evidence of the fight that had taken place at midday. The bandits had taken with them the bodies of those who were unlucky to have raised their swords against Tsunamoto-san and Munenobu-san...

He frowned and then pressed his lips tight. If he wasn't mistaken, he too had terminated a human life. He could remember his katana falling down on the enemy; after such a blow, no-one would stand up again... Today, Kagetsuna realized, he had killed a man for the first time. Had the circumstances been different, he would probably be more shaken... but, things being as they were, he accepted it calmly. He had been fighting for life – Masamune-sama's life in the first place, but his own too. Long ago had he promised his lord to ever stay by his side. To never disappear - and if that happened, to always return to him. He knew he had to care for his own life because Masamune-sama needed him: alive, not dead. To tell the truth... today he had acted very foolishly, letting himself be caught by some common thugs. He frowned even more, suddenly displeased with himself. Apparently, living peacefully in Yonezawa-jō had made him too relaxed, even if he had thought it to be otherwise. He was truly lucky he had stayed alive. From now on, he would be more careful and vigilant. He was to become Bontenmaru's right eye, so it was the high time to apply himself to it.

As they resumed walking, he soon got lost in thoughts again. He remembered his deadly fear from a while ago, when he'd wanted to get out of his prison and return to his master's side, by any cost. Taking everything into account, such reaction seemed only normal to him. Since they had met, they had been virtually inseparable: in sickness and in health, in fatigue and in rest. Kagetsuna's room was next to Bontenmaru's, for the boy had quickly started to take advantage of the fact that Katakura Kojūrō was _his_ retainer, not his father's, and he had simply stated that he wished to have him by his side at all times. It had stopped shut mouth of anyone who'd been against it - though no-one should, for Kagetsuna _was_ his retainer, after all - but Lord Terumune had never been one of them, and it was him who had the last word. The daimyō loved his son very much, and Kagetsuna had his approval. If it weren't too big disrespect, he would say there was a perfect understanding amongst the three of them...

Thus, he would always return to Bontenmaru's side - because it was what his master wished and because the boy cared about him. It still amazed him, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve it. He couldn't imagine to have been given anything bigger than that. In this world, in this time, when it was proper to hide one's feelings and control them, never show them and never give in to the passion... he was blessed to have met a person who just loved him without restraint and made it clear. A person who beamed upon seeing him. A person who wished his company every day. A person who needed him, in so many situations. Kagetsuna was perfectly sure it wasn't something that happened to anyone, and considered himself favoured and privileged. Even after Masamune-sama grew older, ceased being a child and started acting as an adult, Kagetsuna would always remember those years of mutual care and devotion. When regarding his life from such a viewpoint, it seemed even more splendid.

"Why did you lock me up?" he asked his companion, reminiscing the dark shed he had awaked in.

"I didn't know you," came the obvious reply. "Do you think they told me anything? A band of thugs ordered me to tend to some injured man. Of course I was cautious."

"You said something else a while ago," he pointed. "That they were talking about the Date..."

"Sharp, aren't you?" she muttered reluctantly. "I didn't want them in my house. And the rain was coming, so you couldn't stay outside. That's why they put you into the shack. Once I was done with your wounds, I locked the door, so that I should know when you wake up."

It made sense. "How long was I unconscious?"

"They brought you around noon, and it was late afternoon when you came around."

About six hours. All the more reason why he should quickly return to the castle. However, his enthusiasm decreased with every moment as he realized his own situation. There was still some way to the village. In the forest, darkness was falling quickly; soon, they wouldn't be able to see a thing. Fortunately, Katsue had taken a lamp, so that they didn't have to walk blindfold. They had left the ferns behind, so it was easier to move. Yet he was breathing heavily, and Katsue seemed to grow week too. He didn't like it that he had to lean on an old woman, but his wounds - above all, blow in the head - had worn him down. His ears were throbbing, and the spots were whirling before his eyes. They wouldn't reach their destination if they moved at such pace. Again, he felt angry with himself for having lost so easily. His common sense told him they'd had no chance against numbers - even such warriors as Tsunamoto-san and Munenobu-san had to forfeit the fight - but it couldn't comfort him. He was a samurai, an adult man, he should have done better than going down at the third blow. He would have to apologize his master for his incompetence and...

Masamune-sama would surely tell him to stop footling.

The though was so sudden it almost made him stop. And as he continued walking, it was with a smile on his lips. He felt lighter at heart; if he felt lighter at his body as well, he would be very happy. But it was no use complaining. He had to advance, not pity himself. He had survived, and his injuries weren't serious. Masamune-sama was safe and sound, and it was what really mattered. Even if he had failed, losing to the enemy, now he simply had to do all he could to see it through. He couldn't stop halfway. He would be going to Yonezawa the whole night if needed, but he would definitely make it there. There was no other option.

It took him a while to realize that someone was heading toward them - one horseman, judging from the sound of it. They stepped aside so that the stranger didn't override them, for the lamp was giving few light. Ah, they could ask him whether the village was far; not that it changed their position, but it would be a good thing to know anyway. Kagetsuna squinted, trying to see the figure on the horseback, but it was them who were spotted first.

"Kojūrō-san? Is that you?!" a familiar voice, now anxious, was to be heard. "I hardly believe my eyes! All good spirits must have protected you."

Munenobu-san jumped down and entered the circle of light. Kagetsuna felt a weight was lifted from his heart. His chances to come home today grew significantly.

"Munenobu-san! I'm so glad to see you!" he called.

"How... What happened to you?" the young man asked, but then he shook his head, making his long hair float around his face. "It's not the place and time for it. You can tell me later. First, we have to return to Yonezawa-jō," he decided, coming up and leading his horse. Then he looked at the woman.

"Munenobu-san, this is Katsue-dono who helped me," Kagetsuna gestured toward his companion, who awkwardly bowed to the samurai. "We were heading to the village, but the night fell in the meantime."

"It's close, but..." Munenobu hesitated.

"I can go home," Katsue suggested as they gave her a worried look. "I have light, and I know this forest."

"It's too dangerous," they objected at the same time.

Munenobu smiled. "The village is really close," he repeated. "There's no point in your wandering at night-time. Kojūrō-san, you can walk a bit more, can't you? Your injuries don't seem serious..."

"I'm all right," Kagetsuna reassured him. "I'll walk if I can hold to the horse."

"In that case..." Without warning, Munenobu seized the old lady and sat her in the saddle. Katsue gave out a quiet cry, but then it was over. She was lucid enough to not let go of the lamp, although what Munenobu had done must have caught her unawares.

"Hold on to the bow," Munenobu instructed.

"You should carry the light," she replied, giving him the lamp.

"True," he agreed and then looked back at Kagetsuna, who clutched at a stirrup leather. "Let's go."

Kagetsuna nodded. The thought that he would soon get to the village - as well as the fact that Munenobu-san was here - reinforced him. Besides, now he could freely lean against the horse, much stronger than the old woman. He was safe, and everything would be all right. They moved in almost complete darkness that now seemed much friendlier than just a moment ago. They could hear night birds and crickets. The air was still warm and smelling of the forest. He tried to calm down and focus on good things.

"Munenobu-san, why ever are you here?" he asked, although it wasn't what he really wanted to know.

"We came back to your rescue," he heard the reply. "Once we were out of their reach, we split up. Tsunamoto-san returned to the castle with Bontenmaru-sama and promised to send a garrison, while I got back here. We knew you were hurt..." The samurai turned back and gave Kagetsuna a serious look. "Forgive us for leaving you behind," he said, and it was obvious he really thought that.

Since Munenobu rarely got frustrated, his behaviour made even greater impression now. He must have really admonished himself for having left a comrade at bandits' mercy. Kagetsuna shook his head. "Bontenmaru-sama's safety had priority," he replied calmly, stating the obvious. Bontenmaru always had priority. "I don't hold it against you."

Munenobu was still looking at him with his brows knitted. Then he turned and resumed walking. "All the same, I feel lousy. As does Tsunamoto-san," he added. "It shouldn't have happened and..."

"Munenobu-san," Kagetsuna was aware of his own impoliteness when interrupting his elder, but it seemed that the man was going to continue with self-accusations instead of moving on to more important matters. He wouldn't be kept on tenterhooks longer. "Munenobu-san, is Bontenmaru-sama all right?"

"Of course," came the quick reply. "He's just a bit... Ah, he's worried about you."

Kagetsuna's heart was filled with warmth. "We have to quickly go back," he said. He didn't want to trouble the boy more he already had. "I'm all right," he added, as if wanting to assure him.

Munenobu glanced at him over his shoulder again and then once more focused on the road. "What really happened?" he asked. "When I got back to the spot, there was no trace of you or those bandits."

"According to Katsue-dono, they were arguing whether they should kill me or not," Kagetsuna answered dryly; the realization he had been really close to death had yet to sink in. "But someone recognized the mon of the Date, and they decided they would be better off sparing my life. They even brought me to Katsue-dono, would you believe it, so that she could tend to my injuries," he added ironically.

"Better off? Oh, I seriously doubt it," Munenobu said coldly. "There's hardly anyone in Yonezawa-jō who doesn't want to skin them. You were truly lucky, Kojūrō-san. And we were very careless, to be taken off guard like that. But who could have suspected us to be attacked so close to the castle? Do we know who they were, in the first place? Katsue-dono?" he turned to the woman.

"I have never heard of them," she replied. "It's a very peaceful area, thanks to Terumune-sama. They must have crossed the eastern border. It is likely they ran back there, too. Let's hope they will never return here," she added with emphasis.

"Terumune-sama is going to leave a garrison here, just in case," the samurai reassured her distractedly; something else must have preoccupied him. "But, Kojūrō-san... Why couldn't we find you? I search that area thoroughly. I was sure they had taken you with them..."

"Katsue-dono lives off the beaten track," Kagetsuna rushed to explain. "The path leading to her house is barely visible in the thicket. Am I right, Katsue-dono?"

"Mhm," the woman muttered, clutching at the saddlebow.

She must have rarely mounted a horse; definitely not in many years. She seemed very fragile, and Kagetsuna thought it to be a cruelty on his part to have exposed her to such an exhausting trip. True, it was she who had suggested it, but he could have objected... But then he would have had no chance to get to the settlement... Only that in the two they hadn't made it there neither. "Munenobu-san, I'm so glad you've found us," he said gratefully. "I don't know what would've happened had you not ridden here."

"We would have spent the night in the forest, that's what would've happened," came from Katsue, and now there was some irritation in her voice.

Munenobu gave her a puzzling look and then gazed at Kagetsuna, before looking ahead again. "It wouldn't stop bother me. I wanted to once more go to that place, although it was getting dark already. I think I would have gone mad, had I had to spend the night in that village, worrying about you," he answered with a shocking frankness. "Ah, here we are."

They had left the forest and, indeed, could now see the lights of the houses and campfires. "Oooi! I've found Katakura-san!" Munenobu called to the soldiers who raised their heads.

A small ruckus erupted, for the villagers left their houses to look, despite the late hour. The castle town wasn't that far, but it didn't happen everyday that the retainers of the daimyō visited their humble abodes, even though the circumstances were unpleasant.

Munenobu entered the square and then he helped the old woman get down.

"Katsue!" a surprised male voice was to be heard.

"Good evening, Chief," Katsue replied with a smile. She seemed to have recovered her self-assurance once she could feel the ground under her feet again. She didn't appear displeased with such attention. She must have remembered that she had been once respected here. "I hope there will be place for me for one night."

"Aunt, is that you?" a middle-aged woman made her way through the crowd. "What are you doing with those people?"

"When you say it like that, Akane, it sounds almost indecent," her aunt retorted, which made those gathered chuckle.

"Katsue-dono helped me a great deal," Kagetsuna threw in. "Once again thank you," he turned to the woman who was greeting her niece. "I'll repay you."

"I told you I don't need anything," he mumbled.

"Except for Mimi-chan," Kagetsuna pointed with a smile, surprising Katsue, who muttered something under her breath and said no more.

"No further delay. We ride straight for Yonezawa-jō," Munenobu-san decided after he had instructed the soldiers. "Get a horse for Katakura-san."

Only when he was brought an unfamiliar mount, did Kagetsuna remembered of Chestnut. All that time, he hadn't spared a single thought on him... and now was ashamed of it. He had been focusing solely on Bontenmaru, and so he had forgot his other friend. "Munenobu-san," he asked quietly, climbing on the saddle. "What happened to... to my horse?"

"What?" the samurai turned to him from his own mount. "Ah, Chestnut. He followed us. Tsunamoto-san took him to the castle.

As they were trotting towards Yonezawa-jō - the road was being lit by a soldier with a lantern in the lead - Kagetsuna thought he had been really lucky. This trip could have ended much worse, yet everyone had been saved. He had to remember this day and this feeling of relief that had filled him so many times. Nonetheless, from now on, he could no longer afford to tempt fate again.


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**  
**Homecoming**

* * *

When they rode into the castle courtyard, the moon was rising above Yonezawa. The stablemen tended to their horses. People were still up, a fact that Kagetsuna greeted with mixed feelings. He didn't like to be the centre of attention, and now he feared it was the case. Fortunately, Munenobu took him straight to Kabe-sensei, ignoring the questions coming from people gathered in the square. "I have to report to Terumune-sama," he said loudly in order to appease the agitated crowd and then turned to Tsunamoto, who appeared next to them.

"It's good to see you, Kojūrō-san," the tall samurai welcomed him, and, though his face was typically emotionless, Kagetsuna knew he could trust his words. With Munenobu-san preceding him and Tsunamoto behind his back, he felt more confident, walking through the corridors. He was followed by many eyes, but he no longer paid attention to it. After all, he had no obligation to explain himself to anyone else than the daimyō and Bontenmaru.

"Shouldn't we go to Terumune-sama?" he asked his companions.

"Let have the doctor see you first. I'm sure Terumune-sama also gives priority to your health," Munenobu answered, keeping his pace.

Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh. He hoped that through the daimyō he would also see Bontenmaru... Now, the boy would probably go to bed, or he already had. There was no help; they would see each other as soon as the next morning. The boy was safe, and nothing else mattered.

"I heard you fell victim to some brigands," the court doctor welcomed him with a smile. "Bontenmaru-sama gave me detailed account of it. He was quite... ah, distressed. I had to sedate him with a herbal extract. I'm glad you have returned to us, Kojūrō-san," he added sincerely. "Sit down, please. Let me see your injuries."

Kagetsuna obeyed wordlessly, taking his swords out. He started at them for a moment and then frowned. Right, he had to take care of his katana. He would have to do it afterwards...

"I will take them," Tsunamoto-san said, stretching his hands. Kagetsuna gave him a troubled look. "I will clean them," the samurai explained solemnly.

Kagetsuna blinked. "Tsunamoto-san, you can't... I can't have you do it..."

"Kojūrō-san," the man interrupted him in a serious manner, "with that blade you were protecting Bontenmaru-sama. Let me tend to it," he asked.

Kagetsuna swallowed and then passed the swords to him. If Tsunamoto regarded the matter that way, it would be impolite on his part to persist. "Thank you, Tsunamoto-san," he said quietly and bowed to him. The samurai nodded and left.

"Then, I'm off to Terumune-sama," Munenobu declared and vanished as well, after promising to return for him later.

Kabe-sensei sat down and set about preparing an unguent. For a while, they were just sitting in silence filled with the sound of a pestle scrubbing against a mortar. It was only now that Kagetsuna started to realize he was home. Safe. That he didn't have to worry any more. He took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. It wasn't the best day of his life, but taking everything into consideration, he had managed quite well by returning alive. He probably shouldn't bother with anything else.

Kabe-sensei, who kept observing him, finished mixing and put the bowl aside. Then he moved closer and unwound the bandage from his arm. "I'll help you to take off the shirt," he said.

Kagetsuna was grateful for such aid. He was unable to move the limb - it was stiff and numb - and besides the fabric stuck to the flesh. The doctor gingerly bared the wound that started to bleed again. Paying little attention to it, he cleansed the cut with water and then gave Kagetsuna an intent look. "I want to disinfect it," he informed. "But it's going to be unpleasant," he added.

"What are you going to do, Sensei?" Kagetsuna asked with anxiety, for which he immediately reproached himself.

"Bathe it with sake," the doctor explained. "It's going to sting for a moment, but thanks to that the wound would heal faster and easier."

"Do so, please," Kagetsuna was too tired to dispute. If the doctor said it would help him, there was no reason to argue. The doctor opened the flask and poured its familiarly smelling content on the wound. It stung so much Kagetsuna had to muster all his will in order not to pull back his arm and escape the torture. Damn, it hurt more than the slash itself... Right away he decided he should be ashamed of himself, and then he ceased thinking of it, for stinging quickly wore off.

"It's a big cut, but rather wide than deep," the doctor assessed upon having a closer look. "I have to stitch it."

"Stitch?"

"Stitch," the doctor repeated, taking out a clew. "It's a silk," he explained, then cut a part and threaded a needle.

Kagetsuna thought that in the future he would have to double his efforts to avoid getting injured if treating the wounds meant such things. But there was no help. The doctor knew best what to do, and it was in Kagetsuna's best interest to quickly recover. He clenched his teeth when the needle pierced his skin and the thread moved through his flesh, which was unpleasant on its own. He consoled himself that sewing would be less bearable had his limb been not so numb. Thankfully, Kabe-sensei was quickly done - Kagetsuna suspected he had been long since tending to the injured samurai of the Date - and cleansed the skin once more. Kagetsuna glanced at his arm, where a red line bound by a glossy white thread was to be seen. It looked very strange but still much better than the open wound spurting blood. The doctor gently examined the tissues around it and then nodded, apparently pleased.

"The bone is not broken, and the muscle was cut only partially," he declared. "You have to spare that limb, so forget about using sword for about two months. Of course, you're allowed to use your left arm as much as you want," he added, putting herbal ointment on the wound, and then wrapping the arm with clean fabric.

Kagetsuna nodded, swallowing down the bitter feeling of disappointment. Of course, he had expected the injury to rule out any fighting for some time, but it was a different thing to actually hear it from the doctor. On the other hand... He should be happy that was the only harm he suffered; had the blow been more powerful, he might have lost the use of that limb arm... or even the limb itself, and then his dreams and plans to become Masamune-sama's right arm would have been as good as over. He felt shiver running down his spine. Really, he should have thought of it...

Or he shouldn't, he decided. It was better not to think of such things.

In the meantime, the doctor moved to his other side and lifted his face a bit. Then he cleansed the cheek wound and frowned. "It's not going to heal nicely," he said impassively.

Kagetsuna blinked. "To tell the truth, I completely forgot about it," he confessed. "Are you going to stitch it as well, Sensei?"

"No. The bleeding already stopped, so there's no need," the doctor answered. "Whoever nursed you could have done better, though."

"It was an old woman. She said she had poor vision," Kagetsuna felt obliged to defend Katsue, who, after all, had helped him a lot.

"Well, you're just going to look manlier," the doctor assumed, his voice still reserved, and applied the salve on that cut as well. It stung, but it was nothing compared to the earlier sewing. Scent of ointment irritated his nose, and he suppressed a sneezing.

"Is it very big?" he asked shyly, trying to visualize such a damage to his questionable looks.

"It starts one sun* under the eye and goes all the way to the jaw." The doctor moved his face again and had a look. "But it's not so apparent when looking from the front," he assessed. "We have to wait until it cicatrize."

To Kagetsuna, it was all the same. He was sure he would soon forget about that wound again. In fact, he thought, it was even more fair this way: Bontenmaru would no longer be the only one with a scarred face. He was still of the opinion that the fate had treated the boy cruelly, having disfigured him in such manner. For him, Bontenmaru's looks didn't matter in the slightest; nevertheless, he was upset by the thought that others could consider the heir to the Date repulsive. People in Yonezawa had grown accustomed to Bontenmaru's exterior, but Kagetsuna's heart would always clench whenever the boy appeared in his little brother presence. Jikumaru was so beautiful it was sometimes hard to believe he was a boy. The difference in siblings' looks only served as fuel for Lady Yoshihime's dislike to her older son and intensified her fondness for the younger one...

"I want to look at your head, too," the doctor's voice broke in his dull thoughts, and the next moment Kabe-sensei took to unwrapping the dressing. "What exactly happened to you?"

"I have no idea. I think I was hit from behind. I lost consciousness for many hours."

"Hmm... Your occiput is swelled pretty much," came from the back. "The skin is cut in one place, but it doesn't look serious. The swelling should resolve in a few days."

Some good news at last, Kagetsuna thought wryly. It was interesting that the injury that had made him unconscious for a longer while, appeared to be the least severe. Again, he stared at his right arm, now swathed in white linen. Maybe he should follow Masamune-sama's example and start to train with his left one? It didn't seem a bad idea...

"I finished," Kabe-sensei said, having cleansed the head wound. "Remember to spare the arm, but don't worry about the rest. It will heal in no time. Today, you'd better go to sleep."

"I have to report to Terumune-sama," Kagetsuna got up and threw his shirt on, but then he mused. "I should get changed first..." It wouldn't do to appear before the daimyō untidy, even if he only dreamt of going straight to his room and flinging himself on the bed.

Kabe-sensei frowned. "I'm sure Terumune-sama will understand..."

"Of course he understands," came from the doorway, where Munenobu appeared the next moment. "You are to go to bed straightaway. It's Terumune-sama's order. I told our lord everything I learned from you. There is no reason to take other action than those already taken," the samurai announced, obviously relating to the garrison left in the village. "You are going to report on the issue tomorrow in the Hour of the Dragon."**

Kagetsuna gave the man a grateful look, realizing at the same time that Munenobu-san was again in his normal good mood - which was usually infectious. Maybe there was really no reason to fall into despair or, even worse, panic? True, the daimyō's people - among them his successor - had been attacked, but the situation had been brought under control, danger had been obviated, and there was nothing else to do about the matter at the moment.

He bowed to the samurai and then, even longer and deeper, to the doctor. "Thank you, Kabe-sensei," he said. "Good night."

"Good night, Kojūrō-san, Munenobu-san," the doctor answered and turned away to collect his utensils.

"I don't know about you, but I'm happy about going to bed," Munenobu confessed as they walked down the corridor. "I spent the whole day in the saddle, riding here and there in the woods."

"I'm sorry, Munenobu-san. It's my fault..."

The samurai stopped, giving him a surprised look, and then resumed walking. "My! It's not what I meant!" he replied with laughter.

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that _I_ slept most of the day," Kagetsuna added moodily.

"Kojūrō-san," Munenobu spoke in a serious voice. "You were injured, and we are comrades. To help you, I would gladly spend a week... no, a month on the horseback. I believe you would do the same for me."

"But of course, Munenobu-san," Kagetsuna responded, remorseful. "I was ungrateful..."

The samurai burst out laughing. "Kojūrō-san, will you ever cast out that modesty of yours?" he called, folding his arms.

"Modesty is a virtue," Kagetsuna threw in, smiling as well, albeit rather shyly.

"True," Munenobu agreed. "Sleep well," he said upon their parting. "We're going to see each other tomorrow at Terumune-sama. Hour of the Dragon, remember."

"Good night, Munenobu-san. Thank you once again."

The samurai lifted one hand to wave him goodbye and the disappeared round the corner. Kagetsuna climbed the stairs leading to the floor his quarters were situated on, wondering whether it was very late already. The castle was silent, and the corridors were empty. He was surprised, however, to see that light was on in his room - as well as relieved upon seeing his bed ready. Out of habit, he wanted to put his swords on the stand, until he remembered that Tsunamoto-san had taken them. Once again, he felt gratitude to the two samurai who always helped him although he was younger and inexperienced. Well, _that_ was probably the reason why they helped him; still, he couldn't banish the feeling he didn't deserved such goodwill. After all, who was Katakura Kojūrō?

_The head of the Katakura family and a personal attendant of Bontenmaru-sama, the future daimyō._

He blinked. Right, he wasn't no-one. Maybe he was inexperienced and still felt more like a boy than an adult, but it didn't change the fact he held an important and responsible rank. He wasn't no-one. Maybe he should take Munenobu-san's advice and get rid of that excessive modesty, learn to hold his head high and be proud of what he had? It didn't mean to turn conceited. There was a difference between pride and conceit; every samurai had a right to be proud. If he constantly demeaned himself and lessen the value of his actions... wouldn't it be an offence to his family, to his father and, above all, to his master? Really, he would have to work on it...

"You're back at last," came from behind him.

He started and turned around. Bontenmaru was standing in the door between their rooms - Kagetsuna hadn't heard it being slid aside - and looking at him calmly. No, it wasn't true. His face was calm, but his gaze... His gaze contained so many emotions that Kagetsuna's heart filled with warmth. Could it really be that they had seen each other just a half day ago?

"I'm always going to come back to you," he replied.

The boy clenched his fists, as if abstaining from something, and then stepped inside. "I told the maid to ready your bed and leave the lights on," he said in perfectly neutral voice. "There's some food, too," he added, pointing at the tray in the corner.

"Thank you."

Bontenmaru looked around, saying no more. He seemed strangely lost, which happened rarely, for he always knew well what he wanted. Kagetsuna laid his haori down, still looking at him... absorbing every detail of his figure. He was revelling in the realization that Masamune-sama was all right. The circumstances in which they had parted... Again, that horrible sight of frightened horse and the boy slipping from its back appeared before his eyes. He twitched and returned to reality - only to see Bontenmaru was already standing next to him and, somehow reluctantly, reaching for his sleeve.

"I know... it's unbecoming," he muttered, raising one hand. His fingers were trembling when he grasped the fabric and pulled down. "I'm not a little child any more... and we are the samurai, but..."

He didn't finished, not verbally. Finally, he overcame hesitation and raised his both hands, standing on his toes. Kagetsuna knelt down and took him in his arms. The boy clung to him as if he never wanted to let go of him. Kagetsuna didn't mean to bother him. The emotion filled him, and he was entirely sure he wouldn't be able to speak for a while.

"I'll never do it again, I promise," Bontenmaru whispered in his neck.

Kagetsuna stroke his hair, still holding him in his arms. He realized that, since he had returned to Yonezawa-jō, it was the first time he felt at peace. Here was his home and his place, by Masamune-sama's side. "I'm sorry to have worried you," he said in a low voice.

"I knew you would come back," the boy replied, sniffing, and then moved away. Kagetsuna looked at him by the candlelight. A smile already brightened Bontenmaru's face. The boy knew that everything was all right and there was nothing to trouble about - it was enough for him to get back into a good mood. "What happened to you, Kojūrō?" he asked, giving him a serious look.

"I lost my consciousness, but then an older lady took care of me in the woods. Once Munenobu-san found me, we returned to Yonezawa-jō."

"I saw... you got injured in the arm. And in the head," the boy said with hesitation.

"Kabe-sensei dressed my wounds," Kagetsuna assured him. "My head is all right, and my arm..." he took the shirt off and showed the bandage. "My arm is going to heal as well. It's nothing serious. As you can see, I'm able to move it. What happened to _you_, Masamune-sama?" he asked. "I remember that your horse startled..."

Bontenmaru straightened up. "I almost fell," he informed crisply, "but Tsunamoto caught me. It was then that we managed to break through and get away, though they chased after us. But I don't like it that we left you, Kojūrō," he added, knitting his brows. "I told Tsunamoto and Munenobu to immediately go back and help you, but they didn't listen. Although I am the son of the daimyō."

"I am at fault for letting them caught me off-guard. You did a right thing to flee. Your safety was the most important, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna said calmly. "_Especially_ that you are the son of the daimyō."

"Every one of you treats me like a child," came the immediate retort.

Kagetsuna felt the corners of his lips twitch. "I didn't want to say it, but who is it that cuddled up to me like a little boy just a moment ago?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

The boy winced. "I said I'm never going to do that again," he replied, obviously embarrassed. "It was low of you," he added and folded his arms.

A sudden surge of affection made Kagetsuna tousle his hair. "Forgive me, Masamune-sama," he said. "But it is true that you are not an adult yet." He changed into a yukata, wondering whether he was hungry or not. In the end, he only poured himself some water.

"Now they probably won't let us go out any more," Bontenmaru spoke, still sulking. "All because of some stupid thugs."

Kagetsuna kept silent. If that were to end only in ban on excursions, they would be really happy...

"Eat something, Kojūrō," the boy's voice broke his reverie. "I bet you haven't eaten for the whole day."

"I'll manage until the breakfast."

"But I got hungry, waiting for you," Bontenmaru announced openly, glancing at the meal.

Again, Kagetsuna had to suppress his laughter. He pulled up the tray and sat down facing the boy. They were eating, paying little attention to conventions.

"Kabe-sensei said he had given he some herbs. I was sure you were long asleep."

Bontenmaru shrugged. Apparently, he was of the opinion no herbs would decide about his sleeping or waking. "Do you think something will come out of it?" he asked between two bits of the fish, as if having read his mind on the matter.

Kagetsuna looked at him with respect; the boy was not the son of the daimyō for nothing. "I don't know, Masamune-sama. It is for your father to decide," he replied. "We are likely to know more tomorrow."

"I don't like it that such bandits move in our lands," Bontenmaru said, wrinkling his nose.

"I think no-one likes it."

"I hope they will be caught," the boy continued.

"And punished?"

Bontenmaru mused. "Well, that too," he answered in the and. "But in the first place they should be prevented from attacking people. Though, now that I think of it, they really should be hanged," he added with anger. "If anything happened to you..."

Kagetsuna stared at him for a moment and then said, "I'm all right, Masamune-sama."

The boy put the chopsticks aside. "Maybe I should forbid you to leave the castle," he revealed, wiping his hands on the yukata. "So that you won't get in any danger."

"If you did so, I would obey," Kagetsuna replied, holding back a smile caused by the boy's concern. Definitely, he was still a child.

"Would you?" now there was pure astonishment in Bontenmaru's voice.

"Of course, Masamune-sama. Your orders are absolute."

"Yeah, sure," the boy waved his hand with irritation. "But not when 'my safety' is in question."

Kagetsuna refrained from laughing and instead ate the last radish pickle, washing it down with some water.

"Then, what do you think my father will do?" Bontenmaru couldn't sulk for long. In fact, he was never really sulking, only pretended.

"I think he should dispatch the messengers beyond the eastern border. Beyond the southern one too; after all, we don't know where that group came from. He should inform about what happened. And give to understand that the Date would not tolerate such activities."

"And then what? Will we have a war?" the boy asked animatedly.

"What makes you think so, Masamune-sama? A war because of one pack of thugs?" Kagetsuna was surprised.

"It may encourage some parts," Bontenmaru observed. "Some may think that the Date cannot protect their own borders. After all, it's also our fault that they appeared here."

Kagetsuna frowned. "Still, we are at peace with neighbours. It obliges the daimyō to maintain order and keep good relations with others."

"Somehow, I don't trust the Sōma nor the Ashina," Bontenmaru's voice was calm, which didn't match his words. "Such a war wouldn't be a bad thing if we managed to subjugate them."

"I think the peace is a better option. Besides... Your father trusts them," Kagetsuna emphasized.

"My father is my father," the boy said. "I intend to extend the rule of the Date, once I become the head of the clan. Just think of it, our family has lived here for centuries, yet we still make do with such a strip of land."

"I never considered Yonezawa as a particularly small region..."

"No? Then compare us to the Mogami. They have almost the entire Ushū*** under their rule, while we have just the southern part."

"Masamune-sama, where was the last time that you looked at the map?" Kagetsuna asked, for something seemed wrong to him. "The Mogami's land isn't bigger than the Date's."

"My uncle has serious plans with regard to the northern regions," Bontenmaru announced in a voice of a well-versed person. "So it's just a matter of time before the Mogami govern the whole Ushū."

Apparently, Mogami Yoshiaki was a role model and an authority figure to the boy, at least when it was about ruling. Lady Yoshihime would be thrilled, Kagetsuna thought distractedly. Not good, Bontenmaru should back his own father in the first place... while it seemed he wasn't pleased with his ways... It was troublesome.

"Do not forget that the Mogami used to be under the Date's dominance," Kagetsuna pointed out and yawned.

"All the more reason!" the boy chafed; the method had backfired. "And then the Date just had to get into internal disputes, and the Mogami seized the chance to get independence..."

"Masamune-sama, it is the Date that should be blamed, then..."

"Kojūrō, whose side are you on?" his lord reproached him, tilting his head.

"Yours, Masamune-sama, forever yours," Kagetsuna replied with a smile.

"Then, be ready for us conquering both Ushū and Ōshū**** in a few years," the boy announced.

"And how are we going to name them?"

"I will need y- What?"

"Ushū and Ōshū. Of course, you will have to rename them," Kagetsuna pointed out, feeling his eyes close.

"Yonezawa, of cou- Kojūrō, are you, by any chance, making fun of me?" Bontenmaru asked suspiciously.

"I would never..." Kagetsuna replied, suppressing his chuckle.

"Well, laugh as much you want," the boy said in an offended voice, folding his arms again.

It seemed he was serious about the future conquest. Kagetsuna thought he could really believe in the boy's plans, even though they appeared but a daydream now. "Actually, why do you want to conquer the Mogami?" he asked, curious. "They are your relatives."

"I hope I won't have to conquer them, but they will acknowledge my suzerainty themselves," the future daimyō disclosed.

"It's very honourable of you. But I'm afraid the Mogami wouldn't agree to have Yamagata renamed to Yonezawa. Besides... How are we going to tell them apart?"

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" Bontenmaru lost his patience. "In that case, I will think of some proper name. Are you satisfied now?"

Kagetsuna couldn't hold his laugh any longer, and the next moment they were both laughing. Earlier that day he wouldn't have imagined himself retiring in such mood. "Masamune-sama, it's time that we go to sleep."

"I didn't think my plans are so boring, Kojūrō."

"Kabe-sensei advised me to rest," Kagetsuna explained, leaving unsaid that he had been unconscious half of the day.

"Well, if that's the case..." Bontenmaru complied graciously and rose. "Um, Kojūrō...?"

"Yes, Masamune-sama?" Kagetsuna asked, wondering whether he really had to get up in order to lie down.

"May I stay here?"

Kagetsuna looked up at him with his weary eyes. Bontenmaru never made such requests. What had happened today must have really shaken him if he craved for his presence so much. "We both have to get enough sleep, Masamune-sama," he answered reluctantly. In fact, he would have nothing against, but of the two of them he had to be that older and wiser. "I have to appear before Terumune-sama in the Hour of the Dragon. It's better that we sleep in our own beds."

The boy didn't reply at once; apparently, he had already thought of bringing his own bed here. After a moment, however, he nodded in agreement, "Then, good night, Kojūrō," he said.

"Good night, Masamune-sama."

Bontenmaru slid the door behind him. Kagetsuna dragged himself onto the mattress and pulled up the cover, realizing he had forgot to put out the light. Well, the candle would burn up itself. He didn't wait long for sleep. Just before he engulfed in the overwhelming darkness, he thought it was a real luck that Masamune-sama didn't plan to conquer Echigo. Yet...

* * *

*sun - in old Japanese system of measurement 1 sun ≈ 30.30 mm ≈ 1.193 inch

**Hour of the Dragon - period of time between 7 a.m. and 9 a.m.

***Ushū - also: Dewa, an old province of Japan, comprising modern-day Yamagata Prefecture and Akita Prefecture

****Ōshū - also: Mutsu, an old province of Japan in the area of Fukushima, Miyagi, Iwate and Aomori prefectures; Ushū and Ōshū together cover modern-day Tōhoku region

_(wikipedia)_


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**  
**Council**

* * *

The day came too soon; Kagetsuna felt it with his whole body. However, it didn't befit a samurai to complain. He really must have got accustomed to an easy life if he was bothered by the lack of sleep and some pain in his arm, he thought, throwing his cover off. He informed the servants he was going to the baths and found a set of clothes and his breakfast upon coming back. The hot tub rejuvenated him a lot, removing stiffness from his arms and legs; however, in order to do his hair, he had to ask for help. As the servant was securing his hair at the top of his head, Kagetsuna fleetingly mused whether he shouldn't follow the others' example and appoint a page. It was a tradition, and something seemly in general, too. The problem was that he didn't consider himself a great master samurai, even though it had been already three years since he'd undergone his Genpuku and become the head of the clan...

All the more reason to cast around for a page, wasn't it? It would remind him of his position.

He quickly ate his breakfast and was about to go to Lord Terumune when Tsunamoto-san appeared in the doorway. "I see you are well," the man opened and handed the swords to him.

Kagetsuna bowed in greeting, then accepted his blades and attached to his waist. "Thank you, Tsunamoto-san. I shouldn't have troubled you," he said, not so much to be polite as he really thought it. But, wait, he was going to stop with such self-depreciating; he had to find another remark for this occasion. "But I think it is all right between the comrades, isn't it?"

Apparently, he hadn't overdone it, for Tsunamoto gave him an approving look, or so it seemed. Something akin to a smile flicked in the eyes of that samurai, who rarely revealed any emotions. "I always wanted you to treat me that way, Kojūrō-san," he said and stepped back into the corridor. "Come, Terumune-sama awaits us."

Kagetsuna followed; he still didn't dare to walk side by side with him, but this too would certainly happen one day.

As they entered the hall where the official guests were received and the councils of war were held, they were greeted by the large numbers of the retainers. Kagetsuna bowed to Lord Terumune and took his place in the right line. Thus, Tsunamoto-san was seated between him and Munenobu-san, who smiled at Kagetsuna.

"Everyone is here, so we can start," Terumune-sama announced - he didn't use to waste time for superfluous ceremonies - and Kagetsuna almost blushed at the thought he was the last to arrive. "All of you must already know that my son and his company were assaulted yesterday in Itaya near the eastern border." The murmurs filled the room. "We are now here to determine whether it was a deliberate or rather accidental attack. Endō Munenobu and Oniniwa Tsunamoto, who escorted my son that time, have already submitted the initial reports, but today I want to hear Katakura Kojūrō, who regrettably was wounded in the clash. Go ahead, Kojūrō."

Kagetsuna hadn't expected he would have to speak right away, but it wasn't time to be surprised. He moved forward, turned to the daimyō and bowed again. "Terumune-sama, thank you for your concern that I do not deserve," he said modestly. "My injuries are not serious, and according to Kabe-sensei I am to recover soon."

"We are happy to hear it," the daimyō answered, and Kagetsuna knew he really meant so.

"Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san must have describe what had happened," he went on. "Therefore, honourable gentlemen, please, forgive me in case I say the things you already have knowledge about. Yesterday we set out for a tour of the eastern borders: Bontenmaru-sama, Munenobu-san, Tsunamoto-san and I. Terumune-sama allowed us to do so back in the spring. Since then, we have used to have such tours at least once a week. In that way, Bontenmaru-sama has a chance to learn about the region... the domain he is going to rule over one day. Since we never go far from Yonezawa-jō, there was no reason to form a bigger squad. Apart from this, Tsunamoto-san and Munenobu-san are unparalleled warriors. You could ascertain it during the recent display." He could hear the murmur of agreement. "With them, Bontenmaru-sama is safe."

"Don't forget about yourself, Kojūrō. You too risked your life to protect my son," Lord Terumune threw in, smiling, and others concurred.

Kagetsuna kept silent for a while, embarrassed and disconcerted. Then he cleared his throat and resumed talking, "Moreover, there has been peace in the domain, and the Date have amicable relations with the neighbouring clans, so there should be no danger in the land of Yonezawa. The attack came as a complete surprise. We were assaulted by a group of some thirty men. They were not samurai, their clothes were ragged, and I suspect it to be a band of highwayman in question. The attack didn't seem to be carefully devised: they just came at us from behind the trees, relying simply on the fact they outnumbered us. They had no horses, but they managed to startle ours. I am ashamed for having lost to such bandits," he said, lowering his eyes.

"It is us who are ashamed for not having helped you, Kojūrō-san," came from Munenobu-san. "Especially after you have just praised our skills," the samurai added ironically, making those gathered laugh.

"I am of the opinion you managed as well as you could in the situation," Lord Terumune stated, making it clear he would not have any further discussion on the matter. "Tsunamoto, according to you, you succeeded in getting out of the ambush but had to leave Kojūrō behind?"

"That is correct, Terumune-sama," the samurai moved closer to Kagetsuna. "Kojūrō-san was injured and lost consciousness. We all saw him collapse after receiving the cowardly blow from behind. We could do nothing for him; we had to flee in order to not endanger Bontenmaru-sama. Once we were sure we had escaped the pursuit - after all, we were mounted - Munenobu stayed there, while Bontenmaru-sama and I immediately returned to Yonezawa-jō. I gave a report and, with a garrison, rode back for Itaya, where I joined Munenobu. However, the bandits had vanished without trace, it is possible they had withdrew from whence they had come. We couldn't find Kojūrō-san either, and we feared the worst. We combed through the area for hours, alas in vain."

"However, you did find him, otherwise he wouldn't have been with us today." Lord Terumune pointed out, looking at Kagetsuna.

"My lord, I was taken care by a woman living in the forest," Kagetsuna rushed to explain. "I didn't regain consciousness until the sunset. Katsue-dono tended to my injuries and prepared a meal for me. She also told me she had never seen those people before, for the area had been peaceful under Terumune-sama's rule. Katsue-dono randomly ran across the bandits, for the incident happened not so far from her house. According to her, the bandits considered killing me on the spot; however, upon realizing they had attacked the nobles - someone recognized the Date mon - they decided to spare my life and run away. Forgive me my boldness, Terumune-sama, but could it not mean that Bontenmaru-sama was not their target? I dare say that the assault was accidental, and the way the brigands acted afterwards proves it: they panicked upon finding out they had attacked the men of the daimyō. I also think that, had that assault been planned, it would have taken more time for them to familiarize themselves with the area, and in that case the villagers surely would have noticed the strangers scouting the place," he turned to Munenobu-san and gave him a questioning look.

"No, the villagers didn't know about them either," the samurai replied. "Just like Katsue-dono, they consider the area very safe."

Kagetsuna looked at the daimyō again. "What is most essential, those people simply could not have known our route, for we had arranged it among ourselves just a few days ago," he finished.

Lord Terumune nodded. "What you say is reasonable. I think we can concur with Katakura Kojūrō's opinion, gentlemen?" he said and was answered by approving murmurs and nods of agreement. "Then, that attack was completely incidental and its objective was neither our clan nor my son. How do you think we should relate to it, Kojūrō?" he turned to Kagetsuna again.

Kagetsuna thought his contribution to the council was over and planned to move back into his place, so the question surprised him. He raised his head and saw many pair of eyes fixed on him. He swallowed. It was a good thing that Bontenmaru had inquired of him about the same: at least he had the answer ready. "My lord, first you should leave the garrison in Itaya to patrol the borderland," he replied. "I also think, Terumune-sama, you should dispatch the messengers to the Ashina and the Hatakeyama. There is no doubt that the bandits arrived from their lands. Then, it wouldn't be wise to forget about the Sōma either since they feud with the Hatakeyama over the grounds bordering on the eastern Yonezawa."

"Kojūrō-san is right," Endō Motonobu spoke up. "The situation in Fukushima is unstable to such an extent that it is hard to say who is in control there at the moment. We all know that those highlands don't fare well. People are scared, and many have fled down, near Nihonmatsu-jō. It wouldn't surprise me if the highwaymen ravaged there indeed."

"Although, they apparently do not fare well either, judging from their tattered clothes and the fact they had no horses," his son added in an undertone.

"Munenobu, do not jest in front of our lord," his father scolded him, giving him an admonitory look.

"I beg for your forgiveness," Munenobu replied humbly, bowing his head, but to Kagetsuna's eyes he didn't seem much remorseful.

"Those are good lands," said Shiroishi Munetoshi, an older samurai whose judgement Lord Terumune respected. "If they are really lie fallow, it's a shame. Someone should estabilish order and bring the people back. My lord, a mission to the Hatakeyama and the Sōma could serve as a reconnaissance, too..."

The warriors nodded; apparently, everyone had grasped where that discussion unexpectedly started to head to. Kagetsuna struggled with himself for a moment before he spoke, "My lord, your son is of the opinion that, should the neighbouring clans learn that the borders of Yonezawa can be breached so easily, it would urge them to take action against the Date."

"Bontenmaru said so?" Terumune's voice was a mixture of surprise and pride.

"Yes. And he believes that we should use it to our advantage," Kagetsuna continued. "It pains him that the Date do not have more territory than the Mogami," he added with a hint of smile.

Terumune-sama laughed.

"Bontenmaru-sama is right," said Koyanagawa Morimune, Terumune's brother-in-law, who was twenty years older than the daimyō. "The Date are a powerful clan that has ruled those land for centuries. No wonder that your son won't settle for Yonezawa, Terumune-sama."

"If he already can't settle for Yonezawa as a child, I'm afraid the whole country won't be enough for him once an adult," retorted the daimyō wryly. "Still, we can hear what he has to say." He turned to the servant, "Tell my son I summon him."

The samurai welcomed that decision animatedly. Bontenmaru sometimes participated in Terumune's meeting with the retainers, but it was the first time he would actually say anything. Until now, he had merely listened to the debates of the warriors, preparing for becoming the head of the clan one day.

The boy didn't make them wait long and soon appeared in the doorway. He didn't seem embarrassed or intimidated by the situation. He entered, bowed to greet his father and the samurai and then sat down, calmly waiting.

"Kojūrō told me you have your own vision on how we should relate to our neighbours," Lord Terumune addressed him.

"Yes, father."

"Tell us about it."

Bontenmaru's gaze swept the faces of gathered men, and then he took a deep breath. "Yes, father. I think we should join Fukushima to Yonezawa," he started in a compose voice. "The Hatakeyama and the Sōma do nothing but argue over that land, yet neither of them can rule it. We could take advantage of that deplorable incident of yesterday and declare war against the Hatakeyama and the Sōma. The Kokubun would reinforce us from the north, the Ashina from the west, and the Iwaki from the south. In need, we may also count on the Nikaidō and the Ishikawa. The other option is to simply issue an ultimatum to the Hatakeyama and the Sōma to avoid the fighting. I don't believe they would risk a war on three fronts. Even if the Hatakeyama combine forces with the Sōma - which I doubt, but the possibility exist nonetheless - they will be embattled if we convince the Tamura to join us, which poses the biggest... no, the only problem. True, there is no love lost between them and the Hatakeyama, but they are allied with the Sōma, so we need to offer them something better." He mused and then looked at his father again. "In any case, such is my view on the matter," he finished in a formal manner.

"I like the idea of the ultimatum, but what if the Sōma and the Hatakeyama won't listen and will choose to fight?" Lord Terumune, who had been closely listening to his son, asked. "What then?"

"Then we wipe them out. I consider it the best thing to do: dispose of them once and for all and share their lands among our allies," Bontenmaru answered dispassionately.

"So you believe we should change the peace we've been enjoying for many years for a piece of land in Fukushima?" the daimyō delved.

"Well, that's what a war is about, isn't it?" the boy replied in a tone that could be considered negligent. "Besides... after that we will have peace again. And more solid, once we get rid of those who have been a thorn in our side for so long."

The samurai murmured in agreement, but Kagetsuna just kept staring at Bontenmaru. He knew all along that the boy was ambitious - he had been reminded of that only yesterday when the heir to the Date had been wondering how he should name his future fief - but to propose a war in such a calm manner... Well, it could result exactly from the fact he was a child and didn't knew the atrocity of war. Maybe he was able to plan such conquests because he didn't really know what it meant to fight someone, take life or lose it, and could only see the map of the region and the lands he had yet to own.

"There is a point to your words," Lord Terumune finally spoke, giving his son an intent look, "but you forget that the Date too have the kinship to the Sōma. Two of my aunts were married to the two consecutive daimyō of the Sōma. My aunt Kosugō is wife of Sōma Yoshitane, who became the head of the clan two years ago. Do you believe we can just violate alliance and declare a war against them?"

The samurai whispered with reluctance - apparently, they could already imagine the Yonezawa domain spreading all the way to the ocean, should Bontenmaru's plan be put into action - but Lord Terumune was right. Bontenmaru's expression clearly revealed the boy had indeed forgotten about that affinity. Kagetsuna suppressed his smile. The future lord of the Date had always complained he couldn't memorise his great-grandfather numerous offspring - Kagetsuna sympathized with him, for Tanemune had managed to beget over twenty children during his long life - and now he fell a victim to it. However, Bontenmaru quickly checked his astonishment and looked his father in the eye.

"Somehow, that kinship didn't bother the Sōma to go against the Date in the past," he said. "In my opinion, we shouldn't care about it either. Besides..." He paused, and it was obvious he was concentrating hard. Then he brightened, "Besides aunt Kosugō hasn't given Yoshitane a successor, so there is a chance their marriage will not last and..."

"Bontenmaru, I won't have you talk that way," Lord Terumune interrupted him. "You are being disrespectful."

Bontenmaru went speechless; he wasn't used to his father reprimanding him. Yet, he promptly got hold of himself and pressed his forehead to the mat. "Forgive me, father. I was inconsiderate," he said in a clear voice.

"Raise your head," the daimyō ordered and, when the boy complied, he added, "We heard you out. You may leave."

"Yes, father." Bontenmaru got up, bowed and left the hall. Kagetsuna suspected him to wait in the next room - but not eavesdropping. The boy knew perfectly he would soon be given a detailed coverage. By Kagetsuna himself.

"My son is still a child," Lord Terumune declared, as if he wished to excuse his first-born's rudeness.

"Yet he already speaks his mind," pointed out Makino Hisanaka, whose family had served the Date for many generations. "It's his strong point."

"Someone it is better not to speak one's mind," the daimyō commented wryly. Everyone could see he was not angered with Bontenmaru, whom he normally almost indulge.

A few samurai covered their laugh. Kagetsuna thought that most of them were very fond of the future lord of the Date. As he'd been talking, they had stared at him - an eight year old boy! - like some prophet. He had spoke with the words they'd gladly utter themselves but couldn't afford to do it. It was only natural they adored him, not only because of his bold plans that could bring the Date glory, but because who he was. Kagetsuna himself admired the boy's composure and intellect that allowed him the quick analysis, drawing conclusions and forming strategies. Bontenmaru was well versed in the relationships of the region - even better than in his own genealogy. But he _was_ someone who looked ahead and didn't focus on the past. Until he assumed power, he would surely managed to learn all those colligations by heart...

... or he would forget about them completely. This was possible, too.

Kagetsuna stifled a laugh and concentrated on the present again as the one speaking now was Date Sanemoto, Lord Terumune's uncle and brother-in-law, whom experience and knowledge the daimyō greatly respected. "Bontenmaru will be an outstanding tactician. Happy are those of us who will live to see his days. I feel that under his rule the Date would achieve more than ever. Forgive me, Terumune-sama, I also speak my mind, but don't you think we should think twice about his words? We have a chance to seize those eastern lands and expand Yonezawa, and without any bloodshed. Even if the Hatakeyama and the Sōma resist, we will easily crush them. I also believe it is better not to declare war right away, only do research first... send the messengers to the Ashina, the Iwaki and the Tamura. We may be certain that the Ashina and the Iwaki will support us, but the Tamura must be convinced into an alliance, just like Bontenmaru said. We have to make them realize that they will benefit more from the union with the Date than the Sōma."

"Still, Tamura Kiyoaki married the sister of Moritane, the previous lord of the Sōma," reminded Endō Motonobu. "It will make them reluctant to oppose the Sōma. Admittedly, the Tamura did use to be our allies, too... Speaking of your aunts, Terumune-sama, one of them is Kiyoaki's mother, but I don't think that relation to matter now. Maybe we should settle for the Tamura's neutrality?"

Reaction of the retainers indicated they didn't like the idea. Now that subjugating the Hatakeyama and Sōma, the long-time rivals of the Date, seemed to be within reach, they wanted to remove all obstacles and break the way to it.

"If I am correct, Kiyoaki has only one child?" Sanemoto asked. "A daughter of Bontenmaru's age?"

"Yes," Lord Terumune replied. "They call her Yoshihime..." he added, and something in his voice made the atmosphere change.

Kagetsuna realized the direction the daimyō's - and all the others' - thought went, and it made his mouth dry. He immediately regretted being the one whom Bontenmaru would ask for a full report of this discussion. But... No, he couldn't tell him about _that_. The boy had to learn from his father. Besides...

He shook his head. He had to cling to the moment; making assumptions that could as well turn blank wouldn't do. 'Focus, Kagetsuna,' he ordered himself, 'You will be musing over it later.'

"Then, what do you intend to do, Terumune-sama?" Hisanaka-dono asked after the prolonged silence as the daimyō hadn't said any more. Patience was a virtue of a samurai, yet now the Date retainers awaited the decision they wished more than anything.

Lord Terumune's examined the faces of all gathered people. "Gentlemen, shall I understand that you believe the Date should use that opportunity to expand our territory and our rule?" The older samurai nodded in agreement, and the young followed - even Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san, and Shiroishi Munezane. Kagetsuna also bowed, although with mixed feelings. The daimyō, however, knew best, and the decision belonged to him solely. "Still, I am of the opinion that we should first try negotiation," he conditioned.

"Of course, Terumune-sama!" voices of encouragement came from all over.

"I'm going to send messengers to our allies to see whether they are ready to back us," the lord continued. "If they do, I will start talks with the Hatakeyama and the Sōma. Our priority is Fukushima. If they agree to cede it to us, we will not demand more."

"Yes, Terumune-sama," now the daimyō's words met lesser enthusiasm.

"Only if they deny our claims, the Date will declare a war on them."

"Which means almost certainly," Kagetsuna could hear Munenobu-san's whisper. "Our leisure life in the castle will come to an end."

"Don't complain, it will do you good," Tsunamoto-san whispered back at him, and Kagetsuna had to muster all his strength in order not to cast a glance at the samurai, who had just, for the first time, showed signs that he had sense of humour. Or so it seemed to him.

"In that case," Lord Terumune went on, "Koyanagawa Morimune will go to the Ashina in Aizu. Give my regards to Morioki and his wife, who is my sister. In the past, there were conflicts between the Date and the Ashina, but now there is a peace, which we appreciate. I trust your experience and intuition, Morimune-san. Afterwards, you will head for the Nikaidō in Sukagawa and give my regards to Morioshi and his lady, who is also my sister. In the end, you will visit the Ishikawa and give my regards to my brother Ashimitsu."

"You may count on me, my lord," Morimune-dono replied with dignity and bowed to his master.

"Makino Hisanaka will travel the coast, to the Iwaki. I believe it will be a pleasant journey. The Iwaki have been our allies since ever. You will give my regards to Chikataka-dono, my honourable brother. His support is invaluable to me. Do not forget to stop by my mother before leaving. I'm sure she would like to send letters."*

"Yes, my lord," Hisanaka-dono replied.

"Shiroishi Munetoshi, you will depart to the Kokubun and the Rusu. Take your son with you," the daimyō said and gestured at Munezane, who wasn't much older than Kagetsuna himself yet enjoyed the lord's trust. "You know that area well, these are your native lands, isn't it so? Give my regards to my brothers, Masakage and Morishige."**

"Yes, my lord."

"Yes, Terumune-sama."

"Endō Motonobu, I entrust you with the most difficult task," the daimyō turned to said samurai, who was listening to his orders with stony face. "You are going to visit the Tamura and try to convince them into an alliance. Make them understand that the Date wish for friendly relations with the Tamura. I think they may be interested with it, given their location. Ask their terms. We may comply with much, although... maybe not at once. I should discuss it with Lady of the East*** first..." He mused.

"My lord, do you think they would not make do with Jikumaru-sama?" Kagetsuna called and realized it only when his words already stopped ringing in the air and he saw the surprised eyes of those present fixed on him. "Forgive me, my lord," he muttered, pressing his forehead to the mat and wishing to vanish into thin air.

But... But Bontenmaru was only eight years old...! He shouldn't be treated as a bargaining counter...! Of course, such things were very common, still... Still, it seemed something awful to him.

"If it's about Jikumaru, then all the more reason to discuss it with Lady of the East," came from the daimyō's direction, and now there was some sadness to his words. "Raise your head, Kojūrō."

Kagetsuna would rather stayed in the same position - he kept making a fool of himself - but the lord's order was absolute. He sat up, his gaze glued to the floor. He couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"I appreciate it that you care for my son," Lord Terumune added.

"I was inconsiderate," Kagetsuna repeated the words Bontenmaru had said before, although it wasn't entirely true. He hadn't been inconsiderate; he hadn't planned to speak at all.

"However, do not reveal any of this to him," the daimyō instructed.

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, I agree with Kojūrō-san," unexpectedly, Munenobu's voice was to be heard, and Kagetsuna despite his earlier resolve looked up at him. "Should we really decide on Bontenmaru-sama's future only to make an alliance with some minor clan? Shouldn't we think it over?"

"Munenobu, do not lecture our lord," his father rebuked him, already the second time during this meeting.

"I wouldn't dare to lecture Terumune-sama, father," Munenobu-san opposed, "nor anyone else in this room," he added, looking at the participants with respect. "I only think that we need to reconsider it. We are talking about the future of the Date. Every decision made here may affect it and..."

"Munenobu, we have been talking about the future of the Date from the very beginning," his father interrupted him. "I understand your feelings, Kojūrō-san's and yours. Bontenmaru-sama is close to your heart. It is only natural you wish for his good. However, you are still very young, and you may have yet to understand the rules of..."

"How does being young have anything to do with it?!" Munenobu called, squaring his shoulders and giving his father an indignant look.

Munenobu rarely showed his displeasure... No, he rarely _was_ displeased - but once he happened to, he didn't bother with hiding it. Like now, which could get him into trouble. It appeared he didn't care in the slightest neither about his father's glare nor the murmurs that filled the room. Kagetsuna was under the impression the young samurai would get up any moment and leave the place, which would be an offence to Lord Terumune - and he didn't know what to do about it. It seemed that any further word would worsen the situation and...

"Munenobu, you're forgetting yourself," Tsunamoto hissed.

Munenobu turned his head. He was breathing quickly; his brows were knitted, and his eyes hurt. For a while, he was looking at his closest comrade as if he felt betrayed... Yet, whatever he'd read in the man's gaze helped him to regain control. Kagetsuna suspected he esteemed Tsunamoto most of all, and thus the man's reaction had an effect. Hence, it was no wonder that the next moment the young samurai prostrated himself before the daimyō and spoke in a clear voice, "Terumune-sama, forgive me my insolence. My act was disrespectful toward you and everyone else here. Honourable gentlemen, my father, I apologize from all my heart."

"Raise your head, Munenobu," Lord Terumune said and then let a quiet sigh. "It only proves the delicacy of that emotional matter. Kojūrō, Munenobu and Tsunamoto are among those who know my son best. Tsunamoto, how do you think my son would react to the news he is to marry Tamura Kiyoaki's daughter?" he finally put into words what had been floating in the air for some time now.

Kagetsuna swallowed the feeling of defeat. Now what the daimyō spoke it, there was no going back. The lord's decision was inviolable.

"He wouldn't hesitate to fulfil your wish, my lord," Tsunamoto answered calmly and with full conviction. "But I don't suspect him to be happy or thrilled about it either."

"Like hardly any eight year old boy," Lord Terumune responded and then mused again. "Motonobu-san," he turned to Endō-dono again, "in that case... Do not promise the Tamura anything definite. You may suggest and present options, but make it clear that we will get down to the eventual arrangements once we are sure that the Tamura really support us. We wish for their aid, but they should know that it is not them who condescend, entering an alliance with us."

Kagetsuna let out a sigh of relief; he hadn't been aware he'd been catching his breath. Munenobu and Tsunamoto exchanged glances. Could it be that the daimyō took into consideration their objections, even though they couldn't really object? Or maybe he simply sympathised with his son enough not to bind him with the marriage already in childhood, despite that being a common practice? He himself married Lady Yoshihime only being twenty years old, so his attitude was fully understandable. Regardless of the daimyō's internal motives, Kagetsuna was relieved. He didn't need to hide anything from Bontenmaru since, after all, nothing had been concluded on the matter, and the discussion itself could be passed over in silence.

Lord Terumune gave his retainers the last instructions. He urged them to set out as soon as possible; in a month, Bontenmaru's birthday ceremony was to be held, so it would do to start a possible campaign afterwards, before the winter. Kagetsuna was listening to that, pretty distracted, for something else had struck him, taking over his attention. Somehow, he had never wondered about it, yet...

He was eighteen years old, and not even once had he thought about getting married - and no-one ever raised the subject. It was a common thing that the samurai children entered into a marriage soon, but his father hadn't found him a fiancée or anything... Kagetsuna asked himself whether he should hold it against him - and immediately came to the conclusion that, if he were to hold anything against him, these would be more important things. Yet he didn't. It was true, his father had hardly ever tended to him, but during the war few warriors had a luxury to nurture their sons, so Kagetsuna had never really got used to his presence... just as Kagenaga couldn't get accustomed to duties of a parent. It could explain why he never talked with him about starting a family and such things, leaving the choice to Kagetsuna himself. No, he didn't intend to cast it up on his father. However, maybe he should cast about for a proper girl? There would surely be a samurai daughter willing to marry the attendant to the future daimyō and contribute to restoring the Katakura clan, that currently - which was deplorable - consisted of his father, his aunt and himself solely... Really, father hadn't applied himself to it. Kagetsuna knew that the spiritual sphere was important, but if one was a retainer of a daimyō, taking care of one's own clan was of equal importance. And now it seemed the whole responsibility rested on himself...

The thing was the very thought of getting married appeared like an abstract to him and getting used to it needed some deliberation and, above all, time. Maybe that was why his heart had immediately objected to the idea of having Bontenmaru married to Tamura Kiyoaki's daughter?

The council was over; the samurai scattered in fighting spirits. The most zealous would start their journeys right away. Kagetsuna wasn't going anywhere; his place was here, with Masamune-sama. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san would too stay in the castle. Ah, Kagetsuna realized that, in the end, the daimyō had made no decision about their little excursions outside the city. However, with the campaign at hand, it was rather obvious they could as well forget about such activities. Bontenmaru wouldn't be glad about it. He didn't like to stay in the castle; he felt much better outside. Nevertheless, he was a heir to the daimyō, and thus he was kept a close watch on. Only occasionally he was allowed to visit his relatives in Yamagata, always under convoy. He had been so happy when the last spring father had finally allowed him to ride in their small squad, and now it was over. Still... everything came at a price, Kagetsuna thought. Bontenmaru was the first one to plan a war and expand the territory of the Date. If everything turned up right, Yonezawa would get bigger - the benefit seemed proportional to the sacrifice. The boy would surely accept it.

Just as he'd expected, Bontenmaru awaited him in a room nearby. A picture of obedience, he was sitting and reading; anyone would fall for his diligent studying. Once he saw Kagetsuna, he tore himself from the book - Kagetsuna wondered whether he had actually read a single sentence - and looked at him with burning eyes.

"Well? Will we have a war?" he asked, his face all too hopeful.

"Your father intends to join Fukushima to Yonezawa, but he wants to carry it out in a peaceful matter."

"Of course," the boy replied in a neutral voice, trying not to show any emotions. "He wants to intimidate the Hatakeyama and the Sōma with the alliance of the Date with the southern clans? Just as I said?"

"Yes."

Bontenmaru nodded, satisfied. "I'm sure the Hatakeyama and the Sōma wouldn't accept any negotiations, so the fighting is certain," he said. "In any case, they stand no chance against us, so it's even better this way, for we will be able to seize their lands."

"But not all," Kagetsuna pointed out. "They will be divided among the allies. It may be that, regardless of the scenario, we will get only Fukushima."

Bontenmaru waved vaguely. "Sooner or later, all of that is going to be mine," he announced haughtily. "Ah, for your information, I haven't coined a name yet," he added upon remembering it. "It has to be something special, so I'm going to spend some time on it," he warned.

"Masamune-sama, you may spend as long as you need. I'm sure you will have it on time," Kagetsuna replied in an undertone.

"Kojūrō, you're making fun of me again," the boy frowned.

"No, I just think your long-range plans are... charming."

"Charming? Like cute? Kojūrō, do not call me a way befitting... a kitty."

"All the more reason..." Kagetsuna muttered.

"What? Kojūrō, what exactly happened during that council? You act funny, and I'm curious." Bontenmaru looked him in the eye. "Well, maybe you look forward to the prospective triumph of the Date, and that's why you don't know what you're talking. That, I can understand."

Kagetsuna fixed his gaze on him. Sometimes it was really hard to believe there was ten years age difference between them. Either he was still immature, or Bontenmaru precocious. Probably both.

"Masamune-sama, do you think I should get married?" he asked on the spur of the moment.

The boy's eyes grew open, the brows shot up into his hairline, and he even stepped back. Obviously, he hadn't expected such a question. "Get married?" he repeated surprised but then quickly recovered. "Kojūrō, you want to get married before me?"

Kagetsuna pressed his lips tight to suppress a smile. "I knew it was a bad idea," he muttered. "I'm going to practise a bit," he informed. "Kabe-sensei forbid me from using my right arm, so I'm going to train with the left one. Just like you, Masamune-sama."

Bontenmaru nodded in appreciatively. "Very good," he praised. "We will have our hands full once we get into conquest of both provinces. The more swords, the better."

"Yes, Masamune-sama."

"Then, let's go," the boy ordered. "I'm going to practice as well."

* * *

_* Terumune's mother, Kubohime, was the daughter of the Iwaki._

_** Date Terumune had ten siblings. His brothers were adopted by neighbouring clans: Chikataka by the Iwaki, Masakage (called Rokurō) by the Rusu, Ashimitsu by the Ishikawa, Masashige (later: Morishige) by the Kokubun. Terumune's sisters married into the clans of the Nikaidō, the Ashina, and the Satake._

_*** Yoshihime was called Lady of the East (Ohigashi-no-Kata), for she occupied the eastern wing of Yonezawa-jō._


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**  
**Thorn**

* * *

Using his left arm proved to be easier Kagetsuna had expected. Not that he'd had no idea about using it - wakizashi training involved the left hand in the first place - but it was a different thing to use it as a leading limb. Still, a katana was to be hold in both hands, which made them pretty similar in the meaning of the force and general functionality. Kagetsuna procured a wooden sword - much lighter than a normal one - and, with his right hand behind his back, he practised swings until the lunchtime. Kabe-sensei had forbid him from straining the injured arm, so it would be an utter stupidity to do anything against his prescriptions. The doctor had mentioned about the cut muscle, which sounded serious enough - even though only partially, if he remembered correctly. He suspected, had his muscle had been cut completely, he wouldn't have been able to use his limb. He wondered how one cured a cut muscle, and then he thought he was better off not knowing. He hoped he would never be forced to know that.

Next to him, Bontenmaru was practising with two swords, and doing pretty well. The boy was focused, tirelessly repeating the moves learned from the instructor and sometimes adding from himself. It was likely he had to use all available means, also imagination, to compensate his semi-blindness. If he were to develop a completely new technique in the process, all the better for him. The basics were essential, but surprising the enemy always meant getting the advantage. As for himself, which was a shame, Kagetsuna couldn't be proud either of his skills or experience; that was why he tried so hard to make up for the time he'd spent on meditation and reading the scriptures. And Bontenmaru should train as much as he wanted; every day brought him nearer to perfection. Kagetsuna supposed that the boy would become a great swordsman, thought it could as well result from his own affection towards his master; after all, there was no-one he could compare Bontenmaru to, and he didn't really know what things showed that one would grow to be an excellent warrior and the other only an average. However, if he was to judge from the boy's persistence and genuine will to grow and develop, he could easily assume that Masamune-sama would be someone great. The boy himself didn't want to be only a possessor of a proud name of the Date, to be just a continuation of the line and a consecutive element of the family, whose traditions reached back centuries - he wanted to go down in history as someone special. To conquer the northern Japan? Why not. Once he grew older, maybe he would really reach for the whole country, just like Lord Terumune had suggested.

Thus, according to Kagetsuna, Bontenmaru promised to be an exceptional warrior and an outstanding tactician. Others probably thought the same. It wasn't a bad combination and, in favourable conditions, could ensure him a good career. The future, however, was uncertain, and so Kagetsuna couldn't predict what Bontenmaru - as Masamune-sama - would be able to achieve. It was something to be yet revealed.

Of course, as far as he was concerned, he intended to make every effort to help Masamune-sama attain glory he deserved.

Now, however, Masamune-sama overdid the training, apparently due to the enthusiasm provoked by the sudden decisions of the daimyō and the plans of the campaign - the incident from just the day before shouldn't be forgotten either - and developed fever. Kabe-sensei diagnosed the general fatigue, ordered to stay in bed and sleep a lot. Bontenmaru wasn't content, but the next day he could barely raise his hands, so he accepted the compulsory rest without a murmur. Kagetsuna attempted to cheer him up by sharing the wisdom like that every samurai should know when to lay down his sword - and then, when such abstracts didn't help, he tried to convince the boy to look at the matter from a practical point of view: the faster he recovered, the sooner he could resume training. That got to Bontenmaru at once: apparently, Masamune-sama was a practical man. To tell the truth, he didn't lamented over the illness itself; he only wished he could be outside instead of staying in bed in the height of summer. Everyone would be downcast in such a situation, even though it was only a few days in question.

Kagetsuna continued his training, but most of the time he spent in Bontenmaru's room, where he either entertained him with talking or read when the boy was asleep. The maids tended to Bontenmaru with care, his cousin Tonemaru* - a year younger son of Date Sanemoto - kept his company every now and then, and his parents visited him every day, although briefly and never together. Jikumaru didn't appear even once; Lady Yoshihime was oversensitive over him to such an extent she most likely had forbid him to come anywhere near his sick brother. In a way, one could understand her. Her younger children - two daughters - hadn't lived even a year. Kagetsuna could never explain her behaviour towards the older son, but the younger she loved more than anything, so it was obvious she cared and trembled for his health and welfare.

For Kagetsuna, it remained unclear why he'd always tried to justify Lady Yoshihime. The way she treated Bontenmaru was too cruel... yet he could never condemn her once and for all. Could it be so because she was the wife of the daimyō - a man he owed obedience to? Or because she was the Lady of Yonezawa, the most important woman in the region? Or exactly because she was the mother of the boy who meant the world to him, and, in some way, she lived also in her son? Had it been not for Lady Yoshihime, there would have been no Bontenmaru - only some other boy, some other heir to the daimyō, some other person. Even though she didn't act towards him like a mother, he was her own flesh and blood. Cherishing him as he did, Kagetsuna simply couldn't 'separate' Bontenmaru from his ancestors, from his family. And he couldn't imagine Yonezawa without Lady of the East; she was whimsical and cruel, she was cunning and despotic, yet she was a part of that picture... of that reality he lived in. He couldn't discard her, even if he wished to.

He wondered whether such feelings meant disloyalty to Bontenmaru... or quite the opposite.

* * *

He was on his way back from Kabe-sensei - the doctor had decided that the wound was healing well and once again had reminded that Kagetsuna had been lucky, coming alive from the assault - when he remembered his promise to Katsue-dono. That time, in Itaya, he'd been sure he would once again visit the woman to personally thank for her help and, somehow, see to improving her living conditions. He even hadn't excluded walking in the forest and looking for her goat or repairing the fence and the roof of the shed. However, now that Bontenmaru was sick and he himself could barely use his arm, it no longer seem a good idea. He sat down and turned his face up towards the sun, wondering how to solve that problem - but in the end he could think only of material aid. He wasn't happy with that. He had been brought up to be a helpful and hard-working person. Once he had met with such a good conduct towards himself - and completely disinterested, on top of that - it seemed strange to him to repay with a bag of rice, even though rice seemed to be badly needed in this situation.

"What is that you're brooding about, Kojūrō-san?" a cheerful voice interrupted his reverie.

He raised his eyes only to see smiling face of Munenobu. He hesitated; he didn't want to burden his comrade with his own troubles, especially so petty... On the other hand, wasn't relying solely on oneself a mark of conceit? Munenobu-san was looking at him so honestly that confiding in him and sharing concerns and doubts didn't feel like a problem. Kagetsuna decided to trust the man's goodwill. "Munenobu-san, do you remember Katsue-dono, who helped me after that assault?" he started.

"How could I ever forget such a charming lady?" the samurai answered lightly, sitting down beside him. "Tsunamoto-san inquired about her at least thrice."

Kagetsuna's eyes grew wider. "Why is Tsunamoto-san so interested in her?" he asked. "He can't possibly suspect she had anything to do... that she had bad intentions?"

Munenobu uttered a sound resembling stifled snigger and then cleared his throat as if trying to cover it. "I don't know what kind of intentions Tsunamoto-san felt like imputing to Katsue-dono, but certainly not the ones _you_ suggest," he said and seemed very amused. "I had to assure him that Katsue-dono is an honest older lady who wouldn't do anything dishonourable."

"But it _is_ so," Kagetsuna replied, stating the obvious and deciding he would probably never understand how those grown up samurai used to think.

In the future, would he too consider everyone enemy and suspect of malevolence? It had to be both burdensome and... sad. He wished he could avoid it. However, it could be that for Masamune-sama's sake he would have to start thinking that way... Especially that Bontenmaru, once he had grown out of initial distrust, promised to be quite open person who didn't bother with suspecting the others of wickedness. Yes, Kagetsuna would have to be the one who could spot such evil schemes on time. He would surely succeed once he work a bit on it. For Masamune-sama's sake.

"But why do you ask me about her all of the sudden, Kojūrō-san?" Munenobu's words penetrated his mind again.

Kagetsuna gave the young samurai a guilty look and suppressed a sigh. Before he started to develop a paranoid attitude, he had to work on basic contact with people; he constantly fell into reverie, losing the grip of reality. He was an adult, and something like this simply wouldn't do. 'Kagetsuna, you really have to get a grip of yourself,' he ordered himself exasperatedly and shook his head.

"I'd like to repay her," he explained. "She helped me a lot. Kabe-sensei told me that it might have ended... much more tragically to me. He mentioned the possibility of infected wound and losing my hand. He even said that I might have bled to death since I were unconscious many hours," he continued in quite impassionate voice; he hadn't yet got used to the thought he _really_ could have died there. And maybe it was better not to got used to it anyway. "In any case, I am indebted to her."

"It's a serious matter," Munenobu agreed with him, albeit in a merry voice. "What are you going to do about it?"

"That's the problem," Kagetsuna confessed. "In my condition, I can't help her in any different way than sending her some rice..."

"Do you want me to go to Itaya?" Munenobu asked outright.

Kagetsuna only stared at the samurai in astonishment, speechless. Munenobu's offer had came unexpectedly. He simply couldn't...

"Before you say it's unbecoming," the man continued as if he could read his mind, "let me remind you that we are companions. It is important that we support each other, especially when one of us is in trouble. Kojūrō-san," his expression was serious now, "I'm still of the opinion we acted foully, leaving you at the mercy of the bandits after you had fought to protect Bontenmaru-sama. All of us are indebted to Katsue-dono. Let me to this. It will be an honour."

Kagetsuna lowered his eyes. "You have already helped me so much, Munenobu-san," he said quietly. "Tsunamoto-san and you always take care of me, while I..."

Munenobu lifted his hand. "I don't want to hear it," he replied with a laugh. "Kojūrō-san, you're a master of self-humiliation, and someone could see it praiseworthy, but I consider it boring. What are we going to do, then? I may go to Itaya right away, visit Katsue-dono and send her your regards. By the way, I'll check on the progress our garrison has made so far. I do believe they would inform us at once if they learned about anything, but at least it will raise their spirits that someone from the castle comes to see them," he added ironically.

Kagetsuna got up and bowed deeply to the samurai. "I'll be much obliged to you," he said zealously. "Thank you, Munenobu-san."

Munenobu rose, too, and put one hand on his shoulder. "Then, let's go to the karō** at once," he suggested and headed for the main building. Then he stopped again and leaned towards him. "Only... let it stay between us," he said in a low voice, although it seemed to Kagetsuna he was holding back his laughter. "Otherwise Tsunamoto-san is likely to think this and that..."

Kagetsuna nodded, somewhat confused, and wondered what next would he learn about Tsunamoto-san now that he'd got to know him as an exceptionally suspicious person.

It didn't take long before Munenobu loaded a considerable sack of rice on a pack horse, jumped on his black mount and departed to the village by the eastern border of Yonezawa. Kagetsuna accompanied him to the stable - he paid a visit to Chestnut on that occasion - and wished him a good ride, while the samurai promised to give an account on his visit in Katsue-dono's place, and whether the goat had come home, as soon as the evening. He planned to return soon, for it was only five ri to Itaya.

Indeed, the sun was still in the western sky when Kagetsuna saw his companion again, but a single glance on the man's face made him understand something bad had happened. Munenobu asked him to his room, then showed him a place and sat down opposite him. "Katsue-dono is dead," he said without preamble.

Kagetsuna stared at him, trying to understand the meaning of that statement. "Dead?" he whispered. "How..."

"She died the next day after returning to the village," Munenobu replied, and, even though his initial words had been impassive, now his voice was sad. "The very same night, in fact. She must have had weak heart. She died in sleep, in her niece's house."

"It's my fault," Kagetsuna said automatically. Munenobu frowned, and Kagetsuna focused his gaze on him. "If I hadn't exposed her to overexertion... If I hadn't be so stubborn to get to the village... and she hadn't decided to accompany me..." He clenched his fists. He felt grieved and ashamed, and guilty, and disappointed with himself. "It's my fault," he repeated.

"It's not your fault," Munenobu, whom Kagetsuna had already managed to forget, retorted. "It was her decision, do not take it from her. She wanted to help you, and you should respect it, Kojūrō-san. And if you want to blame someone, blame those bandits who turned her peaceful life upside down. Do not blame the one who did a right thing. Blame those who did wrong," he said emphatically. Then his gaze softened. "In reality... You know best there is no-one to blame in case of disease. You know it, don't you, Kojūrō-san? Katsue-dono must have been suffering from the illness for a longer time. Maybe she knew she didn't have much time left? Maybe that was why she decided to go to the village? Maybe she took the last chance to do so? Maybe, if it had been not for you, she might have died alone, in her house in the middle of the forest. Her relatives told me she had passed away smiling. I can believe she was happy, for she'd managed to see her family one last time. And she'd got to help someone before the end."

"She always helped people," Kagetsuna whispered, trying to focus on what the samurai said. "She used to treat them. When she grew old, she was no longer able to do so and she felt unneeded..."

Munenobu nodded. "It's yin and yang," he said. "There's good and bad in everything. Even in bad things you can find something good. We can't forget about it."

Kagetsuna looked at him, anguished. Munenobu-san tried to comfort him... Or maybe he tried to comfort himself as well? Maybe all those words were directed not only at Kagetsuna? After all, he too had been there with Katsue-dono, had met her. Maybe he also was feeling guilty that, concentrated on the events, he hadn't given the old woman enough attention? Now that Kagetsuna observed him closer - in order not to think solely of himself, for it never led to anything good; he knew that well - he could see grief reflected in the samurai's handsome face. The man's shoulders were slightly hunched, his hair dusty after the ride, his lips pressed tight, and the spark - his hallmark - was now gone from his eyes. Still, Munenobu was different from Kagetsuna in that he could relate to the matter with proper distance instead of immediately give in to the remorse; Kagetsuna apparently lacked such maturity. Once again, he felt respectful to the young warrior - as well as grateful for having shown a right path to him.

He pressed the eyelids shut and then opened his eyes again. Munenobu was right. He shouldn't succumb to despair and blame himself for everything. Self-abasement wouldn't bring the woman back to life; instead, he could honour her by acknowledging her help and her goodwill. He put his hands together and prayed for her.

Munenobu had sake served and then filled two cups. They drank in silence. Kagetsuna fixed his eyes on the scroll with the painting of iris hanging on the wall and wondered about how fleeting man's life was. Just like a flower that opened only once and pleased the eye for just a short time, human life was very fragile. A man one met on their paths could vanish for ever the very next moment, even before one managed to look twice. But maybe it was not the length but beauty that mattered? Maybe it was better to look death in the eye - even though it came too soon and always unexpected - with one's head up, with conviction that one had acted righteously? And, even though people always wanted to keep those who'd helped them... maybe Katsue-dono had felt indeed she could leave peacefully? Could one die happy?

"I left the rice to her family," Munenobu's voice broke into his thoughts.

"You did the right thing," Kagetsuna replied quietly. "I'm sure they would make use of it."

"The goat had been found, too. They took it in."

Despite everything, Kagetsuna felt like smiling. "That's good," he said. "She also returned home. Thank you, Munenobu-san."

The samurai bowed slightly, then brought the cup to his mouth and looked through the window.

Kagetsuna sipped his sake, feeling that everything was all right again. He could imagine the spirit of Katsue-dono among the trees, in that small clearing where she had spent her life. Maybe now she looked after her family, bringing them prosperity, which she couldn't have done when alive?

Nevertheless, he knew that for some time he would not be able to think of her without feeling of grief.

* * *

Another day by Bontenmaru's bed was coming to and end. The heir to the Date was already asleep - they had been rehearsing the Buddhist sutras, which had wearied the boy first - and Kagetsuna considered returning to his room. For now, he was still sitting by his master's side, staring at his relaxed face and enjoying that time of peace. Katsue-dono's fate still made him feel sad, and the thought he was likely to soon lost someone again evoked a feeling of objection. If he felt so bad about the death of a woman he had spent just a few hours with, how would he react to the news of passing of someone he'd lived three years with under the same roof and served the same lord? The teachings of priests didn't help much; apparently, Kagetsuna was too attached to the life itself so that he could be comforted by the prospect of Nirvana, if the price for it was death.

Did they really needed war and expanding their lands? There had been peace in the region for many years now - could it not stay this way? Maybe such thinking disgraced him as a samurai - a warrior - but he could do nothing about his wish he could stop the time. No, it wasn't that; he simply wanted nothing to change. He wanted them to enjoy their youth, delight in every day and relish in that feeling that they were safe and no danger would come at them. That they would be able to indulge in training and riding. That Bontenmaru didn't need to grow up so fast - he was pretty precocious already - only used every moment to the fullest. In case of war, when the enemy troops would stand at the gates of Yonezawa-jō, it would be no longer a normal life. It could be for the previous generations - the last century had been an infinite series of fighting - but not for them, who had grown accustomed to the stabilization.

Of course, Bontenmaru wouldn't agree - he wanted power and glory - but in reality Kagetsuna believed that, once the boy grew up and understood what it meant to wage a war, he would no longer declare it so easily. The heir to the Date wasn't devoid of humaneness and respected the life itself. Sometimes he seemed cold and insensitive, but he had the heart in the right place, there was no doubt about it. Kagetsuna smiled, looking at the boy's scarred face and wondering what kind of an adult... what kind of Masamune-sama Bontenmaru was going to become.

"Katakura-dono?" a silent voice broke his reverie.

He raised his eyes. Koyuki, a maid of the Date family, was giving him a modest look. Some while ago, she had come to lit the lamps in Bontenmaru's room and must have stayed; he hadn't even noticed her. If he remembered correctly, she was only fifteen years old - there was still something childish to her features - yet her stance, clothing and demeanour indicated her impeccable manners of a woman. She was a samurai daughter and had been serving the family of the daimyō for many years. He often passed her in corridors, but they hardly ever talk to each other. He was surprise she had spoken to him now.

"Katakura-dono... Is Kita-dono your close relative?" the girl asked once she was sure he was listening to her.

"Who?" he replied, astonished.

The girl seemed clearly confused. "Katakura Kita-dono," she whispered in the tone as if she had just said something wrong.

He frowned. It was the first time he heard that name. "I don't know such person," he said. "Who is she?"

Koyuki lowered her eyes. "Forgive me, I must have remembered wrongly," she apologized. "I was but a little girl, it was many years ago..." she added in a voice of explanation. "Kita-dono was Bontenmaru-sama's nurse. A while ago, when you were regarding Bontenmaru-sama, I remembered that Kita-dono used to look at him with identical expression. You reminded me of her, Katakura-dono. Please, forgive me my unfitting remarks," saying this, she bowed deeply to him.

"It's nothing... You don't have to apologize," he responded somewhat awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable.

The girl raised her eyes on him and nodded to show respect, then she rose and left, silently sliding the door behind. Kagetsuna looked at the sleeping boy again. He could easily imagine the nurse - whoever she was - gazing at him tenderly. But to think that Koyuki had mistaken the names? He was absolutely sure there was no-one named Kita in the Katakura family - presently consisting of his father, aunt Kisshō and himself. Especially not Bontenmaru's nurse.

The boy rolled over and muttered something in his sleep. Kagetsuna pulled his cover up. Kabe-sensei suspected Bontenmaru to leave the bed as soon as tomorrow - although he was allowed to resume his training in the end of the week, at the earliest - so it was important that he got enough sleep and didn't feel cold. August was the warmest month of the year, but it could be chilly in Yonezawa-jō regardless. In the summer, no-one heated the rooms, and the walls of the castle were thick. Kagetsuna thought he was being queasy if he assumed the boy could catch cold in the height of summer, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Bontenmaru was already sound asleep. Kagetsuna got up and went to his room, leaving the door ajar, in case the boy needed him in the night. Himself, he didn't plan to go to sleep yet. Inspired by their recent activities, he decided to have a look at a scroll of Zen wisdoms before his evening bath. It should ensure his own peaceful sleep since the gloomy thoughts of war and death would certainly affect its quality.

* * *

_* Date Shigezane, Masamune's cousin and one of his most trusted men, was called Tokimunemaru in childhood, but I took the liberty of shortening his name down..._

_** Karō were top-ranking samurai officials and advisors in service to the daimyō of feudal Japan (wikipedia)_


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**  
**Attack**

* * *

August was passing slowly. Lord Terumune's emissaries, to the man, had departed to the southern clans; it was no surprise that the first one to leave was Endō Motonobu, a paragon of samurai virtues. Yonezawa-jō was getting ready for Bontenmaru's eighth birthday. The boy himself had already managed to forget his recent illness and resumed training. So they practised in the two, although Kagetsuna kept using only his left arm. They were often accompanied by Munenobu and Tsunamoto, who apparently didn't have anything better to do. Tonemaru, cheerful seven-year-old who didn't have other burdens to shoulder than supporting his illustrious cousin, would appear often. Tonemaru, an only child whom his father was spoiling to no end, would laugh as much as Bontenmaru would like to - and didn't care about the proprieties. He would wave his practice sword and chase the kittens with the same enthusiasm. The heir to the Date regarded him either with lenity or jealousy, depending on the mood. Kagetsuna had long since discovered that Bontenmaru, although he never denied his duties and responsibilities - quite the contrary, he was very proud of them - sometimes simply would like to do some flying in the forest just like all children of his age did. Tonemaru gave him a pretext to play as, under the guise of training, they would cudgel one another with their wooden swords and run all over the castle grounds. Bontenmaru would call it a fitness training while Tonemaru would burst out laughing and said nothing at all. There was no doubt they had much fun, even though Tonemaru would often take a pounding, for he could never pull together and fight properly while Bontenmaru took the training seriously and went all out.

It was during such game that an accident happened. The boys got to the place where the workers were erecting the platform for upcoming celebration of Bontenmaru's birthday. Since it was considered a holiday and many guests were invited, the party would be held outside, also thanks to the season. Every year a stage for the Date and their close relatives was set up. A group of men was putting together the upper element when Tonemaru, engrossed in the fight with his cousin and oblivious to anything else, bumped into the ladder supporting one of the workers. The man swayed, letting go of the heavy timber that fell directly on Bontenmaru. Kagetsuna, who was on the training yard himself, heard a crash, then screams and single words like, 'a doctor!', 'Bontenmaru-sama!', 'help us!', and Tonemaru's cry over that. Something terrible must have happened, but before he realized it, he was already darting in that direction and then breaking through the crowd of agitated and terror-stricken people, of whom some shouted, some wept, and some others wrought their hands. "It wasn't our fault...! An accident...!"

He pushed aside two men obscuring his sight and stopped dead in his track with a feeling his heart ceased beating and the ground escaped from under his feet. The picture was so horrible, so dreadful... Bontenmaru lying on the ground, unconscious, blood flowing out of his head, dropped wooden sword nearby... and a beam across the stage, one of its ends grimly sticking out over the edge of the platform.

"Masamune-sama!" he yelled and fell to the boy.

Someone cried to call Kabe-sensei, but Kagetsuna didn't wait. He swept the lifeless body into his arms and hurried towards the doctor's place, wondering whether he was already losing his mind. Bontenmaru's face was pale, blood was still running, making the hair stick to his left temple, and for a moment it seemed to Kagetsuna the boy was not breathing. He lied so peacefully in his arms... almost like dead...

"Masamune-sama! Masamune-sama! Masamune-sama!"

He couldn't stop calling his name. He couldn't stop. He was under the impression he was running and running and had to keep running, otherwise everything would come to an end. He nearly forgot where he was and whither he was headed for. For a second, he was in the world with no-one beside Masamune-sama and him, and Masamune-sama was fading... vanishing... leaving him alone...

"Masamune-sama!"

Let him wake up. Let him open his eyes. Let him give some sign. Let him stop lying to so quietly... so lifelessly... The world seemed to darken, all sounds were drowned out by the roaring of the blood, and there was only that white face encircled by redness more red than camellia flowers...

"Kojūrō-san, what has... Great Amaterasu, quick! Doctor!"

"Munenobu-san? I heard some commo... My! Take him inside! Kojūrō-san, get in, put him down... Kojūrō-san?"

"He seems not to understand us, he must be shocked... Kojūrō-san! It's all right, Kabe-sensei will take care of him."

Some hands touched the limp body in his arms. They tried to take him away...! He screamed, moving back and holding the boy closer. He wouldn't give him away...! He wouldn't give him to anyone...! He wouldn't let go of Masamune-sama! He shouted once again and again.

"Kojūrō-san! Kabe-sensei must see him! He must tend to him! Kojūrō-san! Forefathers, what to do?!"

He knew that voice, he knew he could trust it, but now he didn't feel like trusting anyone. No-one could help him. Everyone was his enemy...! He wailed. A strong arm seized him from behind, clenching on his neck... strangling... He choked, tried to turn around and break free, but suddenly he no longer knew what to do. When he didn't look, someone took the body... someone had taken Masamune-sama's from his hands...! Give him back! Give him back...!

The door slammed. He focused his gaze. He could see again. Someone's face in front of him, a familiar face but... Knitted eyebrows, serious look in the dark eyes. And the door behind it. The doors that Masamune-sama was behind...!

"Masamune-sama!"

The grip on his throat grew lighter. He hurled himself at the door, trying to open it, but it was closed. They had separated them again. He had to go to Masamune-sama! He had to be with him...! He flung at the door once more.

"Kojūrō-san! Calm down! Let the doctor work in peace!"

They tried to pulled him away. He lashed out and charged on the door again. He had to get inside...!

"MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

Someone firmly grabbed his arm and turned him around. Blow to the face followed, so hard he could see stars. And then another. Both in his right cheek.

"Grab him by the other arm."

Two men hauled him away from the door and forced him to sit down. He was dazed, half-conscious, he couldn't offer resistance any more...

"I think he's calming down."

He could no longer hold his head up. Everything was swirling, suddenly he was as weak as a baby... He couldn't fight... but... he didn't have to... he didn't have to...

Consciousness was slowly returning. First as a pain - in the right side of his face; he could feel his cheek swell. Then the touch - his both arms in a strong, firm grip. Someone was beside him, didn't leave him alone and didn't let him leave. His head was humming and spinning, but finally he managed to lift his gaze. He was sitting on the floor in the corridor; not so far from him, the sunlight was pouring into warm spot on the brown panels. It was day... it was still day, early afternoon. The air was filled with herbs; it calmed down. He swallowed, which caused pain, and then cleared his throat. He could taste blood on his tongue. He took a deep breath and coughed - and then inhaled a few times. He could again hear normal sounds coming from the outside - voices, whispers... and the bird singing that, for some reason, was so sweet.

He turned his head to the right. Munenobu-san. Pale, tired, serious, but calm. He looked left. Tsunamoto-san. His face a bit more open than normally, a bit more emotional. The men exchanged looks, and the grip on his arms lessened. They moved slightly away but kept sitting.

The door made a shuffle sound; the floor creaked.

"It seems like a concussion to me. He regained his consciousness," Kabe-sensei said. "I see everything is back to normal here as well."

Kagetsuna raised his weary eyes on him. Kabe-sensei. The doctor of Yonezawa-jō. The court physician of the Date. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he started to remember. Little boy in his arms, his face like a paper stained with red blood. Masamune-sama...! Bontenmaru...!

"What did you say, Sensei?" he rasped.

"I said, he regained his consciousness," the doctor repeated, "It's nothing serious. Everything will be all right."

Tsunamoto got to his feet, and Munenobu followed. Kagetsuna was still sitting, unable to move and wondering how long had passed since the world had been normal for the last time.

"Everything is going to be all right, Kojūrō-san," the younger of the two samurai called, and his voice seemed to regain his typical cheerfulness. He stretched one hand and helped him up. Kagetsuna felt dizzy and staggered, but recovered his balance, for he was supported from the back.

"Can you see him too, Sensei?" Tsunamoto muttered, "Especially his face..."

"Of course," Kabe-sensei replied. "Come in," he ordered and disappeared inside the room.

Kagetsuna took a deep breath and looked first at Munenobu and then at Tsunamoto.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I hope you... would forgive me... my behaviour."

"Everyting is going to be all right," Munenobu repeated and smiled thinly, smoothing his hair down.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Tsunamoto said and averted his eyes. Kagetsuna thought he could see a hint of guilt in them.

He bowed - as much as he could without losing his balance again - and entered the doctor's workroom, which he knew so well he could describe its content from memory. Now, however, he didn't examine the tables or shelves, or flasks, or even the statuette of Yakushi, the Medicine Buddha; his eyes immediately flew to the little patient who always obstructed anything else. Bontenmaru was lying still on the provisional bed, and seeing him - with head bandaged and eyes shut - evoked the fear that seemed to have dwelt in Kagetsuna since ever. He swallowed and approached the boy.

"He is going to be all right. Now he is asleep," the doctor's voice reached him. "Let him sleep. He is really unlucky, isn't he, always ending in bed. On the other hand, he may be really lucky, depending on how you see it," he added with irony. "What happened there?"

"I think he was hit by a falling timber," Kagetsuna whispered and was surprise to realize he could actually put a sentence together.

He sat down by Bontenmaru's side, overcoming a sudden urge to touch his face. The doctor said he would be all right, so it had to be true. Besides... Now he could see the boy's chest steadily moving up and down.

Why had he been so absolutely sure he had lost him, only a moment ago? Could it be that the fear... that greatest dread he had ever felt... Was it so that the terror had made it impossible to think normally? What had happened? He had panicked. No, it had been much worse than the panic. It was some madness, some possession, losing his senses. Tsunamoto-san had had to hit him in order to Kagetsuna finally calm down and control himself - and it was a very good thing he had done it. Kagetsuna felt ashamed. His behaviour didn't befit a samurai at all.

At the same time, he couldn't help but remember he'd felt exactly the same just a few days ago when they'd been assaulted in the forest. No, not then, only afterwards, once he'd regained consciousness and realized he hadn't known what had happened to the boy. He'd completely lost control, and there had been just one thought in his mind: to return to Masamune-sama. Had anyone got in his way... Had anyone tried to stop him... He wouldn't have hesitated to kill. One could say it was only natural that the retainer worried about his master... that it was what being faithful meant, but he was under the impression that his behaviour went beyond... what? Rationality? Decency? Or maybe sanity?

"Kojūrō-san?"

He stirred but never took his eyes off the boy. He kept looking at him and didn't have enough. If he could, he would stay here, he wouldn't leave and... He pressed his lips tight and turned around, although he still couldn't look the doctor in the eye. "Is he really going to be all right?" he asked quietly.

"He really is," the doctor answered and sat down. "What about you? Are _you_ going to be all right?"

Kagetsuna lowered his gaze and clasped his hands. "I... I don't know," he whispered and swallowed, and then, in a surge of sudden frankness, he regarded the doctor again. "Sensei, what do I... what is happening to me?" he asked.

Kabe-sensei observed him for a moment and then sighed. "I think you've become too attached to him," he replied finally, and there was some edge to his voice.

Kagetsuna felt as if he had been hit again. Too attached...?

"I'm not saying you've done anything wrong," the doctor rushed to explain. "In fact, no-one has done anything wrong. It is just that... Kojūrō-san, what is that boy to you?"

'Everything,' came to Kagetsuna's mind. His fingers squeezed nervously. "He is... Kabe-sensei, I'd do anything for him," he uttered.

The doctor nodded, "A pat answer of a samurai. No, Kojūrō-san, I'm asking who he is to _you_," saying that, the man pointed at Kagetsuna's chest.

How could he answer that? "I cannot imagine that... he is not there," he started cautiously, "He is always around," he added. "I can't imagine... the world without him. I can't imagine that one day he's gone. I feel like he's been with me together. And that he'll always be. And I with him."

The doctor looked at him attentively and squinted his eyes. "You are aware that in the world we live in we can meet death every day?" he asked impassively.

"I am, Sensei," Kagetsuna nodded. "I also know that a samurai should always remember that. But..." He turned his head and stared at Bontenmaru's sleeping face. "I am under the impression he... he will never die. He looks in the future, have you known it, Sensei? He already plans what he would do once he becomes a daimyō. And those are not some daydreams of a child. He has a goal; he knew what he wants to achieve. And I believe he will succeed. When I look at him, I almost can see it with my own eyes. But... once I lose the sight of him... Then everything disappears as well. I'm scared he would disappear too. That when I'm not with him... when I can't support him... he wouldn't make it. Sensei, I know it's conceit speaking through me, I shouldn't..."

"Kojūrō-san, I think he needs you," the doctor interrupted him. "In fact, I have no doubt about it. Still, I also think it wears you out..."

"Wears me out?" Kagetsuna was surprised. "Sensei, haven't you heard what I said? I'd do anything for him. He is the greatest... happiness of my life. Being with him gives me strength."

"Nevertheless, everything comes at a price. That is why I say that you've become too attached to him. For your own good."

Kagetsuna shook his head. He didn't like the doctor's idea. "Sensei, I'm not asking for your opinion, only..." he started, but then checked himself and lowered his head, "No, forgive me, please. I ask for your help. But I'm not going to give up on him," he warned. "Whatever the price... whatever I have to sacrifice... it doesn't matter. I'm not going to be anywhere else but with him. He gave me my name. He... made my life meaningful. If not for him, I would be another person. I don't know, maybe a better person, maybe worse... but I don't want to change anything. For my own good?" he repeated. "His good is my good, and no other matters. And will never matter. Please, help me... so that I can support him the best."

The doctor kept looking at him, his gaze penetrating, then started to stroke his beard and finally clasped his fingers. "Then... What is your problem, Kojūrō-san?"

Kagetsuna swallowed. "It happened before, too," he said. "When we were attacked in the beginning of the month... You know, Sensei, that I lost consciousness, the thugs knocked me down. The last thing I saw then was Bontenmaru-sama's face as he was slipping from the horse. I was sure he would fall down, and then anything might have happened... Later, I learned that Tsunamoto-san had managed to catch him. However, when I came to and didn't know where I was... and didn't know what had happened to him... whether he wasn't hurt... whether he was all right... It was like madness, Sensei. All I could think of was to come back to him. To see him again. To be with him. We are always together," he confessed. "I am his attendant, so it's natural. And I really wish all the best for him. He is like... light that I need. And that time I was alone while he was someplace else and I had no idea whether he was safe and sound..."

The doctor nodded.

"And now... when I saw him lying there, unconscious, stained with blood... I was sure I lost him." He shivered at the very memory and suppressed the urge to reach and grasp the boy's hand. "I couldn't think rationally. I couldn't do anything. I was... frenzied. It wasn't... normal," he added, lowering his head. "I don't want experience it ever again. I have to overcome it, otherwise, instead of helping him, I'll cause him harm," his chest pained at the thought, "I wanted to bring him here... but then I lost my mind and... you could see it yourself, Sensei. It was Tsunamoto-san who brought me back to my senses. If not for him, Bontenmaru-sama could have..." He clenched his teeth, for suddenly he was sure he would start screaming. It took a while before his hands stopped trembling and he could look at the doctor, "It must not happen again. He needs me as someone he can trust. He needs me strong," he added emphatically.

"I agree with the former but not with the latter," the doctor replied. "You don't have to be strong in order to be needed by him. As for him trusting you, it's an obvious thing, so you have nothing to worry about."

"In that case... He needs me as a person who can trust himself," Kagetsuna corrected. "Yet I... at the moment, I don't know if I can trust myself." He raised his both hands and stared at them for a while before he looked at the man again, "Please, help me, Sensei," he whispered and bowed to the doctor, pressing his forehead to the mat, "Please, help me, like you helped me so many times before."

"Sit up," Kabe-sensei instructed and then mused. "It may be that my initial thought about too strong attachment wasn't that silly," he said with a great boldness. "You've said you're always together. If I remember correctly... It's been three years already?"

Kagetsuna nodded. "In those three years I haven't left Yonezawa-jō even once. If I left, it was always with him," he admitted, "I haven't even visited my father."

"In that case... maybe now's the time that you visit him?" the doctor suggested and went on, "If it's going to be a planned parting, don't you think it will be easier to bear? Judging from your story, your... attacks resulted from sudden situations that you hadn't been prepared for. They surprised you... and evoked such strong reactions. However, if you're prepared for separation, a temporary separation, it will be different." He raised one hand when Kagetsuna wanted to object, "You have to learn how to manage on your own. Even if you intend to always be with him - and why not? - you must remember you are two different people. Each of you has to be able to breathe and act on their own. For three years, you've been inseparable... and while it isn't anything wrong in and of itself, it has most likely driven you to the state where you no longer accept being alone. Yet that's exactly what you must accept. You must learn it again, Kojūrō-san," he emphasized, giving him a serious look. "And I'm sure you will succeed. I forbid you to use your right arm, didn't I?" the doctor changed the subject, and Kagetsuna blinked.

"Yes, Sensei. Since then, I've been practising with the left one."

"Yet, one day you will start using the right again. At first, it's likely to feel odd since it has become unaccustomed to function. Are you able to imagine it?" Kagetsuna nodded. "But it will not take much time before you remember how to use it. It's the same with feelings, Kojūrō-san. A person is able to become unaccustomed to many things and then become accustomed to them again. When you came back to Yonezawa-jō, you were fifteen, is that correct? Just think that you had lived fifteen years without Bontenmaru-sama and managed just well. All you need is to remember that feeling. It's still in you, somewhere inside, even though you've forgotten it completely."

Kagetsuna remained silent. It was pretty hard to grasp that all. He did understand the doctor's idea, yet it seemed... Right, it seemed so strange. He didn't want to part with Masamune-sama. Could he really not stay here? Here was his place, in Yonezawa-jō - or wherever the future lord of the Date was. He couldn't...

He clenched his fists. Apparently, Kabe-sensei was right. He really should finally see further than the end of his nose and do what he didn't want. In the last three years he mostly indulged in the luxury of doing only what he wanted.

"But then... what is a guarantee that nothing similar occurs once I'm back?" he asked. "In that case, is there any sense to leave at all? Will I have to make such excursions from then on?" he inquired with irritation, more angry with himself than the doctor.

Kabe-sensei smiled, "I don't think so. I'm sure one time will be enough."

"How can you know, Sensei?" Kagetsuna muttered without much conviction.

"Hmm..." the doctor stroke his beard again, "Let me tell you some anecdote. You will forgive me it concerns myself, would you? In my young years, I made some travels to the mainland. I studied medicine in China. I will never forget my first journey. I was alone, with no contact with my countrymen. I knew Chinese enough so that I could use it, but I was devoid of any chance to speak my own tongue. When I met Japanese people later and could speak Japanese again, that tongue - my mother tongue, after all - sounded extremely strange to my ears. It was a very odd feeling that I wasn't prepared for and that, I admit, shocked me a lot. I wondered whether I was forgetting my first language and whether I would be able to use it smoothly again. Of course, it was just a temporary state, resulting from my using only Chinese for many weeks, even months. When I reverted to Japanese again, it took me some time before it became natural to me. I never experienced anything of that kind again, even though I made more journeys..."

Kagetsuna listened to him silently, having no idea what the doctor was aiming at. The man's somewhat dreamy eyes got sharp again as Kabe-sensei proceeded, "Based on that observation, I dare say that once you manage to 'unaccustom' yourself to Bontenmaru-sama, you will never again become so... ah, obsessed? Is it a good word? In any case, you will be able to see more than Bontenmaru-sama solely. Although, judging from your expression, you don't feel very convicted," he added with a spark in his eye.

Kagetsuna lowered his eyes. It was the true, but... Kabe-sensei was probably right. He had lived through a lot, had experienced many things and knew what to do and how to help people. How to cure people. If he proposed all that, he surely didn't do it only because Kagetsuna had asked him. Kagetsuna should trust him.

"I also think that the result will be even better if you add meditation," the doctor suggested.

"To tell the truth... I haven't meditated in a long time," Kagetsuna confessed. "It used to be my habit, but then... I simply forgot. Nowadays, I do it only sometimes."

Kabe-sensei nodded. "Then you should get back into the old habits. You studied in the temple, so I'm sure you know the meditation techniques much better than I. Detaching yourself from the world, relaxing your body... it may all help. And, of course, alleviate the physical symptoms. I believe that during those... attacks you were aroused? Your heart was beating fast, you couldn't breath, your head felt dizzy... and so on." Kagetsuna was nodding at every sensation the doctor enumerated. "As you know, meditation helps a person to become calm. It may be that your body has been living in a stress, even though your spirit wasn't aware of it. I know," he added quickly when Kagetsuna opened his eyes to disagree, "We have peace, Yonezawa-jō is a quiet place, and there is no reason to be anxious. You're probably going to say you cannot imagine greater idyll."

"Yes, Sensei."

"All the more reason to get out of that rut. Go to your father... Where does he live? I forgot..."

"In Kaneyama."

"Ah, yes," the doctor seemed pleased, "It's even better since it's a bit farther. It's a good chance to get unaccustomed to the reality of this place. Stay there for a while. Meditate in the open..."

"I'll go to the field."

"Go to the field... The field?" the man was surprised, "Well, that is a good idea, too, but be careful with your right arm. In any case, get away from what is here. Every man needs such repose, even though he enjoys what he normally does. But now I prescribe it to you as a doctor," he added with emphasis.

"But..." Kagetsuna turned his head and once more looked at the sleeping boy. He really didn't want to part with him...

"He will be safe. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san will take care of him. You know you may trust them," the doctor's voice reached him.

He nodded. "I know, but..." he frowned, "I'm going to wait until he recovers."

The doctor snorted, "Recently, I've been under the impression he never recovers only comes down with new troubles all the time. We may only hope it will build his character."

"I have no doubt about it," Kagetsuna replied and felt like smiling for the first time.

Only now did he believe everything would be just fine. He was observing as the boy's chest moved in even breath and his cheeks were rosy again. He could imagine that, once awake, Bontenmaru would complain about staying in bed again, and nothing else. Build his character? Kagetsuna was of the opinion that the future Date Masamune could be already proud of his character, which wasn't a thing generally seen in an eight year old child.

"Thank you, Sensei," he said, turning to the doctor, "May I..."

"You may stay here until he wakes up," Kabe-sensei replied. "You may... meditate," he suggested. "But first show me that cheek of yours. Yes, it's going to be swollen for a few days, but let's see if we can help it somehow... It's enough that Tsunamoto-san will agonize over it every time he sees you. He always worries about everything... Ah, I knew I had some of that salve left."

As the doctor delicately yet deftly rubbed the medicine in his aching jaw, Kagetsuna realized he was slowly getting back to normal and could again think of the surrounding world. Tsunamoto-san always worried about everything? That was news to him; he had considered the tall samurai a man whom few things moved... However, it was likely that Kabe-sensei knew him better and wouldn't say things that weren't true. At first, Kagetsuna didn't know whether it disappointed him or the contrary, but he was sure that he would gladly get to know Tsunamoto better. Here was the problem, though: Tsunamoto seemed to confide only in Munenobu, who still considered him a suspicious or even distrustful person. Or, at least, the talk they'd had the other day had created such impression in Kagetsuna's mind. Then, maybe he shouldn't count on any closer acquaintance with that experienced samurai? On the other hand... Wasn't it Tsunamoto who said he'd always wanted them to be proper companions?

His cheek was stinging and would most likely bother him for some time... but Kagetsuna felt he didn't bear a grudge against Tsunamoto. Once again, he would have to apologize to him and Munenobu for that display; he hoped he would never trouble them that way again. He would have to follow Kabe-sensei's advice... take every chance to get rid of that affliction that was unbecoming of a samurai. And Bontenmaru was going to be all right.

Once the doctor finished applying the salve, Kagetsuna moved into the corner in order to not disturb him. The calm breathing of the sleeping boy helped him clear his mind. Sooner than he'd expected, he managed to immerse in the spiritual relaxation.

* * *

"Why do I have to stay in bed again?" was the first thing Bontenmaru said after the doctor had left.

"Why know why," Kagetsuna replied, holding back a smile.

The boy snorted and turned his head, pretending he was sulking, but hissed in pain right away. "I know, I know," he responded with exasperated, "But I don't like it, Kojūrō."

"And what can I do about it, Masamune-sama?"

Bontenmaru didn't answer - for there was no real answer.

"Let us hope you've exhausted your limit of back luck for the next ten years," Kagetsuna added, inwardly asking Kannon that it be so indeed.

The previous day, Kabe-sensei had allowed that Bontenmaru be moved to his own room. The boy had slept through the most of day and continued to, once back in his own quarters. The doctor had ordered him rest and reassured Kagetsuna that the heir to the Date would recover quicker if he slept as much as he wanted. Of course, Bontenmaru didn't want; he was of the opinion the day was too short even normally, so now he was extremely displeased. It was not that they were bored - they never lacked conversation piece - but Bontenmaru would rather act than only talk. Kagetsuna truly sympathised with him.

The next day, very repentant Tonemaru appeared. He started to sniffle in the doorway already and, upon getting to the bed and sinking to his knees, he was crying his heart out. At first, Bontenmaru didn't have the faintest idea what that was about but, once Tonemaru, between sobs, stammered out his apology and explanations, he related to the matter like a man and graciously 'forgave' the seven-year-old. After the accident that he had contributed to, or even directly caused, Tonemaru had been given a solid scolding by his father, a punishment and a ban on approaching the heir of the family, but he too had showed the character worthy of his name: he had prostrated himself before his parent and kept bowing until he had been allowed to visit bedridden Bontenmaru. Tonemaru truly admired his cousin and must have felt extremely guilty about having inflicted so much harm on him. He realized it could have ended tragically and promised to never do it again. And then he returned to his room to complete his punishment. Staying a whole week inside must have been severe for such a lively child, but this time he didn't intend to complain only serve his sentence with dignity, as befitted the Date.

* * *

"Masamune-sama?" Kagetsuna spoke a few days later.

"What is it?"

"After your birthday, I'd like to visit my father in Kaneyama."

"Did anything happen?" the boy asked with a frown.

"No, nothing," Kagetsuna reassured him. "It's that I haven't seen him for three years and I think it's not right on my part. To tell the truth, we have never spent much time together... always being in different places, but... he is my father. I'd like to know he is faring well. And my aunt as well. Besides..."

"Yes?"

Kagetsuna hesitated. He didn't want to keep secrets from Bontenmaru, but then he thought he shouldn't tell him everything. "Kabe-sensei advised me to spend some time away from Yonezawa."

Bontenmaru propped himself up on his elbow and gave him a surprised look. "Why?"

Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh, "He is of the opinion it's high time for me to change scenery because I haven't leave here for three years."

"Why?"

"Because when a person stays in the same place for a longer time, they lose a broader view, which is a bad thing."

Bontenmaru nodded lightly. "You're right," he said, "We're going to need a broader view during conquering Ōshū. Do go. And give your father my regards," he added somewhat formally and lay back again.

Kagetsuna tried to stifle a feeling of disappointment evoked by the fact the boy had brushed the issue aside so quickly. He had been convinced Bontenmaru would protest more or demand explanations, but apparently it was his own wishful thinking. More and more he realized that Kabe-sensei was right about him getting too attached to the boy, if he expected specific reactions and felt let down when he didn't receive them. The sooner he began his 'treatment', the better - even if he didn't feel enthusiastic about it. Should he notify father of his coming? Well, it seemed like a good idea; he could write a letter as soon as today.

"But you're coming back?" Bontenmaru's voice interrupted his thoughts, and it seemed to him he could hear some caution in it.

He focused his gaze on the boy, who regarded him with attention and... anxiety? Could he really fear the answer? Maybe... maybe he too had grown too attached? In that case, both of them would benefit from that parting.

"Masamune-sama. I'm _always_ going to come back to you. Never doubt it," he said with affection.

Bontenmaru smiled shyly. "Me... too. I'll always come for you," he said quietly.

Kagetsuna wanted to reply but realized he was unable to, for his throat clenched, so he only nodded.

The boy averted his eyes, as if embarrassed, and then knitted his brow. "That is... Once I'm older. Now they wouldn't let me," he stated peevishly. "That's why... come back soon, Kojūrō," he added, looking at him again.

"I will," Kagetsuna promised.

Bontenmaru stretched one hand to him, and Kagetsuna took it and squeezed. He completely lost any will to leave - not that he'd wanted earlier, but now his motivation was even lesser. Especially when the next moment Bontenmaru, certainly unaware of how his words affected Kagetsuna's resolve, said directly, "I'd rather have you by me. I hope we will never have to part again."

Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh once more. He had no answer for that.

* * *

Bontenmaru, although he had extremely bad luck and attracted calamities, must have had unusual strength and uncrushable spirit as well, for he recovered quickly every single time. Tonemaru was still doing his detention when his cousin was already able to walk normally. Kagetsuna didn't leave from his side - because he wished to enjoy those last days they had and because he wanted to protect him from any harm. He even would spent evenings by his bed and leave only after the boy had fallen asleep.

One day, when Koyuki came to light on the lights, he remembered their previous conversation that he hadn't thought of in the meantime. "That woman you mentioned... Kita-dono," he opened, "Where is she now? What happened to her?"

The girl raised her eyes on him, and it seemed he could see some resentment in her gaze. "She was dismissed," she answered in a quite reserved voice. "Forgive me, Katakura-dono. I am not allowed to talk about it."

Kagetsuna blinked. He didn't comprehend her reaction. After all, it was she who had asked him before... suggested he and that woman were relatives - then why was she avoiding the topic now? When he thought about it, he realized Koyuki had been avoided him too. Not that they'd ever had much to do with each other, but now it appeared that the girl resented him. As if... as if he made fun of her? As if he wasn't honest with her? It was strange. However, he didn't plan to bother; he had enough problems already.

Bontenmaru moved in his sleep and muttered something. Kagetsuna smiled at him before going to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~**  
**Exile**

* * *

Kagetsuna would have never believed he could call that August - full of unpleasant events - an idyll; however, looking in retrospect, he realized it had been very peaceful indeed, for later the situation grew complicated.

September had just begun when Koyanagawa Morimune returned to Yonezawa in great hurry and with news and shouted, 'War!' The campaign - or, rather, reconnaissance - in the southern regions had started without problems; yet, the Date's dispatching the messengers to the other daimyō had not escaped the spies of the Hatakeyama and the Sōma. Those two long-time rivals had decided to forget their earlier disagreement, and swiftly formed an alliance, even before the Date laid any claim to Fukushima. Taking advantage of the fact that Lord Terumune had most of his experienced commanders leave the castle, they were currently marching on Yonezawa, and Morimune-dono suspected them to cross the border as soon as the next day. The Date's offensive could as well turn into defensive, which was unpredicted, for no-one hadn't expected the Hatakeyama and the Sōma to react so quickly.

It was not end to the bad news. The Ashina - the closest neighbours from Aizu - couldn't support the Date in this war. The head of the clan, Lord Morioki - Terumune-sama's brother-in-law, who was not even thirty-year old - had died one month earlier due to unexplained illness. The Date hadn't been notified, for the Ashina had tried to control the chaos among their people and kept the death of the daimyō in strict confidence. Morioki's father, who suddenly was left without a successor, was making efforts at an adoption and securing his family's continuity, and thus it was understandable that the clan was too busy to involve in the war they could hardly benefit from.

Losing such an ally as the Ashina greatly influenced the situation of the Date. On their part, the Nikaidō had agreed to enter the alliance; however, before any arrangements were made, Koyanagawa-dono had learned of the Hatakeyama's and Sōma's actions and rushed back to Yonezawa to inform Lord Terumune. Of all envoys, he had been the closest, so he'd had the greatest chance to arrive in time; still, his group had had take a roundabout way and avoid the highroads, which naturally had delayed his return to Yonezawa. The experienced warrior had left his second-in-command in Sukagawa to hammer out the final agreement on his - and the Date's - behalf. Now, they could only hope that Nikaidō Morioshi would dispatch an army to aid his brother-in-law and attack the enemy's rear.

Shiroishi Munetoshi and his son Munezane had already returned from the Rusu and the Kokubun - Terumune-sama's brothers had promised to support him without question - and had to rushed there again to tell that the support was needed _now_ as Yonezawa could be attacked any moment. There was still no word from Endō-dono - as well as Makino-dono, who was visiting the Iwaki on the coast; in order to come back to Yonezawa, those two had to cross the enemy's territory. The news of Hatakeyama-Sōma alliance must have already reached them - or, at least, Makino since the Iwaki used to follow the Sōma's every move. But the Tamura were the Sōma's allies and might consider it impossible to share any information with the Date. The only thing to do now was to trust Endō-dono's intelligence and experience. Munenobu pretended he wasn't troubled - showing his concern would mean an offence towards both his father and Terumune-sama - but his usual cheerfulness was gone, and his tension was obvious. In reality, however, he hardly had any time to fret.

Upon learning that the enemy was coming, Lady Yoshihime panicked - or so it seemed _prima facie_. In fact, it was her wilfulness and inner disregard for anyone, including her noble husband, that surfaced. Yoshihime announced she was going to take the children and flee to her brother to Yamagata. Such an attitude was both an affront to the daimyō - after all, the lord's family should be the safest in his own castle - and an expression of a wife's disloyalty to her husband. Yoshihime, however, didn't care in the slightest, and Kagetsuna once again asked himself how those two really lived together. Terumune-sama must have truly cared for his lady - it was unbecoming to say he feared her - for he not only allowed her whims but also had never taken a concubine, even though it was a common practice amongst the samurai elite. He yielded to her also this time; he probably knew he couldn't stop her anyway.

Of course, it was unwise - to not say it more explicitly - to send away more people from the castle when the Date forces were already depleted and the enemy was drawing near, but there was no help: the train needed protection. Yoshihime's stubbornness was well known not only to her husband. Lady of the East ordered the departure in two hours, and the servants almost lost their heads, trying to manage such an unexpected task. In two hours, however, the procession had really set forth to Yamagata: Yoshihime, her sons and personal maids were travelling in the palanquins, accompanied by mounted troop - with Munenobu, Tsunamoto and Kagetsuna, who felt very conflicted about it. On one hand, he was glad that Bontenmaru would be farther from the war; on the other, he felt disloyal to Lord Terumune. Yonezawa-jō was a fortress prepared to hold an enemy attack; it should be the most secure place for them. It was their home they should defend to the last, not seek refuge somewhere else.

It also seemed that Yoshihime's action influenced the daimyō, who initially had indeed planned to fortify his position in the castle. Now, however, when there was - euphemistically speaking - nothing left to protect, he decided to head for the battlefield and meet the enemy there, leaving the defence of Yonezawa-jō to his uncle Sanemoto. In all that turmoil, the family couldn't even have a proper farewell; Lady Yoshihime didn't consider doing so at all, Jikumaru used to do only what his mother ordered him to and didn't bother himself with anything else, and Bontenmaru apparently didn't manage to realize that - _Merciful Kannon forfend_ - if the worst happened, he would never see his father again. Of course, no-one doubted that Terumune-sama would return to Yonezawa-jō safe and sound, but anything was possible on the war, especially when a man left to fight grieved in his heart.

Kagetsuna forbade himself such thoughts and focused on the ride. Apart from anything else, he felt strange leaving Yonezawa. Right, only a few days ago had he realized he had hardly left it in the last three years. He had got accustomed to this place to such an extent that the very thought of spending the night somewhere else than his room next to Bontenmaru's seemed unpleasant. (There was a possibility they would be accommodated in similar way in Yamagata, but it was not the problem here.) More and more was he acknowledging his own negligence. He was a samurai - a warrior, a soldier - living in the age when the peace was always a very fragile thing. He should always mind the fleetness of life. He should always plan three steps ahead, always be alert, always prepared for a change. Now he realized he couldn't compare even with Lady Yoshihime, who was able to react quickly, make swift decisions and accordingly carry out her intentions, while he kept sticking to the feeling of anxiety evoked by departing from Yonezawa-jō.

But it had always been like this, he could no longer lie to himself. He had never reflected on his future, never asked about anything and never challenged anything. He submitted to others' will, made do with the present, took things for granted, focused on reality he lived in... Yes, he _got accustomed_. He didn't like this discover at all; what kind of man it made him? Obedience and fulfilling one's duty was one thing, but following circumstances mindlessly as he did was quite another. That was why now, somewhat belatedly, he was very displeased with himself. He could only hope that nothing irredeemable had happened yet and he would still be able to retrieve the situation. It was the high time that he stopped being a child and became a reliable man.

It was obvious that they would not arrive at their destination before the night*, but the highway connecting Yonezawa to Yamagata was perfectly maintained, which allowed travelling in the dark as well - if one had light. The captain of their squad, Izumida Shigemitsu, was a battle-hardened soldier, whose face rarely showed any emotions. Apart from guarding Yoshihime's group, he'd been given a task to demand support for the Date from Lord Yoshiaki. Originally, Lord Terumune hadn't intended to involve the Mogami into the campaign, believing he could do well without the aid of the greatest ally; however, now that the situation unexpectedly had taken turn for worse, he felt justified in his action. Izumida had sent one of his men to Yamagata to inform about arrival of Lady Yoshihime's, her sons and closest servants, which should happen by midnight. Halfway, they met a mounted party, sent by Lord Yoshiaki as an escort for his sister.

Then, despite the late hour, they were being awaited in Yamagata. Looking at the vast estate of the Mogami, lit by many lamps and torches and impressive even in the darkness, Kagetsuna felt more anxious than upon leaving Yonezawa. Although the Mogami were the closest relatives of Bontenmaru, he could never bring himself to trusting them. He didn't know whether he could count on their good will. In his eyes, Yoshiaki was an exact opposite of Terumune, that kind and serene lord, who was loved by all his subjects. Yoshiaki seemed sly and designing, rarely smiled - and, when he does, his smile never reached his keen eyes. It was beyond doubt that he cared for his people, but - as far as Kagetsuna had got to know him - he was far from the candidness of Terumune. Putting that aside, Yoshiaki-dono was Lady Yoshihime's brother, and this one thing was enough to stay on guard around him, disrespectful as it was.

But Kagetsuna knew that his reluctant attitude towards the Mogami had yet one cause. It had taken him some time to learn the reasons behind Bontenmaru's stay in Ungan-ji. It had nagged him why the first-born of the daimyō had been sent so far from home instead of being cherished as the apple of one's eye. Upon learning the truth, he had been shattered. It was all about politics, like always. That time, the Mogami had strived for good relations with the Andō clan, currently the Akita, who ruled over the northern part of Ushū. There had never been open hostility between the two families, but their relations could hardly be called cordial either. As the Mogami had been getting stronger, they'd naturally started to worry about their potential opponents - like the Onodera and the Tozawa, two small but aggressive clans from the territory lying between Yamagata and Akita. In the end, the Mogami had sent an envoy to Andō Chikasue, offering an alliance aimed at keeping the problematic neighbours in check. Andō had been interested but in return demanded one of the Mogami family member as security; he'd had no heir and been willing to adopt a son who would succeed him. This created a problem since the Mogami lacked such a person and couldn't fulfil that condition: Yoshiaki had had no children and all his siblings had been already 'given out'. However, there had been Bontenmaru: a son of Yoshihime. And of the lord of Yonezawa, which wasn't of no importance. Kagetsuna still couldn't grasp it - and he really didn't wish to - how Yoshiaki and Yoshihime had made Lord Terumune agree to that. Well, they hadn't; at least not entirely. Lord Terumune had flatly refused the idea of giving his first-born away to the strangers, regardless of any noble motives (and the Mogami's motives had been far from noble), but he'd agreed that Bontenmaru leave for Akita _sine die_, under the guise of studying under the tutelage of renowned and respected master Kosai Sōitsu, but _de facto_ as an hostage and 'security' for good relations between the neighbouring clans. Why? It was impossible to say; either his good heart had made him acquiesce to his brother-in-law's request, ot he'd felt he couldn't really object. As a young daimyō, who had been still consolidating his position, he might have decided he'd had to make some concessions, even though they had been unpleasant or simply painful.

Fortunately, Andō Chikasue wasn't vicious and had demanded no more than Bontenmaru's staying in his domain. In addition, he was a reasonable man and hadn't called the Mogami to account after Kagetsuna, oblivious to all that, had taken the boy from Ungan-ji. Apparently, he had decided that the smallpox plague - that must have given him a lot of trouble, too - justified such move. Afterwards, he hadn't made any claims either. Apart from the fact that Terumune-sama wouldn't have agreed for Bontenmaru's return to Akita, Chikasue had been already expecting his first son to be born, which also must have influenced his actions. All in all, the relations between the Andō and the Mogami remained friendly, with the Onodera and the Tozawa keeping a low profile.

Kagetsuna knew such practices amongst the clans were common, but his affection made him keep the boy's side and strongly disapprove - inwardly - what the Mogami had decided. On the other hand, for which he disapproved himself, he admitted that Ungan-ji had turned out to be crucial for them both: Bontenmaru and him. Although it was possible they would have met anyway, sooner or later - after all, the Katakura were the retainers of the Date - they would have never been able to form such a bond. Their relation would be the most likely just a normal relation of a lord and a retainer, and nothing more. Thus, regardless of all that tragedy with the plague and its effects, deep inside he rejoiced that Bontenmaru had been sent to Ungan-ji by his father, just as he had been sent there by his. Nonetheless, it didn't lessen his dislike to the Mogami.

Lady Yoshihime said nothing about the troubles that had fallen upon the Date, only headed for to the rooms prepared for her, taking Jikumaru. Seeing the opportunity, Bontenmaru stayed with Izumida-dono, who asked that he immediately speak with Lord Yoshiaki. Kagetsuna, Munenobu and Tsunamoto followed - they were Bontenmaru's attendants. Distractedly, Kagetsuna asked himself when such ignoring the boy by his mother had started and whether anything could be done about it. On the other hand, he shouldn't forget that Yoshihime had taken both her sons when leaving Yonezawa, so she might still have some maternal instinct towards her first-born.

Yoshiaki-dono, a man only slightly younger that Lord Terumune, didn't wish any futile ceremonies. He heard Izumida-dono out and, despite the late hour, ordered that the large unit, apparently standing by, leave at once. The vague news of southern affairs had already reached Yamagata-jō, but it was only now that Yoshiaki-dono learned the real extent of that. He didn't show any concern, acted swiftly and firmly and even managed to create an atmosphere of security: the feeling that everything was under control. He undoubtedly scored new points by Bontenmaru, who quietly kept listening to him and taking in every detail. In the end, Yoshiaki even smiled at his nephew, although the smile was so brief that Kagetsuna wasn't sure whether he wasn't seeing things.

"Everything will be all right," Bontenmaru said as they made way for their rooms, either trying to reassure himself or simply drawing comfort from the presence of his uncle, whom he truly admired. Or both.

"Wouldn't you rather be in Yonezawa-jō?" Kagetsuna asked before he bit his tongue.

The boy looked at him askance. "I would," he replied without hesitation. "But... I'm glad we came here, too."

Kagetsuna didn't comment. Even if Bontenmaru felt anxiety - he would've been a half-wit if he hadn't cared for the situation - he probably unshakeably believed in his father's success, so he could as well appreciate the positives of that trip. Yonezawa-jō was his home, but the boy wanted to get known the whole world, not limit himself to one place. Even the travel to Yamagata must have pleased him since he rarely had any occasion to journey.

"Masamune-sama..." Kagetsuna started haltingly, somewhat pensive. "Do you regret going to Ungan-ji?"

Bontenmaru shook his head.

"Regardless of the disease and... loosing sight in one eye?"

"No."

Kagetsuna breathed a sigh of relief. To tell the truth, he had expected such an answer. "Me neither," he confessed. "Although I think that if we could avoid that plague... If we could give you your sight back, I'd..."

"Kojūrō. If I had to choose between you and my eye, I'd choose you. And, besides, what does it have to do with anything?" the boy stopped and looked at him with a frown.

Kagetsuna remained silent, for he couldn't utter a word. The boy would always surprise him when least expected, and recently Kagetsuna had been wondering whether the heir to the Date hadn't simply figured him out, especially his constant remorse that he tried to hide. Taking into consideration the boy's intellect, it was likely that he already had tactic and used it whenever Kagetsuna touched the subject of Ungan-ji, smallpox and disability. It didn't change the fact that he was moved each time by the frankness the boy related to his 'problems' with, crossing them out with one or two words.

Just like he had done it now. He turned and resumed walking down the corridor with a throwaway comment, "Besides, you are my right eye, Kojūrō. I thought it's obvious?"

"It is, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna replied and followed him.

Yes, he was sure of that: he was probably the worst man in the world, but he wouldn't change even one moment of his past with Bontenmaru - the past that determined his present and future as well.

* * *

In daylight, everything seemed better. There was still no news from Yonezawa, but Lord Yoshiaki's reinforcements for his brother-in-law calmed the refugees to some extent. Izumida-dono, having fulfilled his mission of escorting the daimyō's family to Yamagata, left with his troops as well. Looking at Yamagata-jō, no-one could suspect that in the next region the Date were struggling with sudden conflict. Here, the general mood was quite different, for Lord Yoshiaki's wife was expecting their first child, which had prompted the daimyō to expand his residence, and the sunny day now showed it to the guest in full glory. The servants talked in excited anticipation; after all, maybe the heir to the Mogami was to be born, which was the most important event of all. It could be that Yoshiaki-dono was so eager to help the Date because he didn't want any bad things dampen the happiness of the Mogami, and his brother-in-law's defeat or, _Kannon, have mercy,_ death would likely spoil the celebration. However, Kagetsuna didn't feel like criticizing him; regardless of their lord's motivation, the Mogami's troop could have a great influence on the battle in the south.

Young Lady Toshiyohime hadn't been leaving her rooms, for delivery was growing near, so the visit of her sister-in-law was a very welcomed thing. Kagetsuna, entirely disrespectful, imagined the two women indulging in chatting and gossiping, and never caring about the war happening nearby. 'Ah, Toshiyo, wonderful tapestry! Could you recommend the artist to me? You know, it's impossible to find such things in Yonezawa...' 'Your kimono is beautiful, aneue**. It must be the fabric from the Capital, is it right? Next time, could you please order for me as well?' 'My brother governs in Yamagata well. Before we know it, he'll be ruling the whole Ushū. I'm sure you are proud of him.' 'Your sons are truly excellent. I hope to give My Lord fine child too.' Personally, Kagetsuna doubted that Yoshihime would call her both sons 'fine', so he decided to stop wondering about the ladies' talk at that point.

It didn't escape him that he was in a foul mood - but was it anything odd? He blamed himself for having left his lord and not fighting alongside him. Of course, he was Bontenmaru's attendant, and it was his duty to care for the boy, not the father. All the same, he felt bad at the thought that other samurai of Yonezawa were protecting their home while he was somewhere else. It shouldn't be like that. No wonder that everything annoyed him and he easily discerned the negatives. He was angry at Lady Yoshihime for her unconcerned attitude as well as at Lady Toshiyohime and all people of Yamagata-jō for not giving a damn about the problems of the Date. He couldn't trust Lord Yoshiaki's good will either. He tried to focus on training - his left-handedness was still very questionable and required more exercise - but to no avail. Maybe he should try meditation then...?

Still, his condition wasn't nearly as bad as Munenobu's, who had the greatest difficulty in bearing with the circumstances. Of them all, he was the most temperamental and prone to show his emotions. Not only had he landed in situation that he could do nothing about - which was a torture for such an active person - but also he had no news about his father, who'd gone missing in the enemy's land. Although they used to argue a lot - Kagetsuna had been a witness to one of their arguments during the daimyō's council last month - they cared deeply for each other. Even though their characters completely varied, they were very similar in their loyalty to those they held important. Motonobu-dono was one of Lord Terumune's most trusted people, while Munenobu would happily give his life for Bontenmaru and Tsunamoto, and even Kagetsuna. It was understandable that the ignorance of his father's fate was eating him, even though he didn't speak of it at all; he simply was gloomy and upset and couldn't find himself anything to do. Finally, Tsunamoto suggested that they spar, in order to get him out of the dark thoughts, and soon they were lashing one another with wooden swords at the training yard, attracting attention of the castle residents. It was a spectacle worth seeing indeed.

In Yonezawa-jō, there had been an endless dispute as to which of them was better in the meaning of swordsmanship. Both had their devoted worshippers and supporters who would pick a fight at any occasion to prove their party was in the right. Tsunamoto-san was taller, brawnier and physically stronger, and when he struck, the result was fatal. He was also more experienced. Munenobu-san was quite tall himself, but much more slender. However, he was extremely gifted and agile and had a skill to quickly assess the circumstances, adapt to and act depending on them. They complemented one another and didn't give any chance to their opponents. But was either of them superior? It was something that only they knew - and now also a few bystanders who got interested in those two young samurai serving the Date had a chance to learn.

Munenobu entered the duel focused and serious, so unlike him. But so like him he was the first to charge. Tsunamoto was rained down with blows that he easily parried. Munenobu had to change his strategy, calm down and analyse the situation. Tsunamoto let him, and for a while they walked in a circle, never letting their eyes off the opponent's sword tip. Then Munenobu charged again, but this time his attack was planned and purposed. Tsunamoto countered it too, but Munenobu was already striking a blow from below; the earlier was just a feint. Tsunamoto turned around, making the sword miss his side by a whisker, but he didn't stop at that only continued the move fluently, targeting Munenobu's neck. The younger man dodged it and quickly jumped back. For a moment, they eyed each other again.

Then, unexpectedly, Tsunamoto attacked, putting all his force into swings. Munenobu could only block his hammer blows, each of them making him step back, but it was clear that he had to quickly do something, otherwise he would weaken - not to mention he would run out of the yard. When Tsunamoto lifted his sword, Munenobu darted to the side and turned around, the tip of his sword aiming at his opponent's neck - but Tsunamoto was faster again and took the blow on his sword. Munenobu could barely hold his - he had attacked only with one hand, trying to save time. Now he grasped his weapon with both hands and was obviously deliberating his next move. He was breathing fast, but his rival also showed signs of fatigue; running all over the yard in the heat was an exertion even if they were in top shape.

Munenobu returned to the centre, and Tsunamoto slowly followed. Once again, they were facing each other, holding their swords. One was slender, wearing kimono the colour of the soil and autumn, with his sleek hair tied at the top of his head and falling down his back; they stopped near his waist, bouncing up and down with his every breath. The other was impressive, clad in blue of night and day firmament, calm as the sky itself and wild as a mountain forest, with the mane of tangled hair that seemed to be engulfing him. They were keeping their eyes on each other - and saw only each other. Munenobu's face, careworn since the previous day, finally smoothed; the expression of constant worry vanished, replaced by the concentration. There was no place for worries here, for, if he wished to beat that opponent, he had to focus entirely. Something flared up in Tsunamoto's eyes, and his lips twitched, but Munenobu was already charging. He darted forward as if he wanted to strike the most basic downward cut, but in the last second he jumped to the side and drew back a cubit, making his rival turn and change the course of his blow. In that position, Tsunamoto couldn't attack with all his force, he could only reach his opponent... which was what Munenobu waited for. When Tsunamoto let the sword of his left hand to extend the range of the right one, Munenobu cleanly knocked the weapon out of his hand and then put the tip of his sword to the man's throat.

The yard was suddenly filled with cheers and applause, but the two samurai were still standing in the same position and looking only at each other. Finally, Munenobu lowered his sword and bowed deeply. Tsunamoto bowed too, and it was only then that they left the scene. The crowd - in the meantime quite many people had gathered to observe the duel - kept hailing. Someone ran up with the towels, someone else brought the wooden sword that had landed on the lane, and yet another person offered water. Munenobu and Tsunamoto sat down on a bench, wiping themselves.

"A splendid fight," Kagetsuna said, looking at them both with admiration. "I didn't expect Munenobu-san to win," he added frankly, "If you can forgive me," he turned to the younger samurai.

"It was the first time," the man replied with a smile.

"I'd say high time," Tsunamoto muttered.

Munenobu gave him almost an apologetic look. "You always intimidate me, Tsunamoto-san. I couldn't..."

Tsunamoto let a sound that resembled a snort mixed with stifled laughter. Apparently, he didn't agree with that intimidating - and he was the one to know best, Kagetsuna thought and cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.

"In any case, you've beaten me in an impressive manner," Tsunamoto added appreciatively.

"I only made use of my earlier mistake," Munenobu objected. "It's better to hold the sword in both hands, after all."

"You don't say... By the way. Kojūrō-san, how is your hand?"

Kagetsuna clenched his right fist. After a few weeks of disuse, this arm was clearly weaker. "Kabe-sensei forbade me from using it for one more month," he answered.

"I know you've been practising with your left one. Maybe you..."

"Am I hearing right? You were sparring without me?" an angry voice of Bontenmaru was to be hear. "You should have called me!"

They turned to him. The boy was approaching from the main building, clearly sulking, and Kagetsuna almost pitied him; after all, such a spectacle didn't happen every day.

"Don't worry, Bontenmaru-sama," Munenobu replied cheerfully. "I'm sure Tsunamoto-san will gladly take revenge on me," he said, glancing at his companion.

The older samurai gave him a very suggestive look, and Kagetsuna chose to look elsewhere, for he felt too embarrassed by the game those two played. Sometimes he wished he hadn't known as much as he did about those two.

"Oh, so it's Munenobu who won?" the heir to the Date asked, surprised, and then gave the winner an approving look. "Congratulations," he added in a serious voice.

"Thank you, Bontenmaru-sama," Munenobu nodded slightly in gratitude. "Actually, it was an accident."

"You may as well stop it," Tsunamoto threw, putting the towel aside and smoothing his hair. "That modesty doesn't look good on you."

Munenobu's lips twitched, but he remained silent.

"In this case, it's our turn now," Bontenmaru stated, giving Kagetsuna an expectant look.

"What?"

"We will have a duel," the boy explained and looked around. "See, people are waiting for more," he smiled graciously at the crowd; he was really convincing in his role of a future daimyō. "Now, choose yourself a sword. Well, I'm going to choose mine as well."

"But... Bontenmaru-sama. Are we going to spar?" Kagetsuna asked dubiously. "Here?"

"Kojūrō, am I asking too much?" the boy said in reproof. "You didn't call me, and I missed Munenobu's fight with Tsunamoto. Well, say it yourself, do I really ask too much?"

"Of course not, Bontenmaru-sama," Kagetsuna replied, troubled.

"Then, let's go to find the swords," the heir to the Date decided and headed for the training hall. Kagetsuna whilly-nilly followed him.

Once they emerged into the yard again, Kagetsuna decided he'd made a bad deal. Not that he had any choice. "Just to be sure, you use two swords, and I use just one?"

"Quite," Bontenmaru nodded. "I use two swords, and you use one arm."

"Is it fair?"

"You _are_ older, bigger and stronger," the boy retorted with a sunny smile.

Kagetsuna felt like scratching his head.

"And don't you dare go easy on me... only because I'm younger," Bontenmaru warned. "Tsunamoto never goes easy on Munenobu, right?"

"Of course I don't," the man confirmed.

"If he did, I wouldn't get so bruised during our trainings," Munenobu supplied. "Actually, I used to get bruised even before we started to train together..."

"Why is that?" Kagetsuna asked innocently.

"Come on, Kojūrō! You're going to talk later," called Bontenmaru, obviously disinterested in his attendants' affairs at the moment.

Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh and gripped his left hand on the sword, taking a stance. Excited murmurs rose here and there, and Kagetsuna couldn't resist the impression that their performance would be rather a circus show, especially after what people had just seen from Munenobu and Tsunamoto. He focused his eyes on Bontenmaru, who was giving him an ardent look. Well, at least the boy would have some fun; he deserved it. If Kagetsuna could give him that much, he really shouldn't care about his own dignity.

Naturally, he didn't plan to fight the boy seriously - he was indeed stronger - however, he quickly realized he should apply himself to it if he didn't want to leave the place bruised. Bontenmaru's blows weren't powerful as the boy held his weapon in one hand each, but they were quick, and thus effective defence from the alternate attacks of two swords required both concentration and reflex. Bontenmaru made good use of his technique, striking from various angles and directions, which made it pretty impossible to predict them. It didn't take Kagetsuna long to figure out that even such a fight could be a good distraction from gloomy thoughts: he had to focus entirely and empty his head of additional thoughts.

Once he got into his stride and knew, more or less, the range of Bontenmaru's movements - which he achieved without changing his position despite the boy's attacking him fiercely - Kagetsuna went on the offensive. The strikes he made with his left arm still lacked the precision - although he hoped it would change - but he put an appropriate effort in each of them. In reply, Bontenmaru first demonstrated a wide spectrum of dodging, making use of his agility and height, and later he started to block the blows in various configurations. Kagetsuna enabled him to try many options: parrying from close and far, parrying with two swords collaterally or crossed. It seemed that the boy didn't lack imagination, for he constantly devised new manoeuvres. In spite of himself, Kagetsuna started to enjoy that contest, even though it most likely seemed odd for a bystander. He was proud to see an eight-year old boy develop strategy to keep up with him, even with the power gap. Masamune-sama would be a great swordsman, no doubt.

A moment of daydream cost him dearly. Bontenmaru surprised him, taking another blow on just one sword and aiming the other at his side. Before Kagetsuna knew it, he felt the hard wood on his ribs. He suppressed a moan and stepped back, lowering his weapon.

"You won," he said without any disappointment.

The boy, however, didn't seem satisfied; apparently, he'd gladly continue fighting. "Maybe you want to take revenge on me?" he asked hopefully, and Kagetsuna held back his smile.

"It's enough for today," he said and bowed.

Bontenmaru bowed back. "In that case, tomorrow," he decided.

Kagetsuna didn't answer. They left the yard among the clapping. Though their fight had been watched only by a handful of people - majority of the spectators of the earlier duel had left to their duties - they had managed to impress them in a way no-one could expect of an eight-year and an left-handed samurai.

"Splendid foot work, Bontenmaru-sama," Tsunamoto remarked.

"As was your speed of response," Munenobu added.

The boy beamed and then looked at Kagetsuna. "Compliment him too."

Kagetsuna hemmed. Tsunamoto gave him a serious look. "Your swings are rough," he said, "but further training should ease it. You've been using your left hand only for a month, right? No-one would demand finesse after such a short time. Have you already practised drawing the sword from your right side? I think you should try."

"But I'm not going to use my left arm for ever," Kagetsuna objected.

"Even so, it won't hurt you to practice anyway," Tsunamoto suggested.

"Tsunamoto-san, have you ever trained two-sword kenjutsu?" Kagetsuna asked curiously, for the remarks of the tall samurai sounded very professional to him.

"No. But Munenobu tried at some point."

"Did you?" Kagetsuna turned to the man.

Munenobu waved his hand in a vague manner. "It was long ago... And I ended with a sprained wrist," he answered lightly. "Since then, I've been sticking to the classic style."

Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh. It seemed to him like a very long way since even such a sword master like Munenobu couldn't achieve it. But, wait, Tsunamoto-san had said...

"Tsunamoto-san, why do you think that I will succeed when Munenobu-san didn't?" he asked.

"You are likely predisposed to it," came the answer. "As is Bontenmaru-sama. Some people, like me or Munenobu, simply can't fight left-handed, but the two of you don't seem like having the problems." Kagetsuna looked at Bontenmaru, who looked back. Tsunamoto went on, "Bontenmaru-sama started very early, and it may be the reason, but you have never practised the swordsmanship by your left hand before, right?" Kagetsuna shook his head. "Then, you just have a gift for it. Use it."

"If you're going to watch my back, it's even better that you hold the sword in your left hand," Bontenmaru threw in after quietly listening to the talk.

The three of them turned to look at him, surprised by that observation. The boy blushed, then turned with ostentation and walked back on the yard, where he started to fiercely swing his sword - this time in the most traditional stance. They rarely got to see him so embarrassed.

Munenobu held back his laughter. "Bontenmaru-sama is right," he said.

"Now it seems that I really have no choice only to convert to left-handedness for good," Kagetsuna muttered.

"Take my advice," Tsunamoto encouraged. "Move the swords to the right side and just train drawing. In that way, your wrist will get used to the weight, and all arm to fluent move."

Kagetsuna nodded automatically. If it was what Tsunamoto-san urged him to do, maybe he should really try...? At the moment, his swords were put away in the room he was using during his stay in Yamagata; it wouldn't do to carry them in the castle of another daimyō, but he would probably be all right taking them to the training ground. Apart from this, no-one would be amazed at the retainer of the Date practising his swordsmanship in current situation, wouldn't they?

He decided to thoroughly think Tsunamoto-san's counsel out and possibly put it into effect as soon as today.

* * *

_* the distance between Yonezawa and Yamagata is approx. 50 km_

_** In Japan, relatives-in-law are addressed and referred as to one's own relatives. Yoshiaki's wife would then call Yoshihime 'older sister', probably 'aneue' or 'aneue-sama'. Somehow 'Yoshiko-oneesan' seemed too informal to me :P_


	7. Chapter 7

**~7~**  
**Doubts**

* * *

They lingered on the training yard, reluctant to leave - after all, was there anything for them to do in such a hard time? - when a polite voice came from behind, "If you will excuse me."

Kagetsuna turned back; Munenobu and Tsunamoto looked at the direction of a stranger as well. Lost in conversation, they hadn't noticed a stranger who had been standing nearby and listening to them for a while. He was clad in dark robes with the emblem of the Mogami clan - or one of their supporters, who used the same mon as a mark of loyalty. He was a man in his fifties and made the impression of a battle hardened soldier. In his eyes, however, flashed dangerous intelligence, which put Kagetsuna on his guard, despite the friendly tone the man was speaking in.

"I saw your fight, gentlemen," he said to Munenobu and Tsunamoto, ignoring Kagetsuna completely. "I wonder why such excellent swordsmen are not on the battlefield with their daimyō...?"

Tsunamoto rose from the bench and straightened up to his full height. Munenobu stood up next to him. "We are Bontenmaru-sama's attendants," the older of the two samurai explained, showing at the boy, who by that time was swinging two swords already. "And our lord does not luck more experienced warriors by his side. Nonetheless, thank you for credit, Mister...?"

"Tendō Yorisada," the samurai answered and bowed, but very slightly, which didn't escape Kagetsuna. The Tendō were the closest allies of the Mogami, and that man knew well he didn't need to truckle to anyone.

"Endō Munenobu," Munenobu introduced himself and bowed as well before looking at his friend.

"Oniniwa Tsunamoto," the man said, but bowing was clearly difficult to him. It seemed to Kagetsuna that Tsunamoto-san had immediately taken dislike to Yorisada-dono even though he didn't know him.

"Oniniwa?" Tendō repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Might you be Yoshinao-dono's son?"

Tsunamoto lowered but nodded in agreement. Kagetsuna realized he'd never heard about Tsunamoto's family before - but, then again, he'd never asked. Now, he also noticed that Munenobu suddenly grew serious. No, it wasn't the right word; he bristled and was ready to attack any moment.

On his part, the foreign samurai curved his lips as if he wanted to smile. "Does your father still serve the Date so splendidly as he used to? The word of his feats reached even Yamagata," he said in an innocent voice, but it was clear even for ignorant Kagetsuna that he didn't mean any merits.

Tsunamoto grew pale, and then his face suffused with such anger that it seemed to Kagetsuna he would go at the samurai with his bare hands. Munenobu only glanced at him and then put one hand on his arm, as if warningly. It was the first time that Kagetsuna saw them touch each other, which stood for something.

"Yorisada-dono, have you come here to insult us?" Munenobu asked in an even voice, but his indignation was obvious.

"Now! Not at all, Munenobu-kun," the man denied an accusation and smiled, but the look in his eyes was cold and mocking. "I came to commend you. And, to be honest, I hoped for a little talk. It's been very boring in Yamagata-jō since Yoshimori-dono became a monk... I'd rather join Terumune-sama on the battlefield, but for some reason Yoshiaki-kun won't let me leave the castle. What a pity."

"Yorisada-dono, I'm afraid we have no power to affect Lord Yoshiaki's decision," Munenobu remarked. In the meantime, he had withdrawn his hand, for it seemed that Tsunamoto wasn't going to kill the bastard yet.

"I didn't expect it, believe me. But now I see we won't have any chat," the man acknowledged as if regretfully, "Even though you are far from being busy... Say my regards to your master," he added, even though Bontenmaru was near. "Farewell. Have a nice time in Yamagata. Ah, Tsunamoto-kun, you will find a lot of young girls here as well. In case it is running in the family."

He turned away and left, sparing them no further attention. Now Munenobu was holding Tsunamoto by his both arms; however, the tall samurai appeared to be rooted to the spot. Only after a moment he clenched his fists and turned around. Kagetsuna had never seen him so disturbed. He gave Munenobu a questioning look, but the man seemed to have forget about him; he was looking at his friend with concern, clearly at a loss as to how support him.

Bontenmaru chose that moment to join them. "Kojūrō, tomorrow I'm going to..." he started and paused, sensing the mood. "What happened?"

Kagetsuna didn't know the answer to that question himself. He looked in the direction Tendō had disappeared and then stared at his companions.

"Well? What happened?" Bontenmaru waited.

"A man came here, the Mogami's follower... Tendō... dono..." Kagetsuna replied hesitantly.

"What did he want?"

"I have no idea," Kagetsuna said honestly, his eyes fixed on Tsunamoto's back. "But I think he tried to insult Tsunamoto-san..." he continued cautiously and then added with conviction, "Well, he certainly did."

"Really?"

"Don't look at me, Bontenmaru-sama. I don't know anything. Tendō-dono said something about Tsunamoto-san's father."

"Father?" the boy glanced at the tall samurai. "You've never spoke about your father, Tsunamoto. Tell me."

"Bontenmaru-sama..." Munenobu threw in, "It's not time..."

"But I want to know," Bontenmaru insisted, "I want Tsunamoto to tell me about his father."

"We will not speak of it, Bontenmaru-sama!" Munenobu replied in a sharp voice, and it was the first time that Kagetsuna heard him treat the heir to the Date in such manner.

The boy seemed offended - although he was even more surprised - and it was nothing strange. Not only he wasn't used to others' behaving like that around him, but also never before had Munenobu raised his voice to him. It would surely make him think... Judging from his face, Kagetsuna, who knew him as well as he knew himself, realized right away that the boy planned to learn what that all was about and nothing would sway him from that decision. And that could bring about something unpleasant...

"Munenobu is right," Tsunamoto said and turned to them. He was calm again, but the earlier spark had disappeared from his eyes. Now his gaze was spiritless, as if something had broken inside him. Kagetsuna knew he would remember that sight for longer. "But it is not right to keep you ignorant, Bontenmaru-sama," the samurai added and then looked at Kagetsuna. "And you too, Kojūrō," he added. "We will talk about it one day."

Kagetsuna hadn't seen it coming. Why would Tsunamoto like to speak about his father with ihim/i? He gave him questioning look, but the man's gaze had already returned to the boy, who was observing him with wide eyes.

"My father... Oniniwa Yoshinao, fell into disgrace, Bontenmaru-sama," he said and, although speaking came with difficulty, seemed resolved to go through it. "Not because of any politics. It's just that his... conduct didn't befit a samurai. You see, my father used to behave very... indiscreetly in Yonezawa-jō... especially around young girls. Lord Harumune put up with it - apparently, he cared more for my father's support than his misdeeds - but your father didn't intend to. You know well, Bontenmaru-sama, that it is very difficult to anger your father, so you can imagine the fault of my father. Terumune-sama shut my father out and ordered him to leave Yonezawa-jō. My father spent years in exile in his estate in western Yonezawa before he decided to enter the monkhood. Maybe his age made him wiser and pricked his conscience; undoubtedly, he had enough time to reflect on his earlier misconduct after having been banished from the court of the daimyō... But it is true that he broke with the past and turned from the path of dishonour he'd been walking for so long. I know he would gladly re-enter the service to the Date, but he also accepted the fact that Terumune-sama would never retain him again."

Bontenmaru blinked. "Then, what is the problem?" he asked, and Kagetsuna once more marvelled at how uncomplicated was that child's world and way of thinking. "He changed, so everything is fine now."

"Apparently, Tendō-dono doesn't know about it," Kagetsuna muttered.

"Or doesn't want to know," Munenobu added, never taking his eyes of Tsunamoto; by the look of it, he wished he could embrace him and knew he couldn't afford it.

"Don't worry about it, Tsunamoto," Bontenmaru said encouragingly. "It is important that we know the truth. We shouldn't care about the others." Tsunamoto looked at him in silence. "That is, if you don't want to challenge him to a duel, perhaps...?" the boy added with hope, "Now that you have a reason..."

"Bontenmaru-sama. We are guest of the Mogami. It wouldn't do to start killing their people," Munenobu pointed out.

"Ah, true," Bontenmaru was disappointed. "But... Maybe another occasion will come up... Outside Yamagata..." he mused.

Something stirred in Tsunamoto's face, and Kagetsuna was under the impression the man was about to smile, but then he merely said, "I think it's not worth it, Bontenmaru-sama. It is as you say: what's important is that the Date know the truth. Thank you for your support."

The boy nodded. "I intend to care for my people," he replied in a serious voice. "I will always support you," he added, shifting his gaze to Munenobu and then to Kagetsuna.

"Bontenmaru-sama, it is _us_ who are going to support _you_," Munenobu called and laughed; the sound was like a balm for the wound and the best proof that the situation was defused.

"You treat me like a child," the boy retorted peevishly and turned away, offended.

"Of course we don't, Bontenmaru-sama," Munenobu rushed to deny it. "It is the subjects' duty to support their daimyō."

Bontenmaru looked at him askance. "I thought it was obvious that you are not just the subjects of a daimyō," he muttered and turned away again. Munenobu and Tsunamoto exchanged looks and then stared at Kagetsuna, who could only nod in agreement. "Let's have a lunch, Kojūrō," the heir to the Date decided in order to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Yes, Masamune-sama."

Kagetsuna bowed to the two samurai and followed Bontenmaru, who headed for the castle at a quick pace. However, as they went round the corner, he slowed down and then completely came to a stop. For a while, he stood on a spot, somewhat hesitant... and then sat down on the engawa and looked at Kagetsuna, frowning. "What happened there?"

They were in the pleasant recess between the main building of the castle and one of the outhouses. At this time of day, hardly anyone came here, so the place was very quiet. Obviously, Bontenmaru wanted to talk, and Kagetsuna couldn't turn him down. He knew it was not a childish curiosity that urged him to question; he genuinely cared for his important people, and his attendants were included in that group. Apart from that, he was also interested in politics, despite his young age. As a daimyō-to-be, he wanted to learn about everything that could affect the future of the Date. Kagetsuna told himself he was doing the right thing.

He said down next to the boy and spared a while to figure out how to put into words what he had witnessed. "As I said, we were approached by that man, Tendō... Yorisada, I think. The Tendō are the Mogami's closest allies, isn't it so?" The boy nodded. "He told us he had nothing to do and wanted to talk... because it's been boring in Yamagata. He said he'd wished to join Terumune-sama, but Yoshiaki-dono hadn't let him."

Bontenmaru, still frowning, looked at him. "Boring? It sounds as if he wasn't glad with my uncle's rule."

"You know, he did mention Yoshimori-dono," Kagetsuna now remembered.

"Maybe is my grandfather's supporter," the boy wondered. "What else did he say about it?"

"Nothing, only that: it's been boring in Yamagata since Yoshimori-dono became a monk. But now that I think about it, he didn't speak with respect of your uncle. You may be right about him supporting Yoshimori-dono."

Bontenmaru nodded, thoughtful. "My father supported him, too," he pointed out. "Maybe that Tendō plans to... revolt against my uncle? And he would gladly have the Date's aid in it? Maybe that's why he told you that he would like to meet my father?"

Kagetsuna remained silent. It could seem so, but was it really? Had Tendō indeed attempted to tell them something else? Even if Bontenmaru's speculation were true, the man must have had ambiguous attitude to the Date; after all, who asked for daimyō's help, ignoring his son and insulting his samurai at the same time? Such behaviour meant that Tendō was either self-righteous or simply stupid. But, if he were stupid, he wouldn't have had such a high rank, and besides he seemed an intelligent man. Maybe he'd put such an act in order to be engraved on the Date's samurai's memory; people used to easier remember those who had offended them than those with whom they'd spoken about the weather...

But it could also be that Kagetsuna read too much into that. "Any news from your grandfather?" he asked, changing the subject.

The boy shook his head. "He has yet to reply to my last letter. But I think he is all right."

A few years ago, the Mogami had engaged in an internal power struggle. Lord Yoshimori wouldn't have acknowledged his first-born and instead had enforced the choice of his second son for his successor. (Apparently, such things were in the Mogami's blood...) The clan had faced a serious crisis that had quickly escalated; it had been close that Yoshimori and Yoshiaki started a war. Yoshimori-dono, referring to the alliance with the Date - sealed with Yoshihime's marriage - had found Lord Terumune's support. It hadn't suited the daimyō of Yonezawa to interfere in such intrafamilial affairs, but he'd felt obliged to help Yoshimori; being a man of honour, he couldn't refuse his father-in-law. Fortunately, one of the vassals of the Mogami had reconciled the two man, maybe pleading the natural law that said it was the first-born son that succeeded his father full stop. Yoshimori had diminished, entered the monastery and been spending his old days there. It wouldn't be anything amazing, though, if not all in Yamagata accepted that. The retainers and supporters must have been divided; Kagetsuna didn't believe it possible to bridge the gap in such a short time. It could be that the Tendō wished for Yoshimori's return and antagonized Yoshiaki...

Kagetsuna was glad that the Date had avoided such fate. If he remembered correctly, two generations earlier the clan _had_ faced similar difficulties, when Bontenmaru's grandfather, Harumune-sama, had disputed with his father, Tanemune. That conflict had had a terrible impact on the stature of the family, weakening it profoundly. Both Lord Harumune and Terumune-sama had spent their lives, trying to restore the earlier might of the Date. In fact, Lord Harumune hadn't agreed with his son on everything; however, he'd chosen rather to relinquish his benefit and opinion than let the tragedy happen again. It seemed that such event wouldn't occur in current generation either: Terumune-sama didn't see anyone else but Bontenmaru as his successor. But Lady Yoshihime was of quite different opinion. 'There are only problems with those Mogami,' Kagetsuna thought without respect.

"Masamune-sama... If Yoshimori-dono attempted to take over the clan and allied with your father against your uncle... What would you think of it?"

The boy clasped his hands on his lap and lowered his head. "I hope it won't happen," he said quietly, so unlike him.

Kagetsuna, however, understood him; Bontenmaru loved all his relatives - father, mother, grandparents in Yonezawa as well as uncle and grandfather on his maternal side. He could dream of expanding his territory and see no problem with invading the neighbouring regions, but he was very loyal to his kin. Internal disputes of the clan must have been very painful for him. In his thoughts, Kagetsuna asked Kannon that the boy was never forced to fight his own family; it would likely break his heart.

"Maybe I should talk with my uncle?" he asked, looking at Kagetsuna again.

"I don't think it's necessary. Tendō said that your uncle hadn't let him go to Yonezawa... I'm sure he knows well what to expect of that man. Yoshiaki-dono is very shrewd person."

Bontenmaru nodded. What Kagetsuna left unspoken was that Tendō-dono seemed a shrewd person himself - the man didn't make the impression of someone whose plans could be thwarted by one order. There was no reason to trouble the boy more when he was already troubled enough.

Ah.

"Masamune-sama...?"

"What is it?"

"Some time ago, I mentioned to you about visiting my father... I thought now is the right time," he said. Bontenmaru stared at him silently. "I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

Kagetsuna blinked. "Tomorrow is as good as any time."

"It's not!" the boy jumped to his feet. "Tomorrow is... my birthday," he added and blushed.

Kagetsuna felt like blushing himself. How could he forget it? "I beg your forgiveness, Masamune-sama," he replied in a soft voice. "I've got everyth-"

"You can't leave tomorrow!" Bontenmaru wasn't interested in his explanations.

"I can't," he agreed; even if he could, he wouldn't want to. "In that case, I'm going the day after tomorrow."

The boy didn't seem happy about it either; his expression indicated that he was trying to find some other reasons to stop him, but to no vail. Yet again, Kagetsuna drove away the feeling he didn't want to part with him. Now that it had been some time since those unpleasant events, it seemed an unnecessary thing... and Masamune-sama wanted him by his side, after all... Did he really have to leave?

He shook his head. Kabe-sensei found it necessary, and his advices had always been to Kagetsuna's advantage. Hadn't he decided himself to leave after the boy's birthday? He had to keep his promise. Would he be a samurai if he went back on his words? Besides... Bontenmaru would be in Yamagata, much closer than if he were in Yonezawa. It was... comforting?

Not really, but he didn't intend to dwell on it any more. "I'm going the day after tomorrow," he repeated, looking at the boy.

Bontenmaru nodded and sat down. He rarely exploded like that; the display from a moment ago could probably be attributed to the overall, nervous situation. "What do you think is happening in Yonezawa?" he asked as if he could read his mind.

Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh. "I don't know, Masamune-sama."

"Why does father send no message?" came the next question, the one that Kagetsuna kept asking himself since the previous day.

"I suppose he is very busy," he answered, for he couldn't say anything else. "Once on the battlefield, it is better to concentrate only on fighting."

"But they don't fight all the time!" the boy exclaimed, "Do they?"

"I don't know, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna said again. "I have never been in the war. But it may be that they are engaged in constant combat. What is in the books may have nothing in common with the facts: that you arrive at the battlefield and win. I suppose the reality is not so nice."

Bontenmaru pulled the knees up and put his arms around them. "I plan to always win," he stated, but his voice was quiet, as if he realized his words were just the words of a child.

"And when you win, I'll always be by your side," Kagetsuna added with a smile. Plans and dreams existed to be fulfilled. Neither of them was immortal, but together they had bigger chances to succeed.

The boy gave him a look. "I know, Kojūrō," he said and then suddenly got up. "Now I'm really hungry. Let's have a lunch."

Kagetsuna rose as well. Bontenmaru was already heading towards the main entrance, once again in good mood and full of energy. Kagetsuna thanked the gods that he was still able to bring a smile to the boy's face.

* * *

No ceremony to celebrate Bontenmaru's birthday was held in Yamagata, but the boy didn't expect it. Lord Yoshiaki, however, remembered that his nephew was turning eight that day and presented him with many gifts like clothes, a calligraphy scroll and several books on martial art. Lady Yoshihime appeared in public for the first time since having come to Yamagata and said her greetings, as did Jikumaru, constantly glancing at his mother to ask her permission. A lavish meal was prepared for the boy's family and his three attendants.

In the afternoon, long-awaited messenger from Lord Terumune arrived and reported that, with help of the Lord Yoshiaki's troops, the Date army had held the joined forces of the Sōma and the Hatakeyama off, and now there was a stalemate on the battlefield. The daimyō of Yonezawa had been joined by the troops of the Kokubun and the Rusu, but there was still no word from the southern allies. Lord Terumune hadn't yet made the decision whether he would attack the enemy with such small forces or wait for more. He didn't doubt that the Iwaki and Nikaidō would send reinforcements, which seemed necessary in order to defeat the opponents. However, it appeared that there was no longer threat to Yonezawa, and Lord Terumune didn't intend to give it - the land that his family had been governing long since and he had been managing well himself - to anyone.

It was the best birthday present Bontenmaru could get: the news that his father was all right.

"Kojūrō, you must necessary visit your father," he decided later when they were taking a walk in the castle gardens. "Especially that you haven't seen each other in a long time."

"We are used to not seeing each other," Kagetsuna replied with a smile. "We've always been in different places: when he was in Yonezawa, I was in Kaneyama; when he came to Kaneyama, he sent me again to Yonezawa and then to Zuigan-ji."

"All the same," Bontenmaru insisted. "I think you should do it more often in the future. Don't you worry about him?" he asked and then pressed his lips.

"My father is a great man whom I will never equal, Masamune-sama. There's no need to be worry about-"

"Those are two different things," the boy interrupted him. "Besides... What do you mean, you will never equal him? You are to be my right hand, and I'm going to unite Ōshū and Ushū under my rule. You have to do better."

"Yes, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna held back his laughter. "Don't forget that I am to be your right eye as well."

"All the more reason," Bontenmaru said with unction but could no longer keep his solemn expression and burst out laughing.

Kagetsuna smiled again, walking by him. He too felt at ease now that he knew Lord Terumune was fine. Although his heart belonged to Masamune-sama, he admired the daimyō almost as much. If he could allow himself such boldness, he considered Terumune-sama his second father who always cared for him, was always glad of his service and never spared him any favour. He'd even honoured Kagetsuna by becoming his eboshi-oya.* Rarely a young samurai could enjoy such privilege. Kagetsuna was sure that everyone in Yonezawa wished all the best to Lord Terumune. Whenever he thought of the daimyō, he would feel warmth welling in his chest. Terumune-sama was a sun shining upon all around him. He didn't resemble those tough warriors from the stories: he was slightly-built, smiled a lot, and his conduct was marked by charity and geniality. He always chose concord over fighting, tried to patch up the arguments and to pursue agreement. At the same time, he was a very honourable person who respected his elders, relatives and supporters. Once given promise was absolute. He could act quickly and efficiently and didn't lack decisiveness. As a daimyō, he cared for his subjects and splendidly managed his domain from the castle in Yonezawa. Now that Kagetsuna thought about it, he came to the conclusion that the invasion in Fukushima was unlike Lord Terumune; it could be, however, that with the age the head of the Date clan started to feel the urge to expand his influence and territory in order to one day proudly hand them over to his son.

In any case, now that the situation looked better, Kagetsuna could depart to Kaneyama with a lighter heart. He didn't doubt that the campaign would end in the Date's victory - after all, they hadn't made all those alliances with the southern clans for nothing - and even if they didn't manage to join Fukushima to Yonezawa, everything would go back to normal. They still had home to return to, Bontenmaru and he.

"Where are we going?" he got curious when the boy turned into a side alley and was leading him to a small building near the outer wall.

"You will see," Bontenmaru answered in a mysterious tone.

He did see, though it proved difficult at the beginning. The place was dark, and even the sunlight coming through the cracks in the walls couldn't dispel it. Bontenmaru struck fire and lit a lamp, and then he stepped back. He wouldn't stop smiling.

A figurine was standing on the platform - a view so familiar that Kagetsuna recognized it at once even though he hadn't seen it in many years. The angry-faced god enveloped in flames that burned away worldly desires. With sword to slash the demons in one hand and the rope to bind them in the other. That version had the third eye as well; all-seeing Fudō Myō-ō. Terrifying, but gentle inside. For his part, Kagetsuna would recite the attributes of the deity even being waked up in the middle of the night.

"I didn't know there was his temple in Yamagata," he said after having looked enough.

Bontenmaru didn't took his eyes off the statue, and they were burning as much as that time when the two of them had met for the first time - in front of Fudō Myō-ō in Ungan-ji, three years earlier. And, even though they weren't the demons, the wrathful god had bound them together for ever.

"Me neither, but I got known from the priest of the Mogami. I came here yesterday already. Isn't he magnificent?" he asked.

"He is."

It took one to be either Date Bontenmaru or Katakura Kagetsuna to call that frightening deity magnificent.

"Once I become the daimyō, I'll have him at our castle, too," the boy went on, still staring at the angry face of the sculpture lit by the lamp. "And I'll build him a temple."

Kagetsuna nodded but inwardly wondered whether Fudō really deserved the adoration that Bontenmaru bestowed on him. In the end, he was a deity of eye diseases and plague, which meant that as a patron he had failed miserably. Or maybe it should be considered his grace that the heir to the Date had actually survived the grave malady that, even though it'd robbed him of the light in his one eye, might have endued him wider view on the life itself, so to say 'opened his eyes', those inner ones. Nevertheless, Kagetsuna wasn't as enthusiastic about Fudō as the boy - he preferred Kannon and Jizō - but it didn't stop him from agreeing with Bontenmaru's words either.

"Kojūrō...?"

"Yes, Masamune-sama?"

"Do you think I will become such a warrior like my father?"

Kagetsuna cast an intent look at him. Bontenmaru was still gazing at the face of the god, but the earlier rapture was gone from his voice. He rarely asked such questions; most of the time he considered it obvious to one day outgrow Date Terumune.

"I think you will be a better warrior than your father, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna replied with conviction. "But do you really care only about matching him as a warrior?"

Bontenmaru lowered his gaze and was now looking at the lamp on the floor. "You said you will never equal your father, Kojūrō. I think the same of myself," he confessed in a soft voice. "My father is so..." he lifted one hand, as if he wanted to demonstrate something, but then let it fall down, resigned. "He is so _great_. Ideal. While me, I am different...

"Masamune-sama, no human is ideal," Kagetsuna interrupted him, which he rarely did. "Master Kosai must have taught it to you, right? People can only pursue an ideal, even though they never attain it. But why do you think you will not be like Terumune-sama? No. That you will be _worse_?

The boy remained silent. What he saw that moment, only he knew.

Kagetsuna squatted beside him. "Masamune-sama, long ago, we were talking about Fudō. You said that you wanted to be like him, and compared your father to Jizō. You said you wanted to be different from your father. That time, I admit, I couldn't understand you; after all, no-one wants to be different. However, the more I got to know you, the more I realized that being different doesn't mean anything wrong. That one can be different and still as good as the rest. Masamune-sama, you are as good person as anyone else, as your father, and surely much better than many others. You respect your parents and relatives. You care about your subjects - about me, Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san. You always strive to develop your skills and gain knowledge. I think... No, I am certain that you will be a splendid daimyō and your people will admire you at least as much as they admire your father. Your wish to rule over Ōshū and Ushū doesn't stem from sheer lust for power, right?"

Bontenmaru shook his head. "No, I only want the Date to be proud of me," he answered quietly. "I want to earn it... in order to feel no shame before my ancestors. You know that my mother thinks I don't qualify for being the daimyō?" he asked, looking at him, and his voice hardly ever was so sad.

Kagetsuna's heart clenched, but he didn't show it. "Your mother is not one of the Date," he said directly and didn't care about insulting Yoshihime. If it could comfort the boy, he would insult her ten times more. "For your father, there is no other heir. You know that well, don't you."

Hesitantly, Bontenmaru nodded.

"I am deeply convinced that your father's people think the same. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san do as well. As for my opinion, you know it, Masamune-sama. I cannot imagine myself following anyone else. Not because you will be my daimyō, but because it is you. Never forget that you may rely on me. Even if anyone else deserted you, I will always be there to guard your back."

The boy gave him a serious look. "You will not leave me, Kojūrō?" he whispered.

"I will never leave you, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna answered emphatically, looking into his face. "Don't ever think such things."

Bontenmaru put both arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Kagetsuna embraced him. What else could he do in order to convince him there was no reason to be sad?

"Kojūrō...?" the boy muttered into his kimono.

"Yes, Masamune-sama?"

"I don't want you to only guard my back. Because I won't be able to see you then."

"You would like to be able to see your eye?" Kagetsuna whispered in reply. "Don't you demand too much?" he added in a supposedly joking voice.

Bontenmaru moved away from his arms; he was still solemn. "You are not just my eye, Kojūrō. You are... You are..." He waved his hand as if trying to help himself find the proper words.

Kagetsuna smiled, looking at his futile efforts. "I think I understand, Masamune-sama," he replied in order not to embarrass his lord. "In that case, sometimes when we have a break in conquering Ōshū and Ushū, I will leave the post behind your back and come to drink some tea with you."

"You're making fun of me, Kojūrō," the boy noticed, but the corner of his lips twitched. "I think that when we settle down to conquering Ōshū and Ushū, I will already be allowed to drink sake."

"It sounds very noble, Masamune-sama."

"Drinking sake?"

Kagetsuna laughed softly. Bontenmaru wiped his eyes and smiled. To Kagetsuna, it was the most wonderful sight in the world, for which he would gladly give away Ōshū and Ushū and the whole Japan. No, he was never going to leave him. And he intended to always return to him.

"I will depart at dawn," he said as they were going back to the main building. The afternoon sunlight was colouring the walls of the Mogami castle gold.

"How long are you going to be away?"

"One month, I suppose. I'll be back around the next full moon."

Bontenmaru nodded; apparently, he decided to take it as a man, even though for him a month must have seemed much longer than for Kagetsuna. And Kagetsuna hoped that one month of separation would be enough to cure him from that strange condition he no longer really believed in.

He didn't want to go.

"Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san will be by your side," he spoke, as if he wanted to convince himself he was doing the right thing. "Before you know it, you will be back in Yonezawa-jō. I will join you there."

"All right. Say Kagenaga-dono my regards," the boy replied respectfully.

"I will. And... I'll bring some leeks from our field," Kagetsuna promised with a smile.

"And turnip," Bontenmaru reminded.

"I will bring the whole sack of turnip," Kagetsuna assured him earnestly.

As they were climbing the stairs, the boy turned to him and looked askance. "You know, it is a month and a half. If you want to be absent for a month, you should come back after the next new moon," he said in reproof.

"That full moon _is_ after the next new moon," Kagetsuna didn't let himself be swayed. For his part, he would gladly be back before the upcoming full moon since he didn't want to _leave_ in the first place. He had to be tough. "By then, I'll be back for sure."*

Bontenmaru turned away ostentatiously. "You'd better not be late," he said and ran to his room.

Kagetsuna suppressed his laughter.

Only one month. Will it help or not, he was going to never again leave his lord's side.

* * *

_* eboshi-oya - lit. 'eboshi-father'; a person who granted eboshi, the formal headgear of adult males, to a young man during his coming of age ceremony; similar to godfather in the Western culture_

_** here comes the ever-going dispute whether "the next" means "the closest" or "the one after the closest"; in Polish original, there was no confusion about it, but in English it seems more difficult..._


	8. Chapter 8

**~8~**  
**Father and Son**

* * *

He departed even before Hour of the Hare* started; a long journey awaited him. Before leaving, he looked into Bontenmaru's room; the boy was sleeping sound, the cover pulled up over his nose. They had said goodbye to each other earlier, awkward as it was. Yesterday, he'd also informed Munenobu and Tsunamoto about his plans and received their encouragement. He'd revealed to them the reason behind his visiting the father; after all, it was them who'd been eyewitnesses of his recent... breakdown and surely wished something like that never happen again. 'We'll take care of Bontenmaru-sama, so do not worry,' Munenobu had said, and Tsunamoto followed, 'You're doing the right thing, hardening your spirit as well. Take as much time as needed.' Kagetsuna had thanked for their favour and promised to come back stronger, so that he would never give them any problems, which had made Munenobu wave his hand and Tsunamoto frown at him. Kagetsuna had left with the feeling he was truly lucky to have found such companions; all the more reason to spare them any troubles in the future.

His travel to Kaneyama was going to take one day, but Chestnut was a strong mount, accustomed to covering considerable distances. As they set out, Yamagata was still engulfed in night shadow and the eastern sky had only started to grow pale. Kagetsuna moved through the city, its men and children still asleep, but women and servants already up and working. A fire was being started in the stoves - faint smoke was rising over the roofs - and poultry awaited in the henhouses to be tended to. Until the sun rose, everything would be ready for another day.

He quickly left the city of the Mogami behind and rode onto the northern highroad, that would take him to his destination by night. Soon, it became completely bright, the pink cloudlets disappeared, and the sky lit up with deep azure. The day promised to be as beautiful as the previous ones, which boded well for his ride. He passed the villages emerging every now and then by the highway. Despite his dislike of the Mogami, Kagetsuna had to agree that the region was prospering under their rule. As opposed to his father, Lord Yoshiaki used to avoid useless conflicts and instead cared for development of his dominium; in that, he was very like Lord Terumune, which wasn't something Kagetsuna admitted easily. Yoshiaki-dono actively exchanged the letters with the aristocracy of Kyōto and Ōsaka, was up to date with the latest trends and tried to introduce the novelties to his own lands. He had many bold plans, like river-control or extending the road network, that he sooner or later intended to put into effect. If he managed to keep the current stabilization, it was likely that southern Ushū would turn into flourishing country matching the central provinces. Kagetsuna supposed that the people were war-weary - the struggle among the clans had been dragging on for over a century now - so it was a good thing that sometimes leaders preferring building over fighting emerged.

The ears of rice were gold in the fields; willowherb was glowing with crimson in the meadows. Chestnut was trotting along the beaten track, and Kagetsuna wondered whether he indeed had neglected his duty of a son, having not paid a single visit to his father. True, he was an adult; true, he was in the daimyō's service - and father had always urged him to follow his own path and never required his presence anyway - but he still couldn't resist the impression he had acted very selfishly. He couldn't excuse himself with the distance of over thirty ri** between Yonezawa and Kaneyama; it was only a day and a half on the horseback. The truth was that he had once more focused on things within sight, forgetting everything else. Feeling good in Yonezawa, he hadn't thought, not even once, of going out, regardless the reason. Of course, he would accompany Bontenmaru during the boy's visit in Yamagata - which happened rarely - but it was a different thing. Thus, the closer he got to his destination, the more anxious he grew at the thought how he would be welcomed there. He hadn't even notified father of his coming - events in Yonezawa had prevented him from that - and now he was going to simply appear in his house and demand reception?

'It's your home,' his father's words, spoken many years earlier, before their last parting, occurred to him. Right, he realized, Kaneyama was his home too. That was, if a man could have two homes: one where he lived and one where his parents lived - father, in his case. But would home in Kaneyama seem a real home, not a strange place, after spending so many years away? Well, he would see as soon as the evening.

He passed Tendō and Murayama, that belonged to the Mogami's followers, and made a longer stop in Obanazawa. Chestnut required some rest, and he himself needed some food. In the coaching inn, he had his horse being taken care of, and orderd a meal. Obanazwa was the last stronghold of the Mogami in the north, for the next districts - Shinjō and Kaneyama - had been long since disputed lands. The Mogami had always considered the area south to Koshidake range theirs, and Lord Yoshiaki, after assuming the mantle of power, had declared his suzerainty over the region specifically - with help of the Andō from Akita. However, it was beyond doubt that the Onodera and the Tozawa waited for the opportunity to seize that territory. Yamagata was far away, and the borders were not being patrolled; after all, officially there was peace. Kagetsuna suspected that, sooner or later, Yoshiaki-dono would put things in order, which meant taking greater interest in administration of that regions. The Mogami did have their representative in Kaneyama - the previous being aunt Kisshō's husband, who had died soon after taking up the office - but it was obvious that a single official couldn't guarantee safety or ensure law.

He resumed his journey after an hour. Riding through even wilder scenery, he mused over what had never crossed his mind before: his family had relations with the Mogami, too. Surely, the Katakura were the retainers of the Date, but his blood aunt had married a samurai of the Mogami. In Yonezawa, the city of the Date and his birthplace, he had spent merely half of his life. He counted in his thoughts: his first three years, then three in Lord Terumune's service, and now also three with Bontenmaru. Yes, exactly half of life. Then, if he was going to call Kaneyama his home, he also had to accept the fact that it was under the Mogami's jurisdiction. It was a strange thing to admit. On the other hand, he was really happy that the Mogami were in the coalition with the Date, otherwise the matter would look bad to him. No, he shouldn't take the Mogami lightly, but he'd never meant to anyway; on the contrary, he intended to keep an eye on them.

Maybe the Onodera and the Tozawa did nourish the dream to one day rule those grounds, but now, riding through the countryside under the blue sky and in the bright sunlight, one could easily give to the illusion no danger existed. Those two small clans must have felt respect for the Mogami and the Andō; even together they would stand no chances against their combined armies. As far as Kagetsuna was concerned, the Onodera and the Tozawa mostly fought with each other, but something like this could never be taken for granted when assessing the political situation; he had a very recent proof in the form of the Hatakeyama and the Sōma, who had been rivals since ever, yet could very quickly join their forces in the face of external threat.

He reached Kaneyama by sunset. His passage through the village aroused considerable interest, but he was quickly recognized upon greeting a few persons. For some reason, it gladdened him. Not that he liked to be the centre of attention - he didn't - but apparently he was still remembered here, even though he'd spent many years far in the south. Maybe he really could call Kaneyama his home, then? The place he could always return to, if needed. For the first time since leaving Yonezawa, he felt comforted. It was in high spirits that he turned Chestnut in the road leading to the buildings by the forest.

The shrine was dark and silent, so Kagetsuna rode directly to Katakura Kagenaga's house. Even before he alighted, he heard a familiar voice, "Welcome home."

He jumped down from the saddle and turned around. "Good evening, father," he said and bowed. "Forgive me that I didn't informed you about my coming. The situation-"

"You're going to tell me everything," Kagenaga interrupted him, raising one hand. "After I have the lights in the shrine started and you've tended to the horse. We will talk once I'm back."

"Yes, father."

Kagenaga moved towards the small shrine, but then he stopped and turned to look at him again. "I'm glad to see you, son," he said with unusual frankness and then vanished among the trees.

Kagetsuna felt he had really returned home. Only now did he realize how tense he'd been during his journey. However, he'd feared in vain: he'd been received and treated like always. As if those three years of separation had never happened; as if he had left Kaneyama only yesterday As if nothing had changed...

Nothing _had_ changed; he felt relieved at the thought.

He took Chestnut to the stable and poured him some water and hay. As the horse ate, Kagetsuna wiped his back and sides dry and then covered with a clot. Chestnut snorted quietly, chewing hay, clearly pleased with such treatment. Kagetsuna stroke his mane and thanked for the travel, and then he went to the house. Kagenaga had already came back from the shrine and was now preparing supper. When Kagetsuna stood in the doorway hesitantly, he turned from the stove to show him the place by the table but then suddenly froze, staring at his face. It appeared something had shaken him, but, before Kagetsuna had time to think of it, his father returned to stirring and said, "The meal is soon going to be ready." His voice was even, and Kagetsuna thought he must have been seeing things.

He removed his swords and placed them by the wall; he hadn't arrived here as a warrior, so there was no need to carry them. His bags had stayed in the stable; he could always go there if he needed anything from them. He looked around the familiar room. Before taking a seat, he approached his mother's altar. His gaze focused on the fresh blue flowers, he prayed. Sometimes, he visited her grave in Yonezawa cemetery, but it would always seem to him that her spirit was here, even though she had actually never been to Kaneyama...

The clatter of the vessels broke his reverie; Kagenaga put two bowls and two mugs on the table. Having prepared supper only for himself, he had brought a smoked fish and some pickled vegetables from the larder, so that they had enough food. There was plenty of tea, though. Kagetsuna sat down and, once everything was ready, took the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

They ate in silence, which didn't feel awkward. Fire was crackling inside, concerto of crickets and hooting of owl coming from outside. When they finished and drank their tea, Kagenaga cleared the table before putting a bottle and two cups on it. Kagetsuna realized it was the first time he would drink sake with his father and didn't know whether he felt happy or embarrassed.

"What news from the south?" Kagenaga asked, filling the cups.

"Lord Terumune wages war on the Sōma and the Hatakeyama," Kagetsuna answered, taking his cup.

"Now that's news indeed," his father seemed surprised; it was nothing strange, knowing the attitude the daimyō of Yonezawa had to fighting. "Did they decide to once again try and invade the lands of the Date?"

"Well, yes and no. Lord Terumune grew interested in Fukushima, but, before anything came out of it, the enemies attacked."

Kagenaga raised his brows. "The Sōma and the Hatakeyama have united? That's even bigger news. But the Date should manage with the support of the Iwaki, the Ishikawa, the Ashina, and the Nikaidō."

"That's what we'd hoped for, but the Ashina couldn't join us this time; they have enough troubles on their own," Kagetsuna explained. "And we don't know about the Tamura either. Reinforcement may be much lesser we'd expected..."

"Speaking of which, what are you doing in Kaneyama when your lord fights the enemy?" his father asked directly.

Kagetsuna froze, holding a cup in the mid-air, and then lowered the hand. "Bontenmaru-sama is staying in Yamagata. I accompanied him-"

"That doesn't explain why you're _here_.

Kagetsuna remained silent. Suddenly, he was under the impression his father, despite earlier words, didn't like the idea of his coming here. "Forgive me, father. I should have notified you that-"

"That's not what I mean," Kagenaga interrupted, apparently seeing through him. "You can come here as much as you want. I just... I just want to know what brings you here," he finished in a softer voice. "I didn't mean to be intrusive. I apologize."

Kagetsuna clenched his hand on the cup. Never before had father apologized to him... and it seemed very strange he did that now. For a moment, he was at a loss as to how he should react... He shook his head; there had to be some way to have a normal conversation. He remembered they'd never got used to each other's presence, for they would spend really very little together. Only a few months three years ago, and that time they mostly had hoed the vegetables in the field. Before that, their meetings would limit to short moments of silence.

He raised his cup and sipped from it. Sake was both sweet and pungent, its scent making him think of the spikes under the summer sun. "Lady Yoshihime left to Yamagata with her both sons. She didn't want to stay in Yonezawa, so close to the conflict. Well, that was what she said, and no-one dared to question it, at least not openly. You know how she is. Maybe she simply wished to see her parental home... In any case, we accompanied her. Or, rather, Bontenmaru-sama. You know we are his attendants: me, Endō Munenobu-san - the son of Endō-dono - and Oniniwa Tsunamoto-san."

"Oniniwa Tsunamoto?" his father threw in.

"You know him?" Kagetsuna asked, surprised.

Kagenaga shook his head. "I only heard of him," he said and sipped his sake. "Continue."

Kagetsuna gave him an intent look but received no reaction. "I thought it would be a good occasion to visit you, father," he said, realizing it sounded like a lousy excuse. "But that is not the whole truth. A month ago I was wounded when some thugs assaulted us... In fact, it is the reason why Terumune-sama started the whole campaign in the first place, for they invaded probably from Fukushima and... Well, I got hurt in my right arm. Currently, I'm unable to fight, not with my right hand at least... so I wouldn't be of any use, even if I had served directly under Terumune-sama. But I realize it sounds like an excuse..."

"Did you try to use your left arm?" Kagenaga asked, ignoring his remorse completely.

Kagetsuna looked at him in surprise. "I did. Why are you asking?"

"In our family, we've had no troubles using both hands. It shouldn't be hard for you to handle your sword in the left one."

"To tell the truth, I thought that too..." Kagetsuna revealed. "Of course, I'm still not used to it, but I was told it looked promising," he finished in a softer voice.

Kagenaga nodded, apparently pleased with that answer. "Apart from that, how do you feel in Yonezawa?" he asked.

This time, Kagetsuna felt like smiling. "Very good, father. Serving the Date is something great. Terumune-sama seems to acknowledge me, even though I have done nothing to deserve it. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san are loyal companions. I couldn't wish for more."

"It's a good thing that you've found your path," Kagenaga commented. "For my part, it took me a bit longer, but I don't complain myself. But I'd rather not have my son experience such 'pleasures'. Be happy with what you have, my son," he advised sincerely.

"I am, have no doubt. The problem is, I might be too happy with it," Kagetsuna muttered in reply and stared at the bottom of the cup.

"What do you mean?"

Kagetsuna let a quiet sigh and then poured his father and himself more sake. He sipped it mutely, wondering how she put it. "During those three years, I neglected everything except Bontenmaru-sama," he confessed in the end. "Never once have I visited you, only-"

"You don't have to visit me," Kagenaga interrupted him again. "As you can see, I manage perfectly well on my own and I intend to for next thirty years. You have no duty to care for me. You are meant to serve the daimyō of Yonezawa," he added emphatically.

"You're sounding like you didn't want me here after all," Kagetsuna replied in an undertone and realized it only after the words stopped ringing in the air.

Kagenaga winced and averted his eyes. "You know it's not true," he said and swigged from the cup before patting him on the back. "I'd like you to more often say what you think."

Kagetsuna swallowed. "It wouldn't be proper," he muttered.

"Come on, son. We are two adults and two equal samurai," Kagenaga answered with slight irritation. "Well, I am a former samurai, to be exact," he corrected. "There's no need to treat each other with ceremonies. Just say what is at your heart and don't worry. You are always welcomed here, but you have your life in Yonezawa. Do you think I don't understand it?"

For a moment, Kagetsuna twiddled the cup. He was grateful for those words, yet... "Kabe-sensei told I had lost proper perspective," he said quietly. "That I hadn't moved from Yonezawa for three years and that's why... I'm not all right."

"What do you mean, you're not all right?" his father asked, frowning. "Except that scar on your face, you seem in shape."

Absently, Kagetsuna raised his hand and touched the already healed wound on his cheek. He had completely forgot it...

Ah. "That's why you gave me that look when I was standing in the door?" he guessed.

Kagenaga sipped his sake and then nodded. "For a parent, it's never a pleasant sight," he replied, staring at the clear fluid. "But most important that you're alive. You are my last... my only successor."

Kagetsuna chocked. He put the cup on the table and coughed for a while. Kagenaga patted him on the back again. Once he managed to get his breath back, Kagetsuna looked at his father with wide eyes. Was it just him or did Kagenaga really try to avoid eye contact?

"What did you say?" he asked. "I'm not drinking," he added when Kagenaga wanted to fill his cup.

"That you are my only successor."

"I know _that_. But what did you mean saying I'm the last?"

"My tongue slipped," came the answer that seemed elusive at best. "But you were talking about having lost your perspective. Go on."

Kagetsuna observed him closely. Kagenaga behaved like always; even if he hid something, he didn't show it. Maybe Kagetsuna was really seeing things... But he was definitely going to try and get the possible secrets out of his parent. If not today, then later; after all, he was about to stay here longer. Speaking of which...

"May I spend one month here?"

"You know you don't have to ask such things. Stay as long as you wish. If Kabe-sensei is involved, some kind of convalescence is in question, am I right?

Kagetsuna took the empty cup in his hands and focused his eyes on its bottom. "It happened twice," he started. "I mentioned we'd been assaulted by the bandits. Terumune-sama had allowed us to make tours around Yonezawa: Bontenmaru-sama and the three of us. We hadn't expected an attack, especially so close to the castle. I got wounded in the head... I was unconscious and..." he paused, seeking for the right words.

"It's a miracle you're alive. Thank you, Izanagi-no-mikoto," Kagenaga said, raising his cup to said deity and Kagetsuna's patron kami. "You're lucky to have got out of it with just those injuries," he added, looking at him again.

"That's what I think, too."

"But do I guess right that your spirit is still injured?"

Kagetsuna shook his head. "It's not that... Listen. There was some thirty attackers, while we were in four, including one child we had to protect at all costs. Everything could have happened, even if Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san are such excellent warriors. When I recovered in the unfamiliar place, completely alone... I panicked. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know whether they were all right... whether Bontenmaru-sama was all right. An older woman living in the forest had taken care of me, tending to my wounds and all... but I didn't know it either. I got frantic. I just had to get out of there." Absently, he rubbed the edge of his left hand. "I had to... I had to come back to Bontenmaru-sama," he whispered. "To know he was all right."

Kagenaga gazed at him intently. "And he was all right?"

"Of course. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san had safely escorted him to the castle. And Lord Terumune had sent the soldiers to find me. I was back in Yonezawa-jō the very same evening."

"Then, everything was well, in the end," Kagetsuna summed up, and Kagetsuna wished he could agree with him. "But, wait, you mentioned about the two events...?"

Kagetsuna clasped his hands and lowered his eyes. How he'd behaved that time still filled him with shame, and he'd rather not talk about it at all. However, he had to explain what had happened and why he'd decided to spend a month in Kaneyama in the first place, even though father seemed to not need any reason.

"The second time occurred in the castle. And was much worse. Bontenmaru-sama was hit by a timber falling from a scaffold." He clenched his fists; he was unable to continue. He poured himself sake and drank in one gulp before resuming his story. "I was sure he... it was all over. It looked horrible, father," he said in a strangled voice. "And then... something happened to me. When I thought he was gone... when I was holding him in my arms... believing he'd passed away and left me... I don't know myself what I tried to to then. I screamed, turned violent, completely lost my mind. Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san had to restrain me, otherwise I would most likely hurt someone. It took me a while to get hold on myself again. And Bontenmaru-sama was all right; he only had a mild concussion. After a week, he was already on his feet, as if nothing had happened."

"That boy must be blessed by gods," Kagenaga muttered, "even if it seems otherwise."

"That's what I thought, too," Kagetsuna concurred. "Well, he would need it if he wants to one day rule over Ushū and Ōshū," he added with a smile. Thinking of nice things helped him to overcome his emotion.

Kagenaga nodded. "Ambitions worth of the heir to the Date," he admitted.

"The worst - or the best - is that he may really achieve it," Kagetsuna decided. "It was him who persuaded Lord Terumune to start that southern campaign, can you believe it? Well, maybe not literally persuaded, but he could analyze the situation and present the ready plan to his father, which Terumune-sama thereafter decided to put into effect. And he is just eight-years old! By the way, his birthday was yesterday. He sends his regards," he added upon remembering Bontenmaru's request.

"Send mine to him as well."

"I promised to bring some turnip and leeks," Kagetsuna went on, smiling again.

"Take some aubergine, too; it's been plentiful this year," Kagetsuna suggested. "What about going to the filed tomorrow?"

"Gladly."

"But finish your story. If I'm correct, you've come here to calm your nerves and prevent such attacks from occurring in the future?"

Kagetsuna nodded. "Something like that. According to Kabe-sensei, I have to... unaccustom myself to Bontenmaru-sama, for I've been spending my whole time with him and lost a healthy view on him and the general situation," he answered, trying not to wince.

"Well, you're his attendant, so it's only natural you spend time with him," his father decided, "but I also understand what Kabe-sensei meant. Do you think it's going to help?"

"That's what I'd like to know myself. But I have no other choice but try it, right?"

"Right," Kagenaga agreed with him, putting his cup on the table. "Let's trust Kabe-sensei's wisdom. Then, you've come here to engage in some other things and not think of Bontenmaru. Work in the field, taking walks, household chores... What else?

"I may help you in the shrine," Kagetsuna offered. "I also intend to practise with a sword and meditate."

"That sounds like a plan. Knowing you, you'll always find yourself something to do," Kagenaga decided, and there was some pride to his voice. "Of course, you must visit Kisshō, too. Every time I stop by her, we talk about you."

Kagetsuna blushed. It was... nice. "By all means, I want to see her. How is she doing?"

"Pretty well. Crops have been good in last years, so she and Yasuo are satisfied. Ah, in the wintertime your aunt runs a school."

"That's great!"

"She probably remembered she is a samurai daughter," Kagenaga added wryly but tenderly at the same time. "Or she was reminded of it. The village teacher, Yasuda-sensei, left and never came back, some family matters... The village chief asked her if she could teach the children how to write and read; she is an educated person, after all. She hesitated for a while but then accepted the offer. I'm sure she is pleased with such a creditable job, and she enjoys it that others esteem her. Not to mention that children are very fond of her."

Kagetsuna's eyes grew wider. "Really?" He couldn't quite imagine anyone being 'very fond' of his fierce aunt.

"You know, she's never had children on her own, so I think she is happy spending time with them. Especially that she could take care of you for a short while only."

Kagetsuna lowered his head. "She was always good to me," he said.

"And she is very proud of you now," Kagenaga added. "So am I. You carry on the family tradition and serve the Date."

"Could I do otherwise? After all, I'm your only son," Kagetsuna replied and smiled shyly.

Kagenaga averted his eyes, then got up and cleared the table, giving to understand that the conversation was over. Now Kagetsuna was certain his father was hiding something from him, but he was too tired to inquire him about it. Besides... He'd managed to get into really good mood, and he wished to stay like that; possibly graves matters could wait.

"I'll prepare a bath for you, but do not dawdle too long," Kagenaga suggested. "We're going to get up early and go to the field."

Kagetsuna rose; his head spun lightly, apparently due to sake. "May I stay in my room?"

Kagenaga turned to look at him with reproach and, without a word, took a bucket to bring some water from the well. "Do not ask such things," he muttered in the doorway.

Kagetsuna suppressed his smile. "Father, let me do the dishes and clean the place, and prepare a bath for yourself instead," he said. "Even though I am an adult, I haven't come here to sponge on you."

"Fine," Kagenaga replied, passing the bowl to him, and headed for the bathroom.

Once Kagetsuna was done with the tidy-up, he went to fetch his gears from the bags; he also took out another set of clothes to smooth it out. He stroke Chestnut for goodnight; the horse was already sleeping in his box. Then he headed for his room to make his bed ready. Putting out the mattress, he realized it was going to be the first night away from Masamune-sama. He looked out through the window. He couldn't see the moon - it wouldn't appear until tomorrow - but the familiar stars were twinkling on the dark sky, as much as he could see over the trees and the hill. From time to time, he and Bontenmaru used to observe them, for every samurai had to know their position. Maybe the boy was now staring at them, too? Suddenly, he missed his presence and wondered how he would last that month. Yet he had to, in order to come back stronger and never have to leave him again.

The period of separation would pass quickly if he focused on his task. Tomorrow, he would go to the field with his father - and so the first day would be over; the other days would follow. Before he knew it, he would be galloping on the road to Yonezawa, proudly returning to his master as a completely new Katakura Kojūrō. Well, maybe not completely new, but changed anyway. For better, of course.

Father wished him goodnight and warned him not to fall asleep in the bath. Kagetsuna did his best to keep his eyes open, which indeed proved difficult. He reduced his bath to minimum and went to bed, warmed and clad in yukata.

Despite being so far from Yonezawa, it wasn't hard for him to fall asleep; he was in his other home and no longer had any doubts about it. He knew those walls and night sky outside the window. He knew that smell of summer flowers and chirping of crickets. Before he drifted off to dream, he thought he would try to visit Kaneyama more often in the future. Even if he didn't want to be anywhere else but with Masamune-sama, he felt good here, too.

That night, he dreamt of the stars of the northern sky, like they used to see them from the highest floor of Yonezawa-jō.

* * *

_* time between 5 and 7 A.M._

_** 30 ri ≈ 120 km ≈ 75 mi_


	9. Chapter 9

**~9~**  
**Lots of Joy**

* * *

When he waked up, it was already bright day outside. He felt guilty right away; they'd been supposed to get up early and go work. His father, however, was calmly preparing breakfast and didn't seem angry at all. "You were tired after a long journey," he explained as Kagetsuna wanted to apologize. "The day is still young; Hour of the Dragon has just started."

The meal, very tasty, passed in silence. Afterwards, they left to the field in their working clothes. They spent the next few hours hoeing the turnip, radish and aubergine. Swinging his tool and remembering again how pleasant that was - although minding his right hand, too - Kagetsuna quite unexpectedly daydreamed about... having his own little field in Yonezawa. Maybe one day... when he would have rendered outstanding services to Masamune-sama, he would be rewarded with a patch of land near the castle? Masamune-sama would surely not say no to his produces; after all, was there anything better than fresh vegetables, coddled by the sun and rain? A turnip, for example, could be put into the bag and taken along for the inspection of the land. Kagetsuna sank even more into fantasy and imagined himself cooking a soup for Masamune-sama during such a tour over the Date's territory...

"You really must've missed doing that," Kagenaga pointed out when they took a break and sat down on the edge of the field, drinking water. "Most of the time, you've been hoeing with a wide smile on your face."

Kagetsuna went beetroot red. "Let me prepare the dinner today," he said to avoid the subject; father would surely consider his dreams childish.

Kagenaga nodded. "I'm going to be busy with a service, so your offer is convenient for me. Any plans for later?"

"Not really. Training and meditation."

"Mhm."

When their work was finished, they took the part of the crops home. Kagetsuna arranged the vegetables in the pantry, at the same time looking through its content and wondering what he should cook. Kagenaga left to the shrine, promising to come back after the rites. Chopping the freshly reaped radish, Kagetsuna deliberated whether he should later practise to draw the sword from his right side, just as Tsunamoto-san had suggested. His father was of the opinion he should do it, too - so maybe it was worth trying out? Only he had to find an open place, for he feared his initial attempts to be somewhat... uncoordinated. It would be a shame if he stuck his sword into a tree or, even better, cut his hand in case he didn't manage to adjust his strength to the move itself. Then, maybe he should start with the wakizashi and move on to the katana later? It didn't seem a bad idea.

"Delicious meal, son," Kagenaga commended his efforts in the afternoon when they were eating dinner. "You surely haven't forgot how to prepare food. Your mother was a great cook, too. Seconds, please."

Kagetsuna filled his bowl with rice, pricking up his ears. Father rarely talked about mother. "I can hardly remember her," he said warily and looked towards the altar. Today, it was him who changed the flowers; bluebells were gleaming in the shadow of the room. "What was she like?" he followed to ask.

As a child, he would often question his aunt about it, but the answer would always be the same: exemplary samurai daughter and wife - and he would never learn anything specific. Therefore, the image of mother he bore in his mind was simply a picture of an ideal woman: beautiful, quiet, humble, able, and devoted to her family. It could as well have nothing to do with the reality...

Kagenaga kept eating in silence but didn't appear to be ignoring him, only to thinking. "She was a good person. She deserved much better fate that she got," he finally answered, and Kagetsuna thought his father was referring to her premature death. "But I know she was happy and wouldn't change a single day of her life." He put the bowl and chopsticks down and thanked for the meal. "She loved her children."

Kagetsuna almost spilled tea when pouring it to the mugs. He looked at his father with round eyes. Then, he hadn't been wrong about Kagenaga knowing some facts on their family that he himself had been oblivious to. Was he about to hear about them? He put the teakettle aside and sipped the hot beverage, paying little attention to burning his mouth and throat; he was too preoccupied with the moment.

Kagenaga took the other mug and drank his tea slowly. When he spoke, he confirmed Kagetsuna's suspicions. "You've probably realized I never told you the whole truth about our kin, son," he said, staring at some invisible point.

Kagetsuna wished that father looked him in the eye, but he understood that talking about it didn't come easily to the man. He clutched his fingers on the fabric of clothes, unsure what he was going to hear.

"I hope you will forgive me that," his father continued, "though I'd understand if you don't. It's not that I wanted to lie to you, I just... It seemed to me I lost the grace of gods... that the Katakura family was doomed. I didn't want to become attached to you and... But in the end, I decided to forget the past and that's why..." Kagetsuna was greedily catching his words but couldn't grasp them at all, which Kagenaga apparently noticed. "No, I make no sense," he shook his head and then finally raised his eyes. "Forgive me, son."

"You probably had your reasons," Kagetsuna whispered almost unconsciously. What else could he say? Only a moment ago he was so calm; now, he felt muddled and couldn't make out a thing. However, if his father was so disturbed, it had to mean something very serious was in question. For a moment, he wondered whether it was the right time to hear it, and then scolded himself for such cowardice.

Kagenaga took a deep breath and then let it out. It seemed he made an attempt at regaining his balance. He drank his tea up and put the mug on the table; there was some tension and resolve to his moves at the same time. Then he turned to Kagetsuna and looked him in the eye.

"You are my third child, son. Before I married your mother, I had been already wedded once," he confessed the first news. "I come from Yonezawa, and there I spent most of my life. Our house had served the Date since ever, always following them whenever they'd decided to go. It was in Yonezawa that I met my first wife, Yuzuki. Her father was the priest of Narushima Shrine. The samurai of the Date would often visit that place, dedicated to Hachiman..." Kagetsuna nodded; he knew it too. The shrine was situated one ri from the castle, on the vast plain of Yonezawa. "We had two children," Kagenaga went on, and it seemed he wanted to avert his eyes but forced himself not to. "My son... Shigetsugu... I was very young when he was born. He was meant to be my successor, the head of the Katakura family, but... He was a strange child that never really looked at this world. Never really saw it. His mother used to say he was consecrated to the gods. When he was ten years old, it was already obvious that his duties were different from that of a samurai. He was engrossed in spirituality, spent his time praying, meditating and studying doctrine. He had no interest in worldly affairs. After genpuku, he bid his mother and me farewell and left to join the monks of Mount Kōya and never return to the world. I'm sure he lives there, in the south, devoting himself to the invocations and imploring grace for us and all people."

Kagetsuna didn't move a muscle. His father's gaze lost its focus; apparently, he was reminiscing his first-born son, whom he would never see again. Kagetsuna tried to imagine his big brother, of whom he had been ignorant until now; however, his figure... all his being seemed but an abstract. He would never meet him, so how could he accept his existence just like that? In his ears, father's tale sounded just like a tale, a story, a fantasy... something not real. How strange.

"How old is he?" he asked though he didn't really need to know; it didn't matter.

"Around thirty-five," his father answered, still thoughtful. It seemed he too was trying to create an image of his adult son in his mind... imagine him as a man, while he'd parted with a child. Kagetsuna didn't know if he succeeded in it; he himself had no chances.

Kagenaga, however, fixate again and continued with the story, "Yasu... your sister was a year younger. She was a lovely girl, so like her mother. She smiled a lot, cheerful and always helpful... We had her married a samurai from Nagai, Kojima was his name. She was very happy with getting married, and her mother was glad to be able to visit her, for it wasn't far..." He kept smiling to his thoughts for a moment; then, however, his face shut. "But Yasu died one year later, and we were never told the cause: was it due to illness or... something else. It was more than Yuzuki could bear; she had already lost one child. Her health broke down and she died soon after that."

He went silent again, fixing his eyes on the table. Kagetsuna was staring at him mutely, at a loss as to what he should said and if he really should. The idea that he was not the only child of his father seemed so alien, but he could still realize that for Katakura Kagenaga those two had once lived... and been so important as Kagetsuna was now. Children were their parents' pride and joy... How must he have felt upon losing both of them, and then his wife, too? They had been a family for many years, had loved and supported one another, certainly had had many hopes for future... and then it suddenly had ended. He had been left alone, without a close person. Kagetsuna didn't even try to delude himself into thinking he understood his father - he hadn't experienced anything similar - but he knew he felt for him. Especially that, for all those years that had passed, it was obvious that recollecting the past was still painful for Kagenaga. 'No wonder he didn't want to look back at it,' Kagetsuna thought, lowering his head. He already felt guilty for having prompted his father to talking.

"It was then that I thought the gods had cursed me," Kagenaga spoke again, running one hand through his hair; suddenly, he appeared much older than just a moment ago. "For some reason, I had been deprived of my successor and the whole family. I read it as a sign that the Katakura line was bound to die out. If anything, I was glad my venerable parents were no longer alive and didn't need to look at their son's disgrace. I failed them... Maybe I'd been too arrogant, revelling in my happiness and forgetting the real sense of life...? You see, my son, that time I was too self-obsessed," he said, looking him in the eye. "I made do with what I had, never questioned anything and never tried to perfect myself. I had the daimyō's favour, I was glad with my family; I didn't need to put effort in anything. The gods punished me, taking it away; I was sure of it as well as that it was too late for penitence. But I kept frequenting Narushima, and my father-in-law, who tried to comfort me... told me to be patient and trustful. If he, having lost his daughter and grandchildren, could still look ahead and found courage to not doubt only have faith... It put me to shame; I thought I'd given up so easily. I decided to follow his example. I started to pray to the gods and ask for forgiveness, though I knew I would never be able to forgive myself. I wanted to redeem my sins... I waited for some sign."

He mused again. Kagetsuna tried to collect his thoughts. What his father was saying... It sounded so... pitiless, so harsh. As if there was no hope, only sin and punishment; grace of gods or its absence. On his part, Kagetsuna couldn't find any reason for which his father should be cursed, especially that he hadn't committed any greater crime than Kagetsuna himself. Could it be that being content with one's life demanded so terrible price? Could it be that carelessness was punished so severely, with the gods striking not the sinner but his close people? He couldn't believe that; Master Shōkei had taught him about merciful gods like Kannon and Budda Amida. If he should follow that way of line of thought, he would have to admit he was equally guilty and it was his fault that Bontenmaru had met so many misfortunes. Was there any justice, then? Did his father really believe it? Maybe then, after those experience, but now? After so many years?

"I don't know," Kagenaga said, answering the unasked question. "Maybe I simply forgot that the life itself was so fleeting... and that death was a part of it. Maybe I tried to blame the gods even though no-one was really to blame. I was too discouraged; I wanted to find a reason, even though it meant my own damnation. That's when I met your mother, son. Also in Narushima, so it wasn't an accident. She came to the shrine to plea for grace. I will never forget the first impression she made on me. She was proud yet humble. She seemed strong yet yearning for protection. Her face was beautiful yet there was some pain in her eyes that stamped it. On one hand, she seemed resigned to her fate; on the other, she still wished for something."

He turned his head to look towards the altar, and Kagetsuna followed. Had his mother achieved fulfilment in her marriage with Kagenaga? Father had mentioned her to be happy, although they had spent very little time together...

"Masako was the daughter of Motosawa Masanao, who served the Iida clan. On their part, the Iida are the Mogami's supporters. Have you heard of Mogami Yatsudate?"* Kagetsuna nodded, stupefied; he hadn't expected his family to be related to the lords of Yamagata to such an extent. "Motosawa was connected to the Iida, too, either by blood or marriage... When I met your mother, Masanao was already dead and she was at the reluctant mercy of her relatives." Kagenaga rubbed his forehead and then knitted his brows. "You see, your mother had once been married to the Date retainer... Oniniwa Yoshinao... However, she hadn't given him a successor, only a daughter, so he had divorced her and married his concubine who produced him a son. I'll give him that he'd waited with doing that... over ten years," Kagenaga added ironically; it was better than earlier self-accusations, though. "But I don't hold it against him. If it had been not for him, I would have never been able to marry Masako."

Suddenly, Kagetsuna couldn't resist the impression he couldn't digest all information... but he had no time to calmly process them, for Kagenaga continued, "Masako had lived in disgrace for many years. That is, she had none nothing wrong, but our society isn't tolerant towards single women. I'm sure many believed Yoshinao-dono had done a right thing, sending her away. People probably considered her unable to bear a male child and seen it as her fault. No-one had wanted to marry her, and her family had turned their back on her. It is obvious those years had been very difficult to her, but she had endured them with dignity. She never forgot she was a samurai daughter. She'd devoted herself to rearing her daughter, who had been her only support and loved her mother wholeheartedly, despite having quite a difficult character. They had been living in poverty when I met her. As I said, Masako had come to Narushima to beg for grace... but not for herself. She didn't wished for her own happiness; she only wanted to secure a better life for her daughter. Hachiman had appeared in her sleep, which had prompted her to visit his shrine. She believed that protector and tutelary deity of samurai would aid her only child, who, to tell the truth, had more of a warrior than a woman to herself," saying that, Kagenaga smiled for the first time since the conversation had started.

Involuntarily, Kagetsuna clenched his fists, so hard he could feel nails digging in. His father seemed relieved to have left the subject of his first marriage, but he himself felt much more tense. It was now that they were speaking of matters that concerned _him_. So his mother had been once married before...? And she'd had a child... from her first marriage? His older sister... whose father was Oniniwa Yoshinao, Tsunamoto-san's father, of whom he'd heard only a few days ago? Then his... sister was also Tsunamoto-san's sister? Oh, gods... How could he ever be able to look Tsunamoto-san in the eye again?

"I don't remember how Masako learned that I was a widower. She spent some time in Narushima, and we talked a lot. Maybe I mentioned it to her myself, or maybe it's my father-in-law who did. Suffice it to say, one day she prostrated before me and begged me to marry her daughter, who had just turned eighteen. I was surprised; not even once had I suspected her of such intentions. To think that, had I taken her offer, Kitako would have been your mother, not sister..."

All of the sudden, Kagenaga burst out laughing. It was so unexpected, that Kagetsuna started and straightened up in his seat, blinking. His father's face smoothed out, and he seemed to be in good mood again. 'He must have loved mother a lot,' Kagetsuna thought and felt pang of jealousy for never having got to know her better.

"Masako's age gave her little chances for having another child. She didn't consider getting married again at all. As I said, she only wanted to secure future for her daughter. However, I'm afraid Kitako would've never agreed to that, although that time I didn't know her yet... But when Masako mentioned about marriage, I realized I'd received my sign from the gods. Hachiman knows I didn't think of my own benefit when I proposed to Masako. I thought that, did I manage to provide for that woman who'd suffered so much and her daughter who would likely suffer as much in the future, I would be able to expiate my sins and redeem myself. I was in the Date's service, so I could offer those women a safe house that they lacked and give a name to the girl. It was my turn to surprise Masako, so we were even," he said, smiling to his own thoughts. "She didn't accept at once, but she didn't dwell on it either. We wedded the same summer, in the same shrine of Hachiman. It was my father-in-law who married us, glad with my happiness. He was a very good man..." Kagenaga mused again.

Kagetsuna knew there was a young priest in Narushima now, so he guessed that the man must have already passed away and his father was aware of that.

Kagenaga got out of his reverie and looked at him. "You were born the next year, in winter. You were a surprise to both of us, for we hadn't expected to have more children. Masako was so happy... so glad she'd given me a son, a successor. I was much more reserved to rejoice; I still believed our line shouldn't continue. And after my previous experience, I couldn't believe that happiness to last; I feared that you would be taken from me as well... But you were a child of love, never doubt it. Kitako adored you the most. Sometimes, she and Masako even fought about which one would nurse you," Kagenaga said with a smile. "It's beyond doubt that, doing it, Kitako greatly helped her mother, who was no longer young and couldn't care for you all the time. She used to carry you and sing to you; sometimes she even pretended you to be her baby. She gained splendid experience as to how look for children."

"I can't remember her," Kagetsuna whispered, his eyes fixed far ahead, and the realization made him sad. As if he had suddenly become aware he lacked something. He looked at his father again. "Where is she now?" he asked and became alarmed about the answer that was coming. During their talk, he had already gained and lost a brother and a sister. Would he go through it again...? But father had been so bright when he spoke of Kagetsuna's mother and... his sister. If anything bad had happened, he would've certainly not... But then smile disappeared from Kagenaga's face, and he donned a trouble expression. Kagetsuna's heart clenched with grief.

"I don't know, my son. I haven't seen her in many years nor did I heard of her," father said and sighed. "When you were two-years old, Kitako left for Kyōto to get comprehensive education. She didn't feel good, knowing that she was maintained by her parents even though she was an adult. She loved her mother and you, and there was an attachment between the two of us, too, and yet... or maybe precisely because of that she didn't want to trouble us longer. A little child at home constantly reminded her that she was over twenty. Of course, we would have gladly kept her with us. We were family, after all; we were happy to have her around. Her name means "lots of joy", and she really was that for us, despite her ready tongue and keen mind that better suited a man. And she was so proud... She never got married, she had no admirers... and if any appeared, she would quickly made him discourage him. You see, Kitako had too much character. She was capricious... No, it's not that; she was very strong-willed. She would never submit to any man, so none wanted her. It can be that she grew up to such a person because of her father. She knew best how much her mother had suffered owing to that man. Kitako would always side with her; she considered the men... But I had better not repeat her words... though I can still remember them," he winced, but Kagetsuna thought he was rather amused. "Suffice it to say, she decided to leave for the Imperial Court, where she then studied both literary and military arts. She would often send letters. You know, she was very apt and clever, which is vastly appreciated in Kyōto, regardless of the gender. For some time, she even held an office in the Court, but it was after Masako had died. I'm sure Masako would have been very proud of her. Well, she was regardless. In any case, upon learning about her mother's death, Kitako wanted to return to Yonezawa to take care of you, but I convinced her to stay in the Capital; after all, we found a place for you, and Kitako shouldn't forsake her career as she would have hardly got another chance. Now that I think about it, it might have hurt her. She might have felt I didn't want her back home, while I didn't mean it. I just... I probably still mourned Masako's death and didn't consider my words. Kitako didn't even got to participate in the funeral... As you know, your mother died in the plague and was buried quickly, just like other victims... As the years went, I lost contact with Kitako, which I truly regret. After all, she was... she is my daughter, she bears my name. I think I was already withdrawing from the people's world and closing on the spirits instead... I stopped seeing what was important," Kagenaga said in a low voice and mused.

For a moment, there was silence between them. Kagetsuna had many times regarded his father's spirituality frightening... But now, seeing him clearly remorseful because of that, he thought his father wasn't the one to blame. It was the path he'd taken and devoted himself to - could it be wrong?

"Then, she is still in Kyōto?" he asked, resuming the topic. "Holding that office in the Court?"

Kagenaga shook his head. "As I said, I don't know, son," he replied. "I think it might be the case if not for one incident. One day... Yes, eight years ago, Kitako visited Yonezawa. It was during your stay in Zuigan-ji, and I was already in Kaneyama; none of our family was left in Yonezawa... In fact, she came to Lord Terumune as a delegate of the Imperial Court, can you imagine it? It was an official mission. Kitako visited the Date, the Mogami, and some other clans. I don't remember what was her exact task, but she had to draw up a report on the development of the region and the relations between the daimyō. I learned about it much later, in a vicarious way; otherwise, I would have definitely tried to meet her... In any case, Kitako made a striking impression in Yonezawa-jō. Probably many didn't like it - an educated woman, who held an important office instead of serving her husband and rearing children - but Lord Terumune was enthralled. As was, mind it, Lady Yoshihime."

"Lady Yoshihime?" Kagetsuna didn't manage to suppress his surprise. He couldn't quite imagine the daimyō's selfish wife being enthralled by anyone.

Kagenaga nodded. "Exactly. Kitako was a mature woman, independent and intelligent, educated in the very Imperial Court. And she was a daughter of two... that is, both her fathers had used to serve Lord Terumune. One could say she was one of 'our people'. It happened in autumn, or early winter, after Bontenmaru had been born, and-"

Kagetsuna felt all his blood rush out of his head. He went pale and raised one hand. "Hold on," he interrupted his father. "Hold on a moment."

He poured himself tea, already cold, and drunk the whole mug at once. Suddenly, he was perfectly sure he knew what was coming - and it disturbed him more than anything. He had cleansed it from his mind as something irrelevant or not real at all, yet...

Kitako.

_Katakura_ Kitako.

Katakura _Kita_.

It couldn't be true.

"Lord Terumune and Lady Yoshihime asked her to be Bontenmaru-sama's nurse," he whispered, looking at his father and praying he was wrong.

Kagenaga frowned and then nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kagetsuna exclaimed, springing to his feet and looking down on his father.

Kagenaga gazed at him in astonishment, apparently surprised by such outburst. Kagetsuna was surprised himself but didn't care about in the slightest. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure and control his emotions, swirling inside him chaotically. Shock, disbelief, stupefaction, revolt, resignation, sense of being defeated and deceived, and jealousy... But also happiness, delight, some feeling of union... He couldn't figure out his feeling. His own sister had served the Date... had nursed Bontenmaru... and he hadn't had the faintest idea.

"Whyever didn't you tell me?" he repeated dully, sitting down and fixing his eyes on the table.

For a moment, he felt like a substitute... but then quickly realized such thinking was more than childish. His bond with Masamune-sama was one of a kind, and nothing would change it. Katakura Kita had once existed in Bontenmaru's life, but now she was gone, had been replaced by Katakura Kojūrō. But Kagetsuna wasn't just a replacement for his sister. He had been with the boy - and for the boy - someone much more important. He knew that. He had no doubt about that.

"Kitako spent about two years in Yonezawa-jō, I don't know exactly," Kagenaga said after a moment of silence. "One day, she simply disappeared and was not heard of any more. Such is an official version, but personally I suspect she'd simply fallen into Yoshihime's disfavour and been dismissed. Those two women, so alike, could hardly live under the same roof for longer. In any case, Yoshihime was greatly displeased and had prohibited anyone to ever speak Kitako's name, although she couldn't have believed that all people would forget that incident. Still, her order was absolute, and everyone was bound to abide by it. As I said, that time I didn't even know that Kitako had appeared in Yonezawa and been employed at the boy's nursemaid," he added in an apologetic tone. "I learned about it after she'd already left. She most likely returned to Kyōto and maybe resumed her post, that she'd had to forsake when accepting the Date's offer. That is, if they still wanted her there. But even if she lost her position in the Court, I have no doubt that she quickly managed to get it back. Someone like her would always come out on top," he finished, and there was some pride to his voice.

Kagetsuna remained silent, unsuccessfully trying to come to terms with himself. He had wanted to know the truth, but he hadn't expected it to be so... overwhelming. He was happy he had a whole month to go over it and assimilate, to get used to the thought he wasn't the only child of his parents and he had relatives, living out there... siblings he would probably never meet.

"I apologize for not having told you earlier," Kagenaga's voice broke his reverie, making Kagetsuna raise his eyes. His father seemed truly remorseful. "You are the head of our family, and you had a right to know. Yes, now I see clearly that I shouldn't have strayed so far from the world... I shouldn't have forgot everything that was out of my sight. You have extremely lame father, son. I always exaggerate in either side."

"That makes two of us," Kagetsuna whispered. "You don't have to reproach yourself, father. After all, I... never asked."

For a moment, they looked each other in the eye, and Kagetsuna thought that never before had he felt such deep understanding with his farther. Maybe they had more in common he'd believed? And maybe learning that father wasn't such an ideal he'd always seen him as, made them even closer?

_No human is ideal,_ he remembered what he had said to Bontenmaru only two days ago. Two days? It seemed like eternity. He asked himself whether the truth would come between them... divide them... Or, maybe, it would rather bind them even more...? Well, if it was even possible... He smiled.

"Then, Kita... Kitako, my big sister, was Bontenmaru's nurse?" he said, tasting those words. The thought that the boy, from the very first, had been taken care of by one of the Katakura was... intoxicating.

"Yes," his father repeated. "She probably used to tend to him every day and, once he got bigger, taught him to read and write, if she was still there. As I said, she had experience in childcare. Taking into account that she cared for either of you from the very beginning... It makes you almost brothers, don't you think?" Kagenaga asked.

If Kagetsuna were looking at him, he would see that father winked at him; however, he was too preoccupied, so he only nodded absently. He'd always treated Bontenmaru like his little brother, so it was nothing new. He wondered whether the boy remembered his nurse. Probably not, just like him. How would it be if Kitako had been allowed to stay in Yonezawa-jō? If she had been able to teach and bring up Bontenmaru longer? But father had said that she wouldn't have suffered Lady Yoshihime anyway.

Ah.

His thought, after the first shock, was flowing quickly again. Could it be that Kitako was the reason why Lady Yoshihime despised him? True, they didn't use to spend a lot of time together - actually, it was very rare that they talked or associated in any way - but even then the wife of the daimyō would treat him like an air. It could result from the fact she'd ceased bothering with her older son and thus didn't care for his attendants either... but it might also spring from her previous experience with the Katakura... and from the disappointment in his big sister. It seemed possible.

On the other hand, which was also worth considering... Yoshihime never really clashed with him nor she tried to play her husband off against him - at least, he had no knowledge of anything like that - as if she... tolerated him. Then, maybe Katakura Kita-dono, despite having later fallen into disfavour, had really served the Date family well and commanded reluctant respect of Lady of the East - to such an extent that the wife of the daimyō, entrusting Bontenmaru to Kagetsuna, had known the boy would be in safe hands? But, in order to assume something like that, one had to attribute to Lady Yoshihime much more complex character than she showed, as well as much more goodwill - while Kagetsuna wasn't sure if he felt like doing so. In any case, not today.

"Then, Oniniwa Tsunamoto-san is my cross brother?" he asked to change the subject; he no longer wanted to think of Yoshihime. "Does he know about it?"

Kagenaga shook his head. "I have no idea; I've never met him. Has he ever given you to understand that?"

"No. But I'm afraid that, even if he had... I'm too dense to have figured it out," Kagetsuna replied frankly.

His father gave him an intent look and then smiled. "It's not that bad," he said. "You're doing well as the head of the clan."

"That consist of you, me, my aunt and my unknown siblings," Kagetsuna retorted wryly. "Speaking of which... Tomorrow, I'm going to visit aunt Kisshō. Will she have time?"

"I think so. I suppose she's impatient to see you again since the whole village knows you've come. A few people inquired after you after the service."

"Really?" Kagetsuna was surprised to hear that; he'd never considered himself someone arousing curiosity.

"Really. You're pretty renowned here. After all, you serve in the court of the daimyō, which stands for something. True, not the local daimyō, but is there any difference? I suppose, for them, Yonezawa and Yamagata are the same. Both are far away."

Kagetsuna suppressed his laughter.

"I'm glad I've talked with you, my son," Kagenaga said, relieved. "It made me realize that I should go to Yonezawa from time to time and visit Masako's grave. Yuzuki's and her father's too. Stop by Narushima. Bow to Lord Terumune and see how his successor is developing. Kaneyama is my house, but I shouldn't forget my roots either. Maybe the next spring...?"

Kagetsuna nodded. "By then, Lord Terumune will likely have finished his southern campaign," he guessed. "We're going to visit mother's grave together. I'm glad you've told me about our family, too. I only wish I could meet my siblings. I hope I could replace them a bit...?"

"Never doubt it, my son," Kagenaga replied without hesitation. "You are my pride. And a gift from the gods that I didn't deserve," he added in a softer voice. "Let Kannon and Izanagi always protect you."

"Thank you, father," Kagetsuna whispered, for his throat clenched.

They sat in silence filled with buzz of bees and rustle of leaves. Occasionally, clatter of ema in the shrine as well as sounds of the village were to be heard. Warm south wind was blowing. The flowers by the mother's altar were gently swaying in the vase.

Kagetsuna got up, cleared the vessels from the table and poured some water on them. "If you don't need me, I'd like to climb Yakushiyama."

"It's fine. I'll be waiting with the supper," father said. "I'll wash up, so you can go at once."

Kagetsuna stood for a moment, hesitating, but then bowed to his father to thank him again. Having left the house, he turned west and soon was following the path leading onto the top of the hill that towered over Kaneyama. He moved through the thick, recollecting the last time he'd been climbing local hills, three years ago; Bontenmaru and he had walked onto Nakanomori behind Kagenaga's house. Now he wanted to reach the only summit that made it possible to a better look around. All hills surrounding the village were covered by woods, but Yakushiyama had one spot that magnificent view enfolded from. He got there within half an hour and was soon absorbing the scenery before his eyes.

The mountains hadn't changed at all, for they didn't use to, and that comforted him. The village seemed the same, too, with its buildings and fields. The valley opened towards the south and then merged into another and another: Shinjō, Obanazawa, all the way to Yamagata... In the distance, higher mountains were to be seen, and to the east were the upper parts of the Ōu range, forming the border between Ōshū and Ushū. Kagetsuna decided he would like to one day climb a real mountain. Maybe he should grab the occasion and make such trip as a part of his training? After all, how long could one swing his sword and hoe? he asked himself disrespectfully.

He stared at the south. Somewhere there - twenty ri from here, to be exact - was Masamune-sama. The boy Kagetsuna's sister had once been taking care of. How would he treat Kagetsuna upon learning of it? Should he learn of it? Was it of any meaning at all? Knowing Bontenmaru, he would probably shrug and say it was no problem. And that it was a natural thing to happen. And if he heard that Tsunamoto was his nurse's brother, on top of that, he would be undoubtedly delighted. 'Everything stays in the family,' Kagetsuna thought ironically and mused over that new fragment of the picture.

Tsunamoto-san had always treated him kindly - once one had learned to actually tell his emotions. Tsunamoto-san, always unshakeable like a rock - but only a few days ago Kagetsuna could see with his own eyes that the man was capable of the same feelings others were. He'd been clearly agitated when speaking of his father, whose behaviour he didn't approve. Kagetsuna was sure Tsunamoto knew of his father's first marriage - but did he also know that the woman later had married Katakura Kagenaga? Did he knew that Kitako was Kagetsuna's big sister? He had never asked how long Tsunamoto had been staying in Yonezawa-jō; he might have met Kitako - but was he aware of their relation? Most likely; after all, Kitako couldn't have come from nowhere and been a person without a background. In the court, it was probably a common knowledge that she was Oniniwa Yoshinao's daughter, yet she bore the name of Katakura... Only an idiot wouldn't have put two and two together. Even the servants could associate them together, which meant that infamous Katakura Kita was still remembered, even though it had been many years since her staying in the castle; apparently, Lady Yoshihime's order hadn't produced the results... Ah, Tsunamoto-san _must_ have known since during their last conversation he'd mentioned about wanting to talk with Kagetsuna one day! He really was empty-headed... But maybe he just didn't feel like accepting it right away: that everyone had known beside him. It was very... disparaging.

What might Tsunamoto-san think of his... their big sister? Did he despise her just like Lady Yoshihime did? Or, the contrary, did he respect her as her little brother? For his part, Kagetsuna still didn't figure it out himself. Above all, he was in a muddle. However, Kitako did seem much more real than his siblings from father's first marriage. Kitako seemed to be closer. Father had described her in too many details so that Kagetsuna could consider her just a ghost. In the tale, there had been emotions and opinions, as if Kagenaga had been talking about someone actually standing before him. It wasn't a hard thing to imagine her. And when he thought that Kitako had been tending to Bontenmaru... that she'd spent a few years with the boy, staying with him, talking to him... maybe dressing him and brushing his hair...

Kagetsuna stared at his hands, slightly red today from holding the hoe for many hours. Bontenmaru connected them, for they both had been caring for him, spending time with him and staying with him. Koyuki had even said that, when they looked at him, they would make the same expression.

He wished he could meet her. That thought was so unexpected he was surprised himself. Only two hours ago he'd had no idea about her existence. Only an hour ago he'd been shocked upon learning of her. And now... Now he already felt some unity with her. She was his sister. His _family_. She bore the name of Katakura. And she loved Bontenmaru, he had no doubt about it. He would try... He would try to find her. Maybe he would succeed, maybe nor - but he would try regardless. He was sure father would be grateful as he still felt guilty of having lost contact with her, whom he'd taken in as his daughter. He would certainly be happy if Kagetsuna one day brought her - that defiant girl whose name meant 'lots of joy' - to Kaneyama, to the house under the hill...

As for Tsunamoto-san, they would clear the things up. Their relation had been friendly so far and would likely continue as such, especially that there would no longer be any secrets between them. Maybe the truth would even... draw them closer?

He stayed there until the evening, thinking of his future and making plans. When the sun started to descend towards the western hills, he ran down. Before returning, he took a quick bath in the stream that formed a shallow bay nearby. Water, warm after the hot day, pleasantly refreshed his limbs that had got unused of working in the field. Clean and light-hearted, he ran home for supper, which he was in great need of already.

* * *

_* Mogami Yastudate, or Tendō Yatsudate, were eight noble families that supported the Mogami clan in the Sengoku period; inter alios, Tendō, Iida, Tateoka, Nobezawa, Obanazawa and Nagatoro._


	10. Chapter 10

**~10~**  
**Light**

* * *

One month in Kaneyama passed quickly. Kagetsuna didn't count days - and kept asking himself whether he should feel guilty because of it. Life in the mountain village was wonderfully simple: he would get up in the morning, go in the field with his father, then cook and clean, as well as practise with sword and meditate in the afternoon. In the evening, he often climbed the hills and observed the first stars lit up in the sky before going to sleep.

The weather was variable - sometimes it would be sweltering, and sometimes it would pour down all day - but it didn't disturb his routine. A samurai had to toughen up his flesh and spirit by exposing himself to different conditions. Thus, he didn't care about coming home drenched by rain or sun baked; on the contrary, the longer he stayed in his father's place, the more he felt he was getting stronger, both in body and mind. He was very happy about it.

Before coming here, he'd suspected that parting with Bontenmaru would be very hard; however, it quickly appeared that, like always, the first step was the most difficult. He had made a decision and, his goal being good, stuck to it. He was neither dejected nor anxious; he didn't let himself to. He was busy enough to not think of the Date, and he managed to focus on his task. True, at first he often caught himself talking to the boy or wanting to show him something before he realized Bontenmaru wasn't there, so much was he used to his presence. Later, he got accustomed to the thought they were just two of them here: his father and him - accompanied by Chestnut and the cat, though.

Of course, more than once would he wonder how things were looking in Yonezawa and Yamagata; how Bontenmaru, Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san were doing; and how Lord Terumune's campaign was going. No news from the south would reach Kaneyama; it was the harvest, so few people travelled. People also talked that the Tozama and the Onodera were scheming something, with suspicious bands moving more to the north. Thus, despite the declared peace, no-one went beyond the borders of the district without a substantial reason. Being shut off from the rest of the world like he was now, could be unnerving - especially for someone who normally lived at the court of the daimyō - but on the other hand Kagetsuna had come here exactly to detach himself from the Date and 'regain perspective'. If that was possible in the mountain village in the first place, but then again it was Kabe-sensei who had suggested it. The doctor had advised him to occupy himself with different things than usually, and that was what he did.

Still, he wished Bontenmaru could be with him. Ah, not due to personal reasons; he simply knew the boy would feel great here. What fun... Well, what pleasure it would be: to spend time together so close to the nature. He knew well that, were he allowed to, the heir to the Date would rarely appear in Yonezawa-jō and instead spend time under open sky and discover the world. But it would come later. Kagetsuna couldn't imagine him ruling from the castle like Lord Terumune did; he saw Masamune-sama much more... mobile. Besides, the boy had his broad military plans; if he didn't find anything more interesting in the meantime, he would really devote himself to the war: he would conquer consecutive regions and lead one campaign after another until the battlefield, not the comfortable castle, became his real home. Kagetsuna couldn't decide whether that vision gladdened him or otherwise; in any case, toughening himself up now was a good thing. It was an obvious thing that he, Katakura Kojūrō, as Masamune-sama's right hand, wouldn't leave his side even for a moment and would share his fate in any situation. Maybe that earlier fantasy of camping out under the stars and preparing the meal during stopovers wasn't so unreasonable...?

His left arm quickly attained precision. Every day, he would spend several hours on drawing practice, thrusts and cuts, swings and blows, and all other moves. He certainly couldn't call himself a master; however, he started to get a knack of what he did. At first, he practised with the wakizashi, but then he switched to the katana. He wondered whether he should begin to burden his right arm but then decided to stick to what Kabe-sensei had advised: not using it for two months. Of course, he would use it to such light activities as cooking or cleaning that didn't required any strength. To tell the truth, during chopping the vegetables in the kitchen he would use his left hand, assuming that the more occasion to practise, the better. He meditated a lot, at least one hour after every training.

Taking all into account, he enjoyed his stay in Kaneyama much more he would have expected. With father, he got on very well: they would talk every day and occasionally drink sake, and Kagetsuna would feel that father treated him as an adult. He was more open and relaxed and no longer seemed like a rock or unattainable ideal... at least not entirely. Kagetsuna started to actually see a human inside him - a human that felt much closer to himself. At first, it would surprise him, or even distress - after all, he'd always considered Kagenaga as a guiding light and a hero; father had seemed a giant, making him feel very small instead. It might be a child's view on his parent or result from the fact they hadn't spent much time together. He still could rely on Kagenaga, convinced that his father was able to remedy all problems, but now he could also believe that one day he would become a man like him, more or less. He had a long way to go, but at its far end he could already see the shape he would possibly take one day. It was encouraging.

They wouldn't talk on family matters as widely as they had during their first conversation. If recollecting his first marriage was so painful for Kagenaga, Kagetsuna decided he would be better off without knowing any more. He let his brother and sister 'go away', for he knew he would never meet them. But he would often inquire about his mother, and Kagenaga would gladly tell about her. It helped Kagetsuna create such an image of her that corresponded with reality better than the pictures he'd had in mind until now. He realized that now he was seeing mother through his father's eyes, but even such image was more genuine. However, he was glad to discover that some of his visions were actually memories of events that had really happened during his early childhood. Kagenaga would talk about the time they'd spent in Yonezawa before the disease had parted them. He would talk about their home and daily routine, about walks the three of them had taken, and about excursions outside the city to relax in the open - and Kagetsuna was able to believe they were just a normal family then. That realization warmed his heart. He had long since come to terms with his mother's death, just as he'd stopped to regret that she'd been not there for him, but that was quite passive acknowledging the truth he could do nothing about, which didn't bring relief. And now he felt relieved, even happy... that he wasn't a son of mother who had died and orphaned him, but a son of mother who once had loved him, lived with him and cared for him as much as she could. Maybe it was only now that he really could accept her passing: not as a tragedy and sudden disappearance, but as a part of life. As if the time that had been given to them, simply had expired and they'd had to say goodbye. When he looked at the matter this way, he felt much lighter at heart.

Actually, mother's issue was the easiest here; there were still Kitako and Tsunamoto. Kagetsuna had no idea as to how the samurai would treat him from now on... He didn't intend to hide from Tsunamoto what he'd learned from father, and was somewhat distressed by the man's possible reaction. He didn't know him enough to predict it. Of course, Tsunamoto-san was honourable, helpful and trustworthy... but none of that guaranteed that everything would go smoothly between the two of them. In fact, Kagetsuna didn't know himself what it was that he counted on in relation to Tsunamoto, and whether he really wanted anything to change. He just hoped that the knowledge wouldn't affect their relationship negatively and that Tsunamoto wouldn't feel uncomfortable about the fact that Kagetsuna was the son of the woman who was his father's first wife. He surely knew about it already, and it didn't seem that it significantly influenced his behaviour... Nevertheless, Kagetsuna felt anxious about meeting the samurai whom he'd always admired and respected again. Not that he had any choice: sooner or later he would have to go through this, and then everything would be clear.

To Kitako, on the other hand, he couldn't relate at all. Sometimes, he wondered how he should call her if he managed to meet her. Only father could address her Kitako, which was a name for a young woman, even a girl. Koyuki called her 'Kita-dono', which was understandable, regarding his sister's position at the Date court. For his part, however... He thought she wouldn't like 'aneue-sama', considering it too formal. On the other hand, usual 'oneesan' seemed too confidential... He hoped he would have found suitable title before meeting her, which could mean quite a long time anyway...

The September moon appeared, waxed, then waned and disappeared again. When October came and another full moon drew near, Kagetsuna knew it was time to prepare for return journey. And, how strange, he felt slightly reluctant about it. Maybe it was always like that: he got used to the current place and didn't like to change scenery. He missed Bontenmaru terribly, but he felt good here, too. Apparently, he was a man that was never pleased with anything, he thought bitterly, packing his bags.

Father decided to accompany him on the first stage; he had long since wanted to pay a visit to his friend in Obanazawa, a priest of the local shrine. For a while, Kagetsuna wondered whether he should go straight to Yonezawa or to Yamagata first; he didn't know if Lady Yoshihime and her sons had already returned home. In the end, he chose to stop in Yamagata, since he would ride through it in any case, and learn about the situation that would later make him either continue his journey or stay in the city.

The nature had already donned its autumn robe. The willowherb had finished blossoming, its crimson flowers replaced by white fuzzballs floating in the air. Maples were glowing red, and ginkgo vivid yellow. The air was cooler; the summer heat was gone. The day they set out was fine and windless; the azure skies were reflected in the rivers, lakes and ponds.

Kagetsuna spent a night in Obanazawa to resume his journey the next day at dawn. Father bid him farewell, saying, "Never lose sight of the path you take. If that happens, look for the light. And remember that in the night one spark is of more value than sunlight in the bright day." Kagetsuna headed south, reflecting on that wisdom, which he completely agreed with. He had one light in his life; it always dispelled the dark, and he was determined to hang onto it until the very end.

He reached Yamagata in due time. The city was as calm as he'd left it. From the guard by the castle gate he learned that Lady Yoshihime's train had departed to Yonezawa only yesterday. He didn't want to know any more, pricked his horse and turned towards the southern highway. Only now did he realize he was really coming home, and was struck by a sudden longing and impatience to get there as soon as possible. He intended to ride until he reached his destination, but the weather thwarted his plans. In the evening, it clouded over and started to rain heavily. The moon, meant to light his way, disappeared, and it became pitch dark. Although everything in him was already yearning for Yonezawa-jō and Bontenmaru, he had to swallow down the feeling of disappointment and stopped over for the night. It would be an utter stupidity to speed and impose his horse to danger. Not to mention that Masamune-sama wouldn't be happy if his Kojūrō broke his neck - only because he wanted to return to his side at all costs. Squatting under a branchy spruce, somewhere between Nakagawa and Nanyō, he comforted himself they would see each tomorrow morning. As soon as it got bright, he would move on and reach Yonezawa in no time; it wasn't more than five ri left.

He managed to sleep a bit. He woke up at dawn, stiff with cold, and jumped a few times in order to warm himself; there was no point starting a fire since he was going to move right away. He ate some smoked fish and one turnip; Chestnut was browsing on the grass. The day promised to be fine: the clouds dispersed, and the sun soon broke through the morning mist. The birds were chirping in the trees, and the air was crisp. He urged Chestnut to run, paying little attention to the puddles. It didn't last long before he reached the vast valley, stretching over the distance of five ri all the way to the Azuma range bordering Yonezawa from the south. However, he didn't admire the views, only rode towards the castle, anticipating the moment he would be close enough to see it - and when that happened, he couldn't hold back his smile. He was really coming home... returning to the place where he felt the best and never wanted to leave again.

His fatigue due to poorly slept night vanished, replaced by excitement and happiness. Had he really been out for a whole month? The castle was just like always: with its high tower built by Lord Terumune, numerous buildings serving as quarters for his retainers and servants, temples, shrines, warehouses, training halls and gardens. The city situated by its feet was already awake. He rode through it without slowing down even for a moment and soon was shouting his name to the watchmen by the gate. After leaving his horse to the stablemen and having his bags taken to his room, he headed for the main building, hoping to meet Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san, who could fill him in on the current situation, while deep down he hoped to meet Bontenmaru, and without any further motive. Later, he was going to have a bath and change his clothes.

His prayers were answered; as soon as he left the stables, he ran into Tsunamoto. He smiled at the tall samurai. "Good morning, Tsunamoto-"

"Kojūrō?! Thank goodness!" the man exclaimed. Only now did Kagetsuna realized his companion seemed to be in hurry. "When have you returned?"

"Just a moment ago. I hoped to reach Yonezawa by last night, but the storm caught me and... Did anything happen?" he asked, frowning.

Tsunamoto looked around and answered after a moment, "We're not going to talk here. Come."

Kagetsuna followed him, perturbed. Something must have occurred, otherwise Tsunamoto-san wouldn't be so distressed. Could anything have happened to Terumune-sama? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't see many soldiers inside the castle; apparently, the daimyō had yet to come back from the campaign... His heart was racing, and his muscles were tense; considering such gloomy scenarios didn't help him. Tsunamoto-san should explain everything to him quickly.

The samurai took him to his quarters and made sure no-one was near to eavesdrop on them. Kagetsuna clenched his fists, now absolutely sure that bad news were coming. All elation evoked by homecoming vanished. He'd been light-hearted and jubilant and hadn't thought even for a while that something unfortunate could have happened - so typical of him... But plunging into remorse wouldn't do, he ordered himself. Not until he knew what that was about.

Tsunamoto-san sat down on the mat, showed him the opposite place and then said outright, "Bontenmaru-sama was kidnapped."

Kagetsuna blinked, staring at him blankly. He wanted to know, but... He couldn't understand those words. They were so ridiculous as if they'd been said in a foreign language. But Tsunamoto-san was speaking Japanese.

"Have you heard me?"

Kagetsuna nodded automatically and then tried to focus on the man sitting in front of him. Distractedly, he remembered their relation. But... What had Tsunamoto-san said? Bontenmaru-sama had been kidnapped?

"Kidnapped?" he whispered.

Suddenly, the meaning of that struck him, and he felt like loosing his footing, even though he was sitting. He slapped both his cheeks and then looked at the samurai with wide eyes. "What did you say, Tsunamoto-san?" he asked. And the next moment he was standing over the tall samurai and grabbing him by the shirtfront. "What did you say, Tsunamoto-san?!" he yelled, shaking the man, who looked at him with astonishment before seizing his hands and pushing him away.

"I though you'd left to learn how to control yourself?" he snapped.

Kagetsuna felt he grew pale. Tsunamoto-san was right; in addition, he was being disrespectful to the man who'd always treated him friendly. But it wasn't the worst thing here, only the realization that occurred to him as next. "I should have never departed," he said dully. "I should have never left him."

His hands began shaking. He lifted them and stared at them, trying to collect his thoughts. Bontenmaru... Masamune-sama... kidnapped? How? Where? When? Why? How could that even be possible? Why... why now? Why had he not stayed with him, like his heart and mind had been urging him? He looked at Tsunamoto in despair. Suddenly, he wished he could vanish from the face of the earth.

Tsunamoto sighed and smartened himself up. "A few days ago, we were reached by the news that Lord Terumune had been wounded in the battle," he started, and Kagetsuna felt dizzy, so he sat down again. "There were even rumours that he'd fallen, and people started gossiping. We didn't believe that, it didn't come from any reliable source... but Yoshihime-sama decided to return to Yonezawa. Earlier, she'd feared the war to such an extent that she'd fled to her brother, and now she didn't care about the fighting in the slightest, only wanted to come back home as soon as possible. She probably already imagined herself as a Lady of Yonezawa-jō, ruling on behalf of her son," he added bitterly. "She is an evil woman, mind my words, Kojūrō. I don't care that she is the wife of our lord. One day, she is going to bring down the Date, if we let her," he said hatefully. "The day before yesterday, we set out for return journey. Three ri from Yamagata we were ambushed. It was a surprise attack... we couldn't even see the enemy, for they quickly fled. They left their arms behind... had their horses prepared... The situation was too dangerous to chase them. Bontenmaru-sama's palanquin was fired at from arquebuses," he revealed and then set his jaws. He looked frightening, and it was obvious that, had he got his hands on the perpetrators now, they wouldn't live to see tomorrow. "It was an attempt on his life, there's not the slightest doubt about it. The culprits must have been well informed if they knew where to aim and-"

Kagetsuna raised one hand. All that sounded so abstract he had problems absorbing it. It was hard to focus on Tsunamoto-san's coverage, but a single detail drew his attention - if only he managed to grasp it... He pressed his lips tight, doing his best to concentrate on the samurai's words. "But... how... You've said... Tsunamoto-san, you said that Masamune-sama had been kidnapped, so..." He felt dizzy again, and gathering his thoughts... figuring them out seemed so difficult. What the samurai was saying... It made no sense. Unless...

"It appeared that Bontenmaru-sama wasn't in his palanquin," Tsunamoto replied. "He hadn't departed from Yamagata with us in the first place."

Kagetsuna rubbed his forehead and then looked at the warrior. "What do you mean, he hadn't departed?" he asked dully.

The man averted his eyes; he seemed clearly remorseful. "Kojūrō, I swear I saw him board that palanquin," he said, still looking to the side. "But... Most likely it wasn't him. It was an early morning, still dark. The maid brought him to the yard... He seemed very sleepy and quickly got in. He was wearing his clothes. We didn't check him, only set out once the train was ready. The night falls quickly, and we had to reach Yonezawa before dark," he added as if explaining himself.

Kagetsuna felt angry again. "What were you there for?" he blurted out. "You and Munenobu-san? What were you doing there?! Great Amaterasu, how could you even mistake Masamune-sama for someone else? Tsunamoto-san?!" Only seeing guilt in the samurai's eyes, he realized his words. He lowered his head. "Forgive me, Tsunamoto-san. I..."

"It's all right to be upset, Kojūrō," the man replied. "We're all shocked by what happened. Besides... you're right. We haven't guarded him, though it was our task. I promised you to take care of him... yet failed. You have all right to reproach me. I'd happily accept any punishment if it could ensure his safety."

Kagetsuna felt despair fill him. It was all wrong; the world seemed to turn upside down, and everything well-known and certain collapsed. Tsunamoto-san apologized to him, Masamune-sama was missing...

He raised his head and knitted his brows. "But if he wasn't in that palanquin... It means he escaped the ambush," he said slowly. "There's still chance he is alive."

Tsunamoto nodded. "That's what we believe, but we know nothing for sure. Munenobu returned to Yamagata to investigate it... but Bontenmaru-sama was no longer in the Mogami's castle. He disappeared, and no-one knows where he might be. That time, in the forest, Yoshihime-sama commanded us to proceed to Yonezawa, so we came here. She acts as if nothing happened. Well, the situation is in her favour. Who knows if it's not she who ordered that attack," he added, squinting.

Kagetsuna swallowed. He didn't like Lady Yoshihime, yet it'd never crossed his mind to accuse her of plotting against her own son - while maybe he should? Yoshihime had long since given to understand that she saw Jikumaru as her husband's successor; even Bontenmaru was aware of that. But... No, he didn't believe she might have ordered assassination of her own son! It would be the greatest crime a mother could commit. He couldn't imagine her being capable of it.

He budged as Tsunamoto-san continued, "We've been holding it in confidence. The official story is that Bontenmaru-sama stayed in Yamagata, where he is safer," his voice was bitter again. "Only Sanemoto-dono and the most trusted retainers know the truth. But people started to talk already, and we most likely won't be able to keep it a secret much longer. When I met you, I was going to ride for Yamagata. It's there that all leads are; in Yonezawa, we have nothing to lean on. Yoshihime-sama confined herself to her rooms and accepts no visitors. More and more am I convinced the Mogami are behind it..." he added and set his teeth again. Then, however, his gaze was filled with doubt. "How am I going to face Terumune-sama when he learns about that..."

"We have to find him before that," Kagetsuna said dully. "We have to find him _quickly_," he corrected, clenching his fists. "We're going to Yamagata," he decided and rose. "Just as you said, all our leads are there. We're going to turn the Mogami's castle over, room by room, building by building. He has to be somewhere... waiting for us. He knows we're going to find him... that iI/i am going to come for him," he whispered. "Someone must know something. If the Mogami refuse to help us, it will mean they are guilty. I'd rather not have it. I don't trust Lord Yoshiaki, but he seems a right-minded person to me. I don't believe him to consent to any plan aiming at killing his nephew, and thus I'm sure he's going to help us. I will not rest until Masamune-sama is back in Yonezawa, safe and sound," he declared firmly.

Tsunamoto-san was giving him a look that Kagetsuna had never seen before. "More and more I understand why it is you who were chosen to be his attendant, Kojūrō," he said after a while. "Munenobu and I cannot even compare."

Kagetsuna stirred. "You think too much of me, Tsunamoto-san. I'm no-one special," he muttered awkwardly. "I just... I'd do anything to ensure his safety."

"That's what I'm talking about," the man replied, rising as well. "We failed in that completely. If you'd been there, nothing like that would have happened..."

Kagetsuna lowered his head and swallowed. He was perfectly aware of that; if anyone was to blame, it would be him. But... He looked at his companion again. "Yet, if Bontenmaru-sama had got it that palanquin, he would have never returned to Yonezawa-jō again, isn't it so?" he asked in a soft voice. "Whatever happened in Yamagata, it saved his life," he added with emphasis, wanting to believe it. "Speaking of which... Who it is that you found in the palanquin?"

Tsunamoto-san knitted his brows. "No-one," he confessed angrily. "When we looked inside, expecting to see... you know. But there was no-one inside."

"But the porters must have realized it was empty?!"

Tsunamoto seemed very displeased. "Two of them were killed during the attack; the third one died of his injuries soon," he explained. "Fourth one was shocked but swore he knew nothing. Either was he an idiot from the very start or fear made him lose his senses. We learned nothing from him and most likely will never learn," he decided and sighed.

"It means that..." Kagetsuna was thinking aloud. "The person who was put into the palanquin must have left it unnoticed either in the castle or later, during the travel. It's not an accident. Someone knew about the ambush and decided to anticipate it. The question is, are we dealing with a gesture of goodwill or quite the contrary. Someone could use the situation to their benefit and shift the responsibility onto the Mogami... Or those were two different schemes, in order that one didn't succeed. Bontenmaru-sama is still in danger," he said and focused his gaze on his companion. "You still have to tell me if there are any news about Terumune-sama."

"None," the samurai answered. "That is... Nothing new," he corrected. "Terumune-sama is all right. Those rumours about his de- about him getting wounded were false."

"Thank you, merciful Kannon... How is the war going?"

"The battle was moved away from Yonezawa long ago," Tsunamoto replied, "and it's probably being hold closer to Fukushima, as far as I'm concerned. We know what the troops of the Nikaidō and the Iwaki joined Terumune-sama."

"What about the Tamura? And, did you at last get any news from Endō-dono?"

"Of course. Endō-dono is fighting alongside Lord Terumune. Apparently, he didn't manage to convince the Tamura into an alliance. But the situation is favourable to us, so we probably won't need the Tamura's reinforcement. I'm sure it would make the Tamura think a lot."

Kagetsuna nodded. If it could save Masamune-sama from the early marriage, all the better. Only, he quickly corrected, at the moment the priority was saving Masamune-sama in a general meaning. 'Masamune-sama, where are you?' he thought hopelessly. Where was that boy who defined his world? He felt guilty again. If he had stayed with him, if he hadn't left from his side, nothing like that would have happened. He wouldn't have let him disappear, he wouldn't have let anyone take him.

_But is it really so?_ some voice inside him asked. _You don't have eyes in the back of your head, Katakura Kojūrō. He's already experienced so much misery, and you could do nothing to prevent it._

He swallowed. That was true. Even when he was beside the boy, he couldn't ensure his safety. He wasn't a god, only an imperfect human, and it was a bitter thing to realize. What should he do to become a person one could rely on?

"Kojūrō...?"

He stared at Tsunamoto-san, who was giving him a puzzled look. "Tsunamoto-san... What can I do so that he were always safe?" he whispered as if he expected to get some wondrous advice from the older and more experienced samurai.

The man frowned and slowly shook his head. "It's impossible," he said in reply that Kagetsuna was painfully aware of. "There is nothing certain in life. Even if you guard him from the visible enemy, you will not prevent an earthquake or tsunami. Even if you block a sword aimed at him, you will not stop a bullet. We are weak beings, Kojūrō. The only thing we can do is to perfect ourselves... do everything in our power... give our best, yet always remember we cannot defeat the death. Though, I don't know whether it comforts you," he added with irony.

Kagetsuna, however, nodded. "It only strengthens the feeling of my own imperfection," he replied. "It proves the reality. Thank you, Tsunamoto-san," he bowed to his senior. "Now... Let's go to Yamagata."


	11. Chapter 11

**~11~**  
**Ablution**

* * *

They headed for the stables - Kagetsuna realized he would have to take another horse, for Chestnut deserved rest, and that thought made him sad - but didn't manage to leave the main building as the man sent by Lord Sanemoto stopped them. Lord Terumune's uncle, who was in charge of the castle during the daimyō's absence, called them urgently to the council chamber. Kagetsuna's heart sped up again. Could it be that Sanemoto-dono had some news? They quickly followed the messenger.

There was much less people in the hall than two months ago when the daimyō had been holding a war council. Most participants of that meeting accompanied their lord in the battlefield, only a handful of samurai gathering here now: Sanemoto-dono and three other retainers of the Date. Lord Terumune's seat was empty, and the warriors were seated in two rows by the walls, as was the custom. Tsunamoto and Kagetsuna joined them.

"I'm glad to see you, Katakura-san," Sanemoto-dono spoke, though he didn't seem glad in the slightest, which was natural in given circumstances. "Your presence is of great importance to us."

Kagetsuna remained silent. Was Sanemoto-dono too reproaching him in a roundabout way for not having stayed with Bontenmaru?

Tsunamoto cast a quick look at him and asked, "Sanemoto-dono, do you have any news? We were just planning to go to Yamagata..."

Sanemoto, a man in his fifties, stared at him intently for a while, and then he and the other samurai exchanged looks. "A messenger had just arrived in the castle," he said outright, taking the folded paper from under his shirt. "Read it."

Tsunamoto approached him and took the letter addressed quite unspecifically, 'To the commandant'. Then he unfolded it and began to read aloud, "If you want to see the boy again, have Katakura-dono, and him only, come to me. My man will meet with him by the western bridge tomorrow at dawn. If Katakura is not alone, my man will not show himself. If anything happens to my messenger, you may forget about Bontenmaru-sama. If you comply with my instruction, you have no reason to worry. I'll be waiting... up north." Tsunamoto looked at the other side of the paper. "No signature." He returned the letter to Sanemoto-dono.

Its content made Kagetsuna flesh creep. Undoubtedly, it was a message from the kidnapper. Then, Bontenmaru was alive - and in the hands of a stranger. The note indicated they were dealing with a person capable of anything. And, the worst, they had no guarantee they would retrieve the boy. That was, he corrected, they would certainly retrieve him; they simply had no guarantee that the kidnapper would release him... There wasn't a single word on a ransom in the latter, so the heir to the Date hadn't been abducted for money, which made the matter even more difficult.

"Katakura... I reckon it's you, Kojūrō-san?" Sanemoto-dono asked.

Kagetsuna didn't thought even for a moment that anyone else could be in question; he was the only Katakura in Yonezawa. "I believe so," he answered distractedly. He was in the muddle. So much had happened during the last hour, but what else could he expect after being away for a whole month? Everything had suddenly fallen down on him: attempt at Bontenmaru's life, abduction, and now that message, on top of that. He tried to focus on the facts. The boy was somewhere there; even though they had yet to know that place, the letter connected them to him. They had to follow that lead, and they would find him.

"Who delivered it?" Tsunamoto-san asked.

"A peasant. Pretty dense, from the look of it," one of the samurai, Katō Akitaka, answered. "He simply handed the letter to the guard by the gate."

"Where is he now?"

"He didn't want to talk. I ordered to torture him..."

The gathered men cried in indignation. "Fool!" Tsunamoto yelled, paying no attention to the fact he was addressing his elder. "The letter clearly states the messenger has to return intact!" he said, showing the paper in hands of the daimyō's uncle.

"But... I..."

"Have him released at once!" Sanemoto-dono ordered, looking at the samurai in disgust.

The man jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, his cheeks burning. Sanemoto clenched his teeth.

"Such things make us easily let go of our common sense," said Ishimoda Mitsuyori, who'd been serving the three generations of the Date. "What are we going to do? I am of the opinion we shouldn't yield to kidnapper's demands..."

"Of course I'm going!" Kagetsuna called and straightened up as much as he could. The samurai looked at him and then exchanged looks again. Tsunamoto-san knitted his brow. "Bontenmaru-sama's life has priority," Kagetsuna added, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his hakama.

Suddenly, he was perfectly calm. Uncertainty and anxiety that had been accompanying him for a longer while, were gone. He knew what to do. There was no other way. Father had said he should never lose his path; now he could see it very clearly. It filled him with conviction and determination and comforted him. Masamune-sama was in the kidnapper's hands, but he, Katakura Kojūrō, would be able to reach him. If they were together, they would surely find a way to return home. It was most important.

"I think we should send some troops with Katakura-san," Kōri Munenaga, who had remained silent until now, spoke. "We should use that opportunity to reclaim Bontenmaru-sama. Undoubtedly, the messenger is going to take him to the hideout of that felon, a place where Bontenmaru-sama is most likely confined to."

"We cannot take any chances," Kagetsuna opposed. "The kidnapper didn't make any claims, so we don't know what kind of person we're dealing with. We have to assume that man is capable of anything if we don't adhere to his conditions. That's what he wrote." He shivered at the thought the boy was at the mercy of such person. "If the whole squad departs, it will greatly endanger Bontenmaru-sama."

The samurai nodded reluctantly. It was certain that none of them felt good at the thought that they were forced to obey a bandit, but all of them realized they had to do everything to save the heir to the Date.

"Up north..." Sanemoto-dono wondered, looking through the letter again, even though he probably knew it by heart already. "In Yamagata? Or even further?"

No-one could answer that.

"Should we inform Terumune-sama?" Kōri-dono asked.

Kagetsuna was sure all of them found it equally repulsive to pass such a news to the daimyō.

"No," Sanemoto decided. "My nephew is waging a war. We cannot add to his trouble when he is bound to focus on the fight; it is our duty. We will retrieve Bontenmaru-sama before the daimyō comes back to Yonezawa," saying it, he looked at Kagetsuna.

"Yes," Kagetsuna replied even though he wasn't asked anything, and the silence fell again.

"Who may be that person?" Ishimoda-dono said when the atmosphere became too unbearable.

"The Date have many enemies," Sanemoto stated the fact everyone knew yet somehow had managed to forget. "Two days ago an attempt on Bontenmaru-sama's life was made. Someone aims at the Date's defeat and strikes at the daimyō's family."

"If that's the case, why only Bontenmaru-sama's palanquin was attacked?" Tsunamoto-asked but was given no answer.

"We should send a messenger to the Mogami," Kōri-dono said. "Their part in this is most disconcerting. It was _their_ castle that Bontenmaru-sama disappeared from. It was _their_ land that the Date trail was attacked. Even if they have nothing to do with Bontenmaru-sama's abduction, they should assume responsibility for what happened. If I'm correct, Endō-dono's son is currently in Yamagata...?"

"Munenobu sent the message that Mogami Yoshiaki knows nothing on the matter," Tsunamoto replied laconically.

"But is he going to do anything about that?!" Kōri-dono fumed, and Tsunamoto gave him a resentful look. "As a daimyō, he should be ashamed that such things occur right under his very nose."

"His father would've never let it happen," Ishimoda-dono muttered. "Yoshimori ruled with a firm hand and was knowledgeable about everything in his lands."

"Gentlemen," Sanemoto interrupted the discussion that could turn into passionate litany of complaints any moment. "I agree with Kōri-dono that we should inform the Mogami about the issue. In strict confidence," he added, and Kagetsuna felt odd at the thought that the strangers knew that the Date son had been kidnapped while his own father didn't.

"I will go," Tsunamoto said. "I'll depart right away as I planned."

"Good," Sanemoto nodded. "As for Katakura-san-"

He didn't finish, for that very moment the door was slid open in one firm move and Lady Yoshihime appeared in it to astonish the men inside. Kagetsuna noticed that the first feeling welling up in him was sudden resentment. The wife of the daimyō was clad in purple kimono with gold chrysanthemum pattern. Just for once, she wasn't being accompanied by Jikumaru. "Is it true what I've been told of?" she asked. "You've found my son?"

She looked at the men loftily, paying little attention to the fact that Sanemoto frowned. It was certain that no-one had informed her about the letter sent to do Yonezawa-jō, but they had once again underestimated Lady of the East and her spies. Well, it wasn't important now. 'Now you remember about your first-born?' Kagetsuna thought angrily, bowing slightly to the wife of his lord.

"Yoshihime-sama, I wish it were true," Sanemoto spoke. "Unfortunately-"

"I heard the messenger arrived in the castle," she interrupted him, "to negotiate for his life."

Kagetsuna's fingers clutched on the fabric of his hakama.

"My lady, that is not correct," Sanemoto-dono replied. "Indeed, a man came here to give us a letter from the... kidnapper, who demands that Katakura Kojūrō meet with him, otherwise Bontenmaru-sama-"

"Of course Katakura will go," Yoshihime said, looking down on him.

For most of the time, Kagetsuna calmly endured the treatment she gave him; now, however, he jumped to his feet and glared at her. The situation was unfavourable, many bad things were happening... Yoshihime's attitude was the last straw. Suddenly, he couldn't suffer her presumptuous expression, her lordliness, her vileness... He would do anything for her son and didn't care about what she though of it, yet...

"I bet you're happy that you're going to get rid of me as well...!" he called. "That you're going to get rid of us both..."

"Katakura-san!" Sanemoto shouted at him. "Hold your tongue."

Kagetsuna was breathing heavily and wondering whether it was really him who deserved a reprimand here. He felt no guilt. Yoshihime should know that some people didn't accept her behaviour or agree with her beliefs, even if she was the wife of the daimyō.

She was, every inch. She didn't even blink when he was spewing out the angry words. And, when he was done, she unexpectedly smiled. "I think you're not right," she said. "They will simply exchange him for you, nothing more."

Kagetsuna clenched his fists. Tsunamoto got up and grabbed him by the arm, and he realized he was a step away from flying at the woman indeed. He turned around and fixated on the mat that he couldn't really see, for red spots started swirling before his eyes. "I'll go for him," he dawdled. "And I'll return with him. We're going to return to Yonezawa-jō together. I won't let you hurt him."

"I demand that you look at me when speaking to me," Yoshihime said, and Kagetsuna had to restrain himself in order not to yield to her provocation.

"Yoshihime-sama, it is best that you leave now..." he could hear Tsunamoto standing behind him.

"Silence, Oniniwa. Don't you dare speak to me that way ever again," her voice was sharp as a knife. "I will tell my lord about the treatment I receive while he is away, be sure of that. And my son must return to Yonezawa-jō, otherwise your heads will roll."

Only after her steps ceased echoing, Kagetsuna turned around. Oh, how wrong had he been thinking that Yoshihime treated him indifferently. The recent was the best example of her hate to him. Tsunamoto-san was right: she was an evil woman who thought very little of others, even those supporting her, that way or another. Of course, not that they had any choice; they served the daimyō, and she was his wife. Such was the order of the world, and they could do nothing about it. Still, he was sure that _nice_ wives of the daimyō also existed out there.

Kagetsuna already felt ashamed of his outburst. He didn't regret having opposed her - nor saying those things to her - but in current circumstances it was crucial to stay calm. He wouldn't be of use to Masamune-sama if he exploded all the time, with emotions obscuring his common sense and influencing his actions. The situation was serious. It could be that the fate of the heir to the Date lied in his hands. He would need all his cleverness and wits to end this affair favourably if his enemy was a man who had managed to secretly remove the boy from the residence of the Mogami and remain unnoticed. Unless the Mogami really had their hand in it...

He forced himself to stop thinking of it, for it leaded to nothing; he only was going in circles and reaching no conclusions. The only thing he should focus on was to get to Masamune-sama. If he should stand out against the Mogami... so be it. When it came to Masamune-sama, everything else didn't matter. His heart was still racing, but his breath was calming down.

"I'm going to meet that messenger by the western bridge tomorrow," he announced to the samurai. "That-"

The steps were to be heard in the corridor; Katō-dono was returning. He entered the hall through the open door and stopped, looking at the commandant of the castle. "We set that man free, Sanemoto-dono," he said. "It turned out he was an illiterate mute. Tortures wouldn't have worked on him."

"Pity he didn't think of it before sending him to them," Tsunamoto stated in an undertone.

"Good," Sanemoto nodded and looked at Kagetsuna again. "We're going to do as you suggest, Katakura-san. However, I consider sending a squad after you... They would follow you from a distance, unnoticed-"

"Sanemoto-dono, it's too risky," Kagetsuna interrupted him. "We should refrain from actions that might provoke the enemy. You must not do anything that might endanger Bontenmaru-sama even more. It is the fact that we have to comply with the kidnapper's will. We're dealing with someone who doesn't leave anything to chance."

"I agree with Katakura-san," Kōri-dono said, and Ishimoda-dono concurred.

Sanemoto sighed. "You are right, though I'd preferred you didn't... I ask Hachiman to guide you. I would be unable to face Terumune-sama if you didn't come back alive. The daimyō thinks highly of you."

"He will no longer if I don't do anything to help his son," Kagetsuna responded. "Do not worry, Sanemoto-dono. As I said, I intend to return to Yonezawa together with Bontenmaru-sama," he repeated. "I have only one thing to ask," he added upon remembering it.

"What is it, Katakura-san?"

"Please, keep an eye on Yoshihime-sama," he said, lowering his voice.

"I will, Katakura-san. Though, I'm afraid, it may do little difference," Sanemoto replied with some dejection one could well understand. "All right, gentlemen, this is when we end. I remind you to keep quiet about it."

Bowing to the commandant and other samurai, Kagetsuna asked himself whether such instructions had any sense since they had been talking by the open door, in the main hall of the castle. He didn't plan to bother with it, though. He had his task to concentrate on, he thought, heading for the exit. He had succeeded pretty well already, for he managed to almost forget about his surroundings and nearly started at the voice of Tsunamoto, breaking his reverie, "Kojūrō...?"

He turned. The tall samurai stood behind him and was giving him a hesitant look. The other had already left.

"Tsunamoto-san?"

"Would you like to have a bath with me?"

Kagetsuna blinked. A bath? It was the last he could think of now. They were facing the serious crisis, Bontenmaru was in danger, it was time to go and save him - yet Tsunamoto-san offered him a bath? Frowning, he looked at the samurai and quite unexpectedly remembered Kabe-sensei's words from over a month ago, 'Tsunamoto always worries about everything.' Now the tall samurai was standing in front of him with his arms folded and appearing strong and unimpressed... but Kagetsuna attempted to see through that shell... and noticed that the shadow filled the man's eyes, his lips were pressed too tight and his shoulders were slightly hunched. Tsunamoto must have been worried about Bontenmaru as much as he was himself.

His first reaction embarrassed him. Only now did he realize that such an offer was an honour for him, as well as it meant that Tsunamoto-san wished to talk with him. "But you were going to Yamagata... I don't want to hold you," he opposed.

"Both of us need a moment of relax," the samurai replied. "Especially you. It seems you've spent the last night out of doors...?" Kagetsuna nodded. "You're going to need a lot of strength tomorrow. I will benefit from the hot bath, too. For two days I've been in constant stress," he confessed openly.

Kagetsuna realized that refusing would be an affront. Tsunamoto-san rarely asked anything from anyone or invited to his company. If he wanted to spend some time with him, Kagetsuna should consider it a token of his trust. Apart from that, he could understand that warrior who probably blamed himself for the recent events as much as he did himself, if not more. Absence of Munenobu-san didn't raise his spirits either; devoid of his closest companion's support, he seemed much more human, much more vulnerable. When they were together, Tsunamoto seemed like a rock or a mountain, always firm and resistant, strong and steady. Now there was some hesitation, even anxiety, to his gaze. It could even be that he - that experienced warrior whom Kagetsuna held in great esteem - took courage from his being there. Kagetsuna would be a low man if he refused the proposal.

"I am greatly honoured, Tsunamoto-san," he said, bowing his head. "I'll gladly keep your company."

The samurai looked at him with something that would pass as a smile in different circumstances. "Then, let's go," he said and walked down the corridor, and Kagetsuna followed.

The servants in the baths were responsible for heating the water so that the bath was possible any time day or night. Kagetsuna and Tsunamoto left their swords and undressed in the change room - Kagetsuna ordered that his clothes be sent to the laundry and new set be prepared - and then moved into the wooden washroom where the requisites were prepared for them. Kagetsuna poured cool water on himself and started to scrub his skin with rice bran bars. It was a pleasant thing to rub the dirt off, especially having spent the night in the forest. Maybe he even had some spruce needles in his hair? he thought anxiously and then caught himself already relaxing even before entering the bath. Who should think of spruce needles in his hair during such difficult time? he asked himself - but it didn't stop him from seizing his tail and inspecting it closely, as much as it was possible from such perspective.

He shivered, feeling rough touch on his spine.

"I thought I'd wash your back," Tsunamoto-san's voice reached him.

"It is I who should propose it to you," he muttered, abashed. "Thank you, Tsunamoto-san."

When the samurai was done, Kagetsuna returned the favour. Scrubbing the man's back, he admired his muscularity. Tsunamoto-san was broad in shoulders, yet his body was well-proportioned; he didn't seem too big. His pale skin was marked with darker scars every now and then. Kagetsuna cast a glance at his right arm and already healed wound that was now only a thin line. He supposed the scar on his face didn't look as nice, but he didn't mean to bother about it.

They rinsed their bodies with cool water, and Kagetsuna expected them to enter the bath when Tsunamoto-san said, "Are you not going to wash your hair? I saw you inspecting them just a moment ago."

Kagetsuna knitted his brows. "I spent the night under the spruce. I checked whether there were any needles left. Do they look so bad?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Not at all," Tsunamoto shook his head. "You have very nice hair, Kojūrō. Almost like Munenobu," he added awkwardly and averted his eyes.

"Well, I cannot compare to Munenobu-san," Kagetsuna said with self-criticism. "Not only in the matter of hair."

"Why it is that you always value yourself so little?" the older samurai asked, looking at him again.

It was a good question, yet he didn't feel like deliberating on it. "I just..." he began, for it would do to answer in some way. "Compared to the two of you, I have so little experience and skills and..."

Tsunamoto shook his head. "But it is you who enjoys Bontenmaru-sama's full trust," he pointed out. "Munenobu and I will never be so close to him."

"Bontenmaru-sama trusts the two of you as much as he trusts me," Kagetsuna said awkwardly. "As for the previous... It makes me realize my own shortcomings even more. I am under the impression that I constantly disappoint him with my incompetence. While you two are always so reliable. Should I really wash my hair?" he asked, changing the uncomfortable subject.

"I may do it for you," the samurai muttered.

Speechless, Kagetsuna averted his eyes, feeling a blush creeping onto his face. Then, however - quite unexpectedly even for himself - he nodded and turned back, untying the strap and letting his hair fall loose onto his shoulders. The quicker they were done with it, the sooner they would enter the bath, that was how he explained his consent. In truth, he didn't feel like refusing Tsunamoto-san.

When the man was rubbing the herb oil into his wet hair, Kagetsuna thought he felt good. Usually, he washed his hair himself or aided by the bath attendant; now, however, it seemed to him that being done it to by a comrade-in-arms was quite a different thing. As if some bond was created between them, one that hadn't been there before. He could relax...

"Do you do it to Munenobu-san as well?" he asked quietly, his eyes closed. The fingers in his hair froze, and it was only then that he realized he shouldn't have asked something so intimate. "Forgive me, I..."

"No," came the reply from behind him, and the fingers resumed their work. "But I sometimes comb his hair," Tsunamoto added in a softer voice.

Despite himself, Kagetsuna smiled. It was beyond doubt that Munenobu-san could brush his hair perfectly well himself, even though its length made it quite difficult. It was probably a matter of practice... He asked Tsunamoto about it.

"When we met for the first time, it was already waist-length," the samurai confirmed.

"Munenobu-san mentioned you've been knowing each other since his Genpuku...?"

"Um... Actually... a bit longer," Tsunamoto muttered and poured a bucket of water on his head as washing was done.

"Thank you," Kagetsuna said, turning to him and looking enquiringly.

"There's no need," the samurai replied and got up from his stool. "Let's have a bath."

The water was hot and splendidly relaxed the limbs. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been. He immersed himself up to his neck, giving in to the pleasure. Only after a while did he remember the situation: Bontenmaru had been abducted and remained in an unfamiliar place at the kidnapper's mercy, while he was taking a bath. His first impulse was to jump out of the water. These were the same thoughts he'd been tormented by just a moment ago... But his mission was clear. Tomorrow, he would have to be functional and in his best shape; only then he would be of any use to his master. Thus, he forced himself to stay where he was, but all joy was gone.

"Tsunamoto-san... Is everything going to be all right?" he asked quietly, fighting the absurd urge to dive and never resurface.

"You said it yourself, Kojūrō," came the answer. "That you're going to return to Yonezawa-jō together with Bontenmaru-sama."

Kagetsuna pressed his eyelids shut. "I know, but... I truly wish you could go with me," he confessed spontaneously, opening his eyes and looking at the tall samurai. "You and Munenobu-san."

"Our thoughts... will be with you," the warrior replied, and it seemed he had difficulty talking.

Kagetsuna thought again that it must have been hard on him, too. Well, it must have been hard on everyone, he corrected in his mind. Maybe except for Lady Yoshihime; but he didn't want to think of her now.

"Tsunamoto-san, I talked to my father," he said with sudden boldness; he hadn't even planned that. "I learned that... I learned that my mother had been your father's first wife."

Tsunamoto averted his eyes. "I apologize... for him," he replied in a strangled voice, and initially Kagetsuna didn't know what it was he apologized for. "For what he did to her," the man specified, looking at him again.

Kagetsuna blinked. "But she was happy with my father," he explained and then realized he was only making the thing worse. "I'm sorry, Tsunamoto-san." Honestly, and here he'd thought that at the baths people could for once act more casually around one another. "I'm sorry," he repeated hopelessly.

Tsunamoto shook his head; he didn't seem offended, only his gaze was broken again, just like that time in Yamagata. Apparently, he still suffered from his father's sins. "How did you felt when you got known that we... share a sister?" he asked shyly, so unlike him.

"To tell the truth... I didn't see that coming," Kagetsuna replied. "I was surprised. I hadn't known about it for eighteen years of my life," he added somewhat bitterly. "It was only now that my father revealed it to me."

"You didn't know you had a sister?" Tsunamoto asked, amazed. "But you..." He paused, and Kagetsuna knew what it was he wanted to say, 'But you grew up with her.' "But it's not like I knew it from the very start. I mean... I knew my father had had a wife and a daughter before and that he had sent them away after I'd been born, but for most of the time I didn't even know their names."

"When did you realize it was... it was me?" Kagetsuna asked quietly.

"When you came to Yonezawa three years ago. But it's not like I figured it out right away. There were more important things; I had no time to ponder on it..."

"Didn't you want to talk to me?"

"Of course I wanted!" Tsunamoto exclaimed, and it broke the last barrier that was between them. "However... I didn't know if you realized the truth. In that case, it would be indelicacy on my part to tell you," he added in a lower voice. "But I enjoyed your presence. I quickly started to think of you as... my little brother," he said in a whisper, and Kagetsuna felt his heart leapt. "Though we're not related by blood... You see, my father produced many children but didn't acknowledge even one. Since my coming to Yonezawa, I couldn't shake off the thought I might... pass them in the corridors and have no idea abut it."

"But what about her? She used to be in Yonezawa... taking care of Bontenmaru-sama..." Kagetsuna threw in.

"That time, I didn't know she was my sister," came the quiet answer. "As Bontenmaru-sama's nursemaid, she occupied the rooms in the eastern wing and didn't meet with the men. I saw her maybe two times, if any at all. To me, she was just one woman of many living in the castle. Even if I tried, I couldn't remember how she looked."

Kagetsuna swallowed down the feeling of disappointment. Even Tsunamoto-san knew nothing... On the other hand, they shared the same ground.

"Do you hold it against me, Kojūrō? That I didn't tell you?" the samurai asked with apprehension.

"I don't, Tsunamoto-san," he replied truthfully, driving back the unpleasant thought that everyone around him had known. It was pointless sulking over his own past. "I'm glad we clarified it," he said honestly. "If you want... if it is all right..." He stopped. How could he put it? Out-right, but it didn't seem so easy. "I always looked up at you and Munenobu-san, like at my older brothers whose example I could follow," he confessed, but for some reason it sounded too formally. "I don't mind if... we become brothers," he added awkwardly but from the bottom of his heart.

This time Tsunamoto really smiled at him, and Kagetsuna felt warmth filling his chest. For fifteen years old, he'd been doing perfectly well alone, but then someone who'd become his little brother had appeared in his life, and now he'd been given a big brother too. If he could find his sister - his blood sibling - as well, he would be able to call himself truly blessed by gods.

"Thus... I'll be grateful if you continue calling me like you did today," he added, giving Tsunamoto hesitant yet determined look.

The samurai blinked, as if he hadn't noticed it at all. He, who normally attached great importance to acting in accordance to the rules and treating others with due respect, must have been very distracted today to let it happen. Now it seemed that realizing his own negligence distressed him. "I didn't mean... Kojūrō-san..." he started awkwardly.

"Please," Kagetsuna said emphatically. "Please..." he repeated in a soft voice.

Finally, Tsunamoto nodded, and Kagetsuna felt he was relieved. He'd feared that, when the samurai noticed his 'omission', he would resume addressing him like before. "In that case... Would you like to call me the same way?" Tsunamoto proposed.

"It's unbe-" Kagetsuna started and then bit his tongue. "Give me some time, Tsunamoto-san," he asked. "If not today or tomorrow... then one day, I promise."

Tsunamoto nodded and sank deeper; apparently, he was too embarrassed. However, in the bath the feeling of embarrassment was unneeded. Kagetsuna rested against the edge of the tub and stared at the ceiling he could hardly see in the darkness.

"I'm glad we came here," he confessed. "Thank you for invitation, Tsunamoto-san."

"Next time, it's going to be the tree of us, with Munenobu," the samurai replied, and there was some joy to his words.

"Four," Kagetsuna corrected him. "I'm sure Bontenmaru-sama will be delighted to join us."

"I have no doubt about it," Tsunamoto concurred.

Kagetsuna thought he had to do everything to bring the heir to the Date home as soon as possible. So much fun awaited them afterwards...


	12. Chapter 12

**~12~**  
**Toward the North**

* * *

After Tsunamoto's departure, Kagetsuna decided to spend the rest of the day meditating. The bath had refreshed his body and helped clear his mind. He didn't worry in advance, didn't consider the negatives; he focused entirely on his goal. He planned to be cautious but not fearsome. He planned to act bravely but not carelessly. He planned to defeat the kidnapper but couldn't underestimate him. He had to be fresh and well-rested. He would go to save Masamune-sama; failing at that wasn't an option. It could be that the most difficult battle of his life was awaiting him, but it would only fuel his resolve.

In the evening, he looked into the boy's room; it felt so strange to not find him there. Although Bontenmaru hadn't returned to Yonezawa-jō, his things had arrived. Someone had put them into the room and simply left there: clothes, books and gifts from Lord Yoshiaki. The boy would have to organize them himself...

'Wait for me, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna thought, staring at the empty room. 'I'm coming.'

He instructed the servants to wake him before Hour of the Hare, yet he opened his eyes earlier. He couldn't remember his dreams. He dressed and, after a moment of reflection, attached the swords to his right side. He inserted a few turnips into the sack but didn't bother himself with taking the water. In silence, he headed for the stables, where Chestnut was already waiting for him. He couldn't imagine setting off for that expedition with any other horse. He realized that, even though he was ordered to appear solo, he would have a real friend by his side anyway.

The sky was cloudless; the stars were fading. The full moon was hanging over the western mountains that he turned to, having left the castle grounds. He considered it a good sign. Masamune-sama was his light, but he was thankful for the moon nonetheless.

The night started to dispel when he reached the bridge. He could see no-one, but that was to be expected. The man with whom he was to meet, had to take precautions and made sure that Kagetsuna was alone, as was the condition. Except for the murmur of the stream, the place was silent, and one could easily believe no-one was around; however, Kagetsuna was certain that someone was observing him, either from behind the trees or from the thicket growing the hill. He waited patiently by the eastern end of the bridge, although his heart was beating fast. The air was crisp and moist after the night storm; a gentle breeze blew from the east, carrying the smell of smoke. Some were already up in Yonezawa.

Suddenly, Chestnut snorted quietly, and the same moment a rider on the grey horse appeared from behind a nearby rock. The man, clad in simple clothes, approached slowly, looking around, and stopped at the opposite end of the bridge. Kagetsuna raised his hands to show he was unarmed, though the stranger could see his swords.

The man asked quietly, "Katakura-dono?"

"That's me."

"Are you alone?" came the next question.

"I am."

The man kept looking around for a while and, once he was sure Kagetsuna spoke the truth, waved at him to come closer. Chestnut's hooves clattered on the timbers, darkened from the rain.

"You're going to ride in the front," the man instructed. "I want to have a good look at you. You may keep your swords. You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?"

Kagetsuna asked himself whether going alone into the unknown didn't fall under that category and decided it did, but he had no other choice. He shook his head. "You have my word," he replied, though he didn't now if it was of any significance. The man, however, accepted it with a nod. "Where are we going?"

"At first, that way," the stranger showed the road and put the straw hat on. "Move."

Kagetsuna pricked his horse and rode into the highway, that initially ran between the meadows and pastures to enter the forest soon. He could hear the other horse trotting behind him. It took him a while to realize something was wrong: the road initially ran west but later headed south, while they were supposed to go north, right? He turned to inquire about it, but one glance at his guide's face told him he would get no answer. He suppressed a sigh; he had to trust that man. Not that he could do otherwise.

The man looked more like a farmer than a villain, though it was the latter he seemed to be, serving someone who had kidnapped a son of a daimyō. Certainly, he wasn't a samurai. He was wearing a linen shirt and the pants made of the same fabric, and he had normal sandals on his feet. He wasn't carrying any weapon; it was much easier to imagine him holding a hoe or a rake than a sword. Of course, appearances might as well be deceptive. It could be that the man had a blade hidden somewhere and his look of a normal peasant was but a camouflage. Kagetsuna shouldn't lose his vigilance.

It could also be that their course was a cunning manoeuvre aimed at confusing the opponent. Kagetsuna remembered that after one ri a road branched off to the right, and another one in two ri. Following either of them, one could get to the northern part of the region; it would be understandable if his guide didn't want to pass Yonezawa from such close and preferred to give it a wide berth. But if they followed the highroad, they would arrive in Aizu, where the Ashina ruled.

He frowned when a new idea occurred to him, one he hadn't thought of earlier. What if the kidnapper didn't wait 'up north' and it was just another stratagem? Maybe it was... the Ashina behind it? Kagetsuna tried to remember the current situation in Aizu... The Ashina had denied entering the alliance, for they had been struggling with internal problems. The young daimyō had died unexpectedly, making his father assume the previous role again and strive for securing a successor; Morioki had been his only son. The Ashina had been long since related to the Date... Maybe Lord Moriuji had kidnapped Bontenmaru to make him his heir? But why should he do so in Yamagata, when Yonezawa was halfway? Because in Yonezawa Bontenmaru would be closely watched while in Yamagata he would be accompanied only by a handful of samurai. Maybe Lady Yoshihime's trip to Yamagata had been planned from the very start? Could it be that she was conspiring with the Ashina?

Kagetsuna felt his hair stand on end but couldn't stop his mind from speculating. The Ashina had known the Date's plans of the campaign, for Lord Terumune had sent a messenger asking for their support. The Ashina had declined, saying they'd had their own troubles - but was it really true? Maybe Yoshihime had contacted Moriuji, and they'd reached an agreement: the Ashina would keep away from the conflict and strike when the Date would be weakened? Yoshihime would do anything to get rid of Bontenmaru, who stood in the way of her beloved Jikumaru's succession. Maybe even that assault in the beginning of August had been prearranged, its goal being to learn how the boy was being guarded in his own land? After all, the bandits could have as well come from Aizu, separated from Yonezawa only by the Azuma range...

In Yonezawa, they didn't really know the military power of the Ashina. If they had really kidnapped Bontenmaru, would they be able to withstand the attack of the Date army? Lord Terumune would undoubtedly do anything to get his son back. No blood relation would stop him - his aunt was Moriuji's wife, and his sister was Morioki's wife - and he would certainly rush at Aizu with his soldiers. And if Ashina threatened to kill the boy if the Date didn't leave? Would Lord Terumune sacrifice his first-born? Undoubtedly, it would be convenient for Yoshihime, who would triumph regardless of the outcome: Bontemaru would either die or stay in Aizu for ever.

A shiver ran down Kagetsuna's spine. Maybe that was what he rode for now: to be with Bontenmaru-sama, who would never return to Yonezawa? If that scenario became real, would he be able to relinquish the Date and swear his loyalty to the Ashina? The answer was one: he would. His devotion to Masamune-sama crossed every barrier. He would follow him to hell. He would call him Masamune even if Bontenmaru were robbed of that name; _Ashina would probably call him Morimune or something of this kind,_ he thought hysterically... But would he be able to raise his sword against his countrymen? Would he be able to fight against the Date, whom his family had been serving for generations? Would he be able to go against Lord Terumune, who had been so good to him?

He swallowed. Suddenly, he wished he had much less vivid imagination. He realized all that was but a vision created by his mind, yet it wouldn't leave, for everything seemed to fit so well. There was only one thing to do: if he should really see the Aizu castle at the end of that road, he would have to do everything in his power to get Bontenmaru out of that. He had promised they would return to Yonezawa together. There was still 'the honourable solution', but he preferred not to consider it. The very thought of taking with his own hands the life of the boy he loved more than anything in the world was so repulsive he quickly forbade himself it.

His heart was still racing, and the rush of blood was filling his ears - so much those reflections had shaken him - and thus it took him a while to realize someone was speeding on the highway and approaching them from behind. He turned. The guide, whom he'd already managed to forget, came up to him and called, "You haven't kept the deal. We were supposed to be alone!"

"It's a public road, it may be anyone..." Kagetsuna objected; that moment, however, a horse burst out of the bend, on its back, _Great Amaterasu_... "Munenobu-san...?!"

The peasant gripped the reins tighter and pricked his mount, that galloped on.

"Wait!" Kagetsuna shouted after him. "Don't leave me! I want to go with you! Please! I'm going to take care of it... And we can move on! Please!" But the rider had already disappeared round the next bend.

Kagetsuna turned to Munenobu, who came to a halt next to him. His horse kept dancing on the spot for a moment before calming down after a race. "Kojūrō, I'm so glad-"

"Munenobu-san!" Kagetsuna exclaimed in despair. "Why did you come?! You're going to ruin it!"

Munenobu gave him an astonished and hurt look. Certainly, it was not the welcome he'd expected. "What-"

"Munenobu-san, I have to follow that man in order to reach Bontenmaru-sama." Really, why his companion couldn't understand it? "It-"

"Kojūrō! That's the thing! It escapes me how Tsunamoto could allow it!" Munenobu called indignantly. "You mustn't-"

"Munenobu-san, do you hear what I say?" Kagetsuna interrupted him angrily. "It's our only chance to get to Bontenmaru-sama. We must not waste it!"

"Still, you don't have to go alone, I-"

"I do! Listen, Munenobu-san," Kagetsuna said quickly. "I really wish you could go with me. And Tsunamoto-san. Honestly. Believe me," he tried to convince the samurai. "But I can't. I have to go alone. We have to do all in our power to safely bring him back home. You understand it, don't you?"

"It is crazy. We have to first think it over... find a better way..." Munenobu spoke fervently.

"There's nothing to think over," Kagetsuna replied with harsh frankness. "There is no better way. We have no idea where he might be. We would never find him in those woods and mountains, even if we sought for weeks. And we can't leave him. He is waiting for someone to come for him..."

"Why does it have to be you?! Why can't _I_ go?"

"Because it was my name in the letter, Munenobu-san," Kagetsuna answered with conviction and certainty. "Not yours."

The samurai fell silent. He looked at him without a word, emotions written all over his face: disappointment, objection, hurt, fear... And then he looked away. For w moment it seemed he was close to tears. "Again... Why do we have to leave you alone again?" he choked and pressed his lips.

Kagetsuna felt all his anger fade, as if blown out by the wind. "Munenobu-san," he said more gently, "I'm not going there to die. I'm going to return with Bontenmaru-sama. You have my word. And when we're back... Tsunamoto-san promised that we will take a bath," he added with a smile.

Munenobu gazed at him again. Had the circumstances been different, he would certainly smiled back, but now he was too overwhelmed. Suddenly, Kagetsuna was under the impression the gap of five years between them vanished; Munenobu seemed very young and very vulnerable now. He examined the man in the daylight, realizing it was a bright day already. The samurai's clothes were dishevelled, his long hair was ruffled and full of pine needles, and he had shadows under his eyes. He was so unlike that Endō Munenobu everyone in Yonezawa-jō knew: talkative, self-assured, almost conceited, and always elegant.

"Tsunamoto came to Yamagata yesterday," he spoke when he could control his voice again. "He revealed everything. We rushed to Yonezawa but didn't manage to return before dark. My horse lost a shoe, we couldn't ride... I walked to the castle, I had to talk with you... to stop you and... " He straightened in the saddle, clenching his reins. "But now I see I can't do it," he added with some bitterness and defeat. "Tell Bontenmaru-sama that we're waiting for him... That we're looking forward to your quick return. Tell him that, Kojūrō."

"That's what I'll do," Kagetsuna replied and bowed his head. "We're going to be back soon," he assured once more.

Munenobu knitted his brows and glanced at the road. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I have a guide... At least, I hope I still have," Kagetsuna answered ironically, staring at the bend where the man had disappeared, before looking at the samurai again.

A guilt flickered in Munenobu's eyes. "To Iide? To Aizu?" he guessed.

"I don't know, maybe even to Echigo."

"To Echigo?! Great Amaterasu!" Munenobu exclaimed, his eyes getting round. "You can't possibly think it was the Uesugi who kidnapped Bontenmaru-sama? True, Kenshin-dono keeps adopting sons one after another, could he-"

Kagetsuna raised one hand. "Munenobu-san, please. I spent the whole morning on similar theories and am already sick to death of it. I'm sure someone else would describe them as total fantasies... and I hope that after all of this we will be able to laugh at them..." He stared at the sky and the sun, emerging from behind the eastern mountains. "I cannot delay," he declared and grabbed the reins.

"Then go, Kojūrō," Munenobu said quietly and moved back. "As you said, once you're back, we're going to have a bath... and laugh at it."

Kagetsuna bowed to him once more, then pricked Chestnut and hurried along the way, never looking back. His heart was racing. Encounter with his companion had thrown him off balance. Munenobu had come to stop him, take him back to the castle... He'd been worrying about him to such an extent that he'd travelled all night - on feet after losing his horse - to be there on time... The very thought made Kagetsuna's chest fill with warmth. Oh, how much he wished he could return to Yonezawa, be there with Munenobu and Tsunamoto, safe - not going into unknown, oblivious to his fate... With Munenobu and Tsunamoto, it'd always been great, he couldn't imagine having better friends...

But without Bontenmaru all that didn't matter. Home, companions, service to the daimyō - he couldn't enjoy them if Bontenmaru wasn't there. Just like he'd realized earlier, he would discard them if it was the price for Masamune-sama's presence. That thought calmed him. He tore his gaze from the sandy road and looked around, slowing down. He was approaching the first crossing, where branched off the road to Kawanishi, a village situated north-west of Yonezawa. He stopped Chestnut. He couldn't see anyone. The chirping of the birds was heard over the murmur of the stream. The first beams of sun lit the scenery, beautiful in its autumn robe. The sky turned more and more azure; staring only at it, one could be under the illusion it was still summer.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" he called, looking around. "I'm alone. I want to go with you. No-one's going to disturb us again, I took care of it!"

He was answered by silence; he waited patiently. He hoped his coming was in the kidnapper's interest - why would he demand it otherwise? - and the guide hadn't been frightened away by Munenobu-san's sudden appearance.

"Please!" he called again. "You can trust me!" It was an obvious thing for him, but not necessarily for the stranger. Kagetsuna were to be alone, such was the kidnapper's demand. Still, he couldn't be angry with Munenobu-san. "I didn't know that anyone would follow me. It was my companion. He hadn't known about the deal, for he'd been out of the castle that time. After coming back, he must have got known... and thus he followed me," he explained. "But I convinced him that I have to go alone, and he returned to Yonezawa."

The shrubbery to his right rustled, and the familiar stranger on the grey horse emerged from the bush, giving him suspicious look.

"I gave my word," Kagetsuna reminded him. "Can we go now?"

After a moment of reflection, the man pointed west with his chin. Then, they weren't turning to Kawanishi; at least not now, they would still have one chance later. Kagetsuna moved on, with his guide behind. He'd rather they turned north. He was still anxious about them possibly going to Aizu - an effect of his earlier deliberation - and Munenobu-san's mention of the Uesugi didn't lift his spirit either.

Chestnut ran on the beaten track, sometimes splashing the puddles, and so they rode for another ri, reaching the next crossroad. Then, the man called, "Stop," and Kagetsuna obeyed.

His guide passed him and turned right. Kagetsuna followed, and soon they were climbing the hills covered by mixed forest and high grass. For some time, they headed north, bypassing a higher elevation, until they reached another stream in less than one ri. A few houses and a shrine stood there; the village was very small, surrounded by little fields between the woods and the river. Here, they turned west again and followed the stream. It was hard to say if they were still sticking to any road; if so, it wasn't on the maps anyway. The scenery was charming: fields, meadows, reef beds, and the forest. The hills were getting higher, with Iide Mountains looming in the distance, their peaks ever in snow. Had the situation been different, Kagetsuna would certainly delight in that trip since the day was getting even finer.

Judging from the position of the sun, Hour of the Dragon had started when they climbed onto a low pass. Since leaving Yonezawa, they must have travelled some five ri so far; the horses would appreciate a rest. It was then that his guide said, "We're going to have a stopover down there," and pointed at the river flowing north.

Moving along the forest track, they descended in the valley, where they met another village. If Kagetsuna was correct, they already must have been in Iide, which meant they gradually drew closer to the western borders of the Date territory. Could it be that they were really heading for Echigo? He shivered at the thought. He looked at the man but couldn't read anything from his face.

As the horse were drinking, Kagetsuna s took out a turnip and began to munch on it, squatted on the riverbank. Encouraged by this, his guide reached inside his provision, too. Kagetsuna still didn't know about their directions, but he had a feeling they would go into higher mountains. What could be there? Villages and fields or just wilderness?

"Is it far?" he asked his companion though didn't expected to be answered.

The man looked at him from over his apple. "We are a bit over halfway to our destination," he said cautiously. "The easier one."

Then, Kagetsuna hadn't been wrong. He was relieved they weren't going into the Uesugi's lands, though it was still too early to exclude their involvement. However, he suspected that, had the Uesugi been responsible for kidnapping Bontenmaru, he would have been taken to Kasugayama-jō, Kenshin-dono's stronghold, and not kept in the mountains so close to Yonezawa. It still didn't solve the mystery who was the boy's abductor that had gone against the Date. He had to arm himself with patience. If they were already midway to their goal, they would have reached there by noon, and then he would face that villain. He couldn't decide whether that realization pleased him or worried, but it was no use thinking of it now since it would happen in due time. Nevertheless, his heart kept beating fast.

They let the horses rest sufficiently before resuming their journey. The road became more winding, leading over another hills and passes and sometimes going down to the brooks. For most of the time, it would run in the woods - the mixed forest with its spruces, pines and firs, but also oaks, beeches, birches, and maples, creating a magnificent mix of colours when looked at from the distance. Finally, they reached a bigger stream and followed it south, entering a wide valley.

They rode for two ri, and it became more and more narrow, its walls even higher. The stream was merrily dancing in its bottom, coiling among the meadows and rocks. 'Great Amaterasu, this place is too beautiful,' Kagetsuna thought at the sight of that wild scenery. The sides of the valley were covered with forest that higher would turn into mugho pine belt. Here and there, the grass was russet or gold from the summer sun. There were heaps of flowers; Kagetsuna didn't even try to name them. On the border with the azure sky, the mountains showed their rocky peaks, hawks soaring over them. In the shadow of the trees must have been hiding various animals that most likely had never seen a man before...

That thought sobered him. He hadn't come here to admire nature, admirable as it was. He'd come here to meet Bontenmaru - and what could the boy do in such a wasteland? There was no sign of human activity here, expect maybe for that road they were taking - though it was more a footworn path than a road itself. His guide, however, didn't stop, only headed toward what seemed the end of the valley. The stream had divided a moment earlier - or had collected another, if viewed from the direction of the source - and they'd followed its left branch.

"Jizōyama," the man suddenly spoke, pointing at the summit to the left, "Mikunidake," he moved his hand right, "An there is Tanemakiyama," he showed the highest visible peak.

Kagetsuna knew only Mikunidake, or rather had heard of. As the name indicated, the borders of three lands - the territories of the Date, the Uesugi, and the Ashina - converged here. He'd never thought he would see it in person, yet it was right in front of him.

But... Ah!

"where are we going?" he called to his guide. "There's nothing here."

A horrible thought occurred to him: he'd been deceived. All of them had been deceived. They had been beguiled into thinking they would be able to meet Bontenmaru, they had complied with the kidnapper's conditions, yet... Yet nothing was here. Just a mountain valley with the treetops moved gently be the breeze.

He approached the man and grabbed him by the shirtfront. "There's nothing here!" he shouted. "Where have you brought me?! Why?!" He shook him, "Where is Bontenmaru-sama?! Speak quickly!"

Masamune-sama wasn't here. Maybe he wasn't _anywhere_. And maybe Kagetsuna had been brought here to meet his end here, too... so that they could get rid of the two of them... He felt blood rushing out of his head. His eyes wide open, he let go of the peasant, and it took him a moment to realize the man was pointing at something even farther, as if there was still something ahead. Kagetsuna passed him and headed that direction but could see only shrubland on the bottom of the valley. Was he... Was he about to find here... the body? Laid on that splendid colourful carpet, among the flowers and grasses? He swallowed and thought he would most likely hate mountains for the rest of his life.

The path seemed to bend... and then a building appeared before his eyes. It looked so strange in this wild place that Kagetsuna blinked, unsure whether he wasn't seeing things. Why was a house here? Who could live here? he wondered, getting closer. As he approached it, he realized the building perfectly merged into the background. It was quite big, two-storey, and even had a fencing and a small shed, serving most likely as a stable, henhouse and storeroom, depending on the needs. However, now it seemed desolated. Was anyone really here...?

Was _Masamune-sama_ here?

He alighted Chestnut and, sparing him no further thought - he concentrated solely on finding the boy and couldn't engage in anything else - headed for the door. He slid it aside and entered at speed, reckless as it was; his eyes used to the sunlight, he was a perfect target. It was too late for being cautious, though; besides, they hadn't killed him so far, they would hardly do it now. The small corridor led him to a big room that seemed to be the centre of the house. His heart was beating firm and fast; rush of blood in his ears drowned out all sounds. He swallowed, looking around. 'Masamune-sama!,' he wanted to call, but suddenly his mouth was dry, and he couldn't utter a sound. The room was quite dark - although it could be his eyes doing tricks on him - but for some reason it didn't feel disused... even though now it was empty. Why? He'd been guided here - one could say they'd pained themselves to bring him here - and all he found was an empty house? Where was the boy? Had he been, after all, deceived, just as he'd feared from the very start? He clenched his fists and teeth at the same time. He had to control himself, yet he was under the impression his patience was wearing thin and he would explode any moment.

"Then, you've come," a voice was to be heard behind his back.

His heart leapt; he'd been caught like a child. He turned quickly and squinted. Against the window was defined a silhouette of a person slightly shorter than him and wearing a samurai outfit. However, he didn't know who it was. The words spoken just a moment ago were still ringing in his eyes, but he couldn't identify the person's gender from that; it could be either a man of a high-pitched voice or a woman whose voice was deep. He blinked again, trying to get used to the dimness of the inside.

The person walked by him and stopped by the opposite wall, turning to him. Now he had no doubts; it was a woman. Middle-aged, dressed like a man, with her hair tied into a bun at the base of her neck. At first sight, she was unarmed, though she might have a knife in her robes. He didn't move, only kept observing her in silence, absorbing every detail - just as she was doing to him. Maybe he would have to fight her; the woman was making the impression of a person knowledgeable about using weapon, and it could as well be that she was a worthy opponent. He had to figure out her skills as soon as possible; it was likely he didn't have much time...

However, something was disturbing him and didn't let him focus, making him confused... The longer he looked at her, the more he was being drown to her face, and in the end he was unable to turn his sight away from her dark eyes and thin lips. He was perfectly sure he was seeing her for the first time in his life, yet there was something familiar, very familiar, to her... He couldn't explain that feeling, but it intensified inside him every moment. 'Who are you?' he wanted to ask but then remembered he hadn't come here to talk with stranger women.

He straightened up. "Go for your lord," he said. "I am Katakura, and I came as he demanded. Notify him that I've arrived."

Astonishment flickered in the woman's eyes, and then, unexpectedly, she burst out laughing. Kagetsuna blinked, unsure what had triggered it. Could it be that he was dealing with an insane person? He knitted his brows, observing her closely and ready to react if she went at him. The woman, however, stopped laughing, and there was no trace of insanity in her eyes when she looked at him again; her gaze was intent and alert.

"There is no lord here," she said in a decisive tone. "It is me whom you've come to meet. It's been a lo-"

"Kojūrō!" quick patter was to be heard from inside the house, and the next moment Bontenmaru ran into the room, making Kagetsuna forget about the woman right away. "Kojūrō, I knew you would come for me!"

He felt so relieved he felt like sitting down, and suddenly he couldn't hold back his smile. The boy seemed like always: active, cheerful; safe and sound above all. Alive. He was all right. He was just as he'd been when Kagetsuna had left him one month ago though he should've never done that. 'Everything is going to be all right now,' occurred to him.

"Kojūrō? It's _him_?" the woman, whom he'd already forgot, seemed to be surprised. "Why didn't you tell me that Kojūrō is my brother?" she asked.

"Brother?" now it was the boy's turn to be surprised.

It was like a blow. His smile disappeared like a candle flame when Kagetsuna looked at the woman with round eyes. He felt the relief he'd been able to enjoy for one moment fade, vanish, turn to stone and then fall to pieces, replaced by despair. He was under the impression a precipice opened below him, and he was falling down without hope his hands would grab onto something. He was staring at the woman, shifting her gaze between him and the boy, but it could be as well someone else standing in his place. It seemed to him he'd got detached from the reality and was looking at those two from behind the veil, thin but separating them for ever.

If it was his sister who had kidnapped Masamune-sama - Date Bontenmaru, the first born and the successor of the daimyō of Yonezawa - then he, Katakura Kagetsuna Kojūrō, would pay for it with his own life... Returning home would mean death for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**~13~**  
**Kita**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that Kojūrō is Kagetsuna?" the woman asked again.

"Because you didn't talk with me at all," Bontenmaru answered, sulking.

"But I asked you who Kojūrō was," she pointed out.

"You said nothing about yourself, so I decided to keep my secrets too," he replied with dignity.

"I told you my name," she tried to explain herself but then shook her head and laughed. "Ha, diamond cuts diamond. I can't outwit you... I shouldn't have tried. You're right, you didn't know who I were," she stated, accepting her defeat.

The boy seemed very pleased with himself. "Are you really Kojūrō's sister?" he asked.

"Half-sister," she replied. "We share a mother. Hey, Kagetsuna, can you hear me?"

He stared at her, but his head was still spinning. They were seated by the table in the smaller room, although he couldn't remember how he'd got here. They must have brought him, the two of them. He must have fainted, or had been very close to it. Would he never stop to put himself to shame? He tried to fixate and, after a short while, succeeded in it.

"Here, have some water." She put a mug in his hand, but he was wasn't strong enough to bring it to his lips. He closed his eyes to overcome that weakness.

"Then, what is your name?" Bontenmaru inquired.

"Katakura Kita. Father bestowed his family name on me. I mean... his father," she corrected.

"Kojūrō, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" the boy asked in a voice that was demanding, offended and curious at the same time. Kagetsuna could imagine the heir to the Date giving him an intent look.

"Because it's only recently that I learned of it, Masamune-sama," he whispered. "When I visited my father, he told me everything." He kept his eyes closed, but he felt slightly better. He still remembered a sword hanging over his head, but that moment he couldn't really care about it; he was in a state of some torpor. The tension accompanying him from the previous day - though it felt much longer - was gone, too.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, looking at her. "I think so."

She was observing him closely, and he thought he would never be able to visualise her wearing another expression. Her brows were knitted, her lips slightly curved, and her eyes flashed with intelligence which he'd suspected her of from the very start. That was, that he'd suspected Bontenmaru's kidnapper of. He still couldn't believe that his big sister had appeared to be the perpetrator. That was true, he had wanted to find her, but not in such circumstances. He stared at her face and understood why it'd seemed so familiar: it resembled his own...

Suddenly, he couldn't bear her penetrating gaze. He swallowed, for his throat had got dry, and drank some water. Then he had a look around the room. "What is this place?" he asked to keep up a conversation. He didn't dare to ask about the matters that were really important. Or maybe there was too much of them so that he could simply put them into words?

"It belongs to my father," she said. "My real father."

"Who is your real father?" Bontenmaru spoke up; he couldn't remain silent for longer in times like this.

She gave him an intent look. "Oniniwa Yoshinao," she retorted.

Bontenmaru was utterly speechless. For a while, he was just sitting there open-mouthed, which was rare yet delightful sight in and of itself. Kagetsuna felt he was slowly coming back to life; the boy used to always rejuvenate him, and observing him was also fun. He rarely happened to be as surprised as now. "Tsunamoto's father?" he stuttered out and, when she nodded, smiled widely. "Oh my. That's great. That's just... great," he frowned, as if displeased with the fact that he was out of the adjectives. "Amaze me more," he said expectant.

"When you were just a baby, I was your nursemaid," she responded out-right. "I used to carry you in my arms. Just as I did with Kagetsuna here ten years earlier. It nearly makes the two of you brothers."

The boy blinked. Certainly, he hadn't seen that coming. "Really?" he whispered. "I don't remember it," he confessed, hesitating.

"As I said, you were very little," she explained. "No wonder you don't remember."

"Why didn't you stay in Yonezawa longer?" came the next question.

She didn't respond at once; apparently, she considered her answer.

"Father said you'd simply disappeared one day," Kagetsuna threw in.

She snorted. "Disappeared? Now that's a good one. I bet Yoshihime... -sama spread such a rumour," she said without great respect.

"Then, what really happened?" now Kagetsuna was really curious.

"Do tell," Bontenmaru backed him, staring at her quite greedily.

She looked at him, thoughtful, and then squinted, obviously making her decision. "One day I told your mother that if she didn't stop spoiling your brother, he would grow up to be a man whom you wouldn't want to recognize," she said point-blank, and her voice was rather cold.

The boy blushed. "I wouldn't do that," he said, clearly hurt. "Jikumaru is my brother. I love him and... will never stop."

She seemed like she wanted to shrug; apparently, she had her own opinion. Kagetsuna caught himself thinking here was the first thing they had in common: they both admired Bontenmaru and felt no love to his little brother. Ha.

"In any case, your mother wasn't pleased with that and ordered me to leave Yonezawa-jō immediately," Kita continued. "I shouldn't have done that; it was your father who had employed me, not she. But I took offence. I couldn't stan- I mean, I hadn't got along very well with Yoshihime-sama from the very start, and thus I decided to leave. Maybe she said that... version so that Terumune-sama wouldn't be angry with her... though I doubt he would respond that way. He is never angry with anyone, right?" The boy nodded. "I don't want to speak badly about your mother, but not everyone is able to endure her moods. I wasn't. However, be sure that I wasn't leaving you with light heart. But I see you've done well without me," she said with a spark in her eye, and Bontenmaru nodded again, thoughtful. "Well, you've had Kagetsuna in my place," she added in a voice as if she was stating the obvious.

"I'm not your replacement," Kagetsuna said and realized it only later. They both gave him astonished look.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

He turned red. Honestly, he should pay more attention to his words.

"Of course Kojūrō isn't your replacement," the boy threw in and seemed insulted with such a suggestion, which made Kagetsuna feel warm at heart again.

"I haven't said it," she replied, raising her hands and shifting her gaze between them. "If I'm correct, you've been his attendant? For how long?"

"Almost three years."

"I don't know anything about you," she stated and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "Forgive me, I didn't fulfil my duties of a big sister..." suddenly, she seemed disconcerted.

"Father said you held an important office at the Imperial Court," Kagetsuna mentioned quickly, for he felt perplexed himself.

She nodded. "It wasn't that important... I was a minor counselor. You probably know I left for Kyōto when you very still very little? And then, in Eiroku 10*, by imperial order, I visited Yonezawa. It was then that your father hired me as your nursemaid," she explained, turning to the boy. "But you, Kagetsuna, were no longer in Yonezawa. As wasn't father. And I was too remorseful too try to see you after such a long time. I only visited mother's grave... Besides, I was very busy with my duties in the castle, but it's a lame excuse," she said, lost in memories, and then curved her lips. "Kagetsuna, tell me how were you doing all that time."

He tried to collect his thoughts. He felt strange talking with her - they had met only one hour ago - but there was something in her that didn't make him uncomfortable, even though she was twice as old, and was a woman.

"That year, Eiroku 10... Actually, we missed each other," he started, remembering his childhood. "I had spent three previous years in Yonezawa-jō as Terumune-sama's page, but that summer father sent me to Zuigan-ji to study. I stayed there almost five years..."

"We missed each other indeed, for I came to Yonezawa in the autumn," she said regretfully and frowned. "Then, the two of you met later?"

Bontenmaru nodded. "We met in Ungan-ji," he announced.

"In Ungan-ji?" she gave them a surprised look. "In Akita? Whatever were you doing so far north?"

"Father sent me there," they answered in tandem.

Bontenmaru grinned, and Kagetsuna smiled at him. He felt better every moment. "But it didn't end well," he added, getting serious. "The plague broke out... Smallpox epidemic. We had to flee but..."

"we rode on Chestnut the whole day! All the way to Kaneyama!" the boy called enthusiastically.

Apparently, he still remembered that trip nicely - opposite to Kagetsuna, to whom Ungan-ji connoted almost entirely in a negative way. As for their crazy escape from the temple... Though he knew he'd done the right thing, it was with the sense of guilt that he thought of what he'd exposed the boy, just five-years-old, to.

"From Ungan-ji to Kaneyama in just one day? Do you expect me to believe it?" Kita asked doubtfully.

Bontenmaru stuck his nose up in the air. "You don't have to," he replied with dignity.

"That's true," Kagetsuna confirmed in a quiet voice. "Right... I have to go to Chestnut, I forgot about him completely," he rose, remorseful.

"There's no need. Tokuji took care of him," she said.

"Tokuji?"

"Don't tell me he didn't introduce himself? What a man..." she muttered with exasperation. "I told him he needn't fear you, but he must've decided to be cautious anyway."

"Now, why-" Kagetsuna started but was interrupted.

"All right, I believe that you'd managed to go from Ungan-ji to Kaneyama in just one day since I saw you bearing with out travel here, and it's a similar distance. Any other boy would be very tired in your place, while you seemed to enjoy the trip." Kagetsuna opened his mouth again, but she continued, still looking at the boy. "Your face tells me you didn't manage to escape the plague... But you survived. Thank you, Kannon," she said in relief.

They kept silent for a moment, and then Bontenmaru gave him a questioning look. Kagetsuna nodded. He thought there was no reason to keep it a secret, not from her.

"Only that... I can't see with my right eye," the boy confessed. "But it doesn't hamper me at all," he added quickly. "Besides, Kojūrō is going to be my right eye," he smiled.

Now she didn't say anything, only looked at Kagetsuna. She seemed shocked. Kagetsuna thought it wasn't the right time to inform her of how Yoshihime had started treating her son due to his deformity. Or, rather, how she'd _stopped_ treating him...

"That's one-eyed dragon for you," Kita spoke, having regained her composure at last.

"One-eyed dragon?" the boy asked.

"Aren't you?"

"But I have my both eyes..."

"Still, you can't deny it's more poetically this way," she replied in a serious voice, though Kagetsuna could swear she winked at him at the same time.

Bontenmaru couldn't have seen it, for he mused over. Apparently, he was trying that name in his head. "I like it," he said at last and grinned. "One-Eyed Dragon, Date Masamune, ruler of... um..." he stopped short, and Kita looked at Kagetsuna questioningly.

"Masamune-sama has yet to coin a name for Ushū and Ōshū," he explained, suppressing his smile.

"What for?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm going to rule over them one day," Bontenmaru replied, very pleased with himself.

"Well, if that's the case, then you really need to think of something," she agreed with him. "But not on an empty stomach. I think we'll have a dinner soon. Tokuji should have started preparing it right after coming back."

"He seems very dedicated to you..."

She shrugged. "He used to serve my father. He comes from the last village you passed, the one in the entrance to that valley. This area belongs to my father, though he stays elsewhere himself... Actually, I don't associate with that man - I've never got anything good from him - but I do take advantage of the fact I'm his daughter, when it's convenient to me," she said with harsh frankness.

Kagetsuna didn't know how to respond. Suddenly, he remembered Tsunamoto apologizing to him for his father and suffering brought upon Kagetsuna's mother and sister.

Apparently, Bontenmaru's thought was on that topic, too. "Tsunamoto said that his father," he started and corrected, "that your father had been banished from Yonezawa-jō for his discreditable conduct... that he'd behaved indiscreetly around young girls. Does that mean that-"

"Our mother was his wife!" Kagetsuna and Kita replied in unisono, and Bontenmaru blinked.

"Our mother was a samurai daughter," Kita went on. "And she was Oniniwa Yoshinao's first wife. Not some 'young girl he behaved indiscreetly around'. You better remember that, One-Eyed Dragon," she added, looking at him sternly.

The boy gave her abashed look and then shifted his gaze to Kagetsuna. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I didn't mean to insult her."

"I know you didn't," Kagetsuna replied.

"Father divorced her, for she hadn't given him a son," Kita supplied, still angry; then she stared at them with a frown. "I hope the two of you won't be the men who send their wives away if they bear only daughters."

Bontenmaru shook his head energetically.

"Kagetsuna, are you married?" Kita asked, still looking at him intently, and now it was him who shook his head, almost as vigorously. "I see," she said, and he didn't know what she really thought.

He decided not to inquire about it now, especially that another matter preoccupied him. "Why..." he started with hesitation, "Why did you write in the letter that you would be waiting up north? This place is completely west to Yonezawa..."

She gave him a surprised look, and then a cunning expression crept onto her face. "It was... a hint," she answered with a smile.

"A hint? At what? I'd say it was a feint..."

She shook her head. "I left a signature."

"There was no signature," he said, frowning.

Now she was clearly annoyed. "Do the Date have half-wits for retainers?" she asked outright. "It could look as I were waiting up north... North,** Kagetsuna," she repeated with emphasis. "It was a homonym. Do you really have to have all in black and white?"

"It was black and white..." Kagetsuna muttered. "You're right, it didn't occur to us at all," he admitted, embarrassed. "But it was hard!" he exclaimed to explain himself, although he couldn't really be angry with her.

"Life is hard," she replied mercilessly. "And you're never too cunning in politics. Ah, here's our dinner," she said when the door was slid aside and Tokuji brought their meal.

It was only now that Kagetsuna realized how hungry he was. His stomach seemed to have tied in a tight knot after so many hours without food. He'd eaten a single turnip today. The meal prepared by the servant was modest but very tasty, although Kagetsuna was sure he would eat anything he'd been served, and be very grateful on top of that.

"As I said, I don't know anything about you," Kita repeated, putting down the empty bowl. "For most of the time, I was in Kyōto. I returned to my homeland only last year. I was remorseful about having left my family... but I lacked courage to show myself before father or you, too," she confessed. "And I preferred not to show my face in Yonezawa-jō," she added, looking at Bontenmaru. "Although I missed my One-Eyed Dragon."

"Are you going to call me that?" the boy asked with his mouth full of rice.

"Why not? If Kagetsuna has a special name to call you, I may too."

Kagetsuna looked at her in amazement; he had only once used the name 'Masamune' during that conversation, yet she'd remembered it.

"It's I who gave him name 'Kojūrō'!" Bontenmaru beamed.

"Really?"

Kagetsuna nodded.

"It was when he gave me name 'Masamune'!" the boy beamed even more.

"That, I'm not going believe," now Kita's voice was sceptical.

"And you're right," Kagetsuna said. "It's not me who gave you that name, but Terumune-sama. I only passed it to you."

"Hmm... I must admit it suits the heir to the Date. Masamune-sama," she said appreciatively. "Maybe I should call you that, too?"

The boy looked at her askance. "Only Kojūrō can call me that..."

"In that case... what about calling you solely 'Masamune'?" Bontenmaru's eyes grew wide, and she laughed, "I'm joking. Then, we'd better stick to One-Eyed Dragon."

Bontenmaru nodded with dignity, but it was obvious he didn't really know how to treat her. On one hand, he seemed fascinated by her; on the other, he remained a little cautious. Not that he feared her; he simply had never met such a woman before.

Or maybe Kagetsuna credited him with his own feelings?

"You say you've returned to Yonezawa last year... Here is where you stayed?"

She nodded. "This place seemed remote enough so that no-one should pester me here."

"That's a person who spent many years in the Capital speaking?"

She looked at him askance. "To tell the truth... I'd tell you something, but promise me you'll not laugh," there was some hesitation to her voice.

"I wouldn't dare," he assured her, shaking his head.

"Then don't. In Kyōto... a certain courtier of high rank started to make advances to me. Actually... he was my superior... He insisted that I marry him. I declined him... and then ran away," she confessed, perplexed, but seemed to be quite amused nonetheless.

"You ran away?"

"How could I stay and do my work in such circumstances?" she said indignantly. "He wouldn't leave me be... or he would discredit me as an official. I couldn't let it happen, so I decided to anticipate those actions. Besides... I spent too long in the Capital, you've said it yourself. I started to miss the mountains."

"You thought he would go after you?" Kagetsuna stuck to the subject.

"You see, you're laughing at me! He was crazy in love with me," she said and then winced, as if such words didn't suit her. "No, he just looked for a woman who would keep his bed warm in his old age. He reminded me of my father too much. I couldn't stand him. But," she realized that an eight-year old child was listening to her, "we're not going to speak of it. I spent that summer here; once or twice, I visited Yonezawa to listen to the news. In winter, I moved to Shirataka to live with the Hanami, who are distant relatives of our mother. With Yamagata so close, it was convenient to me, too. When you came to Yamagata, I used a false name to get a work of a maid in Yamagata-jō," she revealed, her voice as even as if she were talking about the weather. "To be correct, I used the name of my cousin who'd died two years ago," she qualified and didn't seem remorseful in the slightest. "They needed more servants in the castle, the daimyō's successor was to be born... and now they were joined by relatives from Yonezawa as well... They offered me a temporary job, which was my intention. I didn't like that business with your coming to Yamagata. You should have stayed in Yonezawa."

"I think all of us already realize it perfectly well," Kagetsuna threw in sneeringly.

"You don't understand me, Kagetsuna," she said exasperatedly, but her gaze was serious. "There is a chance that the whole trip to Yamagata had but one purpose: to slay the rightful heir to the Date."

* * *

_* 1567_

_** 'north' is 'kita' in Japanese_


	14. Chapter 14

**~14~**  
**Truths**

* * *

Kagetsuna stared at her as if he couldn't understand her words, but then he realized that, only a few hours ago, he'd thought of the same thing himself. However, thinking on his own was one thing, and hearing it said aloud by someone else was quite another.

"I don't believe it," Bontenmaru's voice broke the silence that had fallen after Kita's statement.

The eagle-eyed woman looked at him, and it seemed she was wondering how to proceed with this conversation. It was clear that they shouldn't discuss the matter of the boy's own mother trying to get rid of him in such drastic and final manner in his presence - if that was what Kita meant. Kagetsuna caught himself involuntarily crediting her with his own line of thought, which was strange in and of itself; they had just met, yet there already was a deep understanding between them, one he hadn't experienced before.

He glanced at Bontenmaru, who was shifting his gaze between the two of them with his brows knitted. No, they definitely shouldn't discuss it now, but then again they couldn't say him to go and play in the yard either. Apart from that, the boy had the right to know about the things that concerned him. It was high time that Bontenmaru realized that as the son and successor of the daimyō he was never truly safe, cruel as it was. Perhaps, if he had been brought in another castle, he would have known it since the very beginning; however, in Yonezawa-jō governed gentle Lord Terumune, who used to always emphasize the positives, while Kagetsuna wasn't sure whether such benevolence suited the times they lived in. Still, to bluntly tell the boy that his own kin wished to slay him...

"I don't know who is behind that," Kita said warily, as if she'd made her mind, "but in Yamagata... a plan of an assault on Bontenmaru was conceived. I learned that the train was going to be attacked on the way back to Yonezawa; that's why I snatched Bontenmaru.

Kagetsuna let out a breath he'd been holding for a while. "I wanted to ask you why you've done that," he muttered. "But... you learned?" he repeated sceptically. "I don't suspect the conspirers to speak so openly about their plans. And why didn't you inform anyone of our people?"

She looked at him askance. "You're underestimating me, little brother. I studied military arts and strategics at least as long as you've been living in this world. I know how to listen and obtain information. Staying one month in Yamagata, I got to know right people among the castle servants. As for your other question... Kagetsuna, that's the problem. I didn't know whom I could trust, so I preferred to trust no-one."

"Munenobu-san and Tsunamoto-san would surely listen to you," Kagetsuna commented. "You don't know them-"

"Exactly," she interrupted him, "I don't know them. There are just two people in the whole world that I could trust on that matter. One is Terumune-sama, who is currently waging a war and thus unavailable. The other is you, my brother." He looked at her perplexed, and she went on, "That's why I called you here: so that we could solve this together. I need your help, Kagetsuna. It's an obvious thing I cannot deal with it myself. What do you think will happen to the person who had kidnapped the son of the daimyō?"

He swallowed at the memory of sudden despair that had welled up in him when he'd realized that. She was right. Hardly anyone would consider the real motives; her actions were a crime against the ruler and could be punished with the greatest penalty, even if, doing so, she had saved the boy's life.

"Well, it's not important," she decided. "The boy's safety is what matters... One day he's going to rule over Ushū and Ōshū," she added with a smile, looking at Bontenmaru.

"Still, I can't figure out who could wish his... death," Kagetsuna said. "Do you have any idea?"

"No," she answered too quickly to be believed, which meant the Mogami were probably involved, after all... "I just... someone in the castle... told me to have overheard the conversation... Some people were planning the attack on Yoshihime's train."

"Do you even know that the attack really took place?" Kagetsuna threw in. "Bontenmaru's palanquin was fired at from arquebuses, a few ri from Yamagata."

"Really?!" Kita and Bontenmaru called in unison.

He nodded.

"Did anything happen to anyone?" the boy asked, clearly agitated. "Are mother and Jikumaru all right?"

"They are all right," Kagetsuna made his best to keep all reluctance from his voice. "They are in Yonezawa now."

"So they have done it... I hoped... I thought that maybe..." Kita became thoughtful, but then her gaze got sharp again. "In that case, I did the right thing," she said in a decisive manner, straightening up. Kagetsuna thought that even she must have felt guilty about her actions. To know that she had really saved the boy probably alleviated it a bit.

"You have yet to tell me how you managed to get Bontenmaru out of the castle unnoticed. And who it was put into the palanquin? Someone must have helped you."

She shook her head, annoyed, but it seemed he was not the object of her irritation. "I had so terribly little time to organize anything, only a few hours. In the city, I found Tōya... an orphan and a mute, but a very clever boy," she explained. "He knows Yamagata ins and outs. He's a bit older than Bontenmaru, but of similar height. He agreed to help me. I got him into the castle... It was easy, I told the watchmen he was the son of a dying maid, who wanted to see him for one last time. Later, all I had to do was to leave with Bontenmaru disguised as him. I had a horse ready out of the city. The real trick was to substitute Tōya for our One-Eyed Dragon, but I hoped the dark would help us. I knew they were meant to leave very early. I told the maid that Bontenmaru was slightly sick and couldn't talk... That he suffered from a headache and had to be wrapped in the shawl. And he be put into the palanquin quickly, for the mornings were already cold. And I instructed Tōya to take the first chance to escape, but he should remain unnoticed. He's a master of escapes and deceptions, so I could trust him. It seems he succeeded to deceive all of them," she said contented. "That time, we were already far from Yamagata. Besides, even if the camouflage were blown up, most important was that Bontenmaru escaped the trap. Tōya was well aware of the risk when he consented to help me," she added in a cool voice, but Kagetsuna supposed that she wasn't as unconcerned by the fate of the boy as she pretended.

"I'd rather no-one was hurt because of me," Bontenmaru pointed out with a frown.

"Do not worry," Kagetsuna rushed to ensure him. "Tōya escaped from the palanquin. But..." He looked at his sister again. "If that was the plan you made in a hurry, without any time for preparation..." Then what could she achieve, having all possible means? His respect for her kept growing. "Was it from the very start that you planned to come here?"

She shook her head. "Above all, I wanted to leave the lands of the Mogami. However, when we were on the grounds of the Date... For some reason, I couldn't go to Yonezawa-jō, thought it would probably be the most sound thing to do." She sighed. "I think I was too concerned about the boy. As I said, I didn't know whom to trust, but in reality I might have panicked. The valley deep in mountains seemed the only safe place to me."

Kagetsuna blinked. Somehow, he couldn't imagine her panicking. "So you just simply took Bontenmaru from the castle... And you decided to go with her, just like that?" he turned to the boy in disbelief.

"She said that I was in danger and we had to leave Yamagata at once," the heir to the Date explained.

"Still... Masamune-sama, how could you have trusted a complete stranger?" Kagetsuna asked in astonishment and reproof. "Who, on top of that, didn't even tell you her name," he added, looking at his sister askance.

The boy lowered his eyes and started to pluck at the fabric of his hakama; he was clearly perplexed. "It was the middle of night... I was sleepy," he started to flounder. "And besides..."

"Besides?"

"Besides... I thought it was you, at first," Bontenmaru answered with an embarrassment. "Though she didn't call me 'Masamune'. But she was... she resembles you," he muttered, his eyes still down.

Lost for words, Kagetsuna glanced at Kita; she looked back at him, and it seemed she felt similar. True, he kept discovering they had lot in common, which could result from similarity of some kind - or could prove it - yet the boy's statement surprised him. Because... Because there was a gap of twenty years between the two of them, they had been brought up by different fathers and in different environments... They only shared a mother...

"You know," Bontenmaru's voice interrupted his reverie. "When she came for me... I thought it was a dream... that I was again in Ungan-ji and we had to leave..."

"That is what you meant, saying she resembled me?" Kagetsuna asked, somewhat disappointed. The boy shook his head vigorously so that his hair flew around, but didn't answer; apparently, he didn't feel uncomfortable with the subject. "It doesn't change the fact that what you did was very inconsiderate," Kagetsuna felt obliged to reproach the boy. "You must not go anywhere with strangers, Masamune-sama."

Bontenmaru didn't seem to care about that, and he only shrugged. Kagetsuna suppressed a sigh. The boy was definitely too trusting and took everything as an adventure. It wasn't hard to understand: he'd been confined to the castle for most of the time, and he longed for freedom. Still... "You can't be so inconsiderate, Masamune-sama. The future of the Date lies on-"

"I know that," Bontenmaru gave him an offended look. Maybe he did have some pang of guilt? "Besides... Kita saved my life, right? If we hadn't come here, I would likely be dead now," he threw emphatically, then turned to the woman and bowed. "Thank you." he said with his head down. "Though I don't believe it was my relatives behind that," he added in a strangled voice.

They both looked at him, not knowing what to say again. Even if the common sense urged to be conscious of every possibility, those most horrible included, the heart said they couldn't force the child to believe them.

"You are probably right," Kagetsuna responded, trying to empathise with the boys situation.

Kita remained silent. Although speaking inveracity didn't come as a trouble to her if she saw that necessary - he'd already realized that - she didn't want to lie to that boy more she already had.

"I'm hungry," Bontenmaru said unawares when the silence prolonged.

"You've just had your dinner," the woman was amazed. "Do little boy really eat so much?"

"I'm not that little," the heir to the Date bristled.

"But we've eaten everything Tokuji had prepared for us."

"I brought some turnip," Kagetsuna remembered.

"Turnip?" Bontenmaru pricked up his ears.

"From Kaneyama, as you asked. There's more waiting for you in the castle. My father said the harvest was good this year and-"

"Kagetsuna," Kita interrupted him, "is it true that father lives in the mountains nowadays?"

"Not like those here," he answered with a smile. "Kaneyama is surrounded by hills. He became a priest, did you know about that? He cares for the local shrine. And in free time he cultivates fields."

She nodded slowly. "When I was in Yonezawa-jō, I learned he'd been discharged from Terumune-sama's service and went to north. I know nothing more..." she said, thoughtful. "So he became a priest? I'm not surprised. When we still lived in Yonezawa, he would often visit Narushima Shrine. He mentioned that, didn't he?"

"Yes. He told me that his first wife had been the daughter of the priest. And that it was there that he's met our mother."

She smiled. "That's true. It's there that they met. I can still remember when she told me about that dream she'd had... that Hachiman instructed her to go there... That time, we lived quite far from Yonezawa, but she insisted that she go, even on foot... She was very stubborn, did you know that? When she decided on something, there was no way to sway her from that. And she was very strong in spirit. Nothing could break her, no matter how hard her situation was. She used to endure hardship with dignity, as a samurai daughter. But I found it very hard to look at her suffering," she said, staring at some invisible point. "It's probably then that I came to ha- I mean, that I decided I would never depend on the men, only I'd reach everything with my own work. In fact... I could've never equal her anyway. Maybe, in reality, I ran away from responsibility..." She seemed lost in though again.

Kagetsuna stared at her lean face, encircled by black hair, and her eyes of hue so similar to his own. Suddenly, he was proud to have her as his sister. He respected her more and more with every moment, even though he knew hardly anything about her. "It doesn't seem to me that you ran away from responsibility," he said cautiously. "On the contrary... You chose the path that hardly any woman would have courage to follow."

"And there's very little of a woman left in me now," she threw ironically, but as she looked at him, there was some gratitude to her gaze. "How is my other little brother doing?" she asked, changing the subject. "He didn't have it easy either."

"Tsunamoto-san? He is an ideal samurai," Kagetsuna answered eagerly. "I respect him whole-heartedly. He is strong and very skilled. He never wavers, and he would do anything for Masamune-sama."

"Then, that makes two of you," Kita decided with a nod.

"Three," Bontenmaru threw in. "There's also Munenobu."

"The son of Endō Motonobu-dono," Kagetsuna rushed to explain. "He and Tsunamoto-san are inseparable... And they both are splendid samurai. Ah," he remembered, "Munenobu-san told me to give you his regards, Masamune-sama. And to tell you that everyone in Yonezawa is waiting for you to come home." The boy welcomed that remark with a solemn nod. "And once we're back," Kagetsuna remembered the other thing and smiled, "we're going to have a bath together. Thus," he looked at his sister again, "we'd better go back soon."

She gave him an intent look. "Do you think it's safe?"

"I'm absolutely sure that in Yonezawa-jō Bontenmaru will be safe," he replied with conviction. "No-one would dare to hurt him there. And I... I'm always by his side," he added, driving away the thought he couldn't prevent _all_ catastrophes. But he'd already gone through it...

She rested her chin in her hand and spent a longer while, thinking the matter over. It was only now that Kagetsuna realized the room had gone darker. The sun had moved towards the west, taking away its light and leaving the house in the pleasant shadow, quiet and peaceful. Even if Tokuji performed his duties inside the building, he made no noise. All they could hear was a cry of a hawk soaring over the mountains. In that valley, so far from any human settlement, one could easily be under illusion they were the only people in the whole world.

"All right," Kita spoke, having made her decision. "If that's what you advise, we're going to travel to Yonezawa tomorrow."

Kagetsuna breathed a sigh of relief. He really liked it here, but he couldn't trust this place to be as safe as she claimed. In his eyes, only Lord Terumune's castle could provide protection for his son in such difficult time.

"Already tomorrow?" there was disappointment to the boy's words. "Shouldn't we... rest a bit?"

"Are you tired?" Kita asked, surprised.

"No-o... I'm not, but... I'm sure Kojūrō is. Can't we really stay here... a bit longer?" he raised his eyes and gave Kita a hopeful look.

Kagetsuna suppressed a laughter. The boy didn't want to end a wonderful adventure yet. He didn't care about the danger and all those horrible things that happened: the attempt on his life, the escape... Not that he didn't realize them; he simply preferred to focus on positive aspects of the whole business. In that, he was very like his father. For him, coming here must have been a great reprieve from daily life, regardless of the reason behind it.

"I appreciate it that the rural landscape is to your liking, One-Eyed Dragon," Kita responded, "but Kagetsuna counsels us to return to Yonezawa, and that's what we're going to do. He is much more familiar with the reality than I am."

Kagetsuna nodded. "Whatever Lady Yoshihime views, Bontenmaru is admired and respected by everyone," he said. "Lord Terumune's samurai are all devoted to him. I can't believe any harm would be done to him. I don't answer for whole Yonezawa, but in the castle he is safe."

Her gaze clearly indicated that she didn't share his belief, but she didn't plan to put her doubts into words either. Kagetsuna realized himself that no-person was truly safe all the time, even closed within four walls and never leaving from behind the barred doors. But infanticide was never a custom in the Date family, and so he was absolutely sure Bontenmaru should return to Yonezawa-jō.

"You see yourself," Kita said.

The boy sighed and looked at Kagetsuna. "In that case, I want a turnip," he demanded, his voice resigned and hurt at the same time.

"Then, let's go," Kagetsuna offered and rose.

"We're going to later talk everything over," Kita declared, which he accepted with a nod, although he was of the opinion they had already talk over quite many things.

However, as he was making his way toward the door, he realized there was still plenty things he wanted to ask about or share with her. It was still hard to believe that here, in such wilderness, he'd met his older sister of whom he'd learn just one month ago. Yet, his heart had accepted that strange woman without hesitation. He already felt that he would do anything for her... that he trusted her word and judgement... just as she seemed to trust him, which filled him with warmth.

He would have never expected he could talk... communicate with a woman this way. He'd considered the women... another kind of people. They should be beautiful and well-behaved, lower their eyes and keep quiet when in the presence of men - which didn't help any deeper understanding to be formed.

He winced at these thoughts. Apparently, he was a typical man if that was how he related to the opposite sex. He would have to either work on it... or hide it from Kita, who would undoubtedly scold him. It didn't change the fact he had no idea how to deal with the women. Maybe that was not what they were for...

"Kojūrō?" the boy's voice broke his reverie, and Kagetsuna realized he'd been standing in the entrance to the stable and gaping in the distance for a longer while.

"I was lost in thought, I'm sorry," he said, moving on. He approached Chestnut and scratched him behind the ear. The horse neighed in a friendly manner. He'd been well taken care of; his coat was dry, and he'd been given a lot of water and hay. Kagetsuna reached to the bag and took out a round turnip that he handed to the boy. "Straight from Kaneyama..." he declared and smiled. "With a stop in Yonezawa."

"And you say there's more at home?"

"It is, but only little more. I couldn't have loaded Chestnut with the sacks of vegetables."

"Maybe next time you should take a cart?" the boy suggested, wiping the turnip in his shirt.

"Masamune-sama, fields are cultivated in Yonezawa, too," he noticed.

"Well, that's true... But it's still a different thing to eat vegetables grown by your father. Or you," Bontenmaru pointed out.

Kagetsuna reminded the daydream that had appeared in his mind during hoeing his father's field-patches in Kaneyama. He held back a smile and with a solemn expression shared it with the boy, whose eyes literally flashed. Well, at least the left one.

"That's a great idea, Kojūrō!" he called enthusiastically. "You may count on me. You will get your field. So, what are you going to grow there?"

"What is your wish?"

"Turnip," the heir to the Date replied without a second thought.

"Only?"

"Hmm..." the boy's expression indicated he allowed his imagination run wild. "How big is that field going to be?" he asked.

"And how big am I going to get?" Kagetsuna asked sneakily.

Bontenmaru waved his hand. "As big as you want," he said as if he considered it unimportant. "In any case, there should be enough space for turnip and radish. And aubergine, too. Anything else?"

"Maybe leeks? They are ideal for a soup and easy to cook."

"You know your onions," the boy said with a spark in his eyes. "I'll leave the thing to you," he decided.

"Thank you, Masamune-sama."

They went outside and sat down on the grass. Bontenmaru started to munch on the turnip, and Kagetsuna stared at the mountain scenery. The night would fall soon here. The sun had already hidden behind the western peaks, and the valley had filled with shadow, but the southern ridge was still bathed in a golden glow. The sky turned deep cobalt. The area was captivating and so peaceful... For a moment, Kagetsuna wished they could really stay here longer; it was easy to forget all problems in this place... He stretched out on the ground and closed his eyes, listening to the stream.

The sound of crunching ceased; Bontenmaru must have eaten the turnip. Kagetsuna smiled. He wondered when was the last time that they could spend time like this: just the two of them, in the open, never caring for anything and anyone. In Yonezawa, they were always accompanied whenever they would go outside the castle... Suddenly, he felt a blasphemous gratitude for the latest events that had forced them to come here, that way or another. He really was the most wretched man in the world ife he derived pleasure from a tragedy. Or maybe, just like Masamune-sama, he gave to the urge to see the bright sides? He was older and should be wiser, he should be critical and pay attention to what was not right, he should be vigilant and always aware of the danger... But now, just this once, he let himself a moment of peace. He didn't know when life would give him the next opportunity to do so.

"Do you really think someone wanted to kill me?" the quiet voice almost disturbed the feeling of bliss.

"We can't overlook that possibility," he answered, his eyes still closed.

"Do you think it's... it's... it's the Mogami?" the eight-year-old boy asked another question, and it was clear that speaking wasn't easy for him. What was on his mind most likely couldn't pass his lips.

"Let's hope not."

The silence fell again, filled with a song of the stream and, occasionally, a cry of a bird. They stayed outside until it became cold and the sky darkened. The scent of flowers intensified.

"Thank you for a turnip," Bontenmaru spoke as they were heading for the house. "Thank you for coming to me," he added on the spur of the moment.

Kagetsuna looked at him. "And I apologize for leaving you," he said in a serious voice. "I thought I was doing the right thing, yet... I wasn't by your side when you were in danger though I should have been. I'm sorry."

The boy nodded and then, unexpectedly, smiled widely. "But you've brought me turnip," he replied, beaming. "And I got to know your sister. You have a terrific sister, Kojūrō," he added enthusiastically.

Kagetsuna couldn't disagree with him. His sister, Katakura Kita, was really 'terrific'.

* * *

In the evening, they made a plan of their journey to Yonezawa, and then Kagetsuna and Kita had a long talk about mother and father, the Date and the Mogami, Tsunamoto and Munenobu, as well as cultivating a field and studying strategics. Kagetsuna told his sister about his life in Kaneyama, stay in Zuigan-ji and meeting Bontenmaru, while she described to him Kyōto, the Imperial Court and her own experiences there. Sometimes, they would talk at the same time, cutting in with questions or remarks, being surprised and laughing, and sometimes they would be silent, and it felt good, too.

Kita was smart and sharp and didn't lack a sense of humour. She was not like the women he'd been associating with so far. Ladies in Yonezawa-jō fit the pattern existing in his head: they _were there_ rather than actually _did something_. They were like furniture or ornaments: nice to look at but performing no function. Lady Yoshihime was intelligent, too, but her personality effectively discouraged others from entering any closer relation with her - not that the likes of Katakura Kojūrō could count for it. If he absolutely needed to compare Kita to anyone, that would be his aunt Kisshō, even though the two women weren't related by blood at all; still, they were both strong and keen.

It took him a while to realize that when he thought of Kita... he actually didn't consider her a woman. His sister had more of a man to herself, and that could be the reason why relating to her came so easily to him. Between the two of them was no precipice that seemed to separate him from other girls and made any sensible conversation impossible. The girls in the castle, for most of the time, kept quiet with their eyes lowered, and one could never know what they really thought: maybe nothing, maybe a lot, and both options were equally distressing. They were being taught not to speak in the men's presence, which nearly turned them into dolls, devoid of their own will. Kagetsuna had never pondered on it before - he'd simply accepted the women as such - but now, having met Kita, who broke the pattern, he realized that the women could have character and personality on their own. And that a man could talk with them on equal terms. Kita was frank like a man and spoke her mind, even roughly if she saw that necessary; in other situations, she was impossible to see through. She was brave and self-assured. He guessed she could match many men in battlefield, if she did fight, and in dedication and loyalty to the Date she bested many of Lord Terumune's warriors. Taking all that into account, it was pretty hard to imagine her as a simple maid, but he suspected she had managed well in that role, too; she could achieve her goals and use various means to do so.

Nevertheless, as he was drifting off to sleep, weary with the excitement of the day, he thought he would gladly see her in the flower pattern kimono. The night seized him before he felt guilty of such male chauvinism.


	15. Chapter 15

**~15~**  
**Kojūrō**

* * *

Kita let the two of them sleep as long as they wanted. They set out after breakfast. Tokuji was riding in the front - he knew that area the best, and thus he could be entrusted the role of a guide, which he seemed to be very proud of - followed by Kagetsuna and Bontenmaru, and Kita at the back. They decided the journey was too long to give the boy his own horse, and now the heir to the Date was sitting on Chestnut behind him. Kagetsuna didn't feel good with the thought his sister was bringing up the rear, but he couldn't risk any stray arrow in Bontenmaru's back... and, besides, he was unable to part with him. The most sensible would be if the boy travelled with Kita, but Kagetsuna wanted to have him as close as possible - just in case - and hence such a formation. This one time, he had to leave watching Masamune-sama's back to his sister, and she willingly accepted that task. Before they started their travel, she attached a bow to the saddle and a quiver to herself; this, and his two swords, would have to do as protection against the possible danger, although he hoped they could avoid it.

However, when still in the valley, they rode side by side. The day was quite fine, although the clouds had gathered the previous night. The sun was obscured, but it didn't seem like raining today. Slowly, they moved toward the mouth of the valley; they knew how much their journey to Yonezawa would last, so they didn't need to hurry.

"How it was with that name 'Kojūrō'?" Kita asked, when the mountains around them started to get lower.

"I gave him that," Bontenmaru replied at once, turning to her, pride and happiness in his voice.

"But why? How did it occur to you?" the woman inquired.

"Why? Hmm..." the boy mused. "To tell the truth... I don't know," he said somewhat perplexed.

"Do you know any other Kojūrō?" Kita offered.

"No. I just... I mean... It seemed a good name for him," he responded with hesitation. "It is... strong. Don't you think?"

"I do," she agreed. "But I have my own theory. Do you want to hear?" Bontenmaru nodded eagerly behind his back, which made Kagetsuna smiled. "Last night, Kagetsuna and I were talking about our family. You might have heard us before falling asleep," she started. "You may already know that our maternal grandfather once served the Mogami and that his family was related to the Iida clan. Have you heard about them?"

"If I'm correct... The Iida belong to Mogami Yatsudate," the boy answered, albeit haltingly.

"Excellent, my One-Eyed Dragon. You're not the son and the successor of the daimyō for nothing," Kita praised him, and Kagetsuna could easily imagine the smile the boy welcomed her words with.

Only now he realized what he hadn't noticed earlier: Bontenmaru reacted to Kita the very same way he did to him whenever they happened to be alone. In her presence, he wasn't that dignified son of the Date and the ruler-to-be, separated from others by his social rank and origin, and instead turned to an eight-years old boy who enjoyed being with people. It meant he'd trusted the woman the very moment he'd learned her to be Kagetsuna's kin. Actually, he used to treat Kagenaga in a similar way... Could it be that the Katakura family members, to a man, had something to them that attracted the one-eyed dragons? Maybe he was too conceited to assume such things... but it was undoubtedly a very pleasant idea to consider.

He concentrated on Kita's words as she continued, "In the Iida family was one Kojūrō... Actually, he was our mother's uncle. His sister married Motosawa Masanao, who is... who was Kagetsuna's and mine grandfather." Kagetsuna's eyes grew bigger at such revelations. Here he'd learned that also blood of the Iida ran in his veins... "I never met my grandfather... nor Kojūrō-dono, but mother used to mention him a lot. You see, Kojūrō-dono had been very good to our mother when she'd been a child, and that's why she would speak so well of him. Besides, Kojūrō-dono was a man of honour and a very brave samurai who fought gallantly in many battles of the Mogami. Mother rarely spoke of her relatives, but him she used to recollect willingly and happily, while I liked to listen to her stories about his valour and used to imagine him as a strong yet gentle man. I don't know if he really was such person, but that was the image I created in my mind based on my mother's remembrance. It could be as well a daydream of a little girl who wanted to believe that such men also existed..." She mused. "In any case, I admired him, even though he'd died long before I learned of him. Speaking of which, he'd died a glorious death, which made him even greater in my eyes."

"But how is your Kojūrō related to my Kojūrō?" Bontenmaru asked in a serious voice, and Kagetsuna refrained from cracking up.

"Substantially, One-Eyed Dragon. When you were very little and I was your nursemaid, I would often tell you about _my_ Kojūrō. And you would listen to those stories and laugh even though you probably didn't understand a word," Kita announced gleefully.

Kagetsuna felt his smile vanish, so much he was impressed. He supposed the boy was too, for he suddenly become silent.

"That's why I think that name 'Kojūrō' was on your memory since you'd heard it many times, especially in such a positive context," Kita kept talking. "I'm sure you couldn't remember those stories... Nah, you probably didn't even realize you'd heard them in the first place... But name 'Kojūrō' remained in your head, and in due time you decided it to be proper for Kagetsuna."

She looked at him, and he looked back; he felt overwhelmed. Yet another example that a person was unable to break with the past. Then, he had been named after his relative whom he'd never known about? In addition... "Then, it's you who really named me...?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "No. Bontenmaru did, and no-one else," she answered firmly and stared at him, tilting her head. "I wouldn't believe that it could suit any person, but now I think that... I'm glad it's my brother who bears it."

"And you probably also think that I should make my best to equal my worthy relative?" he asked, smiling shyly. "That I should be as honourable, brave and strong as he was."

"Don't forget 'gentle'," Kita supplied with a wry smile.

"But Kojūrō is so," Bontenmaru threw from behind his back, apparently displeased with the fact he'd been excluded from the conversation; there was an absolute authority to his words.

Kagetsuna turned to look at him, as much as he could. "And when we met for the first time, you said I was looking angry, Masamune-sama. Before the statue of Fudō Myō-ō, on top of that," he noticed.

Kita burst out laughing. "Then, everything fits," she said amused. "No, Kagetsuna. I'm not going to preach to you and say you should become like someone. I think you're... good enough just as you are. And that one day the stories of Kojūrō's valour would tell of you."

Kagetsuna averted his eyes; he wasn't used to such compliment. "Masamune-sama's welfare is what matters to me," he said embarrassed. "I don't care about glory..."

"And that's the point. I suppose Iida Kojūrō-dono didn't fight gloriously because he wanted that the stories be told of him, either," she pointed out.

"But did he have any field?" Bontenmaru's question caught them unawares.

"Field?" Kita asked with astonishment. "I have no idea, my mother's stories didn't mention any field... Battle-fields, at most... especially the one he'd died on. Gloriously. Why do you ask?"

"Because _my_ Kojūrō, apart from fighting gloriously for me, will also cultivate a field. For me," he emphasised. "And in that case, he will _beat_ your Kojūrō, who apparently didn't do anything of that kind."

"If you put it that way... Then probably my Kojūrō doesn't stand a chance indeed," she admitted her defeat. "But, since it's my own brother in question, I wouldn't feel very sad about it," she added cunningly.

"Hey, but _my_ Kojūrō is mine," the boy realized where the woman was heading. "Although... I'll let him share vegetables with you, too," he declared graciously.

"That's very noble of you, Masa- Ah, forgive me, I got influenced... Bontenmaru-sama," she said.

"You may call me One-Eyed Dragon," he continued on the previous note.

And then the three of them burst out laughing that echoed in the valley and made Tokuji looked back and glance at them in astonishment.

They didn't got to see the sun; fortunately, the rain kept away, too. There was no wind, the day being unexpectedly warm for October. They followed the route Kagetsuna had ridden only yesterday - it seemed that much longer time had passed, for so much had happened since then - but now he knew where he was headed. They had two longer stopovers to eat and let their horses rest. They did rode downhill now, so it was easier for the animals; still, the terrain undulated, and every now and then they needed to climb a rise.

It was well past noon when they reached the highway connecting Yonezawa to Aizu, which meant they were just three ri from the city. They let their horses run on the beaten track. Only a few bends, and they would be able to see the Date's residence, Lord Terumune's castle. Kagetsuna felt excited at the thought he was coming home - and with Bontenmaru, as he'd promised. The boy was safe and sound, unharmed... and there was no longer any danger. Kagetsuna would never leave his side, would protect him with might and main. And-

The report split the air. Chestnut reared, and it took Kagetsuna's all skill to control him. He fervently looked around. They were being attacked from the front: a group of men with arquebuses, as close as one chō*, appeared in their sight as soon as they'd come from behind the bend. Before he managed to think more, another bullets flew at them. Tokuji was lying on the ground, either reached by the gunshot or thrown by his horse. The animal was at the moment stampeding from the battle-field. Staying in the open road, they were perfect targets for the enemy who'd chosen the spot where it ran among fields and meadows for an ambush; there was a few chō to the nearest cover, for single trees couldn't hide them and were too close to the shooters... They had to run away... But how could he turn his back to the enemy if the boy whom he was meant to protect was sitting behind him? _Gods, help us..._

Kita jumped in front of him, managing her frightened horse, and cried, "Go! Into the thicket! It's our only chance! We're going to get out of their range!"

Everything in him shouted in protest as he saw her acting as a shield for him and the boy, but there was no time to argue. There was no time to even collect his thoughts. With a feeling he was committing the greatest crime, he left the road and darted toward the trees. Kita was right behind him, and the bullets flew by them. _Little more, little more,_ he begged in his mind as the border of the forest drew near. But then he heard a horrible squeal behind, and the next moment his sister's horse stumbled, unseating her. She fell on the ground without as much as a sigh. Chestnut rushed inside the cover of thicket, but they were still in danger, so he didn't stop. He speeded on, paying no attention to the branches slashing his face and clinging to his clothes until he spotted a small shrine among the trees. His heart was racing as he made his decision. He jumped down and helped the pale boy alight.

"Hide here," he said in a low voice, pushing Bontenmaru inside the tiny building, then tapped the Chestnut's rump and had him run in different direction. "I will come for you, Masamune-sama," he promised. "Stay here and make no noise."

The boy nodded and hunched behind the altar, invisible from the distance. Kagetsuna prayed to the god enshrined here to protect him, while he was heading back to the battle-field, terrified by what could await him there. He ran through the covert, begging Kannon for mercy, Jizō for protection, and Amida Buddha for forgiveness. He could already see the meadow they'd escaped from - but for some reason his sight wasn't clear.

"What are you doing here, fool?" Kita hissed as he emerged from behind the tree.

He felt relieved. She was alive. She'd hid behind her horse that was dying on the grass, neighing quietly and kicking weakly every now and then. The blood on the yellow blades must have belonged to the animal, not her. Judging from her attitude, she didn't plan to meet Izanami yet, although he suspected she wouldn't lost any of her personality even facing the death. Now he could notice that her left leg was bent at an unnatural angle; she must have either dislocated or broken it when falling down from the horse. It explained why she hadn't hid in the forest.

He looked up. The group of armed men approached them, although they were still outside the range of the arquebuses. "We have to get away from here," he decided, squatting down next to her.

"Go back to the boy," she ordered. "You must protect him, it's your duty. I'm going to stop those men."

"Stop them?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yes, you blithering idiot. Don't stay here!" she called in exasperation, reaching for her bow that was still intact. The arrows were scattered all over the ground.

Using the horse body as her cover, she fitted an arrow and drew back the bowstring. Kagetsuna was observing it in growing terror... No matter how good archer she was, she had no chance to hit anything from that position, given that she managed to properly draw her bow in the first place. Besides, the shooting range of arquebuses was wider, and the enemy was approaching. One men was already preparing to shoot.

The bullet whizzed nearby. He didn't think more. He grabbed her by her arms, lifted and then dragged toward the forest, showing his back to the shooters.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me at once!" she shouted, but he didn't plan to listen to her.

He didn't plan to let her die when she didn't need to. Together, they still stand a chance, even small... They couldn't expose themselves to certain death... almost offering themselves to the enemy on a silver plate... He kept hauling her to the woods, surprised that she was so light.

Another report was to be heard, and it felt as if his right arm was set on fire. For a moment, he couldn't see properly. He clenched his teeth in order not to scream... and forced himself to keep walking. He moved forwards, embracing Kita with his left arm only. They hid behind the closest tree, but Kagetsuna realized with his fading consciousness that they wouldn't last long. She couldn't run, and he was losing his blood with every heart-beat. Thumping in his ears was as loud as the shots. He closed his eyes, even though he knew he should keep them open. He'd promised Masamune-sama to come back for him; if he fell asleep now... But his eyelids felt so heavy...

"You're so stupid, Kagetsuna," he heard his sister's annoyed voice, followed by a sound of fabric being torn away. The next moment, Kita was tying a dressing on his arm. "I wanted to show myself before Terumune-sama properly dressed. Not to mention Yoshihime-sama..."

"From what you said, I suppose Yoshihime wouldn't be pleased seeing you even in a flower patterned kimono," he said, holding back a smile.

"Good point," she muttered. "But you're stupid regardless."

"I got influenced, _aneue_, he replied, holding back a laughter, so unfitting in these circumstances. "Whyever did you have to jump on the road and make a shield of yourself?"

"Because you were standing there like a log instead of running away," she retorted mercilessly. "Honestly, why are the men considered as smarter than the women...? Where is the boy?"

"In a shrine, not so far away," he said quietly.

"Great. You could have sent him away on your horse at least," she claimed, displeased.

"I had Chestnut run in another direction, in case they decided follow him."

"You failed," she said grumpily, looking out from behind the tree.

"Are they far?" he asked.

"Half chō," now her voice was devoid of any emotion.

"Well, they don't waste their bullets," he admitted, reaching for the sword. "They won't take me alive."

"Now you've said it... Do you, males, really can't thing in any other way?"

"What 'you, males'?" he almost felt offended. "Just a moment ago you planned to sacrifice your life to save mine. And now I can at least die an honourable death... Like your Iida Kojūrō."

"I'm not going to feel happy about it, if that's what you imply. What is One-Eyed Dragon going to say? I thought you were supposed to be his right eye? Right Eye of the Dragon, that's a nice name..."

"What is..."

True. He'd promised Masamune-sama he'd come for him. The thing was that the situation seemed hopeless and he didn't see how to solve it. And once they were done with him, they would slay Kita, too, and find the boy. And then they would kill him as well.

It was as if the lightning bolted through his mind. No, he couldn't just sit here and die peacefully. A samurai should die a peaceful death. He did his best to forget the pain bursting his arm and making thinking impossible. For a moment, he wished they had shot it off; at least, he wouldn't have to suffer. But, well, it was just a matter of time; now he would manage, somehow... He tried to overcome the dizziness, then opened his eyes and got up, clenching his teeth as every move intensified the thumping in his arm.

"Where are you going? Are you mad?!" Kita asked in an intrusive whisper.

"My legs are all right. I'll mow at least a few of them before they hit me. Maybe they will even shot some of their own. You saw yourself that they have a trouble aiming. In the meantime, try to crawl deeper into forest. Are they still far?"

"Five or six jō*."

"Then, I'm off."

She said nothing; apparently she'd ran out of ideas... He grasped the katana tighter and prepared himself to rush out from behind the tree and charge at the enemy - although in this condition it wouldn't be as spectacular as he wished it to be - when she grabbed him by his trousers.

"Wait? Can you hear that?!"

For a longer while, he'd been hearing only her voice, all other sounds being drowned out by thumping in his head. He gave her an angry look, but she was staring intensely at the meadow and wouldn't release him. The shooters suddenly seemed to get into panic. Kagetsuna looked out and saw them discard heavy weapon and scatter... upon seeing the riders popping into the field. Hoof-beat grew louder every moment, he must have heard it but hadn't realized... He squinted, trying to recognize the comers - in vain, but in this place, only Lord Terumune's samurai could be in question.

His legs gave way beneath him, and he sat down on the moss; relief was just too strong. They were safe. Kita, Masamune-sama, and him. Someone must have heard the report and inform the castle; never before had Kagetsuna loved people of Yonezawa as much as now. He leaned out again and saw the warriors deal with the bandits, letting not a single one escape. Some of them would never leave this place, the rest would be seized and taken to the castle to answer the daimyō's all questions and suffer punishment for assaulting his people. Even knowing their fate, Kagetsuna couldn't feel for them.

When the battle - if the actions of the armed samurai against fleeing bandits could be call a battle - was drawing to en end, he shouted, "Hey! We are here!" and was surprised at how weak his voice was.

He must have been heard, though. One of the riders raised his head and turned his horse in this direction. As he came closer, Kagetsuna recognized Munenobu-san. "Kojūrō?" the samurai called in disbelief and then looked back. "Tsunamoto-san! It's Kojūrō!" He jumped down from his horse and ran up to him. "Great Amaterasu, you're wounded!"

"But he's no longer bleeding," Kita replied dryly, giving the slender man a scrutinizing look, but then her gaze shifted to Tsunamoto, who appeared in her sight.

"Kojūrō! It's really you!" relief rang in the tall samurai's words, but then his face clouded over. "Where is Bontenmaru-sama?" he asked in a scary voice.

Kagetsuna pointed his chin at the deeper forest. "There's a shrine a bit further. You're going to find him there," he said reassuringly.

"I'm going to get him," Munenobu said and disappeared in the thicket.

"Can you stand up?" Tsunamoto asked, reaching to him, and helped him up when Kagetsuna nodded. "I suppose you've lost your horse... your horses in the battle...?"

"No, I sent Chestnut to divert their attention. I hope he'll come back..."

"You're going to ride on my Star," Tsunamoto decided and grabbed his mount's bridle.

The bushes rustled, and happy Bontenmaru appeared, followed by Munenobu-san. "Kojūrō! Kita! You're all right!" the boy called in joy.

"Sure, only he got his arm shot, and I have a broken leg," the woman replied tartly. "Apart from this, we're really all right."

"Don't worry, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna said. "We are alive, and that's what matters."

"I didn't doubt even for a moment you would be alive," the boy retorted, clearly feeling insulted, and then must have realized they were not alone. He turned to Munenobu and Tsunamoto and said with dignity, "Thank you for coming to our help."

"The pleasure is ours, Bontenmaru-sama," Munenobu replied and bowed in a courtly manner, but his eyes were merry and he probably was of the opinion that the heir to the Date could as well abandon that play he, more or less effectively, tried to keep up. At least, when he remembered to. "I'm sure Tsunamoto-san thinks so, too."

Tsunamoto stirred and looked at the boy, but then his eyes shot again to the woman, whom he'd been observing since Bontenmaru had spoken her name. "Kita...?" he whispered.

"Yes, id- My little brother. I'm your big sister," she retorted wryly. "You should at least sho-"

"Kojūrō, forgive me. I'm sure Munenobu will gladly offer you his Cymbidium," he said and then lifted the woman, putting her on his horse back. She was so surprised that she didn't even manage to protest.

"What about a horse for me?" Bontenmaru asked, sulking, but Tsunamoto seemed to have forgotten him completely.

"There's enough place for both of you," Munenobu rushed to assure him. "But first I'm going to immobilise your arm, Kojūrō," he added, reluctantly tearing his eyes off the strange scene featuring Tsunamoto and Kita.

"Kojūrō... What is cymbidium?" Bontenmaru asked in an undertone, looking back at him, as they were making their way to Yonezawa on the black horse. Its owner was currently mounting on one of his people's animal.

"I'm not sure... but I think it's an instrument..."

The boy frowned. "Why would Munenobu name his horse like an instrument...?"

"I don't know. Maybe the hoof-beat made him think of music or something..."

"Cymbidium is a flower!" Munenobu blurted out; he must have heard their conversation even though his eyes were fixed on his friend, riding a bit ahead.

"He says it's a flower," Bontenmaru whispered.

"So he does."

"But I don't think this name suits a horse any better," the heir to the Date stated. "He could have named him Pepper or something of that kind. Pepper is black, isn't it?"

"At least Munenobu-san doesn't lack imagination," Kagetsuna admitted and decided he wasn't surprised.

They were talking of trivial things, unrelated to the recent events; those, they had yet to grasp. For now, it was better to focus on Cymbidium, carrying them on his back and following obediently his master; on Munenobu's hair, funnily bouncing up and down in time with the horse's pace; on Tsunamoto, riding on a borrowed mount and leading his Star that carried Kita; on Kita herself, looking back at Kagetsuna every now and then with an expression she'd never worn before and that could be defined as abashed, no less.

The hooves were rattling on the beaten track, and the trees grew scarcer. The clouds started to disperse and finally revealed the sky, a blue eye encircled by whiteness. The air had been calm since morning, but later the western wind had started to blow; it must have been thanks to it that the report had been heard as far as Yonezawa. The gods had been protecting them, after all... Kagetsuna's arm was still pulsating, but he tried to concentrate on good things - which meant everything. He was returning home. He'd pulled through the ambush. Companions had come to his aid. Bontenmaru was safe. All that alleviated his pain... drove it away. Could he ask anything more?

He tried not to think that their life could as well look like that from now on: constant danger, rush, fight... Especially if Masamune-sama intended to realize his ambitions and conquer the neighbouring clans - he, Katakura Kojūrō, would have to accompany him everywhere... But maybe it was not that bad? He thought a man could get used to many things. And always have a sack of fresh vegetables close at hand. He smiled, staring at the fields they were passing. Maybe one day he would cultivate turnip and leeks somewhere here? Or closer to the castle... He felt so blissful he could fall asleep any moment, which wouldn't be proper.

Finally, they went by the last bend and the western bridge appeared before their eyes - and behind it, more to the east, Yonezawa-jō, that never before had seemed so beautiful to Kagetsuna. As always, his gaze swept the curved roofs and ornaments, and he smiled. Only after a while did he realize the city was unusually lively and the herds of soldiers were moving through the main gate of the castle.

"Could it..." he started, but then his throat clenched.

Munenobu turned to him with a smile. "Terumune-sama returned today morning," he said brightly. "It seems that the campaign is over. We've obtained Fukushima, while the Hatakeyama and the Sōma have lost quite a big territory to our allies."

"Did you hear?" Bontenmaru turned to Kagetsuna, his eyes gleaming. "The Date's victory! Our enemies were given a lesson! Who's got which grounds?" he asked with zealous.

"It will be decided during the council held in Fukushima in five days. I suppose that the Kokubun and the Rusu will get the northern Sōma, and the southern will go to the Iwaki. Nikaidō will get only a small region in the middle reaches of Abukuma, but those are good terrains nonetheless," Munenobu explained.

The boy nodded with satisfaction, and Kagetsuna breathed a sigh of relief. So, Lord Terumune's campaign, that at some point had taken quite an unfortunate course, had ended successfully. After all, the allies hadn't betrayed the trust, and the daimyō of Yonezawa had returned from the battle-field in glory. It was the most important.

"I wonder how Terumune-sama plans to name his domain?" he was thinking aloud. "We can't say: Date Terumune-sama, the daimyō of Yonezawa and Fukushima, can we?"

Bontenmaru turned to him and gave him an enigmatic look; then he shrugged, as if glad it was not him who had to figure it. Apparently, inventing the toponyms wasn't the strength of the Date, as opposed to creating names. Kagetsuna smiled. In giving their people names, the Date truly excelled.

* * *

_* chō - in old Japanese system of measurement 1 chō ≈ 109.1 m ≈ 119.3 yd_

_* jō - in old Japanese system of measurement 1 jō ≈ 3.030 m ≈ 9.942 ft_

_(wikipedia)_


	16. Chapter 16

**~16~**  
**Judgement**

* * *

As they entered the courtyard, they were welcomed by cries, cheers, and any other possible noises. Immediately, the samurai encircled them, and the servants observed them from under the walls. The feeling of joy and celebration was palpable; it was a feast day, embellished by a fortunate return of the kidnapped heir to the Date. Kagetsuna realized he was smiling without any reason; he didn't need it or, contrary, everything was a reason. Munenobu helped Bontenmaru get down and then aided Kagetsuna. Tsunamoto was already down, holding Kita in his arms and clearly wondering what he should do with her next, for she was unable to stand on her own.

"Take me to Terumune-sama," she demanded. "You may carry me if you must," she added, rolling her eyes. Tsunamoto only nodded and made his way to the main building.

"We're going as well, Kojūrō," Bontenmaru decided and followed them.

Kagetsuna felt somewhat dizzy and thought it would be better to go to Kabe-sensei, but the boy was right. Reporting to the daimyō came first, as well as congratulating him on the success. He would visit the doctor later; for now, Kita's bandage was doing its job. Inside, Bontenmaru sped up and disappeared in the main hall. When Kagetsuna reached it, he saw Tsunamoto putting Kita down before Lord Terumune, who, wearing his formal clothes, occupied his usual seat. Bontenmaru was already sitting next to him. The room was filled with the warriors; the meeting must have been held - but now Kagetsuna didn't worry about having interrupted it. He sat down beside his sister and bowed to his lord. Tsunamoto and Munenobu took the next places.

Date Terumune looked at the people gathered and then his eyes went again to his successor. "When I returned today morning, I was told that my son had been abducted and that Katakura Kojūrō had left to reclaim him," he started without ceremonies. "Am I correct, Kojūrō, that you succeeded? The two of you are sitting now before me, safe and almost sound..." he said, "and not only you," he added, giving Kita a piercing look before looking at Kagetsuna.

Kagetsuna opened his mouth to speak but the same moment was reached by the clear voice of his sister, who pressed her forehead to the mat and spoke, "Terumune-sama. It is I, Katakura Kita, who abducted Bontenmaru-sama." The hall was filled with cries of indignation, but the woman didn't care about them, only continued, "I did it in good faith, yet I am aware that, regardless of the cause, my action was an offence to you and your rule. I do not ask your forgiveness, and I am prepared to suffer any punishment. My life belongs to you, my lord."

Kagetsuna budged, looking at her, and then bowed deeply before the daimyō, ignoring his arm that screamed in pain. "Terumune-sama, I plead with you to have mercy for my sister. As the head of the Katakura family, I take entire responsibility for her actions. Punish me, my lord, but do spare her."

"Kagetsuna, I'm a free woman, and I answer for myself," Kita hissed with her head down. "I don't allow-"

"Quiet!" Kagetsuna called with might. "You are insulting our lord!"

The next moment, Bontenmaru appeared between them and prostrated himself. "Father, Kojūrō and Kita did nothing wrong. You cannot... Father, you must hear them out."

"Terumune-sama, I also plead for my sister," Tsunamoto's deep voice came from the left; the man was already lowering his head before the lord. "I am ready for any punishment."

'But he doesn't even know anything,' Kagetsuna thought and then remembered where he was. Kita's annoyed whisper, "Everyone's gone mad," reached him.

"My lord, if you intend to punish Tsunamoto-san, punish me as well," rang Munenobu's clear voice; he must have taken the place in the end of the line.

The room was filled with excited murmurs again; it seemed no-one knew what was happening any more. 'Terumune-sama was looking at you as if you were putting on some spectacle, and only blinking, confused. Apparently, he didn't like it," Endō Motonobu-dono said later, very frankly for him.

"Raise your heads, all of you," the daimyō ordered, and the whispers ceased immediately. With hesitation, Kagetsuna looked up at his lord. "You do not seem like villains to me, despite your untidy clothes. ('What did I say?' Kita hissed.) "And your injuries proves that you rather fought to protect my first-born. Am I wrong?" he asked, but his voice indicated it wasn't the case.

"No, my lord," Kagetsuna replied in a low voice. "It is as you say..."

That moment, however, people's gazes flew toward the side door and Lady Yoshihime entering the room, even though no-one had invited her. Bontenmaru smiled to her, but the look she gave him was completely indifferent - which was as bad as if she'd been disappointed with seeing him.

Yoshihime's sight swept the faces of them who were kneeling in front of the daimyō; her eyes narrowed when she recognized Kita. "I was told that my son had returned," she announced. "I hope that people responsible for that crime will be punished." Having said that, she sat down left to her husband. It was cleared she intended to participate in the talk, and Lord Terumune did nothing to send her away.

'I hope that, too,' Kagetsuna thought, glancing at her reluctantly.

"I heard," the daimyō resumed talking, "that my first-born had been abducted from Yamagata five days ago as well as that the train of Lady of the West had been fired at on return way to Yonezawa. Two days ago, a letter was delivered; it demanded that Katakura Kojūrō meet with the abductor, which he did indeed, acting in accordance with the instruction. Today, you are already back before my eyes, which I rejoice, but I hear you were attacked only two ri to the west from Yonezawa. All of that poses more questions than gives answers. Kojūrō, Kita-dono, I believe you are able to make that matter clear to me," he said, and there was an order to his words.

"Yes, my lord," Kita bowed again and then gave the daimyō close look. "As I said, it is I who took Bontenmaru-sama away from Yamagata. I made it secretly, concerned about his security. That is because I learned that an attempt on his life had been intended."

"That is a low aspersion!" Yoshihime exclaimed, outraged; her high-pitched voice cut through the commotion that had started in the room again. "How dare that loose woman hurl accusations at my family...?!"

"My lady!" Kagetsuna called before he managed to restrain himself. "I will not have you insult my sister in my presence!"

"Yoshihime-sama," Kita's voice was calm, and she was observing her former mistress with some triumph in her eyes. "I never mentioned about your family. But it is true, thank you for reminding me, that the plan aiming at Bontenmaru-sama's harm was made in the Mogami's castle."

"My lord," Yoshihime turned to her husband, "You know that woman's reputation. She is a liar and a fraud who has no respect for your authority. Why do you let her stay in this castle, and listen to her words?"

"Because I couldn't learn the truth from anyone else," Terumune answered, looking at his wife, who went pale.

"Yoshihime-sama, you are free to think of my reputation whatever you wish," Kita replied in an even voice, "but I do not let you question my loyalty to the Date." She sat straight and squinted. In tattered clothes, with tousled hair, and bruised all over, she radiated more dignity that clean Yoshihime in her splendid robes and coiffure. "For that boy, whom I used to nurse like a mother, I would do anything. Contrary to you, my lady," she added.

Kagetsuna froze. It was not the way to speak to the wife of the daimyō, even if one was Katakura Kita. Yoshihime turned red; however, before she managed to say anything, Lord Terumune spoke, "Kita-dono, your merits are well known to us. You took care of our first-born with great commitment, and I wish you could do it longer," he said, ignoring completely the insult to his wife. It didn't escape the crowd gathered that murmured again.

"Forgive me, my lord. I didn't pay due respect to Yoshihime-sama and was dismissed," Kita answered. "I took an offence and left Yonezawa even though I should have thrown myself to your mercy." She bowed her head again. "As I do now."

"Then, let us resume the issue," the daimyō instructed. "You say that in Yamagata someone attempted on my first-born's life. Explain it. How did you learn about it and what prompted you to take actions."

"Yes, my lord," she rushed to reply. "When Yoshihime-sama and your sons arrived in Yamagata, I secured myself a job of a maid in Yamagata-jō, using the name of my late cousin, Hanami Tsuki. I had no entrée into Yonezawa-jō, so that was my only chance to have a look at Bontenmaru-sama, whom I cherish a lot and to whom I am loyal, just as to the Date in general."

Kagetsuna frowned. The story somewhat differed from what he'd heard yesterday. But it could be that Kita used to say what her interlocutor wanted to hear if it suited her. It would be quite like her.

"Can you see now, my lord, what kind of woman is that?" Yoshihime pointed out. Only a moment ago, she'd been arrogant and haughty, but now she seemed worried. It appeared to Kagetsuna she was determined to do anything not to have Kita speaking - which indicated her guilt more and more.

The daimyō, however, only glanced at her and didn't relate to her remark in any way. "Go on, Kita-dono," he said, looking at the woman.

"Yes, my lord. The day before your family's scheduled departure to Yonezawa, I happened to overhear some men's conversation on that and became very concerned. Without revealing myself, I decided to hear the talk to the end. Those men were discussing the plan of the attack on Yoshihime-sama's train. They were touching such things as specifics of the palanquins and the order the members of your family would travel, my lord. They said that Bontenmaru-sama would travel in the last palanquin. Then they stated that everything was proceeding with the plan and that 'the princess saw to it', which indicates some woman of the high rank. They also expressed satisfaction with the fact that the decision to return to Yonezawa had been made so suddenly, which made it impossible to call the men to guard the Date's train. Yoshiaki-dono would be unable to give his sister a bigger escort than only four people, for he would be busy with the sudden revolt in Nakano. Mind it, my lord, 'would be'. Those men were talking of something that had yet to happen. They proceeded to talk about their thirty arquebuses and that 'in that place the rocks and trees provide the perfect cover'."

"Do you know those men?" the daimyō asked, his expression serious.

"No, my lord. I couldn't see them, only heard their voices. I am sure I've never met them." Disappointed murmur filled the room, and Kagetsuna could understand it. In the end, were they to learn nothing new? But Kita hadn't finished yet. "However, only once, they spoke the name of the man they most likely served, for they uttered it with respect," she added.

"What is that name?"

"Yoshitoki, my lord. They called him 'Yoshitoki-sama'.

The samurai exploded into anger, and Kagetsuna tried to focus. His wound interfered with this, but he concentrated on gathering his thoughts in order not to give in to the torpor; too important things were happening here. Yoshitoki... Yoshitoki was Lord Yoshiaki's and Lady Yoshihime's younger brother... and his father's choice in the succession - the matter that had divided the Mogami some time ago... And he bore name of Nakano, for he had been later adopted by that family.

He felt a cold shiver run down his spine when his thought started to flow normally again. Yoshitoki was the black sheep of the Mogami and had been removed from Yamagata after Lord Yoshiaki's coming to power. But did he really plan to withdraw? He must have remember that it was _him_ who his father saw as the next daimyō of Yamagata... It could be that he was still keeping to that idea and planned the revolt against his brother. Kagetsuna remembered the meeting of Tendō Yorisada and felt sick. The Mogami had bad blood and didn't see it a problem to draw swords against each other - or, rather, to use much more perfidious means.

Still, he couldn't figure out how Yoshitoki would benefit from killing Date Terumune's heir. After all, Terumune-sama had used to favour his father and thus, indirectly, him as well. Unless he planned to shift the blame onto the Mogami in general, making Yoshiaki-dono responsible, as the head of the clan. But if that was the case, it should be wiser to have the assassination executed in Yamagata, which would ultimately indicate the Mogami.

There was also the most drastic option: no political reasons were involved, but it was all solely about Bontenmaru's death. In that case, who would be most interested?

Involuntarily, his gaze flew to Lady of the East. Could it be that Yoshihime conspired with her younger brother, knowing she would get no aid from the older one? Although Kagetsuna didn't trust Lord Yoshiaki, he was absolutely sure that the man wouldn't go with the plan to kill Bontenmaru, even asked by his beloved sister. Yoshihime would have to turn to someone unscrupulous, and Yoshitoki seemed a perfect choice. Maybe she'd even promised him the support of the Date if he still planned to reach for the title of the daimyō of Yamagata... And there was still the issue of the princess whom the conspires had mentioned and who had 'seen to everything'. However he tried to look at that, everything indicated Yoshihime, who had decided to return to Yonezawa all at once.

"Those are serious allegations, Kita-dono," Lord Terumune's voice broke his deliberations; he'd spent on them just a moment. "Can you prove your words?"

"No, my lord," Kita answered. "I only repeat what I heard, and I have no witness. However, you undoubtedly understand why I couldn't let Bontenmaru-sama stay in Yamagata. I realize I acted against the law. As I said, I am prepared for my punishment. And I take the whole responsibility," saying that, she cast an intent look at Kagetsuna before looking at the daimyō again.

Terumune, however, unexpectedly turned his had and gave his wife a penetrating look. "Nakano Yoshitoki is not the Mogami," she replied in a cold voice, even though he hadn't asked her anything. "He is my brother's enemy. And my brother is your ally, my lord. I am still of the opinion you should not believe that woman, who-"

"Yet I do believe her," Terumune-sama interrupted her, his tone decisive. "And I thereby announce," he raised his voice to make sure everyone would hear him, "that she will be given no punishment, for, acting as she did, she saved my first-born son's life. I do not intend to punish Katakura Kojūrō either, for he too displayed great valour in protecting Bontenmaru, an it was not the first time he did so. The same applies to Tsunamoto and Munenobu, whom I don't even know why I should judge."

Kagetsuna glanced at those two. Tsunamoto's face was shut, while Munenobu seemed embarrassed. However, as far as Kagetsuna knew him, he certainly didn't regret having plead for his friend. And Tsunamoto must have appreciated it.

"My lord, your mercy has no end," Kita said, bowing her head, and Kagetsuna quickly followed her example. "However, what are you going to do with the Mogami?" she asked sharply upon looking at him again.

"They would ask a proof, and we have none," the daimyō put into words what everyone realized.

The gathered crowd accepted that statement in silence. Kagetsuna felt discouraged. Nothing would change. The guilty would not be punished, only wait for the next chance to slain the boy. Yoshihime's patience would one day run out, and, sooner or later, she would undoubtedly try to attack the boy in his own home. Not now, not for some time yet, but one day for certain. Katakura Kojūrō would have to have eyes in the back of his head - but was it going to suffice?

"I surmise that people captured today will reveal only the name you heard, Kita-dono," the daimyō continued. "Today's attack wasn't accidental, was it? Someone must have known that Katakura Kojūrō and my son would be coming back to Yonezawa, and prepared an ambush. Even though only a few had knowledge of the letter, is it not so?"

"My lord, I'm prepared to cut my belly open to prove my innocence!" Kōri Munenaga, who had participated in that council, exclaimed and was backed by Ishimoda Mitsuyori and Katō Akitaka.

Lord Terumune gazed at the three samurai, fearless to die in name of their loyalty, and raised his hand. "My retainers, to the man, have my full trust," he said curtly and didn't plan to discuss the matter. "However, there is yet someone who knew that Katakura Kojūrō had left to bring my son back. Someone who showed no joy, seeing Bontenmaru life and back in this castle."

He turned his head to once more look at Yoshihime, who went pale under her make-up. And, for the first time since Kagetsuna had met her, it seemed she didn't know what to say.

"Wife," the daimyō said in a serious voice. "The time when I let you do as you pleased even though I should have called you to order, is over. I always tried to respect you and excuse your actions. I always tried to seek compromise instead of demanding. Today, however, the worm turned, and I no longer intend to look through my fingers at your conduct. I do not know whether you are responsible for what almost happened to my son and my faithful subjects, Katakura Kojūrō and Katakura Kita-dono."

It was so quiet in the hall that one could hear a pin drop. Kagetsuna held his breath, for suddenly he was dead sure something big was coming - something that had not happened before - and didn't want to lose any of that moment.

Lord Terumune went on, "I have no proof, and until today I would have required it in order to make any decision. Now, however, I abandon my deference to you and act as befits the daimyō. I do not need any proof of the crimes discussed today, for I am entirely convinced of your greatest crime. Wife, do you know what crime I am speaking of? Your lack of any affection for Bontenmaru, your cold indifference to his fate, and cruel contempt you hold him in despite being his mother."

He tore his eyes off her and looked ahead - at Yamagata, thirteen ri from here.

"Then, even though I have no evidence that the Mogami are involved in the plot to slay my son, I intend to act as if they were. Benevolence indulged beyond measure sinks into weakness, and thus today I turned away from it and regard the reality in a way that is convenient to me above all. If, doing so, I turn away also from justice, so be it - I will shoulder that burden. Someone has attempted at my successor's life, and I have grounds to believe it was you, wife, aided by your family. That is because you disregard my will and desire that our second son become the head of the Date. If I am right, there is but one way to stop you, for I truly cannot punish you."

Yoshihime listened to him in silence; she didn't confirm nor deny anything. Apparently, like the rest of the people, she waited for more.

The daimyō's gaze returned to his subjects, and it seemed he was looking at each one separately. "I am glad that so many gathered here, for what I am going to say must be known to my all people. I want you to remember well my words that will be your new law as of today. If anything happens to my first-born... to Bontenmaru, whom I appointed as my heir, I will see that my other son, Jikumaru, never succeeds to me." Lady Yoshihime let out a stifled cry. "I will send him away from Yonezawa, disown him, give him to the strangers or to the monastery, maybe even hold him responsible. Wife, you realize what I mean. No matter the way and the cost, I will never let Jikumaru take place intended for Bontenmaru. If Bontenmaru is gone, then the person designated by me will rule the Date, but it will be not Jikumaru."

"You cannot do it...!" Lady Yoshihime cried, rising abruptly. "The law says that the son succeeds to his father...!"

"The very same law says that the _first-born son_ becomes the head of the clan, woman," Lord Terumune raised his voice, which happened exceptionally, "and my first-born son is Bontenmaru. It is my _duty_ as a daimyō to defend that right for him, while you decline it to him. I call all of you as witness to my words. If they ensure safety to my oldest son, I'm not going to regret them. Remember, wife, what I said today. As long as I live, I will not let Jikumaru become the head of the Date. Thus," he looked at her again, "if you still want to accomplish your objectives, you will have to get rid of us both," he added in an emotionless voice. Kagetsuna thought someone else in his place would be broken-hearted.

Yoshihime said nothing. She turned and left the room, her lips pressed in a thin line.

The hall was still silent. Everyone was impressed by what Lord Terumune had just declared; many probably had yet to believe what they'd heard. The daimyō of Yonezawa, that kind and just man, rarely imposed his will to others. As he'd said, he was conscientious, never made rash judgements, and always familiarised himself with the whole picture before passing the sentence. Now, however, based solely on the presumptions, he'd made such a drastic decision - one that nobody could expect of him. It still didn't guarantee Bontenmaru's safety, yet now Lady Yoshihime knew that her efforts were doomed to failure, and maybe it would stop her from hurting her older son - and that was what it all was about.

It was obvious that Lord Terumune intended to fulfil his pledge; he wasn't a man to speak idly. Most likely, he loved his younger son a lot, too, but realized that only his involvement could put an end to his mother's wicked pretences. The daimyō even threatened to kill his younger son if the older suffered a harm, which indeed was far from being just but could be the only way to have Yoshihime abandon her evil plans.

However, deep inside, Kagetsuna suspected she would never give up. Even if she seemed to accept the will of her husband, she would either await his death or even try to bring it. He realized he'd lost any illusions about that woman and believed she was capable of the worst. Well, it would be a bit harder to live in Yonezawa knowing that, but he was sure he could get used even to that.

"Kita-dono, Kojūrō," the daimyō's voice broke his reverie. "Thank you for having helped my son. I hope you will support him and stay by his side also in the future."

"You may count on me, Terumune-sama," Kagetsuna replied, bowing his head. "Serving Bontenmaru-sama is my greatest honour."

"My lord," Kita said, "You know I wish nothing more than Bontenmaru-sama's welfare. Alas, I am afraid I cannot stay in Yonezawa-jō. Thus, I will trust him to my brother... to my both brothers," she corrected, casting a glance at Tsunamoto.

"So be it," the daimyō accepted. "Now I want you to visit Kabe-sensei to have your injuries tended to. Join me later. Today is a happy day for the Date, and we are going to celebrate not only our war success."

The room filled with cheers, someone called, "Terumune-sama!", and others joined in. When they got out to the yard - Kagetsuna supported by Munenobu and Kita carried by Tsunamoto - it appeared that the cheers, too, penetrated outside; everyone, even the lowest servants, were chanting their beloved lord's name, and soon it seemed it was flowing over the castle walls, spreading all over the city and reflecting off the vault of heaven above their heads.

Kagetsuna turned to Bontenmaru, who was following him and whom his father also had urged to see Kabe-sensei, just in time to see a single tear rolling down the boy's eyes and being quickly wiped with a dirty sleeve. He asked Munenobu to stop, approached the boy and put one hand on his shoulder. Bontenmaru raised his head and stared at him for a while.

"It's a happy day for the Date," he said, trying to smile and failing miserably. "But... somehow, I can't rejoice, Kojūrō," he whispered as if he awaited scolding.

But Kagetsuna understood him and didn't mean to reproach him. Joy he'd felt due to being saved as well as Lord Terumune's triumphant return, had faded and turned bitter. Even though the daimyō had acted to protect his precious son - and Bontenmaru _must_ have realized it - it didn't change the fact that the boy's mother had been nearly called a traitor and an infanticide and his brother had become so to say the guarantor of his life. How the world could ever return to normal after something like that?

He nodded. There was no point in talking of it, for no words could console the boy now, as he felt the most fresh wound in his heart would never heal. But he still had to learn how to live with it, difficult as it was - and it was the only direction Kagetsuna could push him into: always forward.

"Then, maybe we shall sneak out from the party and climb the tower?" he offered. "There is still plenty of turnip, so we won't get hungry."

The boy wiped his eyes once again and nodded. He knew as well as Kagetsuna that running from the life wouldn't do. What he had to do was to look for the moments that made the life better, at least a bit. Maybe later it would become easier or more difficult - but turnip and his Kojūrō's company would suffice the eight-years old dragon.

"We're going to look for the best place for your field, Kojūrō," Bontenmaru declared, and now his smile came out right.

"Yes, Masamune-sama," Kagetsuna replied, regarding his master warmly. "I did think it should be close to the castle."

"I haven't assumed otherwise even for a moment," the heir to the Date retorted loftily. "The vegetables have to be fresh, right?"

"Right, Masamune-sama. All the best for One-Eyed Dragon."

Bontenmaru grinned and headed to Kabe-sensei's workroom, his stride brisk again. Kagetsuna followed with his gaze on the boy's straight back.

'All the best.'


	17. Chapter 17

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"How is your arm, Kojūrō?" Tsunamoto asked, washing his hair, which Kagetsuna welcomed both embarrassed and pleased.

"Kabe-sensei says that the bullet tore off a part of my muscle. It's going to heal, but I probably won't be able to use the limb like I did before."

"Then you'll have to use the left one?" Munenobu asked, pouring water on himself. "It's a real luck you'd started to practice with it. You're going to reach perfection in no time."

"I don't think I will ever be able to equal Masamune-sama..." Kagetsuna replied abashed.

"You must, Kojūrō," the boy declared, combing his hair with his fingers. "It's an obvious thing that the subject has to be at least as good as his master."

"Shouldn't it be otherwise?" Munenobu laughed in surprise. "The master should be the best."

"If I'm the best, what should I need others for?" the future daimyō noticed.

"Hmm, Bontenmaru-sama is right," Tsunamoto agreed, rinsing Kagetsuna's hair. "It can't be helped, gentlemen. We have to perfect ourselves. I preordain the training right after the bath."

"Wait, Tsunamoto-san," Munenobu muttered, "You promised we would go..."

"No complaints, Munenobu. Our lord takes precedence over anything else."

"Where were you going to go?" Bontenmaru inquired. "We may go together," he offered, apparently ready to honour his subjects' needs.

"Tsunamoto-san, which training ground?" Munenobu asked right away.

Kagetsuna was sure he was blushing, even though it was impossible to see in the dark. He stifled a snigger.

"Everyone's ready? Let's go," the boy grew impatient.

"Now now, we're coming," Munenobu assured him.

Bontenmaru opened the door to the next room and slipped inside, followed by his samurai.

"At last. I've been waiting for ages," they were reached by somewhat exasperated voice. "You certainly took your time washing."

Kagetsuna blinked, unable to react. Munenobu and Tsunamoto almost bumped into one another, rushing back to the wash-room.

"Kita!" Bontenmaru exclaimed with joy, approaching the great tub in leaps and bounds and then joining the woman, who was sitting in the hot water up to her neck.

"Kagetsuna! Don't stay there like a log," Kita urged him. "The water is just right."

"Kojūrō, you're still there?" the boy was amazed. "Come, there's plenty of room here. And where are Munenobu and Tsunamoto?"

"I'm afraid taking the bath with a lady is not proper..." Kagetsuna replied weakly, wondering whether he shouldn't follow the example of the two samurai, who'd vanished without trace.

"I'm going to bash you," his sister warned. "I used to see you naked when you didn't even know how to walk. One-Eyed Dragon, too. Kabe-sensei instructed me to soak my leg so it will heal faster," she explained, "and thus I spend a lot of time here. It's a pity there's no hot springs in Yonezawa..."

Later, as they were observing the sun setting behind the mountains, clad in yukata - the summer was long gone, but the day had been warm regardless - and Bontenmaru was nodding off, relaxed by the hot tub, smelling of herbs and wood, Kita said quietly, "I wonder whether it was my fault that Yoshihime-sama couldn't grow attached to him... Maybe if I'd kept at distance, she would've had a chance to actually become his mother. A child needs only one mother, did you know that, Kagetsuna? But I couldn't not love him," she added helplessly. "That's why I'm even more remorseful, if I contributed to his misery."

Kagetsuna looked at Bontenmaru, breathing evenly in his sleep with rosy cheeks, and thought he could understand her perfectly. "However we sinned in the past... There is no other way than to devote our lives to compensate for it," he muttered and then, unable to restrain himself, brushed the hair from the sleeping boy's forehead.

"You speak wisely today, Kagetsuna," Kita replied, and he couldn't decide whether there was taunt or praise to her voice.

"It's what father's said," he explained quietly, never tearing his eyes off the little dragon whom he loved more than anything. "For me, it may be just an excuse to stay with him..."

Staring at the western skies, Kita briefly squeezed his hand. "Nothing bad can come from it, that's for sure," she decided and smiled with her crooked smile. Then she grabbed the flask, and he lifted his cup. "For Masamune and Kojūrō," she said, lifting her own.

"For One-Eyed Dragon and Right Eye," Bontenmaru muttered, getting closer to Kagetsuna's side.

Kagetsuna rested his back against the wall and sipped the liquor slowly. "And their turnip field," he said on the spur of the moment and laughed softly.

In times like this, life tasted a hundred times better than any sake.

_7.4. - 25.5.2013_


End file.
